Redemption of the Lost
by makuta7
Summary: Maria returns as a hedgehog just to find that she has been forced against her will to be the center-piece of an evil plan far beyond her comprehension! Will Maria be able to cope with her evil nature, or will Shadow have to find his own way to stop her? Read and find out! All reviews appreciated, be it complementary or critical. T for some suggestive scenes and intense violence.
1. Shadow's Past

_Friend from 50 Years Ago_

Being the First Part to _Redemption of the Lost_

Chapter 1 Shadow's past

Space colony ARK 50 years ago:

The black and red hedgehog stood in front of the observation window on the space colony Ark. He stared down at the planet below wanting more than anything to visit the planet with his friend, Maria. Shadow turned around to see his friend walking toward him.

"Some day we will go down there together." She assured him.

To Shadow's dismay that day would not come for a long time. The two of them looked down at the planet forming all sorts of questions in their heads, like what did the sky look like above their heads and how it would feel to have the sun shine down on you.

All of the sudden the colony shook and trembled violently.

"Whoa!" Maria shouted as she fell, only to fall into Shadow's arms.

"Oops, sorry." Maria said embarrassed. Shadow helped her back up, and the alarm started to sound.

"Shadow get Maria to safety!" The professor's voice sounded from the comm. system. Without a word he grabs Maria's hand and runs down the hall toward the escape pods. "What's happening?" Maria asks Shadow scared.

"Don't worry, everything will be ok." He lied as he knew even if they made it off the colony alive the humans would most likely capture him or worse.

Shadow looked back and saw the military soldiers of the humans chasing after them. Seeing this made him run faster. Finally they made it to the room with the escape pods. Shadow jumped in expecting Maria to get in behind, but instead the capsule shut.

"What? No!" He shouted as he turned around, and saw Maria with her hand on the lever to launch the escape pod.

"Freeze!" A soldier, shouted as he pointed his gun at Maria.

Maria paid no attention to him she just looked at Shadow as he struggled to break free from the escape pod.

"Promise me, Shadow that you will do what ever it takes to give the people a chance to be happy." She said with tears running down her eyes as if it would be the last words she would say to him.

Shadow stopped struggling and looked at Maria with a great degree of mixed emotions. It was the last thing he saw as he was sent toward the surface of the planet with only one thought in his mind: revenge.

Present...

Shadow stared at the sunset as he stood on a lonely mountain ridge. It had been a few months since Dr. Eggman awoke him from suspended animation on Prison Island, and since he repelled the relentless invasion of the Black arms. Shadow often came here to relax, but relaxing didn't help. Lately, he had been more lonely than ever, since all the adventuring had stopped. Also, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't let go of his past, if anything he had gotten more attached to it. He sighed.

"Another sunset alone." He said sadly.

As if he couldn't get any more depressed it began to storm as the Sun went over the horizon. Shadow slowly walked back to his house he had built. It wasn't a large house. it was just a small wooden building with a bed, a couch, and a fireplace he had been living in the past months. All of the sudden a bolt of lightning struck right in front of Shadow as he walked back.

"Humph..." He groaned as he fell on his back and lost consciousness.

Shadow woke up in his bed shocked at what had happened.

"What?" Shadow said in confusion as he looked around his house and saw a young yellow mobian hedgehog with golden hair in a blue skirt standing over him.

"Oh, you're awake!" She said as Shadow got up and turned his back to her.

"Thanks for pulling me out of that storm." He said as he walked outside.

"Is this that planet we always talked about, Shadow?" She asked concerned.

"What, how do you know my name?" Shadow asked confused.

"Oh, you must of hit your head pretty hard when you landed on the surface." She concluded.

Shadow turned around and looked into her eyes. He immediately fell to his knees and began to cry.

_ I don't understand_. He began thinking to himself, _I expected seeing Maria again would make my century, but instead I feel horrible and filled with guilt._

Then, Shadow remembered his promise he made to Maria all those years ago. He had done so many things to break that promise, such as almost destroying the world twice and not to mention killing several innocent people. Shadow was so ashamed he couldn't look at her. He ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so sorry." He said as tears streamed down his face as if he had never said anything more sincere in his life.

"Sorry... for what? I don't understand." Maria asked confused.

Shadow immediately let go of her as he became quite embarrassed. He realized she didn't know anything about what he had done, and he wanted to keep it that way.

"I just... had to get that off my chest." He said trying to stay calm.

_I don't understand, why and how is she here, especially as a hedgehog? _Shadow thought confused.

Just as he thought that, a voice that sounded like the screaming of _lost _souls spoke in Shadow's head.

"All your questions will be answered in due time." It hissed.

"Did you say something, Shadow?" Maria asked.

"What? no." Shadow answered as he snapped back to reality.

_ How can she hear that voice?_ Shadow thought confused.

Then he heard the voice again. "Follow your destiny and find the seven Chaos Emeralds. Only then will I give you the answers she so rightfully deserves to hear."

Hearing the voice sent chills up his spine.

"Chaos emeralds?" Maria asked confused.

"Yes, there are seven Chaos Emeralds, Maria. Each contain unlimited power. I already have one so that means we need six more, that is, if you want to look for them." Shadow explained.

"Yes, I believe that we should find these Chaos Emeralds. Maybe it can help us find some answers as to how I became a hedgehog like you." Maria said confused as she looked down at herself.

"Maria, you wanted to see the world didn't you?" Shadow asked her, ignoring her question.

"Yes, more than anything!" She said delighted.

"Then follow me!" Shadow said as he smiled truly for the first time in 50 years.

ALL CHARECTERS EXCEPT  
MARIA THE HEDGEHOG ARE COPYRIGHT  
BY SEGA

Hope you guys enjoyed I promise the next parts will be much better than this one!


	2. The Second Chaos Emerald

Chapter 2 The Second Chaos Emerald

Shadow and Maria walked through the woods looking around at all the trees and animals that lived there.

"This place is so beautiful!" Maria said looking up at the sky.

"Yeah, it is." Shadow said as he smiled at Maria.

He still couldn't believe she was here standing next to him. Unfortunately the moment was ruined by a blue hedgehog named Sonic that we all know.

"Hey Shadow, who's your girlfriend?" He said almost as fast as he ran up to Shadow's face.

"She's not my girlfriend." Shadow said embarrassed and annoyed, as he and Sonic did not get along very well.

He shoved Sonic out of the way and walked on.

"Okay, then I guess you wouldn't mind if she were _my_ girlfriend?" Sonic said trying to annoy Shadow, since he knew he had found a sensitive area in Shadow.

"Actually, I would mind!" Shadow yelled into Sonic's face.

"Sorry Shadow, but I don't think that's your choice." Sonic said as he looked at Maria expecting her to say something.

"Uh..." Maria said in confusion at Sonic's sudden move. She didn't want to offend Sonic so she just smiled at him, and backed away slowly.

At this point Shadow was very angry with him. He felt like crushing something, and to Sonic's misfortune it happened to be his neck. Shadow grabbed Sonic's neck and threw him to the ground.

"I would stay away from her if I were in your position." Shadow threatened staring at Sonic on the ground with great hatred.

"Or what?" Sonic said keeping his cool.

"Or else I'll... look, just stay away from her, Sonic. I don't want to be violent in front of her. Simply leave her alone and we won't have any problems." Shadow said quietly to Sonic making sure Maria didn't hear him.

"Well, someone's jealous." Sonic said trying to annoy Shadow even further.

At this point Maria was blushing, at seeing the two hedgehogs fighting over her. Maria quickly pulled Shadow away from Sonic as she noticed he was about to harm him. Shadow sighed.

"I suppose you have a reason for coming over here besides annoying me." Shadow said trying to smile, but failed.

"Not really." Sonic said as he started running away, but Shadow grabbed him before he could leave.

"You're lying." Shadow said as he turned Sonic around to look at him.

"Well, Shadow, I've found these odd creatures roaming around and I was wondering if you had anything to do with it?" Sonic said trying to make it not sound like he was asking a favor.

"What do these creatures look like?" Shadow said as his expression turned cold.

As if answering Shadow's question A bright green fire erupted from the ground, and six green entities appeared. They had cold auras that made the three hedgehogs freeze. The creatures hummed mysterious whispers as if communicating to one another. They looked as though they were dispossessed spirits that were longing for new bodies or to be laid to rest again. Shadow's head began to hurt as that voice spoke to him again.

"Your intentions for getting the Chaos Emeralds are all wrong!" The voice said very angrily as if it were ready to kill him.

"If you do not accept your destiny then, I will change it!" As the voice spoke in his head the six entities stepped towards them.

Immediately Sonic and Shadow began attacking two of them that were wielding swords, made of pure white-hot fire. Shadow and Sonic ran around the two so fast the whirlwind they created cut off the oxygen and extinguished the flames. Apparently the creatures were made out of fire as they were obliterated as well. Sonic and Shadow were prepared to take on the others, but Maria had already killed the other four.

_ What?_ Shadow thought to himself, _Maria isn't a fighter, she can't defend herself can she?_

The two male hedgehogs looked puzzled at Maria's actions since she had killed them very violently by stealing a sword one of them was carrying and slashing very articulately as if she knew their weak points.

"Look what I found!" Maria said as she grabbed a Chaos emerald out of the chest of one of the dark entities.

ALL CHARECTERS COPYRIGHT BY SEGA EXCCEPT MARIA THE HEDGEHOG

I hope you guys like this one more since it had more action and was not as boring as the previous one. Oh, and thanks to Tyler I will tell you that Shadow already has the green Chaos Emerald because he is always carrying it around in almost every video game he is in, sorry, it was implied since I knew you guys play Sonic games. And I just thought it would be odd if Shadow didn't already have a Chaos Emerald.


	3. The Third Chaos Emerald

Chapter 3 The Third Chaos Emerald

Shadow and Maria walked along a cliffside over looking the ocean. For some very odd reason Maria had kept the poison sword she took from one of the green entities. She said she felt strangely attached to it. It was indeed very strange for Shadow as he tried to look at her and not the sword as poison dripped off of the edge killing the grass where it fell.

"So..." Shadow said trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah?" Maria said as she turned around and looked at him.

"I don't understand... I mean that didn't seem like you when we were fighting." Shadow said trying to sound polite.

"I know it wasn't me, it was like something else was driving me..." Maria said with a sad expression.

Shadow considered not to speak of it anymore since it was apparently a "touchy" subject for her. The two continued walking until Maria got tired and sat down under a tree. Shadow wasn't tired but he decided to sit down next to her. Maria's presence calmed Shadow as if he had nothing to worry about. After a while Shadow heard rustling in the nearby brush. Then, a very angry and red echidna rushed out in fury.

"Shadow! Oh, was I interrupting something?" Knuckles cut himself off as he noticed Maria sitting next to Shadow.

"No." Shadow said blushing as he got up.

"Well, I don't like asking favors, but this is important." Knuckles said flatly.

"I know I'll regret this, but what is it, knuckles?" Shadow grunted.

"The Master Emerald, of course!" Knuckles yelled obviously getting impatient.

"Well, I'm not here to help you." Shadow said as he helped Maria up.

"I thought you might say that." Knuckles said as he pulled out a red Chaos Emerald. Shadow sighed.

"Alright, I'll help." Shadow said looking at the Emerald.

"I'll help too!" Maria said excited that they were actually doing something besides walking.

"No, you might get hurt." Shadow said dryly.

"I think you and I both know I can take care of myself." Maria said as she walked by Shadow and Knuckles toward Angel Island.

Knuckles didn't object for he was too busy staring at the poisonous sword Maria was holding.

"Humph... Fine." Shadow said annoyed, and followed her.

The three Mobians arrived at Angel Island to find that it was infested with the evil, green creatures that seemed very interested in the Master Emerald. Except these had more modern weapons such as RPG's and some sort of gun that had a biohazard insignia on the side that apparently sprayed lethal gas. Knuckles peaked his head out from behind a rock.

"I tried fighting them on my own, but I couldn't seem to harm them. They just don't break like Egghead's robots." Knuckles said annoyed as he pounded his fist on the stone causing it to shatter.

"I think I can take care of them." Maria said smiling.

Knuckles laughed.

"I doubt it. If I couldn't destroy them I seriously don't think that you can. Just what are they?" Knuckles asked confused.

Shadow didn't respond. He walked up to the creature that was guarding the bridge that led to the island. Shadow shoved it over the edge and watched it fall down into the ocean. The other creatures saw Shadow and charged toward him. Maria immediately jumped out from behind the rock and raged through the entities knocking them off the bridge and brutally maiming them. Knuckles was very shocked in what was going on so he decided to just watch the chaos unfold. Shadow was starting to get worried, but Maria seemed to be handling the situation fine. At least he wasn't worrying until he spotted a rocket hurtling toward her.

"No!" Shadow shouted as he rushed across the bridge, but for some reason the rocket did absolutely nothing to Maria!

None of the weapons they used were, not even the toxic gas. At this point the creatures were starting to whisper amongst each other as if they were speaking something in a code that no one else could understand, but Shadow could tell they sounded confused. Not that their weapons didn't harm Maria, but that she was attacking them in the first place. After about thirty seconds Maria had terminated at least seventy-five creatures on the island. Shadow looked at Knuckles who was shaking in awe and blinking rapidly. He quickly swiped the emerald out of his hands. "Thanks." Shadow muttered as he and Maria walked off toward the forest.

ALL CHARECTERS EXCEPT MARIA  
THE HEDGEHOG ARE COPYRIGHT BY SEGA

I hope you guys enjoyed this; I know I wrote this on a weekday (that's probably why it turned out so short), but for some reason every day I go without writing a chapter feels like a week because I really enjoy writing these and I hope you guys enjoy reading them.


	4. The Fourth Chaos Emerald

Chapter 4 The Fourth Chaos Emerald

Shadow stood next to Maria looking over the ocean. It had been a few days since they had found their last Chaos Emerald, and Shadow wasn't in a hurry to get back to searching. He had enjoyed the past week; doing nothing except walking around the city with Maria. She had enjoyed spending time with Shadow and relaxing. For some reason she felt different around him than she usually did; she felt calm and very happy when she was with him. As they began to walk around the coast, Shadow suddenly saw an island off into the distance. Seeing it brought back bad memories of when he had helped Doctor Eggman. It was Prison Island, the island he destroyed a few months ago. For some reason he felt that there was a Chaos Emerald on the island, but the last thing he wanted to do was go back there a third time. Shadow sighed, he knew he would have to go back whether he wanted to or not.

"I believe that there is a chaos on that island." Shadow said looking at the far away at Prison Island.

"Then let's go!" Maria said excited to do something.

Shadow grabbed her hand, and teleported to the island using Chaos Control. Apparently G.U.N had been attempting to reconstruct the island. Soldiers and workers were walking around everywhere repairing wrecked structures and transporting supplies. Shadow made sure that none of the G.U.N soldiers saw him, to his fortune all of the G.U.N soldiers thought that Eggman had destroyed the island. Shadow sighed in relief. He was glad that he wouldn't have to become a criminal again.

"What is this place?" Maria asked as she looked around.

"This is were I landed after you saved my life. The humans built this place to hold me... they failed." Shadow said with a slightly sad tone.

"Oh..." Maria said embarrassed.

Shadow looked over to where he felt the Chaos Emerald's energy. He saw a crater in the ground that led into an underground bunker system; apparently for emergencies. Shadow quickly ran by the soldiers and jumped down into the hole. Maria jumped down and Shadow caught her, which made them both blush. Shadow quickly put her down, and walked forward into the darkness. After a long silent moment a light broke through the darkness.

"Hey, you're Shadow!" A voice said walking towards the two hedgehogs.

It was an old man carrying a flash light. surprisingly the old man was in good shape for his age; he looked like he was in his late sixties or early seventies.

"How do know me?" Shadow asked confused.

"I used to work for G.U.N, but I'm retired now, I came out to help the restoration project on the island." The old man said happily.

"You didn't answer my question." Shadow said as he noticed the man did look familiar to him. "Oh, yes, I was on the Ark all those years ago when we were shutting down all of the research projects Professor Robotnik was working on." The old man said. Something clicked in Shadow's mind.

_This is the man who killed her!_ Shadow thought in shock.

He did not understand how he knew, but he recognized the man and his voice. Shadow grabbed the man by the collar and pulled him down to eye level with himself.

"You killed her! She-" Shadow's rant was cut short when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Shadow looked over and saw Maria with tears running down her face. He immediately realized what he was doing. He let go of the man and continued his sentence.

"She would forgive you... and so do I." Shadow said with more difficulty than anything he had ever said before.

He turned around and walked off, looking down at his shoes, depressed. When Shadow and Maria were out of hearing range of the old man, she ran up to Shadow and hugged him.

"Don't ever do that again!" She said choked with tears in her eyes.

"I... I won't." Shadow said in shock that Maria was hugging him.

Maria sighed and let go of Shadow; smiling at him. All of the sudden Shadow heard that voice again.

_What? Why did you not kill him?_ The voice said with great anger.

Shadow didn't answer, but for some reason Maria did.

"Because it was that right thing to do." Maria said softly to herself, but Shadow heard her. The voice quietly laughed at Shadow's confusion. He decided not to wonder why she could hear the voice like he was, but he was used to hearing voices in his head. Shadow stopped abruptly when he saw a bright blue light in the distance.

"The Chaos Emerald!" They both shouted in unison.

Shadow took one step forward, and a bright green flash shone brightly causing him to stagger backwards. When Shadow recovered, he opened his eyes to see several Mobians standing before him, or at least he thought they were Mobians. They were all hedgehogs like he was, but they seemed different somehow. The hedgehogs all had dark green fur and wore heavy armor. Most of them wielded swords, but a few brandished spears and shields. These Mobians looked very upset with Shadow and Maria and growled at them with rage. One of them stepped forward and held his sword out threateningly.

"You are both under arrest for treason against the Lost King!" He said proudly.

Shadow wasn't paying any attention to him for he was looking at the sword Maria was wielding. For some reason the sword had changed to a bright, white, glowing blade that emitted light in a large radius around her.

_What?_ Shadow thought confused.

"I thought she had a poisonous sword, but apparently not..." He said raising his eyebrows.

Shadow was correct in a way. Maria had wielded a poisonous sword, but for some strange reason a new sword suddenly appeared to her. Shadow had no idea where it had come from. It just appeared as if the sword had a will of its own. Shadow assumed that the sword had just changed perhaps because Maria's personality had changed.

_But why did it just change now... she's no different than she was before?_ He thought confused as an answer popped in his foggy head. _It can't be! Is it possible that Maria shares two minds; two different personalities? _Shadow thought frustrated with confusion.

He didn't want it to be true, but he knew it was. Shadow then realized that when Maria said she felt like it wasn't her whenever she fought she was telling the truth.

"This can't be happening! How did you acquire that accursed blade?" The Mobian asked as he dropped his sword out of shock. Maria took two steps forward and the mere presence of the sword disintegrated all of them in a fraction of a second. Maria grabbed the Chaos Emerald and calmly handed it to Shadow. "What, oh, yeah... let's go." Shadow said as he snapped back to reality.

ALL CHARECTERS EXCEPT MARIA  
THE HEDGEHOG ARE COPYRIGHT BY SEGA

I hope you guys enjoyed this since I won't be able to write this weekend. I know all these chapters are simply arousing more questions, but I assure you; they _will_ be answered in due time.


	5. The Fifth Chaos Emerald

Chapter 5 The Fifth Chaos Emerald

Shadow stopped in a forest clearing and began to think. it had been many days since they went to Prison Island, and they had been walking for hours.

_Where are the Chaos Emeralds?_ Shadow thought after he sat down to rest.

It was strange how the other Emeralds they seemed to find so easily, but now they were searching for hours that felt like days and they found nothing.

"Perhaps we should rest for the night and continue our search tomorrow." Maria said wearily.

Shadow didn't respond for he was too caught up in the rusty metal hatch that was in the center of the clearing. Shadow got up and walked over to the hatch. He stared at it, concerned that it might be a trap. Shadow pulled on it as hard as he could, but to no avail. Maria got up, and walked over to him.

"Need some help?" She asked smiling.

Shadow and Maria grabbed the hatch, but before Shadow began to pull Maria wrenched it open with a loud metal screech. Immediately steam began to pour out of the bunker when the warm humid air of the outside met the bitterly cold air of the military bunker. Maria gasped as the frigid air met her. The cold didn't affect Shadow since Professor Gerald had modified his systems to allow him to change his body temperature at will; this way neither cold nor heat harmed him.

"Do you really think there's a chaos emerald down there?" Maria asked hoping he would say no.

"There's Only one way to find out." Shadow said as he ducked his way down into the corridor of the bunker.

Maria sighed and followed him.

The bunker was apparently a weapons manufacturing plant that was hidden from any humans. A low hum sounded throughout the cold, dry, and rusty corridors. It was almost as if this underground weapons plant was a death trap to anything biological.

"It's freezing down here." Maria said as her voice echoed through the halls.

"It is? I didn't notice." Shadow said already regretting coming down here; he remembered that the frigid cold would harm Maria unlike himself.

He was going to tell Maria to go back, but then the hatch sealed itself shut, and a force field generated around the hatch making it impossible to escape that way.

"Whatever this place is, it has to have a power source." Shadow said implying that there had to be a Chaos Emerald within it.

Emergency lights flickered throughout the corridors as the two hedgehogs walked through the halls. Shadow stopped as he saw two green entities walk through an intersection hauling crates of raw materials. The two entities dropped their crates and grabbed a weapon, but Maria had already gotten up to them a killed them both in one swift slash with her sword that glowed with a white aura. Shadow noticed that she seemed calmer during combat than she did before they found the fourth Emerald; as if she didn't use her anger to eliminate them.

"Apparently the creatures are using this abandoned bunker to manufacture their weapons." Shadow said as he fiddled through the crates.

"I don't like this place... I think it's a trap to kill us by freezing us to death." Maria said gravely.

"Then we will just have to be fast." Shadow said as he walked on down the direction the creatures were going. Shadow noticed the weapons on the walls that were waiting to be shipped to who knows were. Shadow stopped as he saw a room that said Engineering above the door. With a great shove he opened the door. There were several creatures in the room most of them carrying clipboards, but some had weapons.

"Intruders!" They all said in unison.

Shadow grabbed an AK-47 off a table and opened fire around the room. Maria leapt into action, chopping away at the turrets and other defenses the creatures had activated. When all the enemies had been cleared out, Shadow ran up to the machine that had to be the reactor. He noticed that a yellow Chaos Emerald was held within it. He broke through the glass and grabbed the emerald.

"Let's go." Shadow said walking back toward the entrance, but Maria didn't move.

"Uh... can we wait a while?" She said as she stumbled to maintain her balance.

Shadow helped her walk into the next room that was apparently an old sleeping cabin used by whatever military forces had built the bunker. Unlike the rest of the bunker this room wasn't as cold; Shadow noticed vents in the room that were apparently ventilating air from the surface down into the room.

"Ah..." Maria sighed in relief that she had some respite, but it was still quite cold.

She laid down on one of the several beds that were in the room. Shadow noticed that she was shivering and very pale. The cold was obviously giving her hypothermia and would freeze her if Shadow didn't find a way to stop it. He had an idea, but he didn't like it one bit. He remembered that he could change his body temperature, and he heated himself. Then he hesitantly got in bed beside Maria. She was shocked that he was so close to her, but she really didn't care.

"Thank you, Shadow." She said as she wrapped her arms around him, and immediately began to feel better.

Shadow was extremely tense as he felt her arms around him. He looked over at Maria who was smiling at him. Shadow blushed and smiled back. He didn't want to offend Maria, but he couldn't think of any other way to help her. Shadow was very relieved to see that Maria was not angry with him for his sudden drastic action. In fact she seemed quite pleased with what he had done for she knew that he was only trying to help her. They were both extremely tired from their long and exhausting search; so both of them fell asleep rather quickly.

ALL CHARECTERS EXCEPT MARIA

THE HEDGEHOG ARE COPYRIGHT BY SEGA

I hope you guys are enjoying this, and I promise that there shouldn't be any more questions or confusing things because from know on I'm going to focus on building Shadow and Maria's relationship and eventually answering all the questions that you have been wondering.


	6. The sixth Chaos Emerald

Chapter 6 The Sixth Chaos Emerald

When Maria woke up she looked over at Shadow who was still asleep but was smiling happily. She took her arms off of Shadow and sat up. Maria looked around the room. She felt much better now. Maria sighed and got up. She looked down at Shadow _Now that I'm a hedgehog I realize that He isn't that bad looking, and he just saved my life. He is so noble and kind. _ She thought happily.

Suddenly she heard that awful voice disrupt her pleasant thoughts.

_Go into the city and I will give you the answers._ It said to Maria again, but the voice was very malicious and Maria could tell that it intended to do either her or Shadow great harm.

"Answers? Answers to what-" Maria began to say before she heard Shadow getting up.

"We need to get moving." Shadow said behind her.

"Oh... of course." Maria said blushing.

Shadow apparently didn't have anything to say about the past night. He jumped up and ripped off the duct to the ventilation system. Shadow helped Maria up before jumping in himself. The ventilation system was very tight and compact, but the two hedgehogs were small enough and were able to maneuver to the surface rather quickly.

"Where are we? And what happened to the Sun?" Maria asked confused.

Shadow didn't say anything. He was to busy staring at the Egg Carrier that was flying above them. He also noted the small blue and yellow plane flying around it shooting at the hundreds of cannons and other weapons Eggman had installed on his battle fortress. A thought came to Shadow's mind; as much as he didn't want to get involved in Sonic's fight he knew that either Tails or Eggman had to have a Chaos Emerald.

"We have to help them." Shadow said frowning.

"Okay. Who exactly are they fighting?" Maria said knowing that he really didn't want to.

Shadow paused and shook his head in disappointment. "Your cousin..."

"Ho, ho, ho!" Eggman laughed as he watched the X-Tornado fly across his observation window, trying desperately to find an opening to land.

"I have you now Sonic, and once your out of the way nothing will stop me from creating my glorious Eggman Empire!" Eggman laughed wildly.

"I calculate that this is the 941st time you have said that, doctor." One of his robots, Decoe noted.

"942nd!" Bocoe, his other robot corrected

"Be quiet, you two scrap heaps!" Eggman roared in anger, "Besides, we all know that it's the 940th."

"I'm afraid it won't be the last." A dark voice sounded behind the doctor.

"What? Shadow!" Eggman shouted in shock.

He was so shocked he didn't notice that the X-Tornado was landing on the deck.

"I would ask how you got on my ship, but I know you're full of surprises." Eggman said trying to keep his cool.

"Well, I'm not here to help Sonic, I have my own reasons for finding the Chaos Emeralds." Shadow said as started walking toward Eggman. "Ha, Ha, Ha! you honestly think I have a Chaos Emerald!" Eggman said wiping a tear from his eye.

"I don't think, I know." Another voice said as Maria walked out of the darkness of the room holding a Chaos Emerald.

"Well, you _are_ full of surprises, Shadow!" Eggman laughed causing Shadow to blush and lose his patience.

Eggman obviously didn't realize it was his own cousin who was the other hedgehog with Shadow.

"Fine, I was saving that Emerald for a special experiment, but if you help me get Sonic out of my hair-"

"What hair?" Shadow cut Eggman off.

"Very funny." Eggman said sarcastically as he rubbed his bald head.

"You're not in a possession to bargain, doctor. I have a better idea; how about you give us the Chaos Emerald and I let you live." Shadow threatened.

"Ho, ho, ho, _I_ have the best idea! How about you help me and I let _her_ live! Eggman said as he pushed one of the several buttons on his control panel. Suddenly an electric field generated around Maria.

"What!" Maria screamed in shock as she kicked at the electric field, but all it did was burn her.

Shadow sighed. he knew something like this would happen, and as much as he knew Eggman wouldn't keep his end of the deal he decided that he had no choice.

"Fine." Shadow grunted as he walked away towards the deck where sonic, Amy, and Tails were getting out of the X-Tornado.

"Hey Shadow, long time no see!" Sonic said, surprised that Shadow was here.

"You should leave... now!" Shadow warned the blue hedgehog.

"What?" Amy said in shock that Shadow was threatening Sonic, "Sometimes Shadow, I just don't understand you!"

"I don't have time for this. Please, I just need you all to leave. Don't worry, I'll take care of Eggman." Shadow assured Sonic not looking at Amy. Sonic knew Shadow was hiding something, but he decided to let Shadow do whatever he was planning.

"All right guys, let's go." Sonic said calmly.

"What?" Tails and Amy exclaimed in unison.

"Well... okay, Sonic, but can we really trust Shadow?" Tails asked confused looking at Shadow with suspicion.

"Of course we can trust Shadow! He's never let us down before and he won't now. Right, Shadow?" Sonic said giving him a thumbs up.

"Don't worry, Sonic. I can assure you that you won't regret this. And... thank you." Shadow said rolling his eyes.

Sonic laughed and got on the X-Tornado with Tails and Amy. Shadow watched as the X-Tornado flew away into the clouds. He turned around and ran back toward the bridge thankful he didn't have to fight Sonic.

"I persuaded them to leave." Shadow grunted.

"Why thank you my hedgehog friend, but unfortunately I'm afraid _both_ of us can't be satisfied!" Eggman said as he pushed another button that caused the electrical field to close in around Maria. Shadow expected such from Eggman. He knew that the doctor hadn't taken it well when he betrayed him a few months ago, after he awakened Shadow on Prison Island. Shadow stuck his hand into the electric field, ignoring the great pain. He grabbed Maria and the Chaos Emerald.

"Chaos control!" Shadow shouted over the electricity ringing around him.

In an instant they were both gone in a flash.

"What?" Eggman yelled in confusion.

"Where did they go?" Bocoe asked confused.

"More importantly where is the Chaos Emerald?" Decoe asked also confused.

Eggman didn't say anything he just knew that he had to take his anger out on something and the two robots just happened to be in the room.

"Looks like you two could use some modifications!" Eggman said smiling as he grabbed a drill.

Shadow and Maria appeared in a large city that was in utter chaos. There were car wrecks everywhere and several soldiers were running through the streets in panic. They were all running from a giant mob of the green entities.

_How did we get here, I didn't think of this place before teleporting? Something must have brought us here_. He thought.

Shadow looked down at his arm that was badly burnt, smoking, and wounded. Shadow looked over at Maria who was staring at his arm, obviously worried about it. He noticed that he had grabbed Maria's leg before teleporting. "Oh... sorry." Shadow said blushing as he let go of her, he didn't know how long he had been holding onto her.

"I think you need some help." Maria said as she tenderly held his arm, and started mending it. Shadow sighed.

"Thank you." He said quietly.

Shadow was shocked when he suddenly felt better; he looked at his arm and the wound and burns were gone.

"You're welcome, and thank you for saving me." Maria said softly.

_How is it possible? could she have some sort of healing powers_? Shadow thought confused.

He couldn't ask any more questions because the mob of green creatures was advancing towards them.

"Let's do this!" Shadow said as he stood up.

He helped Maria up and walked towards the hundreds of creatures with one thought: to finally find the answers.

ALL SEGA CHARECTERS EXCEPT  
MARIA THE HEDGEHOG ARE COPYRIGHT BY SEGA

I know this chapter didn't have much action, but the next two will and of course I brought in Eggman because you really can't have anything Sonic without him!


	7. The Seventh Chaos Emerald

Chapter seven The Seventh Chaos Emerald

Shadow ran towards the army of green creatures. He immediately jumped into the air and rained chaos spears down upon them. In a panic the mob separated into squadrons and fled throughout the city.

"They're obviously planning an ambush." Shadow said to Maria as he walked down an alley.

"Stay close to me." He said as he carefully looked around a corner. He knew this would make it much easier to kill the entities, but a lot harder to find the Chaos Emerald if it were in the city. Shadow knew it had to be around here somewhere.

"If we find the chaos emerald first we won't have to worry about killing them all." He said worried since he knew that this was usually the time when something went wrong.

"Got it." Maria said as she drew her sword.

Shadow heard footsteps around the corner. He jumped around, prepared to attack, but it was only two G.U.N soldiers apparently wanting to know what was going on.

"Shadow! Boy, are we glad to see you!" One of them shouted in relief.

Shadow was going to say something, but then he realized that the soldier had shouted his name; soon the creatures would come to the source of the noise and intercept him. As if proving Shadow's realization, six creatures appeared behind the soldiers. Maria jumped forward, and slaughtered them before they could signal any more creatures.

"Phew, that was close!" The other soldier said in shock.

"We'll take care of this." Shadow assured them.

Before Shadow could react, a large bomb dropped down on them. He heard the bomb fall through the air. Shadow quickly grabbed Maria and jumped into a building window. As soon as Shadow found cover behind a large concrete support pillar the bomb hit, causing an explosion of fire to erupt around them. Shadow could hear Maria breathing hard.

"Calm down, everything will be okay." Shadow assured her.

"The last time you said that I died." Maria said tensely. Hearing her say that brought back those memories of that day when the G.U.N agents shut down the Ark. It also reminded him of how he spared the man who killed her back on Prison Island.

"Well, this time I'm prepared." He said as he cocked a sub machinegun one of the creatures had.

Shadow found the exit and barged out. He saw a large convoy of creatures and vehicles in an intersection of the city. There was a large brigade of tanks along with several mechanized creatures that wore heavy armor and carried large rifle carbines. Shadow noted that one of the mechanized infantry was carrying a Chaos Emerald as well. Shadow quickly calculated a 37.645 percent chance of success, but he knew he would have to take those odds. Shadow and Maria climbed to the top of a nearby building where he planned to ambush the convoy as it drove by. To Shadow's surprise it actually worked at first. He jumped down towards the tank. With a large chaos spear he managed to hit the top off the tank rendering its weapons useless. This got the attention of the creatures and they charged toward Shadow with their carbines shooting lethal bullets everywhere. Maria then jumped down behind the mechs, and blasted through them with her sword flailing in all directions. The energy the sword emitted vaporized most of them while others met more painful ends. Shadow jumped inside the second tank and shot all the creatures, fortunately these weren't mechanized like the others. Maria then jumped in the other one and killed them all rather quickly. The last creature that had the chaos emerald had run to a gun turret mounted on a jeep and began firing at Shadow who dogged all the bullets. He got up to the creature, but before he could attack him the large metal arm of the creature jabbed Shadow in the stomach.

"Ugh!" he grunted as he fell backwards.

"Hmm..., you actually thought you could acquire the seven chaos emeralds; he was right, you are amusing." The creature laughed.

"What? who's _he?__"_Shadow asked confused.

"I'm surprised you haven't met him considering that _he_ has guided you here. He is the leader and creator of our order, the conqueror who crushed the Chao and the Hesbeorn kingdoms, and the mastermind behind your great destiny." The creature answered proudly.

"I determine my own destiny!" Shadow yelled in anger as he got up, but he was met by another devastating kick.

"I will not kill you for _he_ has plans for you, but I'm sure he will punish you most severely." The creature said laughing.

"What is this coward's name?" Shadow asked getting impatient.

"We do not speak his name for it is sacred; only to be used by him and him alone." He answered calmly.

Shadow noticed that one of the tanks was powering up, before the creature could react a disrupter charge was sent hurtling toward him. After a bright flash the creature was gone; replaced with a pile of smoldering ash. Amongst these ashes was the final Chaos Emerald.

"Yes! Maria, you did it." Shadow exclaimed excited.

Shadow couldn't believe it how everything had gone according to plan since he knew Maria had fired that shot at the creature. Maria jumped out of the tank and ran to Shadow. His happiness ended when he heard Maria gasp and fall to the ground. Shadow froze at the sound. He turned around and ran over to Maria. He knelt down over Maria who lay still.

_Is she... dead? _Shadow thought with a great amount of confusion, anger, and other sorts of emotions.

Shadow put his hands on her face and began to weep loudly.

"How could I let this happen?" He yelled with much regret.

So many questions went through Shadow's mind, but there was only one that stood out to him: who? Shadow covered his face with his hands and cried.

"Who could have done this?" He yelled again with a great hunger for revenge.

As if answering his question the voice in his head answered except this time it was coming from something physical, not in his head.

"It was necessary." The voice came from up in the sky.

Shadow looked up and saw a huge green cloud looming over the city that he guessed the voice was coming from.

"What? Necessary?" Shadow yelled, his voice wet from his tears and sadness.

"I did you a great favor, and you repay me by helping these humans when your destiny is to destroy them!" The voice rang from all around

"What favor? You did nothing for me except cause me more pain and misery!" Shadow asked as if he were ready to kill him.

"I gave her back to you, as a hedgehog, and I can take her back!" The voice yelled with impatience.

The words hit Shadow like a slab of concrete. _It cannot be!_ He thought confused.

"Yes, I created her in this new body so that it would please you. I expected it to make you want vengeance on her now that she had returned when you thought her to be dead. I created her for that purpose. That is why she is such a superb fighter, why she can hear my voice in your head, why she has a different personality in combat, and why she knew exactly how to kill my creatures because part of me is in her." He said proudly as if she were his greatest creation.

Shadow didn't say anything he was too shocked to form words; all this he had gone through, all his suffering was caused just so he could be used to destroy the humans he promised Maria he would protect.

"At least that was my plan until I had one crucial flaw you just so happened to exploit. I forgot your emotions toward her; emotions that I cannot comprehend. So you went and corrupted her when you showed compassion to that soldier who had killed her, this caused me to lose my grip on her when she began to like you. Something I fail to comprehend, but I had to give Maria her own personality and her memories of you or else you would not have felt inclined to exact revenge." The voice hissed.

Shadow didn't know what to say he was so emotionally overwhelmed at all these disasters coming into place in such rapid succession. He only managed to get out one question.

"Who are you?" Shadow said weakly.

"You may refer to me as Will Breaker. I am known by another name, but that is the one I prefer my enemies to use." Will Breaker said; the sound of his name sending chills up Shadow's spine.

Shadow immediately used the Chaos Emeralds to transform into his super form. He picked up Maria's body, and flew off toward the being that admitted to causing him and Maria so much suffering with only one thought in his mind: to kill him... slowly... _very_ slowly.

ALL CHARECTERS ARE COPYRIGHT BY  
SEGA EXCEPT MARIA THE HEDGEHOG

I understand that you guys have most likely either fallen out of your chair or quit reading it when you refused to except the truth. Either way I will relieve you of your shock and sadness by telling you that Maria will not stay dead, but you guys knew that since I said there would be fifteen chapters. I understand if you are extremely confused, but I think it made sense. It's not over yet. Shadow's greatest challenge is yet to come!


	8. Revenge at Last

Chapter 8 Revenge at Last

Shadow hurtled through the cloud, dodging bolts of lighting and energy bursts.

_Whatever he is, he possesses a massive amount of power._ Shadow thought as he flew through the cloud.

He looked down at Maria in his right arm, he knew if Will Breaker made her as a hedgehog he could bring her back, but the chances of that happening were very slim. He had planned to defeat Will Breaker and threaten to take his life if he didn't give Maria back to him. Shadow suddenly saw a bright green light in the cloud amongst the thick haze. When he got closer to it he noticed that this light was a giant green vortex that was radiating energy from the eye in the center of the vortex; this creature was obviously Will Breaker.

"It's a shame you came this far to save her only to realize that you will die along with her." Will Breaker said disappointed.

Shadow didn't say anything he only looked at Will Breaker with great disgust and hatred.

"I do not wish to kill you, Shadow, you're destined to destroy the humans, but I can change destiny... perhaps she could destroy them, yes, she would be most efficient." He said trying to get into Shadow's head.

"I won't let you live without experiencing my wrath!" Shadow threatened angrily.

"Same to you." Will Breaker said keeping his cool.

Shadow was getting impatient, he unleashed a large beam of energy from his left hand. The beam hurtled into the vortex causing a portion of it to glow gold. "Ha, ha, ha! It has been a long time since I have experienced pain." Will Breaker laughed.

Shadow was only getting angrier. Before he could get out of the way a large bolt of lightning shot out of the vortex. It struck him in the side. He flew backwards, but he collected himself and flew back. Another beam of energy shot out from the vortex, but Shadow swiftly dodged it and countered with another blast of energy from his left hand, which flew into the vortex causing a blinding flash. Shadow opened his eyes, and saw a green flame hurtling toward him. he quickly evaded it, but the flames grazed the side of his head causing it to burn.

"Humph!" Shadow grunted as he rubbed the side of his head.

"You should discontinue your useless resistance. I do not wish to kill you yet." Will Breaker warned him, but Shadow wasn't backing down.

His rage overcame him and he removed the inhibitor rings on his wrists that balanced his power. He shot a huge wave of energy out of his hand at Will Breaker's eye. When it struck, the wave caused the vortex to burn brightly as if it were a miniature star.

"What? You have only doomed both of you to a fate worse than death!" Will Breaker shouted in shock that his body was withering away. "It does not matter how you feel towards her! You will never change your destiny to destroy these inferior beings and their wretched planet!" Were Will Breaker's last words before he disintegrated into oblivion.

Shadow didn't feel any relief from his victory. He could already feel weakness rushing through his body from taking off the inhibitor rings. He began to lose control of his flight as he plummeted down towards the city that grew ever so larger as he closed in for impact. For some reason, even though Maria was dead, Shadow made sure that he hit the ground first and absorbed the impact. He slammed into the top of a building with a loud crash. He looked over at Maria's body and held her hand.

"I only wish I could have shown you more of this world." Shadow said before he blacked out.

All CHARECTERS COPYRIGHT BY SEGA  
EXCEPT MARIA THE HEDGEHOG

I realize that this chapter was somewhat short, but I didn't want to add any more because it would've ruined the suspense. I understand you guys are probably wondering what am I gonna write about the next few chapters. Well, I'll sum it up and say that I hope you guys have enjoyed all this violence and adventure because now I'm gonna be writing the romantic stuff that I can't stand... wish me luck! Yeah, it's fairly obvious that Maria didn't die and neither did Shadow.


	9. Silver's Horrible Future

Chapter 9 Silver's Horrible Future

Shadow woke up in his bed, back at his house on the cliffside. Shadow sat up in shock. He was surprised to wake up in his house. In fact, he was surprised to wake up at all. Shadow got up and walked outside. He saw Maria sitting on the ridge watching the sunset. He was so relieved and happy to see her alive, but he could tell that she wasn't in the mood to talk so he just sat down next to her. She had her hands on her face trying to hold back her tears. Shadow tried to think of something to say to comfort her. Maria looked up at Shadow and he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I can't believe it, Shadow! It's horrible! I'm just some monster created to destroy everything!" Maria yelled in anguish.

She looked down and began to sob.

"You're probably going to leave me aren't you?" She said sorrowfully.

Shadow couldn't believe she would think of something like that.

"I don't care why you are here; I just care that you _are_ here." Shadow said as he put a hand on her shoulder. Maria looked up at him in shock.

"What?" Maria said in disbelief.

"The way I see it, you being created to destroy the humans gives us something in common." Shadow said happily trying to cheer her up.

He could see that Maria was emotionally overwhelmed.

"Oh, Shadow!" Maria cried as she hugged him.

Shadow smiled and hugged her back. After a long moment Maria let go of him and looked out at the sunset.

"It's so beautiful." Maria said happily still thinking about what Shadow had said to her.

Maria looked at Shadow and leaned her head on his shoulder. Shadow smiled and put his arm around her. After a few minutes Maria began to fall asleep. Shadow helped her up, and together they walked back inside.

"Thank you so much, Shadow. You really don't understand how grateful I am that you forgave me." Maria said after she sat down on the bed.

_What should I do?_ _Why do I feel this way around her? _He thought confused.

Shadow didn't understand this emotion he was experiencing; he had never felt this way before. Shadow decided he needed some air so he walked outside.

After a long moment of deep thought Shadow saw a bright light off in the distance.

_Oh no. _Shadow thought as his self-esteem dropped rapidly; he knew exactly what was happening.

His expression went back to his usual gloomy self when the light shimmered away to reveal his very annoying rival, Silver the Hedgehog. Silver ran to Shadow flailing his arms about as he ran.

"Shadow, I have to tell you something important!" Silver said as if it meant the end of the world.

"What is it?" Shadow asked as if he couldn't care less.

"I need you to stop this horrible future I have seen for this planet from becoming reality!" Silver yelled in great distress.

"Ah, of course, I wouldn't want that to happen." Shadow said sarcastically.

"No, this is important!" Silver yelled as Shadow started walking away.

Shadow didn't look back. Maria came rushing out wondering what was going on. "Who's this?" She asked Shadow, looking at Silver.

"He's a... friend of mine that I helped out some time ago. he's Silver, from the future. Originally Maria wouldn't have believed Shadow, but after what she had been through the past few weeks she was willing to believe anything.

"Nice to meet you, Silver." Maria said as she stuck out her hand for Silver to shake. Silver didn't shake her hand, he just stared at her with great despise. Maria looked confused at Silver.

"Why is he acting this way, I never did anything to him, did I?" Maria whispered to Shadow as she backed away slowly.

"He isn't very well-mannered." Shadow said as he walked back inside with Maria.

"Wait," Silver yelled. "I have to tell you something, Shadow!"

Shadow motioned for Maria to go inside, and walked up to Silver very annoyed.

"What?" Shadow asked obviously wanting Silver to leave.

"It's her, I mean, she destroys the future... you have to kill her!" Silver said immediately regretting it.

"What? You expect me to kill her after I almost lost her again! She has done nothing but help save this world! How could you accuse her of such a thing?" Shadow yelled in Silver's face in disbelief.

"You don't have a choice, Shadow! It's either her or all of the humans and this planet!" Silver shouted furious at Shadow's stubbornness.

"If you lay a hand on her it comes off!" Shadow yelled wanting more than anything to shove Silver off the cliff.

"No, you have to do it or else this world is doomed!" Silver yelled back. He noticed Shadow was about to use his chaos blast.

"You don't understand what I've gone through with her!" Shadow yelled through gritted teeth.

"You mean to tell me that you would let all of the humans die just because you're selfish?" Silver asked furious at Shadow's behavior.

"Selfish... selfish?, You are calling me selfish? She is all I have and you are asking me to kill her just so you can be the hero?" Shadow concluded his rant by shoving Silver to the ground.

"Fine! But you _will_ regret it!" Silver shouted at Shadow as he slammed the door behind him.

Shadow sat down on the couch in front of the fireplace, and tried to calm himself.

"What's wrong?" Maria asked Shadow concerned.

"Nothing, Maria. The only thing that's wrong is out there." Shadow said flatly in disbelief that she could destroy the humans as Silver said. Shadow heard the door open behind him followed by Silver's voice.

"I'm staying until you sort things out." Silver said dry and cold.

Shadow couldn't believe Silver.

_First he tells me I have to kill Maria, calls me selfish for not wanting to, and now he invites himself to stay at my house until I do just that! _Shadow thought angrily.

He sighed, knowing he didn't have a choice. It was either let Silver stay or kill him which he didn't mind, but he didn't want to do so in front of Maria.

"Fine, you can sleep on the couch." Shadow said, trying to sound polite.

"I wasn't talking to you." Silver said looking at Maria who he saw as being the destructor of the world.

"Oh it's fine with me." Maria said not understanding what was going on.

Shadow got up and let Silver sit on the couch. He walked over to Maria who was standing next to the bed. "I'm guessing you two not get along?" She asked.

"Not at all." Shadow said coldly.

"Well, then where are you going to sleep if I sleep in the bed and Silver sleeps on the couch?" Maria asked Shadow concerned. "I suppose I'll sleep outside." Shadow said flatly as he turned around and started walking toward the door.

"Now Shadow, I won't have you sleeping outside like some animal! Why don't you just sleep in the bed with me?" Maria suggested as she held his hand.

Shadow stopped walking for a moment upon hearing this, but continued to keep walking.

"What's the matter with you? We used to sleep together on the Ark? Why won't you now? We even slept together in that bunker a few days ago!" Maria yelled at Shadow as she pulled him back.

Shadow was shocked that Maria had yelled at him, and apparently Maria was shocked that she had yelled at him as well. She didn't know why she had, but for some reason she just suddenly became very angry.

"Well, it's just that you were human then and now you're a hedgehog like me... so It's different, and I just slept with you in that bunker to save your life." Shadow said looking at his shoes.

"What? I mean, we're just friends." Maria said trying not to yell at him again.

"I know, it was foolish of me to think such a way... but I'm not sleeping with you while Silver is here." He said quietly to Maria making sure Silver didn't hear him.

"Then tell him to leave." Maria said harshly not caring if Silver heard her.

"What? I can't do that, Maria. He won't listen to me." Shadow said trying not to make her angry.

"It's your house, Shadow, but if you feel that he will not respect your orders then I'll ask him. Besides, it's not like you invited him." Maria said flatly as she walked over to Silver who was laid back on the couch.

"Silver, can you leave the two of us alone for the rest of the night?" Maria asked politely.

"I can't do that, Maria. The fate of the world depends on me!" Silver said angrily.

Maria was taken aback by his response.

"I'm sure it does, Silver, but it's just where Shadow didn't invite you to spend the night and it is his house so don't you think you could-"

"I'm not leaving!" Silver said furiously, cutting Maria off.

After that when Silver refused a second time Maria kicked him between his legs.

"Ack!" Silver grunted as he doubled over in pain.

Seeing Silver in such pain and embarrassment made Shadow laugh loudly. Silver looked at Shadow in disbelief and painfully walked out.

"I can't believe you did that!" Shadow said smiling at her.

"Uh... neither can I." Maria said looking at herself as if questioning that that was really her.

"Don't feel bad about it, Maria. He was being very rude and stubborn." Shadow said as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

Maria and Shadow took their shoes off and Shadow hesitantly got in bed with her. Shadow looked at Maria and smiled. He felt odd being so close to her, but he actually did enjoy it. Her presence calmed him a great deal and allowed him to actually relax. He could feel the heat coming off of her body, which made him want to hug her, but he resisted. Shadow looked up at the ceiling, and tried to go to sleep. After a while he heard Maria turn around.

"Good night, Shadow." She said smiling at him.

"Good night, Maria." Shadow said back.

Then Maria did what Shadow was dreading: she put her arms around him. Shadow felt a rush of feelings go through him. He didn't know what to do besides what his mind was telling him to do. He put his arms around her too. Maria opened her eyes and smiled at Shadow before they both fell asleep.

ALL CHARECTERS ARE COPYRIGHT  
EXCEPT MARIA THE HEDGEHOG BY SEGA

All I can say is I really didn't like writing this chapter, but I hope you guys enjoy reading it even though you're all probably really shocked that Shadow has to kill Maria. I'm not going to tell you what happens or who dies.


	10. Until the Day I Die

Chapter 10 Until the Day I Die

When Shadow woke up he looked over at Maria sleeping next to him. When he saw her he smiled.

_Why do I feel this way? I never have before._ Shadow again thought confused.

He noticed that their noses were touching which caused him to blush. Shadow slowly got up trying not to wake Maria. When he finally got out of bed he looked around and noticed that Silver had not come back which pleased him. Though, he knew Silver would return in most likely the worst moment possible. Shadow started to walk outside, but he heard Maria getting up.

"Good morning." Maria said as she stretched.

"Did you sleep well?" Shadow asked blushing.

"Yes, very well." Maria said as she walked toward him.

"What should we do now?" Shadow asked her.

"I don't know, Shadow. I guess we can just do whatever we want now." Maria said smiling at him.

"Well, Silver told me something that I think you should know." Shadow said hesitantly.

Maria didn't pay any attention to him; she wasn't interested in what Silver told him even if it did concern her.

"Hey Shadow, I've been wondering if...well, if you liked me as in more than a friend?" Maria asked as she felt her face grow hot.

Shadow froze; he didn't know what to say.

_I don't understand?_. _I'm the ultimate life form, I should be able to answer any question! _He thought. But this simple yes or no question he could not answer.

Outside Shadow's house, Silver was looking through a window, laughing at Shadow's embarrassment.

"I never thought Shadow would grow up! I should probably do something to help him out!" Silver said to himself laughing.

He then raised his hand using his psychokinesis to shove Maria forward.

"Whaa!" Maria yelled as she fell forward onto Shadow.

Shadow was so deep in thought that he didn't have time to react to Maria's fall. Shadow hit the ground hard with Maria on top of him. They were both speechless. Shadow just looked into Maria's eyes very embarrassed at what had transpired. They were both blushing. Shadow also noticed that their noses were touching and that Maria's hands were on his chest. Shadow wasn't sure why he didn't help her up, but after a long moment Maria finally collected herself, and got up.

"Um...?" Maria began to say something, but she faltered.

Shadow looked down at his shoes.

"I-I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"Don't be. it wasn't your fault." Maria said as she twirled her hair.

"Oh, about your question..." Shadow said trying to change the mood.

"Yes?" Maria asked hopeful. "I... I will have to think. It puzzles me, but I will have an answer soon... I'm sorry." He replied confused.

"Oh." Maria said depressed. "I'll make it up to you, how about we go to this place that I always go to when I feel down? I understand that the past couple of days have been difficult for you and I think you could use some morale." Shadow suggested.

"Okay! That would be wonderful!" Maria said excited. Shadow took her hand.

"Follow me." He said smiling.

Eventually Shadow brought Maria to a spring in a forest clearing that he was very familiar with.

"It's- It's beautiful!" Maria exclaimed as tears formed in her eyes.

Shadow wasn't sure what to say to her.

"What should we do?" He asked.

"Isn't it obvious? We swim!" Maria said happily.

Shadow didn't agree with her; he wasn't fond of water, but he was willing to swim with her if it would make her happy. Maria removed her clothes, and jumped in the water. Shadow froze. He didn't want to offend her, but he didn't want to swim with her naked either. The thought alone was abhorrent to him. He didn't understand why Maria was doing this. He realized that perhaps Maria did like him much more than he thought. Shadow pulled his quills in frustration.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt and I wouldn't want to offend her." He said to himself as he took his shoes and gloves off.

Shadow sighed and hesitantly walked into the water. He was surprised to see that Maria was an excellent swimmer. Shadow stared at Maria blankly. He never realized how beautiful she was until now.

_What is this feeling?_ _I've never felt this way. Why do I feel this way now? Could this be... love?_ _No it can't be! I can't be in love with Maria! It's-it's wrong_! Shadow thought as he smacked his hand to his forehead and sighed.

"Are you alright?" Maria asked him as she swam toward him.

"Yes, I'm fine!" Shadow said blushing.

"I-I just..." Shadow began to say something, but he couldn't get it out.

"It's fine, Shadow, you shouldn't be ashamed." Maria said as she looked down at herself.

Maria grabbed Shadow's hand.

"Come on, I'll help you." She said to him smiling. "Um... I suppose that I would benefit from learning how to swim." Shadow said beginning to smile.

Maria began swimming while holding Shadow's hand. He had never swum before, but he liked it a lot more than he thought he would. He eventually began swimming on his own. Shadow didn't know how long they had been out here, but he was starting to get tired.

"I believe we should dry off." He suggested.

"I agree, it's starting to get late." Maria said sadly.

Shadow got out and sat down on the bank. Maria sat down next to him. Shadow laid back and looked up at the clouds. Maria did the same. Shadow looked over at Maria. He couldn't help but notice how the sun light shone off her wet fur and hair. Maria noticed how Shadow was looking at her and she laughed.

"Oh! I'm Sorry, Maria! I just don't understand this, the way I'm feeling towards you, I mean!" Shadow said nervously, and looked away.

Shadow could feel himself blushing now more than ever.

"It's fine, Shadow." Maria assured him, and turned his head to face her.

Shadow sighed. For a long moment they laid there, and said nothing until Maria began to quietly sing. She was shocked to hear Shadow sing along with her.

Until the day I die

I'll spill my heart for you

Until the day I die

I'll spill my heart

As years go by I race the clock with you

But if you died right now you know that I'd die too, I'd die too

You remind me of the times when I knew who I was

(When I knew who I was)

But still the second hand will catch us like it always does

We'll make the same mistakes take the fall for you

Hope you need this now I know I still do

Until the day I die

(Until the day I die)

I'll spill my heart for you, for you

Until the day I die

(Until the day I die)

I'll spill my heart for you

Should I bite my tongue until blood soaks my shirt?

Never fall apart so tell me why this hurts so much

But still we'll say, "Remember when"

Maria was too emotionally overwhelmed to continue. Shadow noticed her difficulty she had with singing, and he quit as well.

"I never knew you could sing." Maria said wet with tears as she started to cry.

"Neither did I." Shadow said as he realized he was crying too.

_I almost forgot how beautiful her singing is._ Shadow thought as memories flooded back to him of how she used to sing him to sleep.

They sat up in unison, and wiped the tears from each other's eyes. For a long time they sat there and stared into each other's eyes.

_What should I do? Kiss her? No, what if I can't stop? What if I lose control of myself?_ _Maria would never forgive me!_ Shadow thought nervously.

"You know, Shadow, you really are handsome." Maria whispered to him. Shadow's hair stood up. He never imagined Maria would say something to him in that tone. Maria leaned in closer to him. Shadow could feel himself beginning to sweat out of nervousness.

_What should I say?_ Shadow thought anxiously. He leaned in closer.

"Maria your eyes are-" Shadow's compliment was cut off by an all too familiar voice.

"Whoa! All right, Shadow!" Silver yelled from behind a nearby tree.

Shadow opened his eyes and growled with anger. He jumped up, put his shoes on, and ran after Silver. Shadow caught up with Silver rather quickly as he couldn't run very hard due to his laughing.

"You are sick!" Shadow shouted at him as he grabbed Silver's neck and held him up against a tree.

"How can you love _he_r?" Silver asked in disgust still laughing.

"Because, unlike you, I happen to see not her as a monster!" Shadow yelled with hatred.

"Oh yeah, I noticed how you _see_ her!" Silver yelled half laughing.

"Just stay out of my life, Silver, and I'll stay out of yours!" Shadow yelled as he threw Silver into a tree.

"You're fortunate that I don't end your life right now!" Shadow yelled as he walked off. Silver got up and began to walk away.

Shadow had never hated Silver more. He knew Silver would stop at nothing to save the future, but Shadow wasn't concerned about the future. All that mattered to him was Maria. When Shadow came back he saw Maria wringing the water out of her hair.

"You didn't kill him, did you?" Maria asked worried.

"No." Shadow said sadly still emotional over what had happened.

Shadow sighed

"I'm sorry, Maria I should have never brought you out here. I just didn't imagine it being as it was..." He said depressed.

"Are you kidding? I'm very happy that you did! I had a great time, Shadow! It made me forget what I really am and make me think that I was someone... loveable." Maria said shocked.

"You are no monster Maria. To me, you are the most wonderful person in the world. Please, never forget that. I am also glad that it encouraged you, but it feels... wrong." Shadow said confused.

"Wrong? Shadow, it's your nature. It's not your fault." Maria said trying to cheer him up.

Shadow looked down at his feet. Maria walked over to him, and hugged him. Shadow gasped. He never expected Maria to hug him.

_What? Why is she embracing me? Does she really place that much trust in me? _ He thought confused.

Shadow was so shocked, Maria's hug felt like he had just slammed into a wall. After a long moment she let go of him.

"Do you feel okay?" Maria asked him.

"I... I've never felt better." Shadow said smiling.

"Come on, Maria, let's go some place Silver can't find us." He said with renewed vigor.

Maria put her clothes on, and grabbed Shadow's hand. In a flash they had both disappeared.

ALL CHARECTERS ARE COPYRIGHT

BY SEGA EXCEPT MARIA THE HEDGEHOG

Song: _Until the Day I Die_ by Story of the Year.

I don't know what to say about this besides it had an emotional toll on me. I mean it saddens me to think of the reality of what will have to happen, and just that this was probably the most emotional and romantic chapter I will write. (This is me writing after I finished the story and that was so wrong! I can think of three chapters later on in the story that are ten times more emotional and romantic than this one.) So I promise the others won't be this boring. by the way, I'm not trying to make Silver sound like a bad person. He's not a pervert or anything. He just doesn't like Shadow, and you will find that he has good reasons to not like Maria either.


	11. Shadow's Double Date

Chapter 11 Shadow's Double Date

Shadow and Maria appeared in a giant city. Shadow looked around, and he realized that this was Westopolis, a city Shadow was very familiar with.

"What should we do?" Maria asked in wonder as she looked around at all the lights.

Shadow suddenly felt his stomach growl. He realized that he hadn't eaten all day.

"We should probably find a place to eat." Shadow said laughing.

"Yeah, I'm hungry too." Maria said as she felt her stomach.

They began walking up the street. Shadow sighed.

_I think I love her, but... I know eventually I'll have to kill her. After all, Silver is from the future and I cannot question him. I just don't understand why Maria would do such a thing! She is always so kind. Something tells me that the Will Breaker has something to do with Silver's future, but I destroyed him..._ Shadow thought sadly at the reality.

After a long walk Shadow found a Chinese restaurant that seemed to appeal to Maria.

"How about here?" Shadow asked as he pointed at the restaurant.

"Okay! That looks great!" Maria said excited that they were going to eat.

As soon as Shadow walked in the restaurant he regretted it. Shadow looked around to see Sonic and Amy standing in line by the reception desk.

"Sonic... here, of all places." Shadow said quietly to himself.

He tried to stay out of sight of Sonic, but eventually Sonic noticed him.

"Hey, Shadow, what are you doing here?" Sonic asked surprised and happily.

"I would ask you the same question." Shadow said depressed.

"I lost a bet to Knuckles, but that's not important. What's important is that you came here with her _willingly.__"_ Sonic said proud of Shadow.

"What, you think I can't go out on a date? You should have seen what I almost got myself into earlier today." Shadow said starting to get annoyed.

"Well it... surprised me." Sonic said trying to be polite.

"Shadow, you're here on a date too? We should all sit together. It'll be a double date!" Amy said excited.

"Yeah, it sounds like fun, Shadow!" Sonic said winking to him.

Shadow slapped his hand to his forehead. He knew that by the end of the night his forehead would be quite red. The idea didn't please Maria either, but they both knew that they didn't really have a choice.

The four hedgehogs sat down at a booth, and waited to be served. After sonic ordered for them he did the last thing Shadow expected: he put his arm around Amy. Not in a way to show affection toward her, but in a mocking manner as if he were telling Shadow that the relationship he had with Amy was better than the one he had with Maria. Shadow found this quite offensive. Maria found it very offensive as well. She looked up at Shadow as if saying, "We need to leave." He started to lay a tip on the table and do just that.

"Where are you going?" Sonic asked satisfied that he was annoying Shadow.

"I've lost my appetite." Shadow said frowning at Sonic.

Amy didn't say anything, she was too shocked that Sonic had put his arm around her.

"Oh, and Sonic. You don't have a better relationship than us!" Maria whispered to him quite angrily.

She then did something Shadow didn't expect: She kissed him on the cheek. Shadow began to blush, and Sonic struggled to hold back his laughter. Maria, still upset with Sonic, began dragging Shadow out.

"Wait!" Amy yelled after them.

Amy grabbed Maria's arm.

"Where did you get that dress?" Amy asked her.

"It was... a gift." Maria lied, but it technically was the truth.

Amy smiled.

"Let's go shopping! It would be a great way to bond and get to know each other!" She said excited.

Amy dragged Maria outside and ran up the street. Shadow smacked his hand to his forehead, and followed them.

If Shadow had learned anything on his first date with Maria it was that he hated shopping. He was certain they had been in the mall for at least two hours.

"Oh well, at least I'm not Sonic." Shadow said to himself as he looked over at Sonic who was carrying several bags, and telling Amy she looked good every time she came out of a changing room.

Shadow sat down on a bench. Sonic walked over and sat down next to him where he put Amy's merchandise down. Sonic sighed.

"I hate shopping." Sonic said bored.

"There's something we can agree on." Shadow said smiling.

Sonic studied Shadow for a while.

"Something is bothering you." Sonic said confused.

"I'm not talking about it!" Shadow yelled annoyed.

"Well, I was just trying to help." Sonic said quietly.

Shadow sighed.

"Well if you must know..." Shadow went on to tell Sonic about how the Will Breaker reincarnated Maria, and how Silver told him he would have to kill her or else she would kill all the humans and destroy the world.

"That's rough buddy." Sonic said trying to sound like he didn't care, but he did.

He thought of how he would feel if he had to kill Amy or Tails, and he actually pitied Shadow. He wasn't sure why he told Sonic about Maria, but he felt good to tell someone.

"I don't guess you've told her?" Sonic asked.

"No..." Shadow said painfully; it was all he could manage to say.

Shadow heard footsteps behind him. He turned around, and saw Maria in a white, sparkling, dress.

"How do I look?" Maria asked blushing.

For a long moment Shadow didn't say anything until he finally managed, "You look... g-great."

"Real smooth." Sonic whispered to him sarcastically.

Sonic's words sounded so far away to Shadow. All of his attention was on Maria. Shadow got up, and took Maria's hand. Maria blushed.

"I think you look great too." She said politely.

Shadow looked at Maria for a long time before she yawned and leaned her head on his shoulder. Shadow realized that it was getting late.

"I think we should go." Shadow told Sonic.

"Okay, see you two later. And Shadow... good luck." Sonic said smiling.

He looked at Shadow as if saying, "Kiss her." Shadow ignored him, and they disappeared in a flash.

_Did they pay for that dress? _Sonic thought confused.

Shadow and Maria appeared back at Shadow's house.

"I'm gong to bed." Maria said to him quietly.

Shadow watched as Maria got into bed before he laid back on the couch. Shadow waited until he thought Maria was asleep before he got into bed next to her. To Shadow's surprise Maria wasn't asleep. She looked over at Shadow.

"Thanks for taking me out, Shadow." She said wearily.

"Any time. I enjoyed it as well." Shadow said as he hugged her neck tightly.

He didn't know what this feeling he felt was when Maria was close to him, but he liked it.

ALL CHARECTERS ARE COPYRIGHT BY SEGA

EXCEPT MARIA THE HEDGEHOG

I know you guys are probably getting bored of this romantic stuff. I promise this is the last chapter like that. The rest will be violent, climatic, and emotional.


	12. Of Possible Destinies

Chapter 12 Of Possible destinies

Many weeks had passed since that night, and Shadow noticed Maria was getting worse and worse. Not as though she were sick, but he could tell her expression and personality had changed. She was also very quiet, and spent much time sitting alone in deep thought as if she were having some internal conflict. Shadow was brought to the horrible realization that the last days of her being the Maria he always knew, and possibly loved were upon him. He wanted to make her last days memorable by taking her some place not even he had been: the beach.

"Have you ever been to the beach?" Shadow asked her. Maria didn't answer for a while.

"No, I haven't Shadow. Is it nice?" She asked trying to smile.

"I haven't been there myself. Would you like to see it?" He asked.

"Sure." Maria said not very excited for she, too, was aware of what was happening to her.

"Shadow, no matter what happens we will always be friends... right?" Maria asked as she got up.

Shadow paused. He couldn't help but feel guilty for never telling her about what Silver said.

"Of course we will." He said sadly. For the first time in days Maria smiled at Shadow. Shadow stuck his arm out for Maria to take. She grabbed his arm, and they disappeared.

When Shadow looked around he realized how peaceful the beach was, and he enjoyed it very much. He was also happy that no one was there except them.

"It really is nice here." Maria said happily.

Maria sat down on the sand, and looked up at Shadow. Shadow was going to sit down next to her, but before he could, sand began to swirl around him. The sand formed a cloud that blinded Shadow.

When the sand lifted Shadow looked around. He was in some sort of alternate reality. The sky was darkened by a large green cloud that emitted an aura of corruption. The world was so dark and cheerless, and an unnatural chill filled him. Shadow noticed that many buildings had been ruined, and several bodies littered the ground. But none of this compared to the hissing voice that seemed to echo throughout the sky.

"Welcome, Shadow the hedgehog, to Hell."

Shadow looked around to see where the voice was emitting from. Suddenly he spotted a figure walking out of a green haze.

"What? Ma-" Shadow began to say.

"No! I am not her!" The being cut him off.

Shadow didn't understand. It looked exactly like her; the same hair, dress, and appearance. Shadow then realized it wasn't her when he noticed the eyes. They were a sickly green shade that filled Shadow with fear and misery.

"You... but how?" Shadow managed to get out.

"You thought you killed me? Yes, Shadow, I am alive, very much alive." Will Breaker said as if Shadow were a speck of dust.

"Yes, Shadow, I managed to remain alive with no amount of difficulty. Do you remember how I told you a part of me was in her... yes, that is right, I have been living on in her body. That is why I left part of me in her, so that if my original form were to be destroyed I would have an alternative form to possess, but Silver has told you all about that hasn't he?" Will Breaker explained satisfied with himself.

"Why did you bring me here?" Shadow yelled, outraged at what he had heard.

"Why, because I wanted you to see the world that you will create. That's right Shadow this is the future you will create by not killing Maria... isn't it beautiful?" Will Breaker said laughed menacingly.

"Why are you doing this?" Shadow yelled as tears formed in his eyes.

"Because you disobeyed me. I, like any other being, sought revenge, and I calculated the best way to hurt you would be to force you to kill her." Will Breaker said as if he couldn't care less for Maria.

"Disobeyed you? I was never in your service!" Shadow yelled as he stepped forward with his fists clenched.

"I led you to all those Chaos Emeralds just to find that you used them in an attempt to kill me: unacceptable!" Will Breaker yelled in anger.

"Then I will let her kill me! We'll see how well your plan goes without me!" Shadow yelled at Will Breaker refusing to let him be satisfied.

"You over estimate your value to me, Shadow. You are a mere pawn on my very large chess board. You either kill her or she kills you along with the rest of this species you've fought so hard to protect." Will Breaker said coldly.

Shadow said nothing. He was to overwhelmed for words. Shadow clenched his fists, and punched Will Breaker out of shear rage. He grabbed Shadow's fist, and kneed him in the stomach. Shadow grunted and doubled over. Will Breaker took a knee to get down on eye-level with Shadow.

"Your resistance amuses me," Will Breaker laughed coldly, "Of course you could join her in crushing the humans."

Shadow hated to admit it, but he had to think about it for a while.

"It would be wonderful. You would both be alive, and have an eternity together on a planet all to yourselves." He said smiling maliciously.

Shadow admitted that it was tempting, but he refused to except it.

"No, it wouldn't be right. I promised Maria that I would do whatever it takes to protect the humans of this planet." Shadow said quietly.

"Ah, but that isn't the Maria you knew, Shadow. Have you not noticed that the only memories she has of being a human are those that involve you? That is because I made her that way. She doesn't even remember what she used to look like, Shadow. The only thing she remembers is you. In reality, she was never the Maria you knew in your earlier life." Will Breaker said as if it were obvious.

"No, she is the Maria I knew! I can see it in her eyes, I can hear it in her voice, and I can feel it in her very presence! If there's one thing I am certain of it is that she is the Maria I knew on the Ark!" Shadow yelled in defiance.

"Does it really matter, Shadow? Even if she wasn't the Maria you knew, you would still love here and we would be in the same position that we are in now. You will have to kill her and you will be forced to suffer the anguish of having the only person you have ever loved torn away from you!" Will Breaker said laughing.

"No, I won't fall into your plan! I will find a way to allow Maria to live and kill the part within her that you posses! This I swear, Will Breaker!" Shadow yelled clenching his fists.

"So be it... I hope you enjoy either dying alone at the hands of the one you love or killing and watching the one you love die... again."

Shadow felt like tearing Will Breaker apart, but he knew now wasn't the right time. Will Breaker walked over to Shadow and whispered in his ear, "I hope you make the right decision." After that the world began dissolving around him until the sandy shores of the beach reappeared around him. He looked around and saw that Maria was gone.

"Maria... Where are you?" Shadow shouted nervously.

He looked around, and saw a path of debris and fire. He realized that Maria had caused this, and he would have to decide now if he would kill her or not. Shadow began following the path.

"I have to kill her. I have no other choice." Shadow said to himself as he ran along the path.

ALL CHARECTERS ARE COPYRIGHT BY SEGA EXCEPT MARIA THE HEDGEHOG AND WILL BREAKER

Yes, I say nothing of what happens, but I'm excited!


	13. The Flaw in the Plan

Chapter 13 The Flaw in the Plan

Shadow sighed deeply as he stepped onto the city streets of Westopolis.

"Why?" Shadow said sorrowfully.

_I can't believe I'm doing this_. He thought as he shook his head.

Shadow had followed the path to the city, and as he anticipated, it was wrecked. It had been evacuated, and was much too silent for such a large city. Shadow looked around and saw a few G.U.N soldiers (obviously the bravest of them) wondering the streets to find Maria. Shadow couldn't believe she had done this.

_But it isn't really her. The Will Breaker is controlling her. Killing her should just be like killing him, right?_ He thought trying to cheer himself up, but it obviously didn't work.

Suddenly Shadow noticed a large green burst of energy in the sky. He followed the light until he found Maria standing on a large pile scrap metal holding her sword that now emitted a sickly green aura. She wasn't very appealing, and it filled Shadow with sadness to see her in such a way. Her hair was extremely messy, and seemed to stick out everywhere, her dress was torn in several places, and blood stained her gloves. Shadow stepped forward to find that he almost stepped on a dead soldier. He tried his best to think that Maria hadn't killed these people, but technically she had.

"Why are you here, Shadow? I hope you aren't going to try and stop me from destroying this pitiful race." Maria said as if she couldn't care less for Shadow.

"Y-you would never say that... please, Maria, come with me... I can help you." Shadow said as tears formed in his eyes.

"Help me? I don't need your help." She said disgusted.

"Maria, you love the humans... you made me promise to protect them! I don't want to fight you. I only want to help you realize what you are doing!" Shadow said torn and frustrated.

"All the easier for me. I won't hesitate to kill you." Maria said harshly as she shrugged her shoulders.

The words bit at Shadow's heart. He couldn't believe Maria would say something like that to him.

"I have to." Shadow said to himself. He walked calmly up to Maria, and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked at Shadow, obviously very shocked.

"Maria... please. Do you remember when you asked me if I liked you more than a friend?" Shadow said as the tears ran down his face.

"No!" Maria said angrily as she quickly drew her sword and swung it at Shadow's neck.

He didn't take his eyes off of Maria as he grabbed her arm, and threw her to the ground. Maria grunted as she hit the ground. Shadow looked down at his hands in disbelief.

_What has driven me to harm her?_ Shadow thought to himself.

Suddenly Shadow remembered his promise he made to Maria all those years ago to do whatever it takes to help and protect the humans.

_Allowing her to live breaks that promise! Maria would want me to do whatever it takes to defend this planet she loved so much even if it meant killing her! I can't hold anything back! _ Shadow thought, surprised that the will to fight her came to him so easily.

Shadow realized that if he wanted to keep his promise to Maria he would have to kill her. He knew Maria would want it to be. Green flames suddenly erupted around Maria. Apparently she wasn't very happy. Maria unleashed the flurry of fire in a large blast around her. The fire ravaged the buildings, but fortunately Shadow used chaos control to teleport himself to the top of a building. Maria looked up to see Shadow on the ledge. Green energy surrounded her, and with a large burst of rage she charged up the side of the building. Shadow saw that she was closing in on him very quickly and used chaos spear to try to knock her off the side of the building. Maria swiftly side stepped, and uppercut Shadow. He flew through the air before landing hard on the roof of an apartment complex. Maria jumped over to him, and kicked him in the stomach. Shadow grimaced, and watched as Maria began to unsheathe her sword. Shadow swept her feet out from under her, causing Maria to lose her footing. Maria fell backward, and reached for her sword that she had dropped, but before she could reach it Shadow had grabbed it, and swung right at her. Maria dodged Shadow's attacks before she kicked him in the chest, causing him to drop the sword. Despite the many aches in Shadow's body and heart, he still managed to keep fighting Maria. Maria somehow spawned a green chain, and swung it at Shadow. He ducked, but for some reason the chain locked in on his chest. It didn't hurt when the chain struck Shadow, but he began feeling as if his chest were on fire, almost as if the chain were trying to mentally rip him to shreds. The pain was maddening, but Shadow managed to grab the chain, and snap it in two.

_If Will Breaker had fought like she is right now I would have been in trouble. _Shadow thought before he realized that he was in quite a bit of trouble right now.

Shadow breathed deeply as he fell to his knees. He felt extremely weak as if his will to fight had been drained from him. A bitter cold chill shot up his spine. His vision became blurry. suddenly the world faded around him, and he saw the Will Breaker standing next to him. Shadow began to speak, but he realized he couldn't. The Will Breaker sighed.

"It is a pity you have to die... you had so much potential." He said frowning.

Shadow was so angry with Will Breaker he began glowing red about to use chaos blast.

"Strange... my plan didn't work. My plans never seem to turn out the way I intended them... Why do I feel... No, it can't be!" Will Breaker hissed in horror as he realized something terrible that Shadow hoped would help in his fight.

Shadow was going to ask him what he meant, but before he could the world reappeared around him. Shadow was so enraged that he didn't notice Maria standing in front of him before he unleashed his chaos blast. The force sent Maria flying off the building, and down to the street eight stories below. Maria quickly reacted, and jabbed her sword into the side of the building at the last second, But it failed to soften her fall. Maria slammed into the ground and did not stir. Shadow couldn't believe what he had done. When he got down off of the building he was relieved to see she was still alive but barely.

"Shadow..." Maria beckoned for him to come closer.

She was obviously back to her normal self. Shadow did not understand how the Will Breaker had lost his hold over Maria, but he was not interested in knowing how. Shadow was simply overjoyed to see that he _had_ lost it. He knelt down, and began helping Maria up to her knees.

"I'm so sorry." Shadow told her as he began to sob.

"Sorry? For what? I'm the one who should be sorry... I can't believe I killed all those people." Maria said weakly as she covered her face with her hands.

"It's not your fault, Maria. You weren't the one who killed those people. It was... well, you know who." Shadow said trying to cheer her up.

Maria sighed.

"Shadow, I was only able to regain control of myself by suppressing the Will Breaker. Unfortunately, he will regain control of me soon." Maria said sorrowfully.

"Don't worry, Maria. I can find a way to contain him and then we won't have to fight anymore!" Shadow said as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

Maria began to cry and shook her head.

"I wish it were so, Shadow, but I'm afraid you can't do that. It is like a second nature to me." Maria said sadly.

Shadow covered his face in a futile attempt to hold back his tears.

"Then, Maria, I'm sorry. With all my heart I do not wish to but I know I must. I... I have to kill you!" Shadow barely managed to say.

Maria hugged Shadow.

"It's okay. I'm proud of you for killing me so you could keep your promise to me, and save all these people. It means a lot to me." She said happily in an attempt to cheer him up.

"Maria, no, you should be very angry with me! You should try and stop me, please!" Shadow begged as tears streamed down his face.

"Shadow I could never be angry with you. You are perfect, Shadow. There's nothing in the world that could cause me to hate you and you know that." Maria said smiling as she wiped away the tears from his eyes.

Shadow suddenly realized that he should answer the question Maria asked him before she died.

"Maria... do you remember when you asked me if I loved you or not?" Shadow asked trying to smile.

"Yes!" Maria said brightly.

"Well... I do. I do love you, Maria! I love you more than I have ever loved anyone or anything else!" Shadow said choked.

Maria's expression lighted, and she hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Shadow. I love you too with all of my heart and strength. That means so much to me... more than you know." Maria said as tears ran down her face.

"I only wish it didn't h-have to end this w-way." Shadow said sobbing.

"I don't care, Shadow. I'm perfectly fine with dying to save everyone at your hands. Knowing that you loved me is all I need." Maria said crying, trying to make him feel better.

There was a long moment of silence. Shadow stayed on his knees in Maria's embrace before Maria finally asked, "Does it hurt... dying?" Shadow was silent for a moment. He couldn't believe he was about to kill her. "I-I'll make it quick. I promise." He managed to say. Shadow calmly lifted his hand into the air to kill Maria. She didn't say a word. Suddenly Shadow felt Maria tense in his embrace, and he sensed an unnatural cold everywhere as if it were draining the life out of everything. There was a bright green flash of light that blinded him. When Shadow opened his eyes he saw a very frustrated and confused Mobian hedgehog standing in the intersection staring with great despise at Shadow, but it wasn't any ordinary Mobian. Shadow realized that the Will Breaker had finally revealed himself. The Will Breaker was a very strange and unique looking Mobian. He had green fur as well as green eyes. He wore green, steel plated armor; however, Shadow noticed a large scar that ran down his left leg like a serpent. He also wore a crown as if to signify that he was the king of some order, but Shadow couldn't imagine who would willingly serve under his rule. To Shadow, he really didn't look very intimidating. If anything the Will Breaker looked very old and worn as if he had been through much toil and hardship in his life. Even his voice did not sound as dark and terrible as it had. His voice was simply normal for someone of his age and stature.

"I suppose you two deserve to know everything." He said gravely.

ALL SEGA CHARACTERS ARE COPYRIGHT

BY SEGA EXCEPT MARIA THE HEDGEHOG AND WILL BREAKER

I wonder how you guys liked the big battle. It saddens me that I'm on the last chapter, but it has gone along really well. I don't want to spoil anything, but I must say I enjoyed writing this chapter a lot.


	14. The Lost King

Chapter 14 The Lost King

Shadow got up, and slowly walked toward the Will Breaker.

"Why are you here?" Shadow asked confused and angry.

"There was... a flaw in my plan." Will Breaker admitted shamefully.

"A flaw? What flaw?" Shadow asked getting impatient.

"It is difficult to describe, but when you told Maria you loved her I was almost destroyed... as if I were regaining my soul. I had to leave her body; you are quite fortunate, and yet unfortunate since I will have you suffer a fate worse than death." Will Breaker said menacingly trying to intimidate Shadow.

He didn't care about Will Breaker's threats. All that intrigued Shadow was that he mentioned regaining his soul as if he was once an actual normal being.

"What do you mean by regaining your soul?" Shadow asked suddenly interested.

"I suppose you have the right to know about my past, but it will only make you despise me even more." Will Breaker said proudly.

"Nearly a thousand years ago, I came from my home world of Mobius to Earth; though, how I got here is beyond me and I cannot explain it. When I came to this world I was offered great power far beyond my comprehension and immortality as well. I immediately accepted this power from the being who bestowed it upon me, a being I will not name. I was given the power to raise my own army of the dead. Yes, I was given the power of necromancy. I raised many of the dead in the form of Mobians just like I did to you, Maria. Of course, I was not anticipating your disobedience and for that you shall suffer greatly. Those few Mobians you met on Prison island were my followers. Yes, Maria, they were your brothers and you killed them without a second thought! After I created my army and gave them each a small portion of my power I drove vicious campaigns against a few kingdoms here on this planet, kingdoms you do not hear about today. One of the kingdoms I fought gave my order the name of the Lost and they called me the Will Breaker. Ha! They are very fitting names, but if you wished to know, my real name is Arawn. I destroyed them and established my own kingdom, but those races did not deserve to live and neither do these humans. They are all inferior to us, Maria." Arawn explained.

"You're mad! You assumed that you were the most powerful being in the universe and attempted to destroy everything! You have the largest ego I've ever seen! Shadow yelled in anger.

"Silence! How dare you interrupt my story!" Arawn shouted at Shadow, "Now then, where was I? Oh, yes, after I destroyed those kingdoms, I took a period of rest for a few centuries until one day I discovered rumors of an ultimate life form known as Shadow the Hedgehog. This was obviously preposterous since I knew that I myself am the ultimate life form. But my curiosity got the best of me and I traveled into space and observed your earlier years. I discovered that you had immense power. I saw that you would be the perfect weapon for me to use to destroy the humans. All I needed to do was give you a reason to hate the humans." Arawn smiled at Shadow as if he were sharing a private joke. Shadow suddenly realized where Arawn's story was going, and listened intently. He continued, "I observed you, and realized you cared much for that girl, Maria. Humans are easily manipulated, Shadow. They can be very inquisitive; curiosity drives them. And so when you blamed the humans for her death you desired revenge." Arawn paused and looked at Shadow as if expecting him to try to kill him, but he never did. He continued, "My plan almost worked the first time, but for some reason at the last second you changed your mind about the humans and saved them. Originally I thought that you discovered that her death was my doing and not the humans, but now I realize that you did it out of love. You promised her you would help the humans... you forgave them for what they did. That you would forgive them for everything they did out of love and a mere promise I cannot comprehend. My entire plan failed because of a few measly words that meant so much to you... I will be more cautious in the future. But nonetheless, what you hear is true; all your suffering was caused at my hand." After Arawn finished his story he stared at Shadow waiting for him to attack or at least yell at him, but Shadow didn't say a word.

"What? Why are you not unleashing your anger upon me? Strike me down with your hatred!" Arawn bellowed in confusion, his voice echoed throughout the sky.

"No." Shadow said flatly as he turned around, and began helping Maria up.

"No? I tell you that I'm responsible for all your pain, all your suffering, and you shrug it off like water upon a stone... you forgive me?" Arawn yelled in disbelief

"That's right. I must say because of what you've done I've had to suffer and struggle through life... it has made me who I am. Suffering is the greatest teacher. Besides, without you I would have never gotten to be with Maria." Shadow said staring into Maria's eyes.

Arawn looked at Shadow with great amazement and frustration.

"I envy you... that you could forget all your suffering and learn from it... but you are weak." He said, depressed.

"Weak?" Shadow and Maria both said in unison.

"Yes, you are weak. Weak because you would forgive me for all I have done to you... it will only make it easier for me to kill you two." Arawn said as he stepped forward. Shadow jumped in front of Maria.

"You'll have to over my dead body!" Shadow yelled in anger.

"Well, that was not my preference; I actually wanted you to watch me kill her, but either way works just as well." Arawn said almost laughing.

The King of the Lost drew his double bladed sword.

"Prepare to die... again!" Arawn yelled as he ran toward the two hedgehogs.

Shadow was in no condition for a fight. He didn't want to admit it, but Maria had hurt him very badly. He looked over at Maria who could barely stand without his help. Shadow grabbed Maria, and carried her off to a safer place.

"Stay here." Shadow told her flatly.

"What? No I want to help you!" Maria begged him.

"You're to weak to fight because of what I did to you." Shadow said shamefully.

"And you're in any better shape than me? Shadow, you can't defeat him alone! Please, don't do this to yourself! I couldn't bare it if something ever happened to you!" Maria yelled as tears streamed down her face.

Shadow hugged her and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Don't worry about me, Maria. I defeated him once, I'm sure I can do it again." Shadow said trying to cheer her up.

He began to leave before Maria grabbed him.

"Wait, take this." Maria told him as she handed Shadow the venomous sword that she had stolen from a Lost entity.

"And this." Maria said as she leaned in closer towards Shadow. Maria kissed him passionately.

He didn't hesitate since he knew it might be their last chance. Shadow only wished it could've lasted longer.

"Thank you, Maria, I could use that." Shadow said waving the sword. Maria smiled at Shadow before he ran off toward what might be his final battle.

"How touching." Arawn said sarcastically.

Despite the pain Shadow felt; he now felt much better after Maria kissed him. Arawn lunged at Shadow. He quickly dodged and knocked Arawn's sword out of his hand.

"You are very powerful, Shadow, but I will destroy you." Arawn said menacingly.

Shadow swung at Arawn. The sword struck him in the side, but it did nothing at all! The sword merely deflected off of him.

"You thought you could kill me that easily?" Arawn said shocked.

He swiftly punched Shadow in the stomach. Which sent him flying down the street. Arawn unleashed a flurry of green fire out of his hand. Shadow quickly got up and jumped over it. Arawn jumped into the air, and slammed Shadow into a building.

"Even your powers cannot match my own." Arawn said proudly.

Shadow grabbed the arm Arawn was using to hold him to the wall, and snapped it. Out of shock Arawn let go, but his arm quickly mended. Shadow threw a chaos spear at him. The spear of energy hit Arawn dead on, but, like all his other attacks, it didn't harm him in the slightest. Shadow was starting to get agitated. He ran up to Arawn, and punched him as hard as he could. Arawn was sent flying through the wall of a nearby building until he slammed into a concrete pillar. Even though it looked extremely painful, Arawn simply got up and ran toward Shadow. Suddenly Arawn shot a huge green burst of energy. Shadow quickly sidestepped, and dodged it. Before Shadow realized it Arawn propelled himself through the hole, and grabbed Shadow by the throat. Shadow tried to slash at him, but he was losing his strength. It was as if Arawn were leeching the power from Shadow.

"I won't kill you yet." He said coldly. What Arawn said next was so horrible I will not share all of the details, "I do not wish to kill you. I want you to watch me kill her very slowly. I want you to see the fear upon her face as she takes her last glimpse at you, hear her screams and pleads for mercy, and watch as the life leaves her eyes!"

Fear gripped Shadow's heart as he struggled to remain conscious. Suddenly Shadow saw a white glowing sword purge through Arawn's back. The Lost King looked down in horror. Maria, who was standing behind him pulled the sword out of his back.

"It can't be possible! How did you acquire that weapon? I thought I destroyed it long ago! It is... Dyrnwyn, the blade forged for the sole purpose of killing me! It chose you didn't it... but why?" Arawn said in distress.

Maria didn't say anything. Arawn fell to his knees, and slowly disintegrated. Just like that a one thousand year old being was gone. The sword, Dyrnwyn also disintegrated after Arawn was slain. Shadow started swaying before he collapsed, but he could feel Maria catch him before he passed out.

Shadow woke up abruptly. The first thing he realized was that his head was laying in Maria's lap. He looked around, and realized that they were back at his house. Apparently Maria had done nothing since Shadow had passed out. Her hair was still extremely messy and her dress was still ripped in several places.

"Oh, you're awake." Maria said as she put a hand on Shadow's forehead.

He sat up and looked at Maria confused. Maria grimaced; she realized that she still looked horrible, and began hastily trying to fix her hair.

"It's alright. I think you look beautiful." Shadow said as he leaned in closer. Maria started blushing.

"Shadow, I can't thank you enough for all you've done for me." She said smiling brightly.

"_You_, thank _me_? I should be thanking you." Shadow said confused. There was a long moment of silence before Maria spoke.

"You really did mean it didn't you... when you said you loved me?" Maria asked.

"Of course I did." Shadow said confused that Maria would ask such a question.

"Good, because I love you too... a lot more than I have loved anyone or anything else. Without you Shadow, my life would have been ruined by Arawn, but now I can live a normal and happy life with you forever, Shadow." Maria said happily.

Shadow put his arm around Maria. She looked at Shadow and kissed him. Shadow had felt so relieved that they both survived, but it did not compare to how great he felt now. Shadow noticed that Maria was starting to cry and he wiped the tears away. They both sat there for a long time before Maria finally got up the courage to speak those words that Shadow would never forget.

"Shadow if we love each other so much should we get married?" Shadow thought about it for a long time.

_What should I say? Am I ready for such commitment? Of course I want to marry her, but should I? Oh, what am I saying? Of course I should marry her! _ He thought confused.

"Yes, I-I think we should. I would like that very much." Shadow said as he held her hand.

"Oh, Shadow, that makes me feel so much better!" Maria said with tears running down her face, and she kissed Shadow again.

"Uh, I apologize, Maria, but I need some air." Shadow said smiling.

He walked outside and sat down on the cliffside. After a while Shadow heard footsteps behind him. He turned around to see Silver walking over toward him. He sat down next to Shadow and smiled at him.

"I can't believe you did that." Silver said almost laughing.

"Well, I couldn't have done it without you." Shadow said looking off at the sunset.

"Wow, you must be in a good mood to be thanking me, but you deserve the credit... and I wanted to apologize for doubting you and my behavior." Silver said embarrassed.

Shadow looked over at Silver.

"I'm getting married soon. Would you like to be my best man?" Shadow asked Silver.

Silver nodded, and they shook on it.

ALL CHARECTERS EXCEPT MARIA THE HEDGEHOG AND ARAWN ARE COPYRIGHT BY SEGA

It's finally over, and I would like to thank you guys for reading and supporting me. I have been thinking of writing a new story about Shadow and Maria's children, but you guys might be tired of it by now. I have however brought into great consideration (along with some of my friends) about writing a fan fiction about Sonic and The Lord of the Rings! I am a huge Lord of the Rings fan and have read all of the books and the Silmarillion so I think I could do a pretty good job with it. That would be cool. hmm... how about I let you guys decide! Let me now what you think in the comments. (Be aware that the Lord of the Rings story is already finished, but you can still leave comments about it if you'd like).


	15. The Emerald of the Lost

_One Emerald to Rule them All_

Being the Second Part to _Redemption of the Lost_

Chapter 1 the Emerald of the Lost

Dr. Eggman sat in his chair staring at his monitor.

"What passes for entertainment these days?" Eggman said bored.

As Eggman flipped through channels with frustration the screen suddenly went blank.

"What happened to my show?!" He yelled, about to throw his remote.

Suddenly a horrible voice came from the monitor even though the screen remained blank.

"You! I am not one to ask for assistance, but a dear... associate of mine has recently been murdered." The voice said with shame.

"What? Who are you, and how did you get on my screen?!" Eggman yelled shocked that someone would ask for his aid.

"I have no time for an introduction I have an empire to rebuild!" the voice sounded as if it were three voices speaking in succession.

"You're rebuilding an empire? Me too!" Eggman said rather excited.

"Yes, I could fund you greatly in your rebuilding, but only if you assist me first." The voice said satisfied with himself.

"What do I need to do?" Eggman asked anxiously.

"For now just make sure nothing gets across that mountain. That is where I am rebuilding my empire, and where I shall avenge the Lost King!" The voice yelled before he left.

Eggman couldn't tell if he was gone since the screen was still black, but he felt as if a great shadow that was cast over him had now subsided. Eggman looked across the mountain that the voice didn't want anyone crossing. The sky over the mountain was an eerie green shade. His curiosity wanted him to see what was over there, but when he saw the mountain it made him want to cower and look away. Eggman casually went back to fiddling with his monitor quite pleased with himself. Though if he had known who he had just allied himself with he would have been filled with dread and horror.

6 months later

Tails sat down outside his workshop admiring the landscape. He exhaled deeply and began to fall asleep. Suddenly Tails heard someone walking down the path. He was shocked to see that it was Silver. Tails ran over to him.

"You're late, Silver." Tails said mockingly.

Silver looked at Tails confused.

"Tails, are trying to make this story very uncreative by using the exact dialogue from The Lord of the Rings?" Silver whispered to him.

"Well, yes, is that a problem?" Tails asked.

"Not at all, but I have a feeling that we're going to regret it later on." Silver said laughing.

He continued, "A hedgehog from the future is never late. He arrives precisely when he intends to." Silver said smiling.

Tails paused before he started laughing, and Silver laughed with him. After a long moment they both ceased.

"Where have you been?" Tails asked excited to hear of Silver's travels.

"I've been away aiding my other friends." Silver said flatly as if he didn't want to discuss it.

"Tell me of your adventures!" Tails said excited. Silver sighed.

"In due time, Tails," Silver said patting him on the back, "For now we have your uncle Merlin's birthday party to attend. How old was he...one hundred ten?" Silver asked.

"One hundred eleven." Tails corrected him.

"Right! Follow me." Silver said smiling.

Tails and Silver walked together down the path until they were at a camp where several Mobians were celebrating Merlin's birthday.

"Wow, sure is a big party." Silver said looking around at all the Mobians.

"A lot of people know Uncle Merlin." Tails said as he made his way to a table.

They began eating and talking about Silver's travels (though he avoided speaking of his run in with Shadow).

"Wow! You sure have been busy!" Tails said rather envious for he had been quite bored the past few months.

Suddenly the crowd silenced, and Merlin stood up on a pedestal.

"First off I would like to thank you all for coming!" Merlin said rather happy.

"I must say my one hundred eleven years of being here in the company of such great friends has been most enjoyable!" He said quite pleased with himself.

Merlin looked through the crowd, and caught a glimpse of Silver; his expression then saddened.

"Also it is with great regret that must inform you all that it is my last. Farewell to you all... wherever you fare." Merlin said sadly.

He then murmured chaos control before he disappeared. There were several gasps from the crowd. Of all, Tails, was most shocked. He looked around to see that Silver was gone.

Merlin walked quietly up to his house quite proud of himself.

"Oh, they never expected that!" Merlin said half laughing.

He then reappeared holding a green and black chaos emerald. Merlin put the emerald in his satchel and went inside his house. The door abruptly shut behind him. Merlin turned around to see Silver standing in front of the door.

"Ah, Silver! Enjoy the party?" Merlin said trying to lighten the mood.

"There are many chaos emeralds, but only few can use chaos control with just one." Silver said sternly.

Merlin sighed.

"It was just a little fun. No harm done." He said pulling the emerald out of his satchel.

Suddenly the room grew dim as the emerald acknowledged Silver's presence; it knew him from somewhere.

"Are you leaving everything to Tails?" Silver asked him.

"Yes, Including the emerald." Merlin said sadly that he realized he would have to leave the emerald.

Merlin went around his house collecting some things for his travel.

"I'm going to see the Chao." Merlin said rather excited.

"Ah, those are fine creatures." Silver said smiling.

Merlin went to the door, and started to open it.

"Merlin, the emerald is still in your satchel." Silver said almost laughing.

"Oh! Yes, it is." Merlin said as he took it out.

He looked at it one last time before he hesitantly dropped it on the ground. He then left without saying a word. Silver cautiously walked over to the emerald. He knew this couldn't be a normal emerald because it made Merlin immortal, but there was something else about it that filled him with a sense of dread as if the emerald had some dark aura. Silver quietly knelt down, and picked it up. Suddenly there was a bright green flash, and Silver could almost make out a form in the light before he stumbled backward, dropping the emerald. Silver stared at the emerald with great curiosity.

"I wonder if this could be-?" Silver began to speak before the door opened, and Tails walked in.

"He's gone isn't he?" Tails asked glumly.

"He left you everything. The house, his clothes, ...the emerald." Silver said not taking his eyes off of it.

Without hesitating Tails picked up the emerald.

"What should I do with it?" Tails asked Silver.

"Keep it secret." Silver said as if it were very important.

Silver got up, and started to leave.

"Where are you going?" Tails asked.

"I need to find answers to some very important questions." Silver said quietly.

Suddenly Silver heard some rustling in the bushes outside. Silver reached out the window, and grabbed Sonic.

"Have you been eavesdropping?" Silver asked Sonic quite annoyed.

"No, but I couldn't help but overhear something about a Chaos Emerald, and I'd like to go on another adventure sometime soon." Sonic said as he made Silver let go of him.

"I do want to help you guys with this emerald, though." Sonic said looking at the emerald Tails was holding.

Silver started walking toward the door.

"You're leaving? You just got here. Don't you want to stay and have a race? I don't understand, Silver." Sonic said confused.

"Neither do I, but that's why I'm leaving. I'm going to find out if this emerald is truly what I think it is." Silver said as he shut the door behind him.

Tails carefully put the emerald in a box, and sat down

Silver spent many days searching libraries, and museums looking for any record on an emerald that anyone could use Chaos Control with or make one immortal. His search was in vain, and he was just about to give up when he decided to ask someone who he thought would have great knowledge of such dark and evil relics.

"Silver? What are you doing here?" Maria asked him confused.

Silver had found Maria outside Washington D.C apparently doing something for the government, and surprisingly Shadow was not with her.

"No time for explaining. Do you know anything about a green and black chaos emerald that can make anyone immortal."

Maria's expression suddenly became very grave, and she sat down. "I knew it was too good to be true." Maria said almost crying.

"What are you talking about?" Silver asked her.

"I know all too much about such an emerald. Who has it?" Maria said as she covered her face with her hands.

"No time. what do you know about this emerald?" Silver asked inquisitive.

Maria was too devastated to explain.

"Please, Maria, this is important!" Silver yelled starting to get impatient.

"You use the word important very lightly...Throw it in the fire, and you will have your answers." Maria said quietly.

It was all she would say before Silver left in quite a hurry. Though Maria didn't tell him what the Emerald was, he knew what she meant.

"This emerald could be the doom of us all." Silver said to himself.

Tails and Sonic sat quietly in Merlin's house desperately trying to entertain themselves. Suddenly Silver came bursting through the door.

"Silver, what's wrong?" Tails asked slightly frightened.

"Do you still have it?" Silver asked quietly.

"Yes It's in the box on the mantle." Tails said pointing at the box.

Silver grabbed the emerald out of the box and threw it in the fireplace. After a while Silver carefully grabbed the emerald out of the fire.

"Hold out your hand, Tails." Silver said.

Tails stuck out his hand, and Silver dropped it into his hand.

"What does it say?" Silver asked him.

"Nothing." Tails said calmly.

Silver was quite relieved to hear this.

"Wait... look!" Tails said shocked.

Silver's expression grew dark as he saw strange runes and symbols engraved on the side of the emerald.

"What does it say?" Tails asked.

"It is the language of the Lost. I cannot decipher it nor do I wish to." Silver said depressed.

"This emerald contains the spirit of the Lost King. It has a mind... a will." Silver said with great sadness when the emerald began to shake at the word "will."

"What should we do with it?" Tails asked.

"We? It's yours not mine." Silver said.

"What... but I don't want it, but I will accept the responsibilities if I must." Tails said shocked.

"I'm sorry you would have to carry this burden." Silver said sadly.

Silver looked around as if making sure they were alone.

"They will be coming for it." Silver said urgently.

"Who's they?" Tails asked getting scared.

"The followers of the Lost. Well, I can think of one who won't, but most of them will want to resurrect their king." Silver said anxiously.

"What?" Tails asked not really understanding anything Silver was saying.

"Meet me in Westopilos at the hotel. There we will discuss what to do next.

"What about me?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, you're coming too." Silver told him.

Sonic and Tails left hastily toward Westopilos, and sure enough there were nine of what looked to be Lost Followers not far behind them.

ALL CHARECTERS EXCEPT MARIA THE HEDGEHOG

ARE COPYRIGHT BY SEGA

I hope you guys are enjoying the series. I assure you there will be much better chapters in the future.


	16. Underage Drinking

Chapter 2 Underage Drinking

"Sonic, are you sure this is the right way?" Tails asked as they walked down a path into what looked like a dark forest.

"Yes, I'm sure. I've been through here hundreds of times." Sonic said rather confused.

Tails couldn't help but notice that Sonic was holding the map upside down. Tails sighed deeply, and followed him. Suddenly Tails heard rustling in some nearby bushes. They both stopped, and looked around. Suddenly Amy tackled Sonic to the ground.

"Sonic! How could you go on an adventure without me?" Amy asked furious.

"We don't know what we could be getting into, Amy." Sonic said rather embarrassed.

"We want to help!" Cream said as she walked out of the bushes.

"Chao, Chao!" Cheese said excited.

"Where are you going?" Cream asked.

"We're getting this Chaos Emerald to Westopilos for Silver." Tails explained. "It's dangerous, Amy. You really should go home." Sonic stressed.

"Well that's perfect because I can protect you!" Amy said as she took the map and started walking down the path.

After walking a few steps all of the sudden there came a horrible screeching noise.

"What was that?" Cream asked shaking.

Tails looked behind to see a green cloaked figure running toward them.

"Get off the path! Hide!" Tails shouted.

The rest did as he said, and hid behind some trees. Tails heard heavy footsteps behind him slowly grow louder. Tails could feel a deep sense of dread in his heart as his vision was clouded in a dark shadow of hopelessness. He reached down and grasped the Emerald. The cloaked Mobian could sense the Emerald, and slowly walked toward him. Sonic saw that Tails was in trouble. He picked up a rock, and threw it in the opposite direction. The ominous figure heard the noise and ran off.

"What was that?" Amy asked. "I don't know, and I don't want to find out." Sonic said frowning.

"Are you alright, Tails?" Cream asked.

"I-I'm fine." He said as put the Emerald back in his satchel.

"Come on, guys!" Sonic said as he trudged along the path.

Silver stood at the foot of Eggman's base. He had come here hoping to form an alliance with Eggman to aid him in the destruction of the Emerald. Silver knocked on the huge iron door. Suddenly Eggman's voice came up on the intercom.

"If it's that pizza I ordered I'm not paying for it! It's been well past thirty minutes! Eggman said annoyed.

"Oh! Silver... What are you doing delivering my pizza?" Eggman shouted with rage.

"I need to talk to you, doctor. It's... important!" Silver said getting impatient.

Suddenly the door opened with a loud groan and Eggman himself walked out.

"Don't just stand there!" Eggman shouted.

Silver followed Eggman into his base.

"What is this important news?" Eggman asked quite interested.

Silver didn't respond right away. He walked over to a nearby window, and looked out at the mountains that had a green ominous appearance.

"Forces gather that wish to destroy this world." Silver said depressed as the sight filled him with fear.

"I am aware." Eggman said.

"You are? Great! We need your help." Silver said excited. Eggman then laughed

"Silly hedgehog! I have already joined them!" Eggman said laughing maniacally.

"What? You're insane!" Silver shouted.

"Robots! Attack the hedgehog!" Eggman shouted.

Suddenly a large door opened, and dozens of Eggman's robots poured out. Silver used his psychokinetic powers to throw them in different directions, and at each other. Unfortunately, There were too many, and eventually Silver grew tired. There was a large explosion, and Silver fell into unconsciousness.

Tails, Sonic, Amy, Cream, and Cheese walked up to the city gate of Westopilos.

"We're finally here!" Amy said in relief.

Sonic knocked on the gate, and a guard approached them.

"What is your business?" The guard asked confused that they were all animals.

"Business? I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, you have to know me!" Sonic said in disbelief. "Of course I know you, Sonic, but as of late, your kind have been causing us many difficulties in our city. I hope you can understand our precautions." The guard said as he opened the gate.

They walked over to the hotel that Silver said was their rendezvous point. When they walked in Tails looked around to see several red-faced people drinking and talking loudly. Sonic walked up to the bar tender.

"Have you seen a hedgehog named Silver lately?" Sonic asked the man.

"Yes. He left yesterday In quite a hurry at that."

"Oh." Sonic said sadly.

"Sit down and have a drink." The bar tender said merrily without even asking their ages.

They all sat down at a table. Amy and Cream sat down with glasses of water, obviously not wanting to intoxicate themselves. Sonic and Tails got sodas and sat down with them.

"Sonic, that guy hasn't taken his eyes off us since we walked in." Tails whispered as he pointed to a cloaked figure sitting in the corner of the bar.

"Don't worry, Tails. He's probably just some child molester interested in Amy." Sonic said as if he didn't care about Amy.

"What?" Amy said offended.

Tails got the attention of a waiter.

"Who is that in the corner?" Tails asked him pointing to the cloaked figure.

"That's Shadow Robotnik. He's one of those government agents. He not very popular around here. He caused quite a disaster a few months ago." The waiter said quietly.

"Shadow Robotnik?" Tails asked confused that Shadow had a last name.

"Yes, he's quite the mysterious character. I'd stay away from him if I were you." The waiter said as he walked away.

"Sonic, That's Shadow." Tails whispered to him.

"What? That can't be Shadow! He's wearing a wedding ring!" Sonic yelled in confusion.

Tails could almost hear a snap in the tension sense everyone including Shadow heard him. Everyone in the bar stared at Sonic and Tails. Tails wanted more than anything to disappear. He suddenly realized that he could, and grabbed the Chaos Emerald out of his satchel. Everyone gasped at the sight of the emerald. Shadow saw that Tails was about to use Chaos Control. He quickly ran over to Tails, and grabbed the emerald. When Shadow touched it there was a bright green explosion, a terrible hissing noise that filled everyone with a sense of dread, and Shadow went flying backwards. Shadow got up, and grabbed Tails.

"Come with me, Tails, we have much to discuss." Shadow said quietly as he and Tails walked up the stairs to Shadow's room.

Far away the nine Lost Followers that had followed Tails and Sonic suddenly felt a sense of satisfaction. They knew that Shadow had touched the emerald, and that the Lost King, Arawn, recognized him. They knew where to find the emerald.

"The traitor!" They all said in unison.

Shadow dragged Tails into his room, and slammed the door behind him.

"Where did you find that emerald?" Shadow asked him.

Tails hesitated. He was surprised that Shadow wasn't yelling at him after what he had done. Shadow was actually quite gentle, and was smiling at him.

"Uh... Silver-" Tails began to speak.

"This is the emerald of the Lost." Shadow cut him off, "Silver came to Maria about a week ago asking about an emerald that had much evil power. If this is the Emerald Silver spoke of then you are all in grave danger." Shadow said quietly.

Suddenly Sonic, Amy, Cream, and Cheese barged through the door.

"Don't you dare molest my friend!" Sonic yelled as he charged at Shadow.

Surprisingly Shadow didn't fight back, but laugh.

"Please, Have a seat." Shadow said gesturing toward the chairs in his room. After everyone sat down Shadow began speaking.

"That Emerald you have there is very powerful." He said looking at Tails.

"What was that explosion back in the bar?" Amy asked him.

"The emerald... knows me. I helped killed its master six months ago." Shadow said with a hint of uneasiness.

"Who exactly was its master?" Tails asked confused.

"I dare not speak his name... his forces could be watching. I have no doubt that they are aware of my presence. They will want revenge, but for now let's just call him the Lost King." Shadow said quietly.

"Who cares about this emerald? I'm more interested in this ring you have." Sonic said as he grabbed Shadow's hand.

"Uh?" Shadow said confused as he blushed.

"Who's the lucky girl?" Cream asked smiling.

"You don't know her. Well, Sonic and Amy do..." Shadow said uncomfortably.

"How long have you been married?" Amy asked happily.

"Only a few months, but my marriage isn't important." Shadow said trying to get on with his story.

"Of course it is! We're very happy for you!" Cream said shocked.

"Yeah, so happy." Sonic grumbled sarcastically.

"This might be a bit personal, but are you thinking about having any children?" Amy asked.

"No, she doesn't want children... she has a trait she doesn't want passed on out of fear that they might suffer from it." Shadow said sadly.

"That's stupid!" Amy exclaimed.

"You wouldn't think it was so stupid if you met her." Shadow said smiling apparently pondering some memories.

"I think this is a question we've all been waiting for: How the heck is Maria alive and a hedgehog?" Sonic yelled in confusion.

"I didn't even tell you that it was her that I had married." Shadow said embarrassed.

"Let's be serious Shadow, who else would you have married?" Tails asked laughing.

"If you must know it is a long, horrible, and depressing story." Shadow said starting to get annoyed with Sonic.

"Well then. I want to meet this wife of yours." Sonic said smiling.

"How convenient, Sonic. Silver left me with specific orders to escort you all to the capital where we will receive our instructions on what to do with this Emerald." Shadow said as he began to stand up.

Suddenly Shadow heard an all too familiar screeching sound of Lost followers.

"Quickly! Follow me!" Shadow said urgently as he opened a secret trap door that led under the building.

ALL CHARECTERS ARE COPYRIGHT BY SEGA

EXCEPT MARIA THE HEDGEHOG

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I thought it was one of my funniest ones yet... and don't worry Silver didn't die.


	17. The Soul Chill

Chapter 3 The Soul Chill

Shadow, Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cream, and Cheese all walked down the secret path under Shadow's room. In the midst of their walking they could hear the enraged yelling of the Lost Followers from above. Apparently they weren't very happy to find the Emerald gone.

"What are those things?" Amy asked rather timidly.

"They are Mobians that have been instructed in vile sorcery by the Necromancer. They hunger for the Emerald. They wish to return it to their master as they all do." Shadow said sadly.

"How many do you mean by they?" Sonic asked.

"Thousands upon thousands of Lost followers that crave the long anticipated destruction of the humans. They all want to present the Emerald to their master almost as much as they do me." Shadow said smiling.

"Why don't the scary people like you?" Cream asked quite confused.

"They don't exactly appreciate the service I gave them." Shadow said trying to avoid the question.

Eventually they made it out of the tunnel, and were back outside the city.

"We must travel south-east if we want to reach the capital." Shadow said starting to walk down the nearby path.

"We must hurry. They are not far behind, and they are quite eager to get the Emerald." Shadow said motioning for them to follow.

Silver woke up abruptly within a prison cell in Eggman's base. He looked out the window of his cell to see that Eggman was building a large manufacturing edition around his base. He had no idea how Eggman had received the funds to build such a factory. The size was massive, but it wasn't the size that shocked him. It was the beings building it. They were nowhere near mechanical, but instead they were creatures such as barrow wights, wraiths, and other such dead things (or at least should be dead). Suddenly an elevator opened behind him. Silver turned around to see Eggman.

"I don't know what you're up to, Eggman, but it must stop!" Silver yelled in anger.

"Why Silver, I'm only creating a new era that will bring greatness in the lives of these pitiful humans." Eggman said rather satisfied with himself.

"I don't know what your definition of greatness is, but it certainly doesn't agree with mine!" Silver said annoyed.

"You are in no place to express your opinion, Silver. For now on you will be imprisoned here unless you join my cause. I will give you twenty-four hours to decide." Eggman said as he walked into the elevator.

Silver looked around desperately for a way to escape. Since there wasn't much around to look he quickly sat down and began to think. Since the cell was enclosed by an electrical shield he wouldn't be able to use his psychokinesis to escape. Silver sat down hopeless.

"It's gonna be a long night." he said to himself.

Shadow, Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cream, and Cheese had found themselves on a cliffside.

"This looks like a good spot to camp." Sonic said lying down in the grass.

Shadow wasn't ready to stop travelling. He wanted to get to the capital as fast as possible, but the night grew darker and he realized that the others must be tired.

"You guys rest while I look around for any signs of the Lost Followers." Shadow said as he walked away.

He was quite relieved to leave the others. The longer he stayed around the Emerald the more uncomfortable and worried he felt. The Emerald brought back many painful memories of Arawn.

The others laid down in the grass and slept. Tails woke up abruptly to the screams of the Lost Followers. He looked over at Sonic filled with confusion.

"How did they find us?" Tails asked puzzled.

"Get up the cliff, quick!" Sonic said starting to run up the incline that led to the top.

The others followed until they made it to the top. Suddenly all was silent as five of the Lost followers appeared out of the darkness. They all were fixed upon Tails who had the Emerald. Sonic and Amy immediately began attacking. Amy slammed her hammer into one of them, and Sonic spin-dashed one in the side launching it off the cliff. Despite their efforts there were too many, and they were eventually cornered. One of the cloaked beings drew a green chain, and swung it threateningly. Shadow suddenly came up the cliff with an automatic machine gun. All of the Lost Followers except the one with the chain turned their attention to Shadow who was now shooting through them one by one. The being then swung his chain. It attached to Tails's chest. Tails suddenly felt a cold emptiness combined with a burning pain. It was unbearable, and it threatened to deprive Tails of his sanity. Shadow came up from behind the Lost Follower and snapped the chain in two. He then shot the being directly in the face. It screamed in pain, and ran off. Once all of them were gone Shadow knelt down and picked up Tails.

"His soul has been damaged. I will take him to Maria. She'll know what to do." Shadow said as he started walking down the hill.

The others followed him in quite a rush. After a while of running they all sat down to rest.

"We're getting close, but I doubt he will last long without help. Look around to see if you can find any food or water." Shadow said as he walked of into some bushes.

Amy and cream went to look while Sonic stayed with Tails. Shadow eventually found a pond, and knelt down to fill his canteen. Suddenly a sense of dread filled Shadow. He knew the creatures couldn't be far away. He always felt that dreadfulness whenever he was in the presence of Lost followers. Shadow heard a twig snap behind him. He turned around and fired his machine gun without looking to see who it was. When he ceased firing he realized that it was Maria who he felt the presence of, and he now felt extremely embarrassed for mistaking her for one of the Necromancer's Disciples.

"What are you doing, Shadow?" Maria whispered loudly.

"I'm sorry Maria. I thought you were one of them." Shadow said shamefully.

"I understand. I probably shouldn't have sneaked up on you like that." Maria said almost laughing.

Maria ran up to Shadow and hugged him.

"Why are you here. Don't you have more important things to do? Like sleep?" Shadow asked confused.

"I couldn't sleep. I felt that you needed me... or at least I needed you. "Maria said blushing.

"I actually do need you." Shadow said as he took her hand and ran back toward the others.

Shadow and Maria arrived at the clearing where the others were everyone looked very surprised to see them. When Maria saw Tails she wasn't very interested in his pain and dismay, but in the Emerald he held. She felt a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time. She wanted the Emerald. To return it to her king, and have her honor restored. Maria knelt down and started to grasp it, but Shadow grabbed her arm and pulled her away. Maria looked up at him with confusion and shame.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Maria said quietly.

She placed her hand on Tails's chest, and he immediately began looking better. Everyone sighed in relief. Maria got up, but she never took her eyes off of the Emerald. Suddenly the screams of the Necromancer's Disciples filled the air, and relief became worry.

"I will take care of them." Maria said solemnly as she walked off into the darkness.

When the Lost followers saw Maria they were first filled with great satisfaction

"Ah... the Butcher of Westopilos. Our master will be very glad to hear that we avenged Arawn's death. One of them said pleased.

"Whoever you are, I'm more than a match for you!" Maria said mockingly.

"Perhaps, but Dyrnwyn isn't here to help you now. Neither is that filthy, traitorous, excuse for an ultimate life form of yours, but if you must know, we are the disciples of the Necromancer, Agumar." The Mobian said with slight humor.

"Don't talk about Shadow like that!" Maria yelled as she drew her sword.

The Lost follower had no time to regret his words before her sword had bit into his neck. The other Mobians all looked at each other as if saying that their brother was ludicrous for saying such a thing. In due time the rest of the Lost Followers were decapitated, ripped to shreds, or reduced to glistening piles of charcoal.

When Maria returned dawn was beginning to break. No one said anything. Shadow put his arm around her, and they walked off into the sunrise. Though Maria never stopped thinking about the Emerald.

Silver woke up at the sound of the elevator opening.

"Eggman." Silver said weakly.

"Ah, Silver, have you come to a consensus?"

Silver looked behind Eggman to see two wights that were apparently ready to execute him if he answered no. Silver stood up, and backed up toward the wall of his cell.

"I give you one last chance to join me or die." Eggman said as he stepped forward to deactivate the force field.

Silver immediately used his psychokinesis to throw the wights on top of Eggman. Silver jumped over them and ran down into the elevator that he used to reach the bottom floor. Immediately when the door opened several defensive systems went off and gun turrets began firing at Silver. Silver used his psychokinesis to grab the bullets and launch them back at the turrets. He ran outside where several wights grabbed their swords and charged at Silver. Silver used his psychokinesis to launch himself into the air and fly over all of them. He landed on top of a factory and used his psychokinesis to crush the metal door to prevent the wights from escaping. Silver then flew over the wall of Eggman's base and ran as hard as he could to get away from the wights.

"So you choose death." Eggman said frustrated as he watched Silver escape.

ALL CHARECTERS ARE COPYRIGHT BY SEGA EXCEPT

MARIA THE HEDGEHOG

I hope you guys enjoyed this. I enjoyed writing it quite a bit. If you have any comments feel free to post them.


	18. Working for the Government

Chapter 4 Working for the Government

When Tails woke up he was shocked to see not only was he alive but he was in a bed.

"What... what happened?" Tails asked weakly due to his body still aching.

"You almost had your soul ripped out if it wasn't for Shadow." Tails was surprised to hear that the voice was Silver's.

"Silver? Where have you been?" Tails asked starting to get up.

"I've been away trying to recruit some allies." Silver replied not wanting to go into detail.

"Where's everyone?" Tails asked worried.

"Your friends are fine." Silver assured him.

Tails began walking toward the door.

"What now? What do we do with the Emerald?" Tails asked.

"You do nothing. You've accomplished your task. A meeting has been planned with several UN ambassadors and government agencies to decide its fate." Silver said with little hope.

"UN ambassadors? What would they know about the Emerald?" Tails asked confused.

"That's the point," Silver said grateful that Tails agreed, "They don't know anything about such affairs. However, they do fear that it could cause an international crisis if the Emerald could be used as some sort of weapon. The only two who know anything about it are Shadow and Maria, but the agents aren't allowing them any say in the plan. They don't trust them." Silver said rather shamefully

"Don't trust them? Are they crazy?" Tails asked infuriated.

"I don't know, Tails? If someone killed hundreds of your people would you trust them with such an important task?" Silver asked him.

"But Shadow has changed! He saved the world!" Tails yelled still rather confused.

"I'm not talking about Shadow, Tails. Believe it or not Maria slaughtered hundreds of government soldiers against her will. Yet, even though Maria herself actually saved the world as well they refuse to believe her. The government has kept them under surveillance for quite some time now. They only let Shadow leave to go save you." Silver explained.

Tails sat down, shaking his head in disbelief.

"You shouldn't worry, Tails. I'm sure Shadow and Maria will find a way to destroy the Emerald. Maria especially won't stop until it's destroyed. Now go enjoy your few days of rest." Silver said as he walked out with Tails.

Sonic, Amy, Cream, and Maria walked down the sidewalk, looking at the monuments and other sights.

"Not that I don't appreciate any of this stuff, but I don't. I'm bored." Sonic said sighing heavily.

"Please, Sonic, have some respect." Amy said annoyed.

"I'm just saying that walking around like this is boring. When are we going to go on an adventure to destroy this emerald? That should be fun." Sonic said impatiently.

"Fun? Only if you think fun is venturing into the deep dark places of this world that we all try to pretend don't exist, fighting against evil forces you can't imagine, and during all this time your actions decide the fate of all you know and love." Maria said rather frustrated.

"Actually that does sound fun. When do we leave?" Sonic said with excitement.

"We'll see how much fun you're having when you're getting your soul ripped out or being cursed by the Necromancer ...not a pretty sight." Maria said clenching her fists.

"Right, I'm gonna go run." Sonic said as he ran off.

"Yeah, you better run! He's so stubborn!" Maria said stomping her foot.

"Don't mind him, Maria, Sonic's always like that! But now we can do whatever we want!" Amy said with enthusiasm.

"Let's pick some flowers!" Cream said joyfully.

Of course, Maria didn't enjoy picking flowers. She wasn't even certain that they were allowed to pick them, but she did so out of peer pressure. Cream immediately began weaving crowns out of her flowers while Maria and Amy sat down in the grass. Maria pulled out her diary, and began writing.

"What's that?" Amy asked.

"Oh, I've been recording events in this book ever since Shadow and I were married. Lately there's been a lot to write about." Maria said as she scribbled diagrams and notes with her pen.

Amy noticed that almost all of the illustrations were of the Emerald. Maria picked a flower, but it withered away in her hand. "It must be horrible being like that." Amy said with much pity.

"Not really. Even though I might have been created to destroy this world there's always a chance to redeem myself. That's why I want to destroy the Emerald so badly. Besides if I weren't so aggressive we would have never made it this far." Maria said attempting to cheer herself up.

Cream gave her a crown a flowers which she appreciated.

Eventually Shadow came by.

"I've got great news! I convinced the agents to allow us to attend the meeting." He said excitedly.

Maria got up and hugged Shadow.

"That's wonderful!" She said happily.

Maria looked at Amy and Cream.

"May we be alone?" Maria asked politely.

"Uh, sure." Amy said smiling as they walked away.

"What is it?" Shadow asked concerned as he sat down.

"I'm worried about this." Maria said sadly as she sat down next to him.

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked confused

"I'm worried about this quest." She said ashamed.

"You're the last one that should be worried, Maria." Shadow said shocked.

"What I mean is I'm worried that the Emerald might get to me, that I might steal it, and betray everyone." Maria said beginning to cry.

Shadow put his arm around her.

"I'll help you, Maria. I won't let that happen. Besides, I trust you. I know that you can resist the temptation. I've always had faith in you and you know that." Shadow said trying to comfort her.

"Thanks, Shadow. You always make me feel better when I doubt myself." Maria said as she scooted closer to him.

"You need to rest. We have a big day tomorrow." Shadow said as he started to get up, but Maria pulled him back down.

Shadow sighed and laid back.

"Alright, just a few minutes." Shadow told Maria, but eventually she fell asleep. Shadow thought about carrying her, but eventually he fell asleep too.

The next day was the day of the meeting. Tails was looking around at all the attendants, and was surprised to see Knuckles.

"Knuckles! You're here too?" Tails said shocked.

"Yeah, I decided to help out, but don't tell Sonic." Knuckles said slightly embarrassed.

Tails looked around at everyone else.

"Wait, where's Shadow and Maria?" Tails asked getting worried.

"Who?" Knuckles asked quite confused.

"Let's get going! We have a world to save!" Sonic said getting impatient.

Suddenly the door opened. Shadow and Maria walked in followed by some agents that were escorting them. Shadow looked quite rough. a lot of his fur was sticking up in places, and the same could be said for Maria's hair.

"Rough night?" Sonic asked him.

"You could call it that." Shadow said smiling.

When all the members of the meeting were seated an agent stood up.

"As you all know we are here to discuss the fate of this Chaos Emerald." The agent said as he placed the Emerald on a table in the center of the room.

"This Chaos Emerald is unlike any other. Its powers outmatch any of the seven original emeralds." He said.

At this point other members were starting to share their ideas.

"I do not understand," said the UN ambassador of Russia, "Why not use this emerald's powers against our enemies?"

"Are you crazy? The Emerald only serves one master! If you attempt to use it you will only destroy yourselves!" Maria yelled angrily.

"Then what do you think we should do, hedgehog?" He asked crossing his arms.

Everyone looked at her.

"The Emerald must be taken into the dark depths of Nathelien, the capital city of the Lost where it must be cast into the River of the Fallen!" Maria yelled.

Everyone was silent for a long moment before Knuckles stood up.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's destroy it now!" Knuckles yelled as he ran up to the Emerald, and smashed it with his fists.

Unfortunately, when Knuckles tried to smash it the Emerald sent out a wave of energy, sending Knuckles flying backwards.

"Someone must take the Emerald into Nathelien and destroy it." Shadow said reluctantly.

At this point everyone was on the floor, arguing amongst each other. After a while Tails stood up.

"I will take it! I will take the Emerald to Nathelien!" He said trying to make his voice heard over the great clamor. Everyone looked at Tails with shock. "Alright, you'll leave as soon as possible, but you can't go alone." The agent said calmly.

Silver looked at Tails with great admiration.

"I'm coming with you." He said smiling.

"You can count on me, buddy!" Sonic said as he stood up.

"We are coming too!" Amy said as she, Cream, and Cheese ran through the door.

Everyone was shocked to see that they were eavesdropping on their meeting, but no one else seemed to care. Maria walked over to Tails.

"I will fight by your side until the very end, Tails." She said as she drew her sword.

Tails looked at Shadow. He walked over to Tails.

"I will do whatever I can to destroy the Emerald even if it means giving my life." Shadow said smiling.

Knuckles ran to Tails

"You know I'm in Tails! No way I could miss this!" He said with excitement.

"Only nine? Are there any other allies that would join you... what about Dr. Eggman?" the agent asked.

"I'm afraid he's already chosen his side. He is creating horrible things by fusing his robots with the dead, creating an undead cyborg being." Silver said painfully.

"Then the nine of you will be sent out to destroy the Emerald once and for all." The agent said relieved.

After everyone had shook hands the meeting was dismissed, and the company gathered outside to prepare to leave.

"Everything ready?" Sonic asked impatient as usual.

"Yep!" Tails said as he put on his backpack.

"Let's go. We don't have much time to waste." Shadow said as he began walking off.

Everyone followed him down the road. Not one looked back.

ALL CHARECTERS EXCEPT

MARIA THE HEDGEHOG ARE COPYRIGHT BY SEGA

I hope you guys liked the sequel so far, but if you don't feel free to tell me.


	19. Into the Fire

Chapter 5 Into the Fire

Sonic Stood at the summit of a small hill and inhaled deeply. The company had been traveling for three days now and were about to make the decision on which path to take that would be the safest and fastest. It had been a long day of nothing but walking so they decided to sit down and rest.

"I say we go through Rathadur, the land of the Chao." Amy suggested.

"No that would bring us too close to Eggman's base." Silver said shaking his head.

"I don't know, Silver. The Chao could aid us greatly in our journey." Shadow said hoping they would reconsider.

Silver looked at Shadow rather annoyed.

"You know very well what could happen if we brought the Emerald to the Chao, Shadow. It would cause much controversy between the Chao, and the Enemy would slaughter men, women, and children alike to get it." Silver said angrily.

"What other choice is there?" Shadow asked getting annoyed.

Knuckles calmly stood up. "We could go through the lands of Northank." He said pointing in the West.

"Northank! That is the land of the Necromancer! We cannot enter that place of darkness and desolation!" Maria said shocked that it was even suggested.

"The Necromancer is long dead, and I'm not about to let some superstition get in my way!" Knuckles yelled agitated.

Maria was about to say that the Necromancer was not only alive but a very close and personal ally to Arawn when the Emerald forced her to stay silent. Though, Maria knew that they would have no choice but to go through Northank since that was how Arawn entered their world in the first place. It would have been an easier way to find his capital city since it had to be on the other side of Northank. After a long moment Silver spoke, "I think Tails should decide." He said.

Everyone looked at Tails expecting an answer. Tails actually trusted Maria. He knew it would be safer to travel through Rathadur despite it being settled close to Eggman's base, but the Emerald thought otherwise, that it knew its master would find it if Tails died in Northank. Finally Tails spoke up

"I say we go through Northank." He said calmly.

"Alright, let's go." Sonic said excited.

Maria looked at Shadow in despair.

"I don't know how we're going to get through Northank without Dyrnwyn." Maria said dreadfully.

Shadow was surprised to hear Maria mention Dyrnwyn. Though, the mere sound of its name filled him with hope and delight until he realized that the sword was gone. He knew that the glorious sword Maria once wielded had disintegrated when she used it to kill Arawn.

"Perhaps there is still hope it will return when it is needed as it did in the past." Shadow said trying to comfort her.

"Thank you Shadow, but I'm afraid an opportunity like that only comes once in a lifetime."

"Then perhaps it will return in a different lifetime... you have a lot of years left in you." Shadow said smiling.

Maria found his words quite comforting despite that she didn't take much joy in her immortality. To her it was just another reminder that she was different. Though at many occasions she appreciated being different since being immortal was one of the major things Shadow and she had in common. Speaking of Dyrnwyn was enough to motivate her. She stood up and walked to what she knew was her own demise.

In other far away lands news had spread of the Emerald's movements, and this news just so happened to fall upon the ears of the Necromancer. He stood in his tower of Morgul in the City of Nathelien. The Necromancer was a Mobian hedgehog with pale white fur that was horribly mutilated with black tattoos and markings. He also wore a large chain around his neck with a heavy hourglass on it. The hourglass was supposed to tell how much longer the race of Man had left to rule, and lately much of the sand had fallen to the bottom. Though this did not please him. He did not wish to destroy the human race as his friend Arawn had. The Necromancer or Agumar (his real name that I will now refer to him by) wished nothing more than to take control of the Chao and build his own empire that would out last the Lost. He also wished to avenge Arawn by killing Maria and hopefully Shadow in the process. He cared not for Arawn's Emerald. He would allow the members of the Black Council such as the Barrow Lord or Thaurlach to take care of that. The Black Council was a group of endowed beings that Arawn had left in charge of his empire if he ever died, but Arawn had specifically trusted Agumar with his own position for they had been close allies throughout his reign. The Black Council didn't exactly enjoy this favoritism so they spent most of their meetings plotting Agumar's death. Most of them did not trust Agumar. They all knew that he would betray the Lost given the chance. As you can imagine the government of the Lost isn't exactly a government but a few people that argue amongst each other over who will carry out the downfall of the Necromancer. But that is another story for another time. On the day that the company was traveling to Northank one of Agumar's generals came to him.

"Why do you disturb me?" Agumar asked him without looking to see who it was.

"My Lord my- your scouts have discovered that the Emerald's moving west toward Northank." He said kneeling.

Agumar pulled his hood off revealing the horrid markings on his face. He casually knelt down to be on eye level with his servant.

"You speak lies!" Agumar hissed.

"No s-sir I-I would never speak false witness to you. See for yourself. I tell you the Emerald is bound toward Northank."

Agumar stepped out onto his balcony and peered over the horizon. Though there were many miles between the tower of Morgul in Nathelien and Northank, Agumar could see what lied in or around his land.

"You are correct." Agumar said confused.

"Maria, why would you walk into my territory... you know what horrors lurk within my land." He said to himself.

"Leave my presence! I have vengeance to claim!" Agumar yelled at his servant, his voice echoing throughout the tower. His servant left quickly before Agumar could steal his soul, disintegrate him, or cause any other horrible fate to pass.

After a long day of traveling the group stood at the walls of Northank. The large arched gate was sealed with some type of inscription above it.

"Finally, we're here!" Knuckles said with great relief.

"What does it say?" Tails asked pointing to the writing above the door.

"It's written in the Fallen Tongue, the language of the Lost." Maria said sadly.

This is what was written above the door:

_This thing all things devour:_

_Birds, beasts, trees, flowers;_

_Gnaws iron, bites steel;_

_Grinds hard stone to meal;_

_Slay kings, ruins towns,_

_And beats high mountains down._

After Maria had decrypted the writing everyone thought hard about what it said. after a while Maria walked up to the gate and began speaking in the Fallen Tongue. It was a horrible language. It sounded like high pitched cries and terrifying screams. Shadow tried not to pay attention to her as he hated it when she spoke the Fallen Tongue. After several attempts Maria punched the gate as hard as she could causing it to shatter into fragments of stone, but after a few seconds some magical force reconstructed the gate to where it looked like it had never been damaged. Maria sat down and began to think again. Shadow was surprised that, being the ultimate life form, even he couldn't answer it. After a while Tails stood up and spoke.

"We have to hurry guys! We don't have enough time!" He said urgently. Everyone looked at him.

"That's it! Time!" Maria said surprised.

She then said the Fallen word for time, and the gate opened.

It is hard to describe Northank. Not that it is horrible, but that it is so beautiful. Agumar made his realm look beautiful so it could draw in victims. It was all an illusion conjured by Agumar.

"Be prepared for anything." Maria said as she stepped through the gate.

Suddenly the world dissolved around them, and in a second they reappeared in a very familiar yet very disturbing place.

"Is this... the Ark?" Amy asked surprised.

"It is, but it's different..." Shadow said puzzled.

"Something is amiss here. We must move on." Maria said walking quickly down the hall they had appeared in.

Shadow took the lead for a long time before he stopped in front of a door.

"I have no memory of this place." He said ashamed.

"What are you talking about? This looks just like how it did before?" Sonic said walking on.

"No, Sonic! This place wasn't here before." Shadow said nervously.

Sonic cautiously opened the door. The room was what looked like a study. Maria took a book off one of the shelves and began reading it. What was most disturbing was that the books were all written in the Fallen writing so that obviously Maria was the only one reading. Shadow attempted to read it. Maria had been teaching him how to read the Fallen inscription, but he would never be able to speak the Fallen Tongue no matter how hard he tried.

"This is getting weirder and weirder. This book is about Dyrnwyn." Maria whispered to Shadow.

"We have to get out of here. This is all an illusion. He's ensnaring us in his trap." Shadow said getting frightened.

All of the sudden Sonic knocked a large bookcase over. The noise echoed throughout the corridors of the Ark. Shadow ran over to Sonic and grabbed him. Shadow was about to threaten him or worse when he realized Maria was in the room, and he simply said, "Be more careful," and let him go.

Suddenly a loud noise began echoing through the halls. It was the sound of marching.

"Barricade the doors!" Knuckles shouted.

"What is that?" Sonic asked. "It could be anything The Dead, wraiths, Barrow wights, or even his disciples. Agumar has many servants." Maria said as she drew her sword.

Knuckles and Sonic shoved some bookshelves in front of the door while they discussed their plan.

"Amy, you protect Cream and Cheese while the rest of us fight toward the exit. If one of us falls keep fighting; including me." Maria said looking at Shadow.

He simply smiled at her. Shadow was certain that whatever was behind that door couldn't stand against Maria's finesse with a blade.

When the door broke open Maria was relieved to see that they were just robots and not the horrible creatures of Agumar. Apparently, the Necromancer was attempting to deceive them by using robots as his minions in order to make them think that they were actually on the Ark. Maria charged forward first, and began slicing through them with extreme speed. Knuckles ran forward and took out several robots with his fists while Sonic, Shadow, and Silver charged forward with great speed knocking down several robots in the process. Despite how well the battle was going more robots kept reinforcing the fallen ones, and the onslaught of machine after machine was getting tiresome. The robots seemed to share the mind of one unit. They soon adapted to the battle and realized that Shadow and Maria were causing the most casualties. Maria noticed that more and more robots were coming after them so she proceeded to charge forward toward the door the robots were coming out of and seal it. Once the last of the robots were destroyed they gathered together and continued walking down the hall until they came to a large opening. They decided to rest here. When they all sat down Tails couldn't help but notice a dark shady figure far off watching them.

"Who is that?" Tails asked Silver.

"It's Big the Cat. He's been following us ever since we began our journey out of the capital."

"Why?" Tails asked disturbed.

"Because he longs for Froggy. He thinks you have it, Tails. Froggy poisoned his mind. Now finding Froggy is all he cares about." Silver said shuttering.

After a few minutes they continued through the Ark until they found an extremely long and wide hall. Suddenly while they were walking through the hall, they were ambushed. Robots began coming from all sides. Immediately they charged forward cutting down several robots. Eventually they were overrun, and the robots surrounded them. Just when all hope seemed lost there was a loud stomping sound that shook the entire hall. It was followed by more loud thuds that caused the robots to tremble and retreat. Whatever it was that was making that noise was very large and was coming toward them. They began running as fast as they could down the hall until they reached a large, cable bridge. Suddenly the Biolizard appeared out of nowhere as they were crossing the bridge. Shadow looked back and saw an exit from Northank. He wasn't sure if it was the right exit they were supposed to take. They just needed a little more time to cross safely. Shadow shot several chaos spears at the Biolizard, but they barely damaged it. Maria ran up to it, and sliced the pipes that led down from its life support into its mouth. This caused it to roar very loudly and weaken it somewhat, but it still kept on. The Biolizard stepped on the bridge. Shadow looked back and noticed that everyone had crossed safely. He heard Silver yelling at him to hurry up, but he knew they had to stop the Biolizard before it entered the real world.

"I must silence this evil!" Shadow yelled back.

Maria climbed on the back of the Biolizard and continued her attack. By now the Biolizard had been stabbed profusely. Maria climbed on to the life support system on its back.

"The shadow you have cast, Agumar, shall be no more! Your world will no longer be linked to ours! Your corruption will now cease to spread! The bond between our worlds shall be severed!" Maria yelled as if speaking to Agumar.

Maria stabbed her sword into the Biolizard's life support causing it to explode. The bridge collapsed and the raging body of the Biolizard plummeted into darkness.

Shadow fell to his knees. He couldn't believe what he had just experienced. Maria had just sacrificed herself so Agumar's evil could not reach the real world. It was all too horrifyingly real. Shadow tried to jump over the bridge in an attempt to rescue Maria, but Silver grabbed him using his psychokinesis and pulled him out. Shadow fought hard against him for he didn't want to leave Maria. He refused to accept the truth. He could feel his heart was telling him otherwise, but he ignored it. The next thing Shadow knew they were back in the real world. He noticed that everyone was in some form of sadness or remorse. Shadow began to cry. He took off his wedding ring and stared at it. He felt alone and helpless. Shadow couldn't think of going on without her, but he knew he had to.

"I didn't even get to tell her I loved her." Shadow said weakly.

Amy and Cream sat down next to him and hugged him for a long time. Shadow didn't mind. They comforted him and made Maria's passing easier to bear. Tails sat down stunned. He couldn't help but think that this was all his fault for choosing to come here, and he too began to weep. Sonic stood up.

"We have to move on." He said obviously not caring about what happened.

"Leave Shadow alone, for pity's sake!" Knuckles and Silver yelled in unison.

"No, he's right. we have to keep going. The Emerald must be destroyed." Shadow said as he stood up.

Everyone looked at him with shock.

"Are you sure you want to continue?" Silver asked

"I'm certain. We have no choice. The quest must continue." Shadow said weakly

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Sonic said as he ran off.

Shadow smiled slightly and followed him, but the sting of loneliness and remorse still lay heavy upon his heart.

"Besides we have to continue so that if we can find Agumar, and I can make sure he shares the same fate." Shadow said quietly to himself.

ALL CHARECTERS ARE COPYRIGHT BY SEGA  
EXCEPT MARIA THE HEDGEHOG

I hope you guys enjoyed this. It sure took a while to write mostly because I went back and edited a lot of things to make it less like _Lord of the Rings_.


	20. The Company Separates

Chapter 6 the Company Separates

It was during this time when the Fellowship was traveling south west toward Nathelien that Agumar was in a most joyous state. Despite losing his connection to his realm of Northank he was most pleased to find that Maria was now dead.

"I can't believe it! Finally you have be avenged, my Lord, Arawn!" Agumar said proudly.

"This calls for a celebration!" Agumar said to himself.

He then sent word for all the members of the Black Council to attend a feast in the council meeting chamber. Agumar then put on his finest black robe and hurried down the massive series of stairs.

The four members of the Black Council sat around their table awaiting the arrival of Agumar. They were all discussing what sort of occasion might it be that Agumar would actually wish to be in their presence.

"I can't believe it! Agumar actually remembered that it's my Death Day!" the Barrow Lord said rather excited.

"Do you actually think he would wish to see us? It must be an assassination!" Gothmog said pounding his fist on the table to where it formed a large crack.

He was actually a Mobian hedgehog with light green fur. Gothmog above all members of the council despised Agumar. For Agumar had cursed Gothmog so that everyone who looked upon him would fear him. It was a terrible curse that also prevented Gothmog from sleeping so that he could never escape the reality of having to bear it.

"That's ludicrous! Why would Agumar even think of assassinating us? He knows what would happen to him should Arawn return!" Thaurlach yelled in anger.

Thaurlach was a Devil Chao who had been kidnapped from his home and raised by Agumar.

"I don't understand why you don't trust him, Gothmog. Agumar's always been such a great guy. Of course! Agumar called us all together because he's going to propose to me!" Avari said happily as she folded her hands over her chest.

Avari was a mobian hedgehog with white hair and light green fur. She was also the only member of the Black Council that liked Agumar so much to go as far as to say she loved him.

"Avari, you do not want to marry Agumar! He would bring nothing to your life but grief and sorrow." Gothmog said trying not to laugh.

The Barrow Lord stretched his arms across the table and clasped Avari's hand. "Now don't let him get you down, Avari. Agumar would be very lucky to be able to call you his wife." the Barrow Lord said tenderly to her.

"Barrow Lord, stop acting so feminine!" Gothmog shouted.

The Barrow Lord slowly got out of his seat and stood up with his huge Shadow casting over Gothmog. For the Barrow Lord was much taller than the Mobians being merely the skeleton of a man in heavy steel armor.

"Apologize!" He said threateningly.

"Apologize? Agumar is a menace and you all know that! Just look at what he did to me! Look at what he did to my people! He never apologized to me! Avari, never in my life would I intentionally offend you, but it would not be wise to marry Agumar. Your infatuation with him is unhealthy." Gothmog said with astonishment.

The Barrow Lord was about to grab Gothmog when Avari told him to stop.

"It's okay, Zambrog. I understand, but I know that there is good in Agumar somewhere." she said pulling him back down to his seat. Yes, the Barrow Lord's real name is Zambrog though he is not often referred to it by anyone save his brother, Mavok.

"You should have more respect for royalty, Gothmog." Thaurlach said sternly.

It was true that Avari was actually Arawn's sister, but it wasn't something she was proud of. Secretly she wished her brother could've had different ambitions besides destroying ever race he thought was inferior to him. To Avari, her brother was nothing but a cruel monster who cared for no one but himself.

Suddenly the door to the chamber slammed open and Agumar stepped in.

"I have something very important to inform you all of!" Agumar said cheerfully.

Avari and the Barrow Lord jumped out of their seats obviously expecting Agumar to get down on one knee, but unfortunately he did not.

"The wielder of Dyrnwyn is dead!" Agumar shouted expecting a round of applause.

"Where's the Emerald?" Gothmog asked unimpressed.

"What?" Agumar asked stunned.

"Please Agumar don't take this the wrong way but taking one life won't end this war." Thaurlach said trying not to offend him.

"But it helped, right?" Agumar said looking at everyone.

"Of course it did and we're very proud of your accomplishment, but did you ever think that perhaps there are more important matters besides vengeance." Avari said with compassion trying to cheer him up.

"Thank you for your kindness and sensibility, Avari. You're also right, and I'm sorry for the poor leadership I've been displaying." Agumar said as he sat down next to her.

The Barrow Lord smiled at Avari and gave her a thumbs up.

"I wanted to celebrate with you all because the Emerald will soon be in our grasp and this war will be over." Agumar said proudly.

He then lifted up his glass of wine to make a toast.

"To conquest and victory!" he said. Then everyone else except Gothmog lifted their glasses and drank.

"You're making a mess, Barrow Lord!" Thaurlach said scooting his chair filled with books away from the Barrow Lord.

"I can't help it! Wine goes right through me!" The Barrow Lord said before taking another drink of wine, which passed through his ribcage and onto the floor.

"Oh, happy Death Day, Barrow Lord!" Agumar said cheerfully.

"You remembered!" The Barrow Lord said clasping his hands together.

"How could I forget that one thousand six hundred seventy-two years ago you died and I reincarnated you?" Agumar said laughing.

Many hours passed, and the members of the Black Council soon became merry from drinking.

"Ha, ha, ha! Gothmog I never knew you had such a since of humor!" the Barrow Lord said banging his fist on the table.

"What are talking about Barrow Lord? All I said was you need to put some meat on your bones, and you can't even get intoxicated!" Gothmog said uncomfortably.

Thaurlach was now unconscious with his head on the table. Chao were not able to hold fast against strong drink for very long.

"Did I ever tell you guys how much I love you?" Agumar said leaning back in his chair.

"No! You didn't!" Avari said leaning closer toward him.

"Well, I do." Agumar said pouring more wine.

"I love you too!" Avari said as she kissed him.

"Since I'm the only sober one here I guess I have to stop this." Gothmog said as he got up.

Gothmog then woke up Thaurlach, carried Agumar upstairs, and took away the Barrow Lord's glass and threw it across the room, shattering it.

"This is exactly why we can't have parties. Because we don't know how to have them." Gothmog murmured to himself as he tossed Agumar onto his bed.

He then calmly escorted Avari to her own room where he left her at the door. Gothmog walked back down the corridor to the throne room where their meeting had been held. There he met the Barrow Lord. Surprisingly he was not angry with Gothmog.

"Why do you want the Emerald?" The Barrow Lord asked.

Gothmog looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"Why do you ask?" he said very confused that the Barrow Lord had become so serious.

"Because, Gothmog, I fear that Agumar has other intentions for the Emerald than restoring power to Arawn." the Barrow Lord sighed.

"I know. I never trusted Agumar. I've despised him ever since..." Gothmog faltered and didn't continue.

"But if you want to know what I would do with the Emerald I would give it to someone." Gothmog said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"To whom would you give it to? If you don't mind me asking that is." The Barrow Lord said anxiously.

"That is... none of your concern." He said reluctantly.

"Gothmog, would you give the Emerald to someone as an engagement gift? It seems that that is what you're planning by the hasty excuses you have been throwing at me." the Barrow Lord said grinning.

"What? No! I grow weary of this pointless conversation!" Gothmog said as he walked away trying to hide his blushing face.

"Right, and I suppose that you want me to be your best man as well." The Barrow Lord said pretending not to hear him.

Gothmog grabbed his bow and readied an arrow. A bow was always his weapon of choice. Though, he wasn't pointing the shot at the Barrow Lord but at Agumar who was running down the hall with his sword drawn.

"How dare you defile me, Gothmog! _This_ time I will make sure that you are dead! Agumar yelled as he charged at Gothmog, but stopped as he suddenly became afraid of him due to his curse.

"I suppose that I can forgive you this time, Gothmog, but I will not do so the next time you disobey me!" Agumar said angrily as he walked away.

The Barrow Lord then approached Gothmog.

"I understand that you have suffered a great deal in your life, Gothmog, but there will be a day that you will become even more joyful than you were before you were cursed. It will be as though you are born again." He said clasping Gothmog on the shoulder. "Thank you, Barrow Lord, but I doubt that that day will ever come..." Gothmog said sadly as he walked off.

The Fellowship then continued their travel to discover a Chao city built in a dense forest known as Harlinion. In this city they met with the Chao king. He was an Angel Chao known as Falathlorn. When the company entered his courts Falathlorn seemed puzzled.

"When you set out to begin your quest there were nine of you. Where is Maria, wielder of the Great Blade of Dyrnwyn? For I must speak with her." He said looking around the room.

Everyone looked at Shadow as if expecting him to say something. Shadow stepped forward.

"Maria was killed at the hands of Agumar, the Necromancer in the lands of Northank." Shadow said with great difficulty.

"That explains why my people no longer feel the presence of those wretched lands. But tell me, Shadow, do you still have the sword, Dyrnwyn?" Falathlorn asked with an almost deranged look in his eyes.

"N-no, Dyrnwyn was destroyed by Arawn many months ago. Why does it concern you?" Shadow said with much confusion.

"That is a great pity, and it concerns me because I fear that it may be the last hope for the Chao." He said with much sadness.

"What?" Shadow said filled with shock.

"Please come with me. I must speak with you alone." Falathlorn said motioning Shadow to follow him to his private chambers.

Shadow did as he said and walked with him to a small room.

"I called you back here because I knew only you would understand when I told you that the Lost King has already declared war on the Chaos Chao of Xeros. We were at war with the Lost many centuries ago, but Arawn deemed us to be unworthy pests and so he moved on to go to war with a race of Mobians known as the Hesbeorn whose king was named Gothmog. The Necromancer destroyed Hesbeor and those he spared were forced to become his disciples. I hear that you met a few on your journey. You see, We were afraid that Dyrnwyn was the last hope for the Chao, but know that even it is no more I'm afraid there is no hope of victory." Falathlorn said shaking his head in great remorse.

Shadow got up and started to leave for he felt tears forming in his eyes.

"Tell me, Shadow, would you like to learn the history of Dyrnwyn?" He said trying to get Shadow to stay.

Shadow said nothing. He just sat back down looking very deeply at Falathlorn.

"Many centuries ago Dyrnwyn was forged by Thadur... my brother." Falathlorn's expression became dark and menacing which disturbed Shadow quite a bit.

"Is your necklace made of the same material as Dyrnwyn?" Shadow asked.

Falathlorn looked down at the necklace he wore. The pendant shone brightly and it inspired Shadow much like Dyrnwyn did.

"No, one cannot mimic the divine craftsmanship of Dyrnwyn. Now I shall continue. He forged it because he predicted the coming of Arawn. We thought he was insane for thinking such a horrible thing could happen, and I cannot describe the guilt I felt when Arawn actually did arrive." Falathlorn said with much shame.

"What happened to Dyrnwyn?" Shadow asked inquisitively.

"That is the worst part. We took Dyrnwyn from him, and I allowed it to fall into the hands of the humans who then proceeded to allow it to fall into the hands of Arawn himself!" Falathlorn yelled in anguish.

"What? How did you stop him?" Shadow asked.

Falathlorn sighed and continued.

"Arawn drove a vicious war against my people, and just when we thought defeat was imminent Thadur stole his blade from Arawn and dueled with him. Unfortunately Arawn defeated Thadur. In his last moments of life Thadur destroyed his blade, and he put a ward on it that only the one destined to defeat Arawn could wield it... any others who tried would burn in its wrath." Falathlorn said solemnly.

"Does that mean that Maria is... was the one destined to kill Arawn?" Shadow asked as he felt tears run down his face.

"Listen, Shadow," Falathlorn said as he put a hand on Shadow's shoulder, "Maria did not die in vain. Her sacrifice not only stopped the Necromancer's evil corruption from spreading it also gave us hope that no matter how powerful your enemy is he can be defeated with a little courage and wisdom." At his words Shadow stood up and hugged him.

"Then there is yet hope?" Shadow said over his great emotions.

"Of course there is! Dyrnwyn can never be destroyed. it just moves on to another wielder that it deems worthy. Perhaps you will be its next wielder." Falathlorn said with great admiration.

"Perhaps, but is there anything we can do to help the Chao?" Shadow asked.

"You could aid the Chaos Chao in their capital city of Thrandyl, but I'm afraid only the one who bears the Emerald of the Lost can decide that." Falathlorn said frowning.

"I will ask them, but for now we need a way to travel down the Great River." Shadow assured him.

"I can provide you with boats, but I warn you that the Doctor's forces travel as we speak down the eastern shore." He said grimly.

"I will keep the Emerald safe." Shadow said as he walked out.

"Stay safe, and walk in the Light." Were Falathlorn's last words before the company boarded their boats, and left down the Great River.

They camped at the edge of the bank near a running spring. Knuckles set up a fire, and after they ate, Shadow called them together to decide what would now become of their company.

"First, I must thank you all for your courage and strength you have shown through our travels. Now I'm afraid the time has come to make a decision on where we go next. In other words I fear that we might have to break our fellowship." Shadow said with great sadness.

No one replied. They all looked upon Shadow with great attention.

"When we were in that Chao City of Harlinion I heard news that war has come much too soon for the Chaos Chao of Xeros. The Armies of Agumar are already marching to their borders, we could continue west toward the land of the Fallen and Shadow where we can destroy this evil once and for all, or we could travel to the Chaos Chao capital city of Thrandyl. But whatever we choose must be done quickly for I fear that the Enemy is already upon the shore of the Great River." Shadow said looking around at everyone.

Everyone remained silent.

"It is with great regret that I must say that this burden falls upon you, Tails, and in this choice I cannot advise you." Shadow said with much pity upon Tails.

"I understand that we have little time, but this burden is heavy... just give me an hour and I will choose." Tails asked.

"You will have an hour and you will be left alone." He said smiling at Tails.

Tails stood up and walked off.

"How could you place such a burden on top of the one he already has?" Sonic asked. Shadow didn't answer for a while.

"He bears the Emerald of Arawn. This artifact is more powerful than any other, and it is his choice in what this power is used for." Shadow said flatly.

Shadow then sat back down to ponder his many thoughts.

Tails sat down under a tree.

"I don't know what to do. Why is it my choice to decide the destiny of the others?" Tails said to himself.

Suddenly a horrible voice sounded in the back of his head.

"Your friends care not for your security. They wish for you to commit suicide by walking into the lands of the Fallen!" It said with a hint of laughter.

"Use the Emerald and you will see your path." was the last it said.

Tails knew he shouldn't, but the temptation was too great. He used Chaos Control with the Emerald. Suddenly a great vision was shown. It was that of Thrandyl, the capital city of Xeros. The city looked invincible with its gleaming walls and towers. The city was built on the side of a large mountain, which made it look even more awe inspiring. But across from this Great City was a fortress of none other that spit fire and was even larger than that of Thrandyl. Beyond this fortress was the land of Nathelien, a land of remorse and shadow. In this land he saw the massive Ravine of the Fallen. It was more like a giant fissure that had been filled with a horrible green liquid that contained the souls that the Necromancer used to do his biding. His first thought was to save the Chaos Chao from this fate, but then he realized that if the Emerald were destroyed it would stop all of this from happening. Suddenly the vision ceased and Tails was back in the forest by the Great River.

"How long have I been gone?" He thought.

"There's no time I have to go alone to Nathelien." Tails said to himself as he ran off toward the bank of the Great River.

"Tails, Tails!" Sonic shouted.

"Where is he?" Silver asked impatiently.

"There's no time! the Enemy marches toward our position! We must prepare for battle! Sonic, Amy, and Cream can go look for Tails while the rest of us fight off the Enemy." Shadow said urgently.

Sonic, Amy, and Cream ran off into the woods. Since Sonic was of course the fastest he found Tails first. Tails was preparing to leave on one of the boats Falathlorn gave them when Sonic came rushing across the bank and jumped into it.

"Sonic what are you doing here? This is my quest not yours." Tails said sternly.

"You think I would let you go out there on an adventure like this by yourself?" Sonic asked confused.

"You know, Sonic I'm glad you chose to go with me." Tails said cheerfully.

Tails and Sonic traveled toward the mountain of Cyst Howl where they could see across the horizon the green skies of Nathelien, The skies that filled their hearts with dread and desolation. Though Tails did not remain desolate for he soon saw that Sonic was accompanying him, and he soon found hope in his dark quest. But if Tails knew of what was following him he would be watching his back. For Big the Cat was pursuing them endlessly in his desire to find Froggy.

Shadow charged into the oncoming assault of cybernetic Barrow Wights. Using Chaos Spears and any other powers, he fought on. Along side him was Silver who was using his psychokinetic powers to throw trees and stones onto the forces that seemed endless. Knuckles purged their lines with devastating force. The battle seemed almost winnable until Shadow finally realized that with their massive numbers they would soon be flanked, and that would mean great danger for Amy and Cream.

Deeper in the forest Amy and Cream were fighting valiantly against their foes, but soon they were overwhelmed. They were eventually captured for the Barrow Wights thought that one of them possessed the Emerald and not Tails. Shadow desperately ran after them, but he had to also stop to defend himself in the chaos of the battle, and eventually he lost track of them. Shadow laid down in the grass.

"How could I let this happen?" He asked himself while pulling on his quills.

Eventually Silver and Knuckles caught up with him.

"Where are they?" knuckles asked panting.

"They left with Amy, Cream, and Cheese." Shadow said in despair.

"What now?" Silver asked.

"Tails and Sonic most likely left to journey toward Nathelien. There is nothing we can do to help them now. We have to pursue the doctor's forces. They will most likely lead us to his base." Shadow said before running off through the forest in the direction the Barrow wights had taken.

ALL CHARECTERS EXCEPT MARIA THE HEDGEHOG, AGUMAR, THE BARROW LORD, AVARI, GOTHMOG, FALATHLORN, AND THAURLACH ARE COPYRIGHT BY SEGA

Well, this is the last chapter of book one, and I am completely aware that the party scene was completely irrelevant to Lord of the Rings, but I thought my story needed some humor. I wanted you guys to know about the members of the Black Council because they will be important in the end. Also many don't realize this but the whole battle seen at the end actually happened in the second book! I guess Peter Jackson wanted some more excitement in the first movie so he put it in there...


	21. Hope Arises

_The Return of Dyrnwyn_

Being the Third Part to _Redemption of the Lost_

Chapter 1 Hope Arises

Tails awoke very suddenly from a horrible nightmare and sat up.

"What is it, Tails?" Sonic asked wearily.

"N-nothing just a dream, but we better get moving." Tails said as he got up.

Sonic got up, packed everything, and began walking down the mountain pass they had been following. If only they knew what followed so close behind them they would have been very cautious in their traveling.

"Filthy little foxie. He stole it from us... Froggggy." Big murmured to himself as he stealthily followed them.

"Do you smell that, Tails? I think there's a swamp nearby." Sonic said with a hint of discomfort. He didn't enjoy water.

"I don't think Shadow meant for us to come this way." Sonic said looking around at all the giant stones.

"He didn't mean for a lot of things to happen, but they did, and we have to accept that, Sonic." Tails said grimly.

"Hey! This looks familiar!" Sonic said with much excitement.

"It's because we've been here before." Tails said annoyed.

"Maybe we should rest here for the night." Sonic said wearily.

"Alright." Tails said as he began unpacking his sleeping bag.

Sonic laid down and began to sleep. But Tails was awake. He was looking intently at the Emerald in his hand. He didn't know why, but for some reason he felt more attached to it than he was before he had seen that vision it showed him a few days back. He felt almost as if the Emerald were a part of him. He didn't quite understand it, but it felt as though a bond had formed between him and the Emerald ever since he had seen that horrid vision. Tails tried to ignore it as best he could, but it was almost like the Emerald was trying to tell him something.

"Where is it?" Big said to himself as crept out from above Tails on a large stone, "Where is Froggy?"

Suddenly Big fell of the rock and landed right on top of Tails.

"Big!" Sonic said as he vainly tried to push Big of his crushed friend. Big then began to attack Sonic while holding down Tails.

"Where is Froggy?" Big asked Tails as he strangled him.

Tails was gasping for breath and therefore could not answer. Sonic then came up from behind Big and tackled him, but he would not let go of Tails. "Let him go, Big! Then we can help you find Froggy." Sonic said calmly.

Big reluctantly let go of Tails.

"Why did you attack us?" Sonic asked Big.

"The fox, he stole Froggy!" Big said looking at Tails.

"Oh boy." Sonic sighed.

The next morning Sonic had tied a leash around Big's neck out of his own fishing line. Sonic guessed that the Emerald had somehow corrupted his mind so that he would try to stop them from destroying it because ever since last night, Big had done nothing but try to get Tails to give him Froggy.

"No, no! Take it off us!" Big shouted as he bounced around on the ground with his large belly.

"That's it! I say we just tie him to a tree and leave him!" Sonic said frustrated. "No, no! Then we wouldn't be able to find Froggy!" Big said begging.

"No, Sonic he doesn't deserve to die. He's just confused is all." Tails said questionably,

"But I do pity him." Tails walked over to Big.

"Do You know the way to Nathelien, Big? You've been there before haven't you?" Tails asked.

"Yes, but it is a terrible place!" Big said nodding.

"Can you to take us there?" Tails asked.

"Of course!" Big said smiling.

"Don't trust him! He's just trying to trick us!" Sonic said with much anger.

Tails looked at Big who was in one of his usual ramblings.

"We swears, we swears, we swears on the Froggy!" Big said smiling. Tails then removed the line from around his neck.

"This way Foxy!" Big said as he ran down the mountainside.

Amy suddenly awoke being carried on the back of the horse with a specter riding on it in front of her. She looked around to see that another specter horseman was carrying Cream. They were being carried across a vast land of grassy hills. Amy wasn't sure what these dead creatures could be taking them to, but whatever it was she knew that it couldn't be good.

"Cream, Cream." Amy whispered.

"Amy, what's going on?" Cream whispered back.

"I'm not sure but apparently we've been captured. For some reason they didn't kill us." Amy said confused.

Suddenly the Wights stopped moving. One of them started sniffing the air.

"What is it? What do you smell?" One of the others asked.

"Hedgehog... and a treacherous one too." He said with disgust.

"Quickly! We must hurry!" The horseman who was their leader said as they began to sprint forward.

Far away, Shadow had his head on the ground listening to the vibrations of the Wights to track their movements.

"Their pace has quickened. We must hurry if we are to catch them in time!" Shadow said as he got up and ran off in the direction that he heard the vibrations.

Silver followed behind him.

"Come on, knuckles!" Silver said motioning for him to hurry up.

"Four days with little food or rest. Shadow is trying to kill me..." Knuckles complained between deep breaths.

The three moved quickly across the fields to find and rescue Amy and Cream.

"We echidnas are not known for our cross country, but we are renowned for our sprinting... very dangerous over short distances. Oh, I should have stayed on Angel Island..." Knuckles said gasping.

"Across this plain is the Chao realm of Rathadur." Shadow said as he stood on the crest of a small hill.

It was indeed the land of Rathadur. For in nearby lands a chao known as Nandian searched in vain for his cousin who was the prince of Rathadur. The prince's legion was recently ambushed by an army of wights.

"Find the king's son!" Nandian yelled to the Chao that were with him.

Another chao examined the corpse of a Hero Chao.

"Northank will pay for this!" he yelled with a fire in his eyes.

Nandian noticed the cybernetic implants of the wights.

"These are not from Northank." He said confused.

Another Chao beckoned for Nandian to come to him. Nandian feared the worst, and surely enough there lay the prince with a great wound in his side.

"He's not dead!" the chao said happily.

"Quickly, bring him to my uncle!" Nandian pleaded.

The chao mounted him on one of their horses and rode off toward their capital city of Dimrile. There the king of the chao of Rathadur sat on his throne with much worry for his son. The king was known as Caradhras. He was the 582 times grandson of Bandashir, a fierce warrior who served on Falathlorn's great war ship, the Ridgermark. He passed down stories of the war between the Chao and the Lost up until Thadur's death so the chao of Rathadur have a great hatred of the Lost. Nandian stopped suddenly. The thought came to him that if the prince died not only would that bring much sorrow, but that would also place the responsibility of being the next king upon him. That was a responsibility he did not wish for in this dark time. Though deep down he knew the prince would die and that this would pass.

Eventually Nandian brought the king's son back to Dimrile, but it was too late. Shortly after their return he passed away in his bed. Nandian knelt down at the side of his bed.

"May your soul not be doomed to wander the lands of Northank." He said with tears swelling in his eyes.

That was a line the chao said when one of their kindred passed. Nandian went to his uncle who sat at his throne.

"My lord your son is dead." Nandian said grimly.

There was a moment of silence until Nandian looked up to see his uncle look at him with a soulless expression. For many days had the king been under a dreadful curse that Agumar had laid upon him. Now Agumar had control over his will. Nandian suddenly felt a sick chill go through him.

"He is not concerned of you or your news." Nandian looked to see a dark figure pass out of the corner of the room. It was none other than Thaurlach.

"You! How did you get here?" Nandian asked backing away.

Two other Dark Chao came up from behind and grabbed him.

"You disappoint me, Nandian. You know I was trained by Agumar in the ways of stealth and deception. Though Agumar has changed... I fear disaster for the Lost. No matter, I will see to the ruling of Rathadur for now." Thaurlach said smiling.

"You have no authority over this land!" Nandian said as he struggled to free himself.

"Take him away." Thaurlach said as he walked away.

"You cannot banish me! I am the heir to the throne of Rathadur!" He yelled desperately. Thaurlach merely laughed and waved his hand for them to leave.

The chao threw him out with disgrace, But Nandian knew where to go. There were other chao that had been falsely banished from Rathadur. They were the ones that were loyal to the king. Though Agumar decided who was banished since the king had fallen under his curse. Nandian's steed eventually came to him for they had a strong friendship, and they rode off to assemble the Chao that had been banished by Agumar.

The wights that carried Amy and Cream eventually came to a sudden halt outside the borders of Eggman's base. It was a wide forest for miles around but in the heart of the forest there was a ring of factories that belched foul vapors and created weapons and implants for Agumar's army of the Dead. The tired wights fell down and panted from running nonstop for days.

"We ain't going no further till we've had a brake! You know, it's hard to run when you don't have a pair of lungs!" One said between gasps of air.

One of the mounted specters turned to his troops that now lay scattered on the ground.

"Arise, you fools! The Dark Lord, Agumar, does not pity your weary limbs!" He hissed.

"Easy for you to say," another said angrily, "I bet you ain't stepped a foot on land since we left the Great River!"

"Silence, fool", The specter said as he drew his sword, "if you slugs seek rest so be it, but if Agumar asks why we were delayed I'm sure he will be most pleased to hear that you all were too busy resting to follow his orders!"

The wights then made a fire from the nearby trees and set up camp. The specters laid Amy and Cream down beside them and did not take any pleasure in doing so.

"I'm starving, said a wight, we ain't had nothing... Yeah, we ain't eaten anything for three stinking days!" Another wight looked at Amy and Cream.

"What about them? They look tasty! Some nice rabbit stew, maybe..." Another wight said licking his lips.

"They are not for eating you filthy swine! Besides, you're all dead! You don't require sustenance!" The two specters said in unison.

"If you all are hungry I could make you some cookies." Cream said smiling.

Amy looked at Cream thinking she was insane but then saw what she was doing.

"Cookies! I haven't had no cookies since I was living!" A wight said cheerfully.

The others soon agreed in their desire for cookies.

"You filth don't deserve pastries of any kind!" One of the specters said angrily.

The other then stood up.

"I do not know, brother, a nice cookie would be most satisfying. Wouldn't you agree?" The other said.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing! You place simple baked goods over the will of Agumar?" The specter said as he clashed swords with the other.

Soon all the wights joined in the rumble and had the specter down. They then tied him to a tree, and soon each wight had its own cookie and was happily munching over the bright fire. "You living beings have your uses." The specter said as he munched on his cookie. "Thank you, mister. My mother taught me how to bake." Cream said happily.

"Really? I wish my mother had taught me how to do things besides kill and... kill." the specter said sadly.

"Aw, I'll make you something to make you feel better, mister dead person." Cream said as she frolicked away and started picking flowers.

She soon brought him back a crown of flowers.

"What's this?" He asked confused.

"They're flowers, aren't they wonderful?" Cream said as Cheese placed the crown on his head.

"Thank you, little one!" The specter said gratefully.

"I think Agumar could learn some-" The specter was cut off by a javelin running him through. "

What?" Amy said confused.

Suddenly out of the fog several Chao on horses came trampling through. In the midst of the confusion, Amy and Cream escaped the battle and ran off into the forest. Unfortunately the specter they had tied to a tree later escaped and pursued them.

Shadow, Silver, and Knuckles stopped on their path.

"The tracks lead south. They're taking Amy and Cream to Eggman!" Silver shouted.

"We must hurry! If we are fortunate they might not have reached him yet!" Shadow said as he quickly started running again.

However, soon they were intercepted by a group of Chao riding on horses. The three stopped abruptly as the riders circled them. Then one of the chao dismounted and walked forward. The chao was none other than Nandian.

"What business do three mobians have in Rathadur?" he said looking up at them. Knuckles stepped forward.

"And how old might you be my little friend? Two?" knuckles said laughing.

"Three," Nandian corrected him, "and if my head were higher above the ground I would certainly cut yours off!"

"Please, my friend he has a rather large mouth and little respect." Shadow said trying to calm him down.

"Fine, I ask once more what your purpose is in my lands." Nandian said warily.

"Your lands? Are you the king of Rathadur?" Silver asked.

"No, I'm the heir, but the king has been corrupted and Thadur's son speaks in his place. My men and I have been banished from Rathadur when we are the ones loyal to it..." Nandian said with a heavy sigh.

Shadow then remembered what Falathlorn had said about Thadur's son being raised by Agumar and he shuddered.

"My friends and I have been tracking a group of wights led by two specter horsemen." Shadow explained.

"We ambushed them in the night, Nandian said, we left none alive."

"Did you see two mobians with them, two girls?" Knuckles asked.

"I beg your pardon, master echidna, but what is a girl?" Nandian asked confused

"Never mind." Knuckles sighed.

"We piled the bodies and burned them over there." Nandian said pointing to a hill that lay outside the forest of Meneldil.

"With that said I will let you be." Nandian said as he mounted his horse.

The riders then departed and left Shadow, Silver, and Knuckles three fine steeds (they didn't realize that two of them were the specters').

After they had mounted, they rode off toward the wight camp that was now in ruins. Silver ran to the pile of ashes and charred armor. Silver then pulled out a crumpled crown of flowers.

"It can't be..." Silver said starring at the flowers.

Shadow then yelled and fell to his knees in despair.

"We failed them." Knuckles said shaking his head.

There was a long silence before Shadow noticed odd tracks on the ground. They were much smaller than the others and they weren't hoof prints either. Shadow then followed the tracks until they led into the forest of Meneldil.

"The forest of Meneldil... what madness drove them in there?" Knuckles asked shaking his head.

Deep inside the forest Amy, Cream, and Cheese were lying under a large tree.

"I wish those Chao hadn't killed that guy. He was actually really sweet." Amy said sadly. "Did you see those Chao, Cheese? They were actually riding horses and they could talk!" Cream said astonished.

"Chao, Chao!" Cheese said in amazement.

Suddenly Amy heard leaves rustling behind them.

"Cream, Cheese, follow me." Amy said quietly.

The three ran over to a nearby junk pile that was dumped in the forest. There were many mounds of metal scattered about the forest for some reason. Amy and Cream climbed on the top of the pile and hid. The specter then emerged from behind a tree.

"Those imbeciles might have fallen for your little trick, but I am much more intelligent than those fools!" It said angrily.

The specter then noticed scraps of metal falling from the pile and decided that they were hiding in it. To its surprise a giant robot slowly rose out from the metal parts with Amy and cream on its shoulders. The robot then proceeded to crush the specter.

"Oh, that was quite fun." the robot said chuckling to itself.

"Mister Robot why were you in the junk pile and not at Eggman's base?" Cream asked.

The robot looked surprised at the three that sat on its shoulders.

"And what be you three? Are you wights of Northank?" It asked puzzled.

"No, silly, We're mobians!" Amy said.

"Hmm... perhaps you are disciples of Agumar!" the robot said angrily as he grabbed Amy and Cream from his shoulders.

"No we're not on Agumar's side. We're trying to defeat him!" Amy said struggling to free herself.

"They come with welding torches! They come with giant magnets! The wights, they wreck us down!" the robot said as he tightened his grip.

"Oh, please mister robot don't hurt us!" Cream pleaded.

"If I don't know who you are then perhaps Thadur will." The robot said warily as he sat them down. Amy saw a great white light in the distance. She didn't know who Thadur was or even of Dyrnwyn, but she could tell who this was.

"Maria!" Amy shouted as she ran toward her.

It certainly was Maria. She looked quite rough as if she had just been in a battle; however, there was one major difference about her and it was that she wielded Dyrnwyn which must have caused the robot to mistake her for Thadur.

"Amy? What are you three doing here?" Maria asked as she embraced Amy and Cream. "

"A better question would be what are you doing here?" Cream said happily.

"That is a very long and boring story, and I doubt you would understand it. But I will tell Alpha, here to guard and protect you two." Maria said smiling at Cream.

"But what about Shadow? I'm sure he wants to see you!" Amy said winking at Maria.

"I know but I had to help Eggman's robots first. I believe that they could be major allies to us in this war against Agumar, though I just recently struck a telling blow that could change this world forever. You must understand my hurry but I must leave you two with Alpha. He will keep you safe." Maria assured them.

"Okay, but please stay safe. I don't want you to die again." Cream said sadly.

"Don't worry, Cream," Maria laughed, "this sword will protect me from anything Agumar has conjured, I can guarantee you that!"

With that Maria left them and the robot named Alpha carried them off.

"So, why do they call you Alpha?" Amy asked him confused.

"Because I was the first of Eggman's robots. Though he no longer cares for his robots. That is why all of us are hiding in the forest. Because we fear that Eggman has changed for the worse. I remember the days when the doctor used to care for us..." Alpha said sadly.

"Aw, I'm sorry mister Robot." Cream said trying to make him feel better.

"So, are you guys going to go destroy him or something?" Amy said impatiently.

"Now don't be too hasty little Mobian. First, I must call all the robots to have a council in order to decide. But I fear our numbers are too few." Alpha said.

"Why are there so few of you?" Cream asked.

"Because Eggman used all of our spare parts to make his... Northank cyborgs." Alpha said pitifully.

"What why would he do that?" Amy asked confused.

"Because he has allied himself with a necromancer." Alpha said sadly.

"Why would he do that? Eggman isn't much on forming alliances with anyone!" Amy asked.

"Hmm... I can't remember," Alpha said confused, "You must forgive my memory banks. I've had to delete a few things, and I am very old."

As they walked through the forest Alpha began sharing stories with Amy and Cream about how Eggman used to walk with them through the assembly line until a strange person came and they began building plants to craft weapons and armor for an army.

"It was then that I thought we best leave and hide in the forest, but few would follow me. I do not know of what fate the others had," Alpha said sadly, "Oh, I remember how the Doctor would make us fresh oil and how it would tickle my gears! Ha, ha! I remember how..."

Alpha noticed that Amy and Cream had fallen asleep. He sighed and sat them down on the grass. Then he called the others to meet with him. Now they would discuss if they would go to war against Northank.

Shadow, Silver, and Knuckles trudged through the thick forest of Meneldil.

"There is no end to this place!" Knuckles complained.

"Silence! There is a strange presence here... I can feel it." Shadow whispered.

"Is it Agumar?" Silver asked.

"No it's not Agumar at all. Far from it actually, but I do sense the presence of the dead. But they are far off. No, I sense Dyrnwyn, Silver." Shadow said hopefully.

Neither of them of course knew what Dyrnwyn was but the mention of it let their spirits fly free.

"We must be careful. I do not know who wields Dyrnwyn." He said quietly.

Then Shadow remembered Falathlorn's words of how Thadur's son passed into darkness. He wondered if he now had Dyrnwyn.

"We must be cautious. If we meet Thaurlach we must be quick to attack. The three walked along through the forest until Shadow had a strange feeling that they were being followed.

"Dyrnwyn approaches." Shadow whispered as he cocked his gun.

The three quickly turned around and began attacking the white glowing figure. Though, Shadow's gun was useless as the bullets were deflected and it mysteriously left his hands and disintegrated. Then Knuckles charged forward but was flung back by an unseen power. Then Silver at last grabbed a huge chunk of earth and heaved it toward the figure. Though this too was disintegrated.

"Show yourself!" Shadow said shading his face from the light.

The light quickly diminished to reveal Maria holding Dyrnwyn. Silver and Knuckles gaped for quite some time but Shadow simply stood still.

"It cannot be." Shadow said confused and yet very pleased.

"Shadow!" Maria said as she ran toward him.

She embraced Shadow and kissed him. Shadow didn't speak. He was too amazed to form words. He kissed her again and began to cry. Silver got up.

"We should leave." He whispered to Knuckles.

He nodded and followed Silver. Shadow picked Maria up and swung her around.

"I thought you were dead!" Shadow said smiling.

"I almost was, but I was saved by a very odd person while I was in Northank. Would you like to hear my story?" Maria asked excitedly

Shadow laid down in the grass.

"Yes I would." He said smiling.

Maria laid down next to him and began to share her tale.

ALL CHARECTERS ARE COPYRIGHT BY SEGA

EXCEPT MARIA THE HEDGEHOG, NANDIAN, AND THAURLACH

I hope you guys liked this chapter. It took a while to write, but I really liked the chao so I wrote a lot about them. They were interesting characters to make. Also if any of you have played Sonic Adventure you would know what I meant by Tails stealing Froggy


	22. The Siege of the Black Tower

Chapter 2 The Siege of the Black Tower

Maria awoke to find herself on a vast grassy plain. She had no idea how she got here but the land seemed strange. Almost as if there was no life to it. After Maria got up she looked to the north to see a great black tower surrounded by a large chasm. The island that the tower was on had no bridge connecting it to the rest of the land. But there was a large rift valley that laid between it and the plain where Maria was.

_ Now I remember! I'm still in Northank!_ She thought.

Maria felt much worry for Shadow and the others.

"I hope they made it out of this dreadful place." She said to herself.

Suddenly Maria heard the sound of many feet marching toward her. She turned around to see a large group of what looked like Lost Followers marching across the land. They were all Mobians with green fur of course. Some hedgehogs others foxes or echidnas. Two members of the group left the march and went over to Maria. One was a female hedgehog with long, white hair. It was Avari of the Black Council, though Maria didn't know her. The other was a cloaked figure, but Maria could tell that he was also a hedgehog.

_What could they want?_ Maria thought.

"We were going to ask for your aid, but you don't have to help us. We were just going to ask." Avari said trying to not be too rash or sound angry.

Maria felt very confused that Avari had been able to read her mind, but she was even more confused that she was so nice to her despite her relationship with the Lost. Maria didn't think that there were any compassionate Lost followers except herself. Then again, Avari wasn't actually a Lost follower since she had never died.

"Are you going to join us or not?" The other Mobian said getting impatient.

"Well, who exactly are you?" Maria asked confused.

Avari dismounted and ran over to Maria.

"I'm Avari, sister of Arawn the Lost King I suppose you could say." Avari said as she shook Maria's hand.

"And I _am_ Arawn, _king_ of the Lost I suppose you could say." The hedgehog said as he removed his hood to reveal his face.

Arawn's face was ageless it seemed neither old nor young and he had green eyes that seemed to bring a horrible chill to Maria. Maria was speechless. She immediately knelt down though she knew he would no doubt kill her for killing him. She did not understand how he could still be alive or so she thought until now.

"I told you to be subtle! Now look what you did!" Avari whispered to Arawn.

Arawn sighed.

"There's no need to bow. I didn't mean to frighten you." Arawn said with unexpected kindness.

Maria stood up and stepped backward.

"I will ask you one more time. Who are you?" Maria asked as she reached for her sword which surprisingly wasn't with her.

Arawn laughed deeply.

"Looking for this?" Arawn asked holding up a black sheath.

He then tossed it to her. Maria caught it.

"Is this... It can't be... Where?" Maria said not being able to speak in complete sentences.

"Yes, yes, it is Dyrnwyn. And I got it from a _friend_ of mine who is a chao. A chaos chao actually, Very good man, uh chao. They take offense from being called men." Arawn said nonchalantly almost laughing.

"Not that we're trying to bribe you, but would you be willing to help us destroy the Black Tower?" Avari asked nicely

"The what?" Maria said not looking up from Dyrnwyn.

"Agumar's hold still resides in Northank and we wish to free the souls that he has imprisoned here." Arawn explained.

"Yeah, because Agumar kind of betrayed us and now he's trying to kill everyone and we don't want him to do that. So, we want to try and persuade him to stop ruling the Lost in such a terrible way or advocate the throne and let me rule." Avari said trying to sound sweet.

"In other words, we're going to kill him, or at least capture him and hopefully have him publicly executed for treason." Arawn said smiling.

"I'll help but you have a lot of explaining to do." Maria said as she got on the horse with Avari.

"So be it. I shall explain everything after the battle. If you survive, that is. Oh, but how could anything stop you now that you wield Dyrnwyn once more? Know this Maria, Agumar was the one who defeated the two previous owners of Dyrnwyn. I often claim Thadur's death as mine, but secretly Agumar was the one who killed him." Arawn said as he spurred his horse.

They quickly joined with their army and continued on toward the rift that lead to the chasm that surrounded the Black Tower. There were hundreds of Lost followers. The army marched toward the Rift of Karadaz. It was more or less a large cemetery that was littered with tombs and barrows.

"I do not understand. Why did Agumar betray you?" Maria asked.

"Agumar has been using me since the very beginning when I allowed him to manipulate my soul so that I could raise my own army of the dead. He has been waiting for me to die so that he could use my empire to form his own. Though I doubt he considered that I could maintain physical form in Northank since this is the realm of the Dead.

"He had us all fooled, me especially..." Avari said sorrowfully.

"Yes, my sister, she was actually in love with him if you could call it that. I doubt Agumar knows love from hate. She is more hurt than any of us. My sister has this uncanny sense that there is good to be found in everyone... which is of course ludicrous. Though, there are those such as myself who have learned to turn from my evil ways thanks to you, Maria." Arawn said shamefully.

"Of course Gothmog knew all along. He never trusted Agumar. It is no surprise that he didn't, being a victim of his sorcery. I wish we would have believed him." Avari said sighing.

Eventually they came upon the gate of Karadaz.

"Why are there no guards?" Maria asked.

"They're in the ground." Arawn said frowning.

Maria saw a small cloaked figure step out from atop the Black Tower. It was indeed Agumar.

"What does the Lost King want from me and my lands?" Agumar asked trying to sound calm.

"He wishes for you to retire from your position as his successor." Arawn yelled. Though his voice seemed to echo throughout Northank just as Agumar's did.

"Why should I subdue to your will? You have grown soft, Arawn. You are no more violent than your pacifist sister." Agumar growled laughing.

Arawn sighed.

"Please, Agumar You are a man... or whatever you are, you are a member of the Lost. Please join me and we can rebuild our empire that has fallen so far." Arawn asked almost begging.

"A man of the Lost? The name speaks for itself. What is the house of the Lost? But a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek and a blind council that discusses nothing besides what they shall eat for their next meal! The victory at Ost Cyrn does not belong to you Arawn, indeed the lost king! And you cannot hope that this little girl will ever sit upon your throne, Arawn! Arawn, who prefers to sacrifice those he loves for his own selfish ambitions. If you were a true warrior you would fight me instead of trying to negotiate!" Agumar hissed.

Arawn looked at Avari and they both nodded.

"Come down, Agumar and your life will be spared." Arawn said sadly.

"Save your pity and you mercy for yourself! You will need it shortly!" Agumar yelled with wrath and anger.

With his words he stretched out his hand and within the Rift of Karadaz the dead arose from their graves and barrows, and the Disciples of Northank left the Black Tower and entered the battlefield. As if there wasn't a large enough army, Agumar summoned a great winged demon from the depths of Northank. Arawn stretched out his hand and shattered the gates. Arawn charged in first followed by Avari and then the rest of the army.

"We shall see where your strength lies." Agumar murmured to himself.

Though his expression darkened when he saw Maria draw forth Dyrnwyn from her sword.

"You are indeed difficult to kill, Maria." Agumar said tightly gripping the chain around his neck.

He then ripped the hourglass from the chain and shattered it across the floor. The skies darkened and a strong rain began to fall. Dyrnwyn emitted a powerful wave of light that disintegrated several wights and drove a dagger of fear into the others. Arawn, with his double bladed sword hewed four wights and purged one of the wraiths.

"I have servants without number, Arawn! You shall be forced to watch as your empire falls and is formed anew in a more righteous order!" Agumar hissed from atop his tower.

His words demoralized the armies of the Lost, but they did not cease or relent in any way. For Agumar's betrayal had infuriated them to fight unceasingly. After all, an army of hundreds of beings that fight like Maria is quite an army to be reckoned with. They fought bravely against the hordes of the Dead.

"Maria! get to the edge of the chasm and use Dyrnwyn to knock down the tower!" Arawn yelled as he engaged a wraith but it threw him off his steed.

Avari wielded a long pike that had sharp blades protruding from the side of the head. It was an odd weapon, and it did not seem to be of any craft of the Lost. Though she hardly used it, much like Maria she was a master with her weapon. Avari, feeling a bit ambitious decided to attack the creature of the Depths. It wielded a great sword that was made of pure shadow energy. It let out a piercing screech and spread its wings the length of the Rift itself! The demon smashed its sword onto Avari, but she quickly rolled out of the way. The demon then brought down its great fist, but Avari evaded and climbed onto its arm. The creature of the Depths tried in vain to get Avari off of it but in its confusion Avari swung around its neck and sliced it in the face. In its pain the beast collapsed also crushing several wights. Then while it lay on the ground Avari decapitated it before it could recover. Of course many of the wraiths went to Arawn and surrounded him, but with a mere wave of his hand Arawn let out a burst of energy that sent the wraiths flying and ignited them, burning them to ashes. From atop his tower Agumar bended the storm to rain lightening down upon the Lost. Many Lost followers were burnt and disintegrated. Agumar was so content with his entertainment that he completely ignored Maria until she reached the end of the chasm, but it was to late. For Maria then held out Dyrnwyn, and with a great flash the storm ceased and a great white bolt of energy struck the Black Tower. The Tower soon crumpled but as it fell Agumar fled back to the real world before he could be killed. At last when the Black Tower fell, it sent out a large wave of energy that caused the life to leave all the Dead and the tombs and the barrows to collapse and soon the remaining Disciples fled like their master. The Lost followers then cheered in their victory, but Arawn could not find relief from the words Agumar had spoken and he remained silent. Avari ran to Maria and threw her arms around her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Avari said as she swung Maria around.

"Ugh, your welcome... Avari, are you really Arawn's sister?" Maria said shaken, trying to breathe.

Avari didn't answer Maria most likely because her voice was so muffled in her embrace. Amidst the cheering and singing Arawn knelt on the ground.

"So much death... is it really worth it?" He asked himself.

Then he recalled Agumar's words: _Arawn who prefers to sacrifice those he loves for his own selfish ambitions! _He rose and walked away without even a smile at his great victory.

Arawn's army soon set up camp for the night. During this time they tended to their countless wounded warriors and took a brief period of rest. Though, many gathered around fires and shared in merry songs and fellowship. Maria sat next to Arawn who would not speak a word.

"So, you said you would explain everything?" Maria said awkwardly

"Oh! yes, you deserve that at least!" Arawn said quickly changing his mood.

"I will start by saying that I have changed since you killed me. I have grown to know love somehow... I do not know if it is because of Dyrnwyn's sting or that my emerald encased my evil spirit within it, but some how it has left me and has been replaced with my old self. I wonder if Agumar purposely took my love and kindness away from me when he performed his foul necromancy upon me? No matter, I have changed... for the better. Oh, and when you see Shadow tell him that I am deeply sorry for the sorrow I have caused him, will you?" He asked sadly.

"Of course I will! But I must know, you said that Agumar endowed you with your powers. What I don't understand is how was Agumar able to give you such immense power that outmatches even his own? Maria said inquisitive.

"Agumar did not simply share with me some of his own power. No, he bestowed upon me the power of Northank itself. Why do you think Dyrnwyn is the only weapon that can kill me? It is because Dyrnwyn has divine characteristics. Dyrnwyn is actually a weapon from God and therefore it is the only way my physical form can be harmed. Agumar did not empower himself with Northank because when Northank was first created, it's creators, Mavok and Zambrog, made sure that a Warden of Northank could not become too powerful. That is why Agumar used me. He gave me the power of Northank itself so that I could become the world's supreme being and do his bidding." Arawn said sadly.

"Wow! I never knew that such power existed. It is very humbling to understand the way of the world and how it functions." Maria said fascinated.

"One cannot truly understand all of the ways of the world, but I do know what you mean, Maria. And if anything, I needed to be humbled a great deal." Arawn laughed.

The two laughed and sat together for a few minutes before Arawn spoke.

"Do you think of me as a father, Maria?" Arawn asked.

Maria was taken aback by his question. It was an odd question to ask, and one she was not expecting.

"I suppose I do. You are technically my father, and you will always be more of a father to me than anyone I know. After all, I don't remember my parents from my previous life." Maria said quietly.

Arawn sighed.

"I am sorry, Maria... I never should have played this little game with your life. It was very wrong of me." Arawn said sadly.

Maria looked up at Arawn and smiled.

"Arawn, you shouldn't apologize! I am overjoyed to have been able to return to this world as a Mobian so that I could marry Shadow! We are living a wonderful life together!" Maria said happily as she held Arawn's hand.

Arawn looked at Maria with quite a puzzled expression.

"Is your life together so happy, Maria? First, I posses your body and force you to destroy the world. Then, even after you miraculously stopped me the government considers you both to be criminals and puts you two under surveillance for the rest of your lives which will of course be forever. And Finally, you are both given task of cleaning up the messes I made in the past by defeating Agumar and destroying this emerald of mine. That doesn't sound exactly like a wonderful life to me." Arawn said frowning.

Maria looked at Arawn annoyed.

"Do you actually think that we cared about any of those things... Well, the first one was very troublesome and nearly had us both killed, but all that matters to us is that we're together! Shadow doesn't care that I'm a Lost follower. In fact, if Shadow were here, I'd say that he would thank you for what you did for us." Maria said happily.

"Hmm... gratitude, I haven't seen that from anyone in a long time. Well, do you have any other questions?" Arawn asked.

"Yes, actually I do. I would like to know more about this council that Agumar spoke of." Maria said inquisitively.

"Of course, I shall tell you the members starting with Avari over there." Arawn pointed to Avari who was playing with three Chao souls that Agumar had imprisoned in Northank.

"Those poor Chao, Arawn murmured, They have been tortured by Agumar's sorcery until he removed their very souls. Now they suffer a fate worse than death. They must wander these horrible lands for all eternity... but you see, Avari brings joy to them as she does all of us. She always lightened our hearts in depressing times. Her dream is to free these souls and let them live normal lives. I'm sure if I gave her the choice she would stay here until she found a way, but I want her to go back to the council. I pray and hope that Agumar didn't notice Avari in my army so that he doesn't harm her." Arawn said shaking his head.

"I don't understand. Wasn't Agumar speaking of Avari when he said that you could never hope that this little girl could sit on your throne?" Maria asked confused.

Arawn laughed at this.

"Agumar would never refer to Avari as being a little girl!" Arawn shouted barely able to control his laughter.

"Then who was he referring to?" Maria asked annoyed.

"Why, you of course! In my absence I want you to rule, Maria." Arawn said smiling.

"What? Why me?" Maria asked not finding an end to her confusion.

"Because you saved me from myself," Arawn said quietly, "But on to what I was saying. Avari is actually my sister if you didn't know that already and without her I doubt any of us would have the will to fight against Agumar. The next member is actually a human or at least somewhat of a human. He is known as the Barrow Lord, Zambrog, and he, along with his brother, Mavok, was the original founder of Northank. Though, he was eventually cast down by Agumar and to mock the race of humans he reincarnated Zambrog as a wight. So, out of pity and a kind heart I let him join my council." Arawn said smiling.

He paused and watched Avari play with the Chao souls. It brought him much happiness and Maria also watched for a while before he continued.

"The next is a Chao known as Thaurlach. He is the son of Thadur, the forger of Dyrnwyn." Arawn explained.

"I always wondered who created Dyrnwyn!" Maria said drawing it from its black sheath.

"Yes, Dyrnwyn was indeed forged by an Angel Chao named Thadur. I drove a vicious campaign against him. So you might find that most Chao do not favor the Lost. But soon Thadur was at last cast down and Agumar took his son, being a mere child, and trained him as a prodigy. I too allowed him to join the council out of pity." Arawn said with shame over his actions.

"The last and most peculiar of the members is another hedgehog known as Gothmog. He was the successor to Thadur, in the wielding of Dyrnwyn that is. Gothmog was a great king over an ancient civilization of Mobians known as the Hesbeorn. Agumar and I searched endlessly for Dyrnwyn until Gothmog actually found us first! He lead his great host in victory, and for a while it looked like he might see to the end of the Lost itself! But to his misfortune as he was desperately searching for me so that he could end me with a purge of Dyrnwyn, he found someone else. He found Agumar. He then battled the Necromancer but eventually Agumar stabbed him with his sword that he colorfully named Soulless. Once Soulless was driven through his heart Agumar used his foul powers to curse Gothmog, a curse that made everyone who looked upon him fear him. It is a terrible curse and it prevents him from finding someone who loves him. Now he waits in the tower of Morgul. I pitied him more than any of the others. To have your people aroused by your mighty power and great deeds suddenly diminish is a terrible thing." Arawn said with sorrow.

"I don't understand. if he hates Agumar so much for what he did to him then why does he serve you?" Maria asked.

"That brings even more sorrow to him. I believe that he serves me because he loves my sister, Avari. He has spent centuries doing my bidding all because he hopes that one day I will allow him to marry her, but I look back and realize why I never did allow him to marry my sister. I was rather protective of my sister and didn't allow her much socializing, but still, I don't understand why I would not. As far as I'm concerned, Gothmog is a great man despite his curse. That is another reason why Gothmog hates Agumar. It is because Avari used to be in love with _him! _Oh how it disgusts me!" Arawn said smacking his head.

"How could someone love him?" Maria asked herself while looking around at all the souls he had imprisoned in Northank.

"Gothmog is also my greatest warrior. His skill in archery is unmatched even by my own. I suppose it also helps that Gothmog inspires fear. It is much easier to fight an enemy when they are afraid of you. Even Agumar fears him, though he won't admit it. The only one that doesn't fear him is ironically Avari. She trusts him more than any of us. Perhaps she does love him as well, though I've never asked. And I must say I do not trust him at times! Having someone who you know doesn't exactly like you, be a part of your council is sometimes difficult. Why, this scar, here, on my leg, was a gift from Gothmog when he wielded Dyrnwyn! I'm afraid he has suffered more at my hands than anyone. That is why the first thing I shall do when I die is apologize to him." Arawn said with much grief.

"Die? No, you don't understand! I can get the Emerald back and use it to reincarnate you!" Maria said excited that she just realized this.

"No! You cannot do that, Maria! I am sorry." He said shaking his head.

"What? Why not?" Maria asked confused.

"You cannot because as long as I remain alive the Chao will still fear the Lost and these souls will never leave this dreaded place. Besides the Emerald might possess my Evil spirit. So, if I am joined with it you will face the same problem you did in the past. "What? But I-"

"No," Arawn cut her off, "the Emerald corrupts all. It is corrupting you right now. I am sorry." Arawn sighed.

Arawn then called for Avari to come to him.

"Avari will escort you back to the real world." Arawn said solemnly.

"But will I ever see you again?" Maria asked starting to cry.

"Of course you will! And do not worry about me. You have other things to worry about. Like you husband, Shadow. I am certain he is dreadfully missing you." Arawn said trying to lighten her spirit.

Maria had never thought that Shadow might think that she had died in Northank.

"Oh, you're right as usual." Maria grumbled.

She embraced Arawn.

"Goodbye, dad!" Maria yelled happily so that many of the other Lost followers around them could hear.

They all looked at Arawn and snickered.

"Please, don't call me dad, Maria. Not that I don't enjoy it, but I do not wish to lose the respect of my men." Arawn said embarrassed.

"But I'm just as much as one of your soldiers as they are." Maria said confused.

"Oh, Maria, you're much more than a mere soldier to me, but when in the presence of my senior officers who have served under me for centuries, I would appreciate it if you referred to me as Arawn." He said smiling.

"All right, whatever you say, dad!" Maria said happily as she shrugged her shoulders.

Maria and Avari then burst out with laughter as they walked away.

Eventually Avari brought Maria to the land of Rathadur after a day's journey.

"You should see what the Doctor is up to," Avari said frowning, "Agumar has been using him to do his bidding. Also I believe that the king of the chao is under some spell of Agumar. You should find the others and aid them however you can."

"I will, but what about you, Avari? As far as I know, you're my only friend within the entirety of the Lost, and I want to make sure that you are safe." Maria asked concern.

"I understand why you might think that all of the Lost followers hate you, but actually most of them love you! They praise your great deeds and thank you for killing my brother. Most of them hated Arawn and did not want to serve under his cruel order, but thanks to you, my brother is just as he was before he became the Lost King and you have my gratitude for that as well as that of the Lost." Avari said happily as she placed her hand on Maria's shoulder.

Maria looked up at her and smiled.

"Arawn was right about you, Avari, you do bring joy to all of those around you. I wish you were my sister! We would have had all sorts of fun together!" Maria said happily.

"Oh, believe me, Maria, I wish I were your sister as well! Do you know what it's like to be the sister of a deranged psychopath? It's terrible! I was basically imprisoned in Nathelien for centuries by my brother! This is the first time in almost one thousand years that I've actually been able to go outside the walls of Nathelien! And to my misfortune I must return to the Dark Tower of Morgul, probably to stay there for another century until this war finally ends... Not that it's boring in Nathelien! No, I have... three other friends who I spend time with on occasion... Okay, I lied. It's about as boring as living in Northank would be." Avari said solemnly, "I just hope that Agumar won't be mad that I helped destroy him. Oh, well! I'm sure he will understand!" Avari said cheerfully.

"You know, Avari you remind me of how I used to be. Or at least, how Shadow described me." Maria said laughing.

"Thanks! That means a lot, actually! I always wanted to wield Dyrnwyn like you and be married to a great guy like Shadow. Too bad Arawn made me give up Dyrnwyn! Ha, ha!" Avari laughed.

"Wait, you mean Dyrnwyn chose you?" Maria asked looking at the black sheath.

"Yes! I don't know why my brother made up that silly story about a Chao giving it to him. I guess he was talking about what happened in the past, but I always thought I wasn't worthy of wielding it so I'm glad you are!" Avari said smiling.

"Are you kidding? Take it. I can't wield Dyrnwyn knowing I wasn't deserving of it!" Maria said ripping the sheath from her side.

"No! Sorry, I can't do that! It's yours now." Avari said backing away.

"Well, okay. I will put it to good use, and good luck with your council business!" Maria said happily.

"Thanks! Bye!" Avari said as she hugged her.

With that she mounted her horse and left. Maria also hurried toward Eggman's base to see what foul evil could be festering within it.

ALL CHARACTERS ARE COPYRIGHT BY SEGA EXCEPT MARIA THE HEDGEHOG, AVARI, AGUMAR, AND ARAWN

This was the most fun of all the chapters to write by far! Simply because I didn't have to worry about being accurate to Lord of the Rings. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did!


	23. The Chao Go to War

Chapter 3 the Chao go to War

"So, that is my story." Maria concluded.

She looked over to see that Shadow was asleep but it didn't surprise her that he was. Maria woke him up.

"What? Oh, I'm sorry." Shadow said drowsily.

"It's fine. I understand that you must be tired." Maria said smiling.

"Yes, but we have no time for rest. We must find the others and see what we are to do next." Shadow said wearily as he got up and began walking away.

Maria shook her head and stood up.

"Shadow, please listen to me. Silver, Knuckles, and you are all completely spent. I don't think it would be wise to push yourself beyond your physical limits. Besides, you thought I was dead, Shadow. Don't you want to-"

"Maria, the world is in great peril! We cannot place ourselves over the entire world! And I appreciate your concern for me, but I'm the ultimate life form, I have no limits." Shadow said angrily.

"See Shadow, you wouldn't be in such a bad mood if you weren't so worn and tired. You just yelled at me after realizing that I am still alive. I'd say that that means you're in rough shape." Maria said as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

Shadow sighed heavily.

"Maria, I appreciate your concern for me, and I apologize for losing my temper, but the fate of the world is in our hands. Believe me, Maria, I would enjoy spending some time with you. After all, I thought you were dead, but there will be time after the war, I promise." Shadow said smiling.

Shadow began to walk away until he turned around to see that Maria wasn't following him.

"I'm not going anywhere until you've had at least an hour of rest. Please, Shadow, I love you and I don't want you to suffer. The world can wait Shadow because right now, it's just us, and you deserve at least a night's sleep after all you've been through." Maria said as she hugged Shadow.

Shadow smiled and kissed her.

"Thank you, Maria. You're right as usual, and I would be doing the same thing if you were in my position." Shadow said wearily.

He laid down in the grass with Maria and almost immediately fell asleep. Maria laughed and kissed him again. She put her arms around Shadow and quickly fell asleep too.

When Maria awoke Shadow was of course still asleep. She looked up at the sky to see that dawn was just arriving. Maria laid with Shadow for an hour until he finally awakened as well. Shadow sat up and stretched.

"Did you sleep well?" Maria asked as she hugged him.

"Maria, you should know by now that any time I sleep with you it is a very good one." Shadow said smiling.

Maria laughed and kissed him. The two of them got up and began to leave the forest.

Maria and Shadow found themselves back to the camp that Silver and Knuckles had set up outside the forest.

"You two finished so soon?" Silver said looking up at them.

"We don't have time, Silver. War is coming to the Chao and they are unprepared." Shadow said hastily.

"How can that be? Rathadur is miles from both Northank and Nathelien." Knuckles asked.

"Eggman has decided to betray Agumar. He wishes to steal the Emerald for himself while Agumar is occupied with the Chaos Chao of Xeros. He did not send out his army to get the Emerald because he was told to do so. He wants the Emerald for his own ambitions. Though I doubt he will be able to make any use of it." Maria said sadly.

"He thinks that he is secure in his tower? I highly doubt that." Silver laughed.

"He will not stay safe for long. After his disciples failed to get the Emerald on horses Agumar created a new mount for them, some sort of winged creature. If his robots don't attack first then he will face what's left of the armies of Northank. Even with his superior technology he cannot stop the creatures of darkness that Agumar has summoned." Maria said laughing

"The doctor's double treachery is disturbing. Why would he make so many enemies at once?" Shadow asked.

"He believes that Agumar will pay him no attention now that he has drawn almost all of his forces out of Nathelien to go to war with the Chao of Xeros. Let's hope that this allows Tails and Sonic to sneak in unnoticed." Maria said smiling.

"The morning wears away and if Eggman is going to go to war with Rathadur then we should warn the king before it's too late." Silver advised.

"I agree let's mount our horses and ride to Dimrile. There king Caradhras sits upon his throne." Maria said as she jumped onto one of the horses that Nandian had given to them. Knuckles and Silver mounted two of the horses and Shadow got on one with Maria. They rode off with great speed across the rolling plains.

Far away in the tower of Morgul, Gothmog stood on the balcony of his room watching the sunrise. He often watched the sun set and then rise the next day because he could not sleep. No matter if he wanted to he couldn't because of the curse Agumar had cast upon him. Suddenly Gothmog heard footsteps behind him.

"Why do you disturb me?" He asked.

Agumar walked forward and stood next to him.

"Gothmog, you are the wisest of the Council so I decided that you would be the best to speak to on this matter.

"Your flattering is deaf to me. Get to what you wished to ask so you can leave me alone and not ruin the rest of the sunrise." Gothmog said angrily not looking at Agumar.

"Yes, I wished to ask you of the rest of the council. I fear that they are going to betray me."

"Ha, ha! You speak as if we are allies and you are asking for my aid. I assure you that if any of the council would betray you that it would be me."

"I am aware of that but now Thaurlach is away with his people. I fear that he will learn the truth of what really happened the day his father died. The Barrow Lord also threatened me that I should fear you and the council. And then there's you and well… you just hate me with a passion."

"You are correct that I hate you and you should fear me but what is the point in this conversation?"

"I want to know of any treachery of Avari, Gothmog. I want to know of anything she has done then if you tell me I will disband the council and put you as my advisor. Then I hope that we can have peace."

"Have peace! We shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the Hesbeorn and all my people! We shall have peace when you pay for your crimes against the Chao and all the souls of them that are imprisoned in your land… but I suppose it is no longer your land." Gothmog yelled.

Agumar exploded in rage.

"How did you find out about the destruction of Northank?" He hissed.

"I heard of it from someone who was there." Gothmog said calmly ignoring Agumar's outburst.

"Well, now I am bringing all of my forces out of Northank to Nathelien. We are going to war against the Chaos Chao of Xeros. The final phase of my plan is now in motion. All I need is the Emerald." Agumar said grinning.

"I always knew that you had other intentions of the Emerald's power, but none of the council would believe me except Zambrog."

"I do have other intentions but now is not the time to propose them. If you find the Emerald bring it to me. Make sure to inform the rest of the Council."

"I have my own intentions of it. I will not do so. Not even if you tortured me… again."

"If I wasn't so afraid of you I would kill you, Gothmog. But now that you have declined my offer of peace if I ever find any evidence that Avari has betrayed me I shall have her executed!"

"Ha, ha! Do you believe that I would allow you to kill her? Agumar, you are powerless without Northank. We all know that. You know it yourself, but are just too proud to admit it."

"You would do so if the alternative was me cursing her. And you of all beings knows what it's like for me to use my necromancy upon someone."

Gothmog shuttered and began to cry. He thought that he had forgotten how. It had been centuries since he had cried, but he could not hold back the emotions.

"I will give you time to think, but now I have a war to win." Agumar said as he disappeared into shadows.

For two days did Shadow, Maria, Silver, and Knuckles travel with only a few short hours of rest. At last they finally came to the city of Dimrile.

"This city is very old!" Silver said in amazement.

"For half a millennium has Dimrile stood. It was built by the Chao that fled Ost Cyrn after Thadur's death. Some came to Rathadur others to Xeros. We must also make sure that the Chao do not discover that I am a Lost Follower. The Chao do not get along with them ever since Thadur was killed." Maria said sadly.

There were two guardsman posted at the gate. They both seemed very puzzled to see Mobians enter their land.

"Only Chao may enter Dimrile unless you were invited by the king." One of them said.

"We met with Nandian around three days ago and have come to return his horses." Shadow explained.

The guard looked at Shadow as if surveying him.

"Nandian is no longer welcomed here. Thaurlach said that he would bring us harm so he banished him." The guard explained.

"You cannot believe everything Thaurlach says. I also bring dire news to Caradhras. I must speak with him." Maria answered.

"Well, the king accepts his advice. But if you wish to return your steeds you may. Of course, you will have to leave your weapons at the entrance to his throne room." The Chao said.

The four left their mounts to stable hands and walked up the long stair to the throne room.

"King Caradhras is very old at the age of seven. Make sure that you are courteous and do what he asks. I do not know what poison Thaurlach has spoken to him but it has obviously changed him." Maria warned.

They continued up the stairs until they met the door wardens. They were indeed quite tall for chao. They stood like mighty pillars each bearing a long, sharp spear.

"You must disarm before entering the courts of Caradhras." One said proudly.

It took Shadow quite a while to disarm as he did have a lot of weapons. After he had disarmed they began to walk inside but the door wardens stopped them.

"Your sword, madam?" One of the chao said holding out his hand.

"I will not part with this sword! I will not give it to any other soul, not even a Chao!"

"It is the will of Caradhras." The Chao said getting annoyed.

"Be courteous." Shadow whispered to her.

"I did not fall into the Depths and pass through the Rift of Karadaz to give Dyrnwyn up because Caradhras won't allow it in his courts!" Maria yelled as she drew the sword.

It shone brightly before them. The chao both seemed amazed and guilty at the same time.

"You come as if on wings of song out of the forgotten days! It has been over a millennium since Dyrnwyn has even been seen by a chao. We will allow you to enter."

The Chao said as he opened the door. The other door warden looked at Maria with much hate.

"Why is it that Arawn's Bane is in the hands of a Mobian, if she is a Mobian that is? Something is wrong about her presence." He said.

"Dyrnwyn chooses who it deems worthy. You cannot question it." The other scolded.

"Perhaps, but if she did pass through Karadaz then she must have met Agumar. These are ill reasons to say that you are simply a Mobian." The Chao whispered.

The four continued on into the throne room. Caradhras sat in his chair with his head hung down. He was very bent from his age; beside him stood Thaurlach who was whispering something to him.

"Greetings Caradhras, king of Rathadur." Maria said trying to be polite. Caradhras did not speak.

"It is with much regret that I must inform you that war has come at last to the Chao and you must soon decide what is to become of your people." She continued. Caradhras slowly arose from his throne.

"What a herald of woe you are. But I must ask, how did you acquired Dyrnwyn?" He said looking at the black sheath.

"It was given to me while I was in Northank but before then it chose me and with it I slew the Lost King, Arawn."

"You are indeed a legend. You have done what kings have failed to do in the past. Perhaps that is why Dyrnwyn chose you; because you were not royalty like Thadur or Gothmog were before you. Both of them fell to darkness but you succeeded. For that I am thankful." Caradhras said happily

"But she speaks of evil, my lord. She mentioned that she has been in Northank. This means that she must be a spy of Agumar." Thaurlach advised.

"I think you are the spy of Agumar, Thaurlach. There are two types of speakers of evil. There are those that work for evil and there are those that wish to offer aid against the evil." Maria said to Thaurlach.

"Those who bring ill news are ill guests in my opinion." Thaurlach laughed.

"Listen, Thaurlach," Maria said kneeling down to him, "I know that you are confused and young. I know of the difficulties you have had in the past but please put these aside and help us to destroy the creature that killed your father years ago." Maria said softly. Thaurlach then realized who she was.

"Agumar said that he killed you!" Thaurlach yelled.

"Silence, I did not destroy the Black Tower to quarrel with the fallen son of Thadur!" Maria said as she drew Dyrnwyn.

Suddenly in the light of Dyrnwyn Caradhras seemed to become youthful again. Caradhras looked at Maria in wonder.

"Please, Maria come sit with me to counsel me instead of that filth." Caradhras said smiling.

"Master, I have done all I can to please you." Thaurlach began but was cut off.

"If you are faithful to me come and follow me to war." Caradhras answered.

Thaurlach looked at Maria.

"You spoke of slaying the creature that killed my father when you killed Arawn around eight months ago. Why is this?" Thaurlach asked intently.

"It was not Arawn that killed your father it was Agumar. His lies have corrupted you into thinking that he is just and you should serve him." Maria said grimly.

"He lied? All these centuries have I believed him. What a monster he is!" Thaurlach yelled as he ran away.

"Now that he has left us why don't you sit and counsel me?" Caradhras asked.

"No, I have already told all there is to know. Now you must decide what to do in this time of war." Maria said sternly

Caradhras thought for a long while.

"We must go to the fortress of Ost Cyrn. There we will stand against our enemies just as we did centuries before! We will stand against this tide, we will go to war!" Caradhras yelled as he arose from his throne.

"Where is my sword?" he asked. One of the Chao brought it to him.

"Thaurlach stole it and hid it in his quarters." He said with disgust.

Caradhras grasped his sword and removed it from its sheath. As he did so his arm seemed to regain strength and many lines were removed from under his eyes.

"I thank you, Maria for what you have done. Without you my people would all have died, though it is sad that these evil days must be mine. But there will be many songs of Rathadur's brave fall if that is to pass." He said proudly and yet sadly.

Caradhras ordered that all the Chao of Dimrile be prepared to leave for Ost Cyrn. Though many did not wish to, they packed their provisions and did as he ordered.

"You did well, Maria." Shadow said as he put his arm around her.

"I am glad that the Chao will be able to live for at least a few more days, but Eggman's army is far greater than the Chao's. Though there is hope, for now Arawn's council shares a hatred of Agumar. This means that there is a rebellion growing in Nathelien, One that could mean the end of Agumar."

Of course Shadow did not understand what she meant due to his sleeping during her tale but he didn't care.

"Let's go to Ost Cyrn." He said happily.

ALL CHARACTERS ARE COPYRIGHT BY SEGA EXCEPT MARIA THE HEDGEHOG, THAURLACH, GOTHMOG, AGUMAR, AND CARADHRAS

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Though it might have been somewhat boring I promise the next one will not be.


	24. Ost Cyrn

Chapter 4 Ost Cyrn

Alpha carried Amy and Cream a while before he sat them down on the ground.

"The other robots and I are going to host our council now. It will take a long while, and I suggest that you rest because if we decide to go to war you will need your strength." He said sadly.

Then many other robots came out through other parts of the forest to meet him. Amy and Cream's first thoughts were how different the robots were. They had expected them all to be alike but each one had different characteristics. One looked especially strange, as it was a rusty red shade with dark red eyes that looked somewhat like an assassin droid. Alpha and the others then walked off to a stone sanctuary where they had apparently held many meetings before. Alpha turned back to Amy and Cream.

"Don't worry, mobians. I will return for you when the council has ended. For now stay here until we are finished. Amy and Cream sat down under a nearby tree for a while talking amongst each other while Cheese played in a nearby stream.

"What do you think they will do?" Cream asked nervously.

"It's best not to worry, Cream. I'm sure they will help us." Amy said trying to comfort her.

Not long after they had sat down Alpha returned with another pale gray robot.

"This is Speedscrew, as we call him. He is a hasty robot, and has already chosen to go to war. I asked him to accompany you while you wait, I'm sure that you will get along." Alpha said as he walked off.

Speedscrew looked down at Amy and Cream for a while. "

"I do not know of your behavior protocols, but what do you meat- I mean organics do for entertainment?" the robot asked confused.

Amy and Cream looked at each other smiling. Then Cream explained their "behavior protocols" to Speedscrew, and soon they were on the robots shoulders running through the forest and splashing in the river. They ran all throughout the forest until at last night fell. Suddenly there was a great _hrum hum!_ The noise was so loud that the birds flew from the trees and the ground shook violently. Then off in the distance Alpha, leading a great line of robots came marching down the path.

"We go to war!" He shouted.

The other robots gave a replying shout. Speedscrew quickly got in line next to Alpha and joined in the march.

"Wow, that was fast!" Amy said shocked.

"Yes, we robots are quick when we are roused, and now we go to Eggman, to war!" Alpha yelled triumphantly.

The robots then marched on to the battle that would decide the fate of the Chao and the world.

King Caradhras and his army marched across the wide plains of Rathadur to the mighty fortress of Ost Cyrn that had stood against the forces of the Dead and of the Lost for over a thousand years. Though the fortress was their goal to reach in their travel, Caradhras and his men now found themselves marching close to Eggman's base of which the Chao called Metalthron after the machines that came out of the land. Though of late there were no machines coming out of that place, but soon enough there would be thousands upon thousands of wights and fell creatures leaving its gates.

"There across that wide plain is Metalthron as we call it. We have always held friendship between the doctor, but after the news you brought I doubt we will ever give him that honor ever again." Caradhras said to Maria.

She looked in the direction he was referring to for a few moments until she saw a lone Hero chao on a horse riding swiftly toward Caradhras "That's Ethelar, captain of my armies! What sorrowful news could he bring?" Caradhras said dreadfully.

"My lord, my lord, Our forces are dwindling! We managed to hold back the Dead during the day, but last night they ambushed us with fresh soldiers while we were unprepared and resting. Many were slain or fled amongst the confusion! I beg you to flee while you are able!" Ethelar pleaded.

Caradhras looked at Maria as if wanting to know of what she thought on the matter. Though she sat on her horse for a long time staring off toward Metalthron.

"Ride to Ost Cyrn, king! I must leave you now, but I assure you that I will return to aid you!" Maria said quickly before she rode off.

Caradhras turned to all of his men.

"We must do as she said and ride to the fortress of Ost Cyrn where we shall make our last desperate stand just as Thadur did there a millenium ago!" He said as he swiftly rode off with his army behind him.

The Chao rode on the rest of the day until they reached the dike where Ost Cyrn, perhaps the oldest structure in history of the Chao, stood tall and strong against the mountain side. The great walls were like massive wings spanning across the dike. They looked invincible as if no force could overtake them. Behind the wall was a second layer of wall though not as thick as the first. For on the first, five Chao could walk abreast across. Behind this layer was the great tower of Ingonatha where Thadur forged Dyrnwyn and even where he was wed. So sacred was this place to the Chao that some did not enter it, but stood guard upon the walls. Caradhras and the Chao rode through the gates. They marveled at the site of their ancestry, for some had never seen or even thought of seeing it.

"I know my rocks and emeralds well," Knuckles said marveling the site, "The stone here is hard and sturdy. It resembles the Chao that dwell here."

"Call me stonewall Caradhras!" The king laughed heartily.

The chao took guard positions on the walls and sent out a few ranks to see what forces may be coming.

"Eggman will not stop until the fortress is nothing but ruble. I fear that all of Metalthron might have been emptied." Silver said dreadfully.

"Do not fear, my pointy-hair friend! This fortress has stood against greater threats!" Caradhras said proudly.

"I am afraid that you do not know of the Doctor's technology. It far surpasses yours." Shadow said sadly.

"You hedgehogs are so doubtful… Why can you not be like my nephew, ready and willing to face any wiles of Northank? Stubborn and proud as he may be he is stouthearted and shows no fear even when the odds are against him!" Caradhras said as he patted Nandian on the shoulder.

"But for being prepared, I sent a rank of Chao to the entrance of the dike. They will return and tell us of what we shall face. Until then come and speak with me, Shadow. I have questions that I want answered. Silver and Knuckles left the three alone.

"Tell me, Shadow, how did you and Maria come across Dyrnwyn?" he asked.

"It was around seven months ago I suppose when Maria suddenly returned to this world after being dead."

"What, How could Dyrnwyn choose a Lost Follower as its wielder? To think that such hands have tainted such a legacy pains me!"

"You speak without experience. Maria is nothing like a Lost Follower as the ones that you heard out of stories. You saw how she was in your courts!"

"What I have experienced doesn't matter! What you have on the other hand does! You defend and profess to love her and yet she has harmed you greatly. I feel that your soul has been damaged, as if it is not whole as it should be, but it does not matter. It wouldn't be the first time that Dyrnwyn was in the hands of the Lost."

"We did have a small fight a while back, and during it my soul was harmed. But it wasn't her fault. Yes, I am also aware that Arawn stole Dyrnwyn from Thadur." Shadow said sadly. Caradhras stood in shock for a while before laughing.

"Where did you learn this information, Shadow? I assure you that it is untrue! To think that Arawn could ever steal Dyrnwyn directly from Thadur is unheard of!" Caradhras laughed

"I learned this from Falathlorn when I passed through Harlinion on my way out of Northank.

"You met with Falathlorn! You are surely an unfortunate one! First you marry a Lost follower and now you say you have taken Falathlorn's council! What ever lies that old man told you I will correct."

"He lied, why? Why would he lie about something like that? He seemed so trustworthy and wise.

"First, you must know that Falathlorn is actually Thadur's brother. They never did get along but what happened between them was far worse than a simple sibling argument. After they grew older Falathlorn fell in love with another Angel Chao known as Gilfalathe. I do not know how long they were together but it must have been a very long time. Then, as you know, the Lost arrived and Thadur forged Dyrnwyn. Thadur soon became the hero of the Chao. Not that Falathlorn was envious of his brother. That is not what caused their feuding. Soon after the Lost arrived, Falathlorn had to go to war while Gilfalathe had to stay behind at Ost Cyrn. I can imagine how sorrowful his departure must have been. For they both knew that he would most likely not return. So, for a few years Falathlorn was gone at war. He commanded a great battleship known as the Ridgeamark. And after many battles Falathlorn at last returned to Ost Cyrn. He expected to be welcomed back as a hero though it was not so. For when he returned he found that Gilfalathe had married Thadur, thinking that he had died in battle! Falathlorn was enraged at this. He wanted to have revenge on his brother for doing something so harmful to him. So, Falathlorn stole Dyrnwyn from Thadur and gave it to Arawn! Seeing his weakness, Arawn attacked Thadur and Ost Cyrn. Because Thadur did not have Dyrnwyn he could not stand against them. Then he saw that Falathlorn was about to be struck by some sort of Agumar's sorcery. In his last moments Thadur threw himself in the way, suffering the endless wandering and restlessness. In the end he died to save Falathlorn. The very Chao caused his death and the fall of our kingdom! Unlike Thadur, Falathlorn survived because once Thadur was killed, Dyrnwyn, which was in the hands of Arawn, exploded killing almost all of Arawn's army. Falathlorn and the remaining Chao managed to chase down the routers, but Arawn and Agumar escaped. Then Dyrnwyn waited to choose another that it deemed worthy. In the end Falathlorn found that Agumar had tortured his love to death and that Agumar had stolen their son, Falathlorn's nephew. It is a sad tale but one that teaches that revenge will never solve your problems." Caradhras concluded.

Shadow stood speechless for a long time staring at the ground. Suddenly a dark figure emerged from the nearby shadows.

"I've never heard my story told so brilliantly." The voice said darkly.

It was indeed Falathlorn.

"You! How did you get here?" Caradhras asked.

"A few days ago I felt Dyrnwyn return in Northank and that the Dark Tower had fallen into the abyss that it was built upon. I followed Dyrnwyn until I found all of you. Once Maria left I decided to follow the rest of you to see if I could perhaps provide aid." He explained calmly.

The other Chao now noticed his presence and began frowning and growling at him with hatred. Shadow stared blankly at him.

"Why did you lie to me?" He asked.

"Because I didn't want you to find out about my past. It fills me with shame." Falathlorn said sadly.

"But why did you steal Dyrnwyn from your brother? You knew that it would spell doom for your own race." Shadow said puzzled.

"Let me put it into a scenario that you can understand," he began, "Imagine that Maria was taken from you by say Sonic. You would want revenge." Falathlorn said with hatred.

"As long as she's happy, I'm happy." Shadow said angrily.

Falathlorn laughed.

"You say that now but in reality you and I are just alike. Don't be a hypocrite, Shadow. I'm sure you know what it's like to want revenge." He said darkly.

Nandian then stepped in front of him.

"Leave this place! You do not deserve to stand behind these walls!" He said as he drew his sword.

"I will forgive you, Nandian because you are young and unwise, but do you ever stop to think if Thadur was the villain and not me. Thadur knew that I wasn't going to die in battle, he knew of my feelings toward her! And yet he wanted it all! He had the power, the wealth, the fame, and he most certainly had enough lovers to go around, and yet he wanted mine, all that I had and he took it from me!" Falathlorn hissed with rage as he drew his own sword, which was flaming with white fire.

"I understand you completely, Falathlorn, but now is not the time to argue for the scouts that you sent out are returning, Caradhras." Shadow said as he stepped between the two.

Sure enough the scouts returned with empty quivers and worn bows.

"There are thousands of them coming through the dike, they come with fire and other weapons I have not seen before! We loosed every arrow we had and there are still plenty more." One of them said gasping.

"Looks like you'll need my aid after all." Falathlorn said smugly.

Nandian growled as he rushed toward the gate.

"To the walls, Chao! The enemy comes forth!" Caradhras yelled.

The Chao took positions on the wall with bows ready. It was now past midnight when the great host of wights that were combined with machines to form horrible cyber monstrosities! The countless wave of the Dead stood still as if marveling the wall that stood before them. The Chao released a hail of arrows down upon their foes. Then a horn sounded and the wights charged forward at the wall, others marched on the ramp, which led to the gate. As the ran toward the gate a rain of arrows and stones met them sending the wights flying into each other because of their dense numbers. They then fled back and came with two large battering rams. The bodies were beginning to pile on the ramp so that it was difficult for the ones carrying the rams to walk. Though they eventually made it and they continued to smash down the gate. Shadow and Nandian rushed forward. Shadow unleashed all of his ammo on the wights and was now using his vast array of powers. They soon cleared the ramp of wights, but then two more wights got up and jumped on Nandian. Falathlorn jumped off the wall and decapitated the wights. "Go back to your Barrows, and let the Flame of Harlin take you!" He yelled.

"Thanks, Falathlorn." Nandian mumbled.

"No time for courtesy!" Falathlorn said running to the wall.

The Wights were now launching hooks on to the wall and pulling up ladders each bearing a deadly host of wights. Knuckles picked up one of the hooks and threw it down causing the ladder to fall and crush several wights. Once more the wights charge up the ramp though they were met with the Flame of Harlin and Eldara, Nandian's sword. Then, suddenly there was a great flash of light followed by a huge explosion.

"Evil of Eggman, the wall is breached!" Caradhras shouted.

The wights poured in through the breach. Knuckles jumped down swinging his fists violently while Silver threw chunks of the wall at the wights. Soon they were overwhelmed and had to draw back to the courtyard inside the second wall. That is, all did except Falathlorn and Shadow. They were now fighting back to back against the oncoming horde.

"Shadow, tell Caradhras that I apologize for the trouble I caused, and tell him that there is still hope for the Chao, for dawn comes and with it, hope!" he said proud but a bit sad.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Shadow asked.

"See you in Northank!" Falathlorn said to him before charging into the hundreds of wights.

Shadow had no time to help. He knew that it would be suicide. He quickly ran to unite with the others in the courtyard where he met with Caradhras.

"There is no hope for us," he said shaking, "They will break through the inner gate and we will meet an end in the citadel where it all began."

"You can't say that," Shadow said, "There is still hope, in a few more minutes the sun will rise."

"These beasts are savage and will not let daylight stop them from winning a war. I am afraid we will have to make our final stand, Shadow."

"No, mount your horse and ride to meet them! Were you not the Chao that asked me why Mobians are so doubtful? Do not submit to fear, my king. No matter how much the odds are against you do not let doubt be planted in your heart! It is just what Agumar wants! If no one feared him do you think he would be sitting on the throne of the Lost, the only creature that fears Agumar is the one that serves him, and you, my king do not!" Shadow said sternly.

Caradhras got up and looked intently at Shadow.

"Why is your kind so reckless?" He asked laughing.

Caradhras and Shadow mounted their horses.

"Let the Horn of Ost Cyrn sound one more time! We will ride to meet them as dawn comes!

One of the chao climbed to the top of the tower of Ingonatha and blew the mighty horn. The wights cowered in fear at the noise and many fell to the ground clutching their ears. At this moment King Caradhras, accompanied by Shadow and a few other brave chao including his nephew, charged through the gate and trampled many wights. They rode through the ranks of the dead. The remaining wights fled their wrath and ran down the crossway. But suddenly their path was blocked by a massive army of robots that had marched in through the dike. Confused and scrambling in fear, the wights made for their last escape, up the eastward hill for the western cliff was too steep. Then as they began to march up the hill the sun rose and Maria accompanied with many other mounted chao stood atop the hill. When Maria drew Dyrnwyn and charged down the hill followed by the chao, many of the wights cowered and fled but these were blasted away by the robots that boasted a large arsenal of weapons that the wights were not trained to defend against. Within a few short minutes the army of over ten thousand wights was reduced to nothing, and day was won.

All of the chao cheered and celebrated. All were filled with joy, that is except for Shadow. He rode to a dim glimmer of light that he saw on the field. It was indeed as he feared. It was Falathlorn who lay around many wight copses. He had received a fatal wound to his side but he managed to speak to Shadow.

"I did not doubt our chances. That was very brave of you I must admit." He managed to say.

"Please let me help you." Shadow said nervously trying to help him up.

"No leave me. I deserve no less." He said sadly.

"No, Falathlorn, if you die then the line of Chao kings will end." Shadow said as tears formed in his eyes.

"End, There is no end. Death is simply a path in life that even immortals such as us must walk. But then when you reach the end of the path, you see it…" Falathlorn faltered and ended.

"See what? See what, Falathlorn?" Shadow asked inquisitively.

Falathlorn reached out his hand and gave Shadow his necklace. Then he closed his eyes and went to rest.

"Shadow shook his head and began to cry. He didn't know why he was. He hardly knew Falathlorn but somehow he felt as if the entire world around him was grieving.

ALL CHARACTERS EXCEPT MARIA THE HEDGEHOG, CARADRHAS, FALATHLORN, AND NANDIAN ARE COPYRIGHT BY SEGA

So, the battle is over, but I assure you that there will be much larger battles than even this one and the chao will have a very large part in them.


	25. The Road to Xeros

Chapter 5 The Road to Xeros

At dawn king Caradhras met again with Maria on the grass plains outside the fortress. With him came his nephew, Nandian, who seemed very surprised to see her. "This morning has brought strange tidings indeed!" He said.

"We cannot thank you enough for your aid!" The king said gratefully.

"It looked as if you had the situation under control," Maria laughed, "I wish all chao could be so courteous. The ones I tried to get to ride with me to help you did not seem eager to travel with me."

"Yes, I am afraid that most chao will remain with their opinions, but I assure you that when the war is over we will spread the word of your good deeds across Rathadur and Xeros. I also must apologize. I too judged you to swiftly, but Shadow stood up for you and I cursed my tongue when you arrived at dawn." The king sighed.

"Speaking of Shadow, where is he?" Maria asked.

"I do not know, Maria. Your husband rode out with me, but he ran off somewhere when the battle ended. As the king spoke his words the cheer from his victory ended abruptly when he saw Shadow walking glumly toward them with the body of a chao in his arms. Shadow looked at Nandian.

"How do you feel now, Prince of Rathadur, that he died saving you and your people when you treated him like he was the Enemy." He scolded with tears in his eyes.

Nandian wouldn't look at the body. He quickly rode away to the fortress.

"I don't want to cremate him with the others. I'm going to bury him myself." Shadow said as he walked away.

"Wait Shadow, That necklace you wear, did Falathlorn really give it to you?" Caradhras asked.

"Yes, he gave it to me in his last moments." Shadow said sadly.

"Then treat it well. That item is very powerful and was highly valued to him."

Shadow looked down at the necklace, but was more concerned with Falathlorn's face. He was still smiling with his eyes closed as if he was asleep dreaming of wonderful things. Though Shadow knew that he would not awaken from his slumber. He only hoped that he had reunited with Gilfalathe wherever he might be.

Shadow walked off into the fog of dawn.

"Who was that he held?" Maria asked.

"It was Thadur's brother. It is a long and grim tale that I do not want to repeat and I doubt you would want to hear."

"So be it, king. We have more pressing matters than to dwell on the past." Maria said

King Caradhras, Maria, and Nandian met in the tower of Ingonatha.

"First, we must decide what to do with the doctor." Maria said as she sat down with the chao.

"Those machines that arrived when you did left as abruptly as they came. I think that they must have had business with Eggman. I believe that they are revolting against their former master for siding with Agumar." Nandian explained.

"I believe you are right, Nandian. Certainly if they were still serving Eggman they would have fought against us, and they must have left in a such a hurry because they had to regroup with the other machines at Metalthron." Caradhras said.

"Our next step is to go to Metalthron and attempt discover the Enemy's plan. Perhaps we may also find Thaurlach." Maria said.

"Why do we need him? He betrayed us, betrayed the chao long ago." Nandian asked confused.

"He might have betrayed you, Caradhras, but he did not betray the Chao. Arawn told me that when he joined the Lost he had no choice. For he was taken by Agumar as a mere child and was trained by him to hate the chao. But now that Agumar has shown his true colors at last, I believe Thaurlach will think differently of serving him, but whether or not he committed treason, I believe he will play a large part in the war. He is the heir to Thadur's thrown, a thrown that has not been sat upon in over a millennium."

"In my three years of kingship over Rathadur, I did not know of this, Caradhras said, I wish to know something else, Maria. You and Eggman share the same last name. Are you two related?" Caradhras asked.

"Shadow told me we were when I was human, but I don't remember much of my mortal life. All I know of the Doctor is that he tried to have me killed a few months back."

Nandian frowned as if he was experiencing pain. He had forgotten that Maria had to have had a life before the one that she had now, seeing as all Lost followers had to have experienced death at some point. It reminded him more of how he hated the Lost and how they took his mother.

"One good Lost follower won't change my opinion." He said to himself.

"Well, if he was related to you, he is certainly nothing like you. That is all I wished to know. I shall muster the riders and we will then make for Metalthron." Caradhras said as he stood up.

Caradhras, along with a company of twenty riders including Shadow, Maria, Knuckles, and Silver left Ost Cyrn and headed for Metalthron. It was not hard for them to find the way for the robots had left a massive trail, which they followed. After a few hours they came upon the forest of Meneldil.

"Would you care to hear a bit of history, Maria?" Caradhras asked.

"Of course I would. I'm always eager to learn. Also Shadow isn't talking much. He's even more depressed than usual." Maria said as she reared her horse closer to his.

"Metalthron was not always named as it was. Our ancestor Bandashir called it Sulstine when he built it after he left Ost Cyrn when the battle ended. Even though he was a Chaos Chao his children were not, for Agumar cursed him so that his children would not be immortal and only live for around five years unlike the Chaos Chao of Xeros. Halbathrawn was chosen to take rule over the Chao since Thadur's son had been captured and Falathlorn fled out of guilt. After the Battle of Ost Cyrn the line of kings was broken and now there has not been a true king to sit on the throne of Thrandyl, the new capital of the Chaos Chao."

"Wow, that is very interesting, Caradhras, I am glad that you shared that with me." Maria said in awe.

"Though, I do not think being mortal is truly a curse. Better to not have to live through a millennium of war and despair as some Chaos Chao in Xeros have. The chaos chao have been through a lot and have grown weary of fighting. It seems that the Will Breaker did break their wills. That was what the Chaos Chao reefer to Arawn as." Caradhras said frowning.

Maria didn't say anything. Hearing that name again made her think of how horrible Arawn was before she killed him and made her ashamed to be a Lost Follower like she was when she first discovered it.

After a while they finally came to the gate of Metalthron. Though, they were surprised to see that behind it was a giant field of wrecked factories and structures, some still burning. Though there was one structure still standing: the tower in which Eggman was apparently trapped in by his own machines.

"It seems that my nephew was correct." Caradhras said.

But they were even more surprised to see who was guarding the gate.

"Amy and Cream?" Knuckles said puzzled but laughing at the same time.

"Are these more of your friends?" Caradhras asked.

"They were captured by wights while we were in a battle. We followed the wights to your lands where we reunited with Maria and decided to come to Dimrile to aid you." Shadow explained.

"Well, if they are the reason you entered my lands then I will surely accept them as my friends as well." Caradhras said smiling.

"What happened here?" Maria asked them.

"Well, Maria, when we escaped the wights and you left us with Alpha he decided to have a council with the other robots to decide if they should go to war with Eggman. When they decided to do that we, along with around fifty other robots went into Eggman's base. But when we got there, horns sounded and a huge army of ten thousand cyborg wights left through the gate. It seemed to take hours for them to just leave. Shocked by the massive army, Alpha sent as many robots as he could spare to follow the wights. He knew that it must have been heading for the Chao. After that Alpha and his friends didn't have much difficulty in destroying Eggman's base since the majority of its troops had left." Amy explained.

Cream didn't say anything. She and Cheese were apparently busy gazing at all the chao with wonder.

"So now we must face the doctor and discover where the Enemy will strike next." Maria said.

"What makes you think he will know?" Nandian asked.

"I feel a much greater evil here than Eggman. There is a connection to Northank here. Something is spreading corruption out of Northank from inside the tower. Eggman has know what Agumar is planning. We must confront him." Maria said darkly.

The riders rode to the foot of the tower. After a while Eggman walked out upon the pinnacle of the tower.

"Oh, an audience! How wonderful!" Eggman said with fake cheer.

"Doctor! You will answer for your crimes against Rathadur and the death and despair you have caused." Caradhras shouted.

"Please, my king, can we not have council and peace as we once did? May we not be allies once again?

"Have peace? We shall have peace when you pay for the lives you have taken and for the death of Falathlorn, brother of Thadur himself!"

"Then, king Caradhras, what would you have me do?" Eggman said laughing

"You have taken council with Agumar. Tell us where he will strike next and your life will be spared."

"Ah, so you have come all this way for information. Well, I have some for you, my friend. There is an evil that has long slumbered in Northank, an evil you are not aware of and have failed to see. Once he has the Emerald you won't be able to stop him from awakening it. You shall all perish in the Shadow of the Necromancer."

All were silent after his words. None of them wanted to believe his words but he was obviously speaking truthfully. Maria stepped forward.

"Doctor, do you think that Agumar will be pleased to hear of your failure? Do you think he will not go after you as well? I sense in your heart that you want the Emerald for your own plans and that you had already betrayed Agumar for your own personal gain." Maria said smiling.

"You are wise indeed, but then again when have I not made an alliance with another for my own gain?"

"You might have told us what Agumar has planned but you have not told us his next target. You will be detained here until further notice." Maria said as she walked back.

"No! You will have to find for yourselves where your doom resides! You cannot hold me prisoner here!"

With those words the tower lifted off into the air like a rocket and disappeared in the sky.

"Well, he got away," Caradhras said, "We will have to find a different way to discover where the war shall continue."

Maria didn't say anything. She was looking for something around the ground that the tower had once stood on.

Suddenly a black blur crossed her gaze. Then, the form came up to her. It was Thaurlach. He bowed low and gave her a strange orb. The orb was black and radiated with corruption. After that Thaurlach ran off without a word. Maria tried to run after him but he was too fast, even for her.

Maria took the orb to Caradhras. "It was as I feared. This orb is the Cornerstone of Northank. It was not physically the cornerstone, but it was what Agumar used to contact with Northank itself. I believe that this stone contains all of the evil of Northank. It was how Agumar learned his necromancy. Agumar must have given it to him. Poor Eggman was being corrupted by it all this time." Maria said darkly holding the stone far away from her as if it were some rabid beast.

The chao grew pale and afraid.

"Do you think it will show us Agumar's plans?" Nandian asked.

"I don't know. To learn Agumar's plans one would have to look into the orb. That would be very dangerous and could possibly cause you to go insane or worse. If one of us looked into the orb it would allow Agumar to see us as well which would also be very dangerous for everyone." Maria said darkly.

"We must decide what to do when we make camp. For the day is waning and dusk will come soon." Caradhras said urgently.

The riders left Metalthron and rode on at an easy pace. Amy rode with Maria and Cream with Shadow.

"Maria where exactly are we going now?" Amy asked.

"We have already sent messengers ahead to Ost Cyrn. We will then return there tomorrow and from there we will go to the city Errowdale. Then we will muster the riders and decide what our next step will be in the war."

"I'm sorry Maria but I do not know of Ost Cyrn or much of this land for that matter." Amy said sadly.

"Then, I suppose you will learn a lot in the next few days, most you will not wish to learn, I'm afraid." Maria said frowning.

Amy sighed.

"But have we not won the battle?" She asked.

"The battle for Rathadur, yes, but the battle for the world, no. I am afraid that we haven't won until the Emerald is destroyed and Agumar is slain."

Amy said no more. She already knew more than what she wanted.

When the moon rose from over the eastward mountains the chao made their camp. They lit their fire under a great tree that seemed very old and withered. After a small supper the Chao wrapped themselves in cloaks and slept. Amy and Cream slept in a corner by themselves. Though Amy was tired, Cream could not sleep out of her curiosity.

"I wonder what that stone does, Cheese. Do you know?" She asked.

Cheese didn't answer save a simple "Chao, chao!" This was of course the only word he knew.

Amy heard Cream and got up.

"What are you doing Cream? You should go to sleep. You will need your rest for our travel tomorrow."

"I know, Amy but I wonder what that glass ball is. Maria seems to be very fond of it."

"I wouldn't mess with her, Cream. She knows a lot more about things like that than we do. I'm sure she knows what she's doing."

"I know, but why didn't she tell us, Amy? She didn't say a word."

"Perhaps she thought that we wouldn't understand. I wouldn't question what she does, Cream. Don't mess with the affairs of the Lost, Falathlorn told me." Amy suggested.

"I know, Amy, but our whole life for the past month has been messing in the affairs of the Lost, and we haven't been given any information about the situation. I just want to take a peak at the ball." Cream said smiling.

"You'll get information sooner or later, Cream, and the chances are that you'll regret hearing it."

"All right Amy, but what's the harm of my telling you what I should like: a look at that stone? I know I can't have it, Amy, with Maria holding it like it's her child. But it doesn't help much to just get a "you wouldn't understand, but you will learn later" from her."

"You-can't-have-it-so-go-to-sleep! I'm sorry Cream but you will have to wait till morning to ask your questions. Good night!" Amy said rather annoyed.

Cream laid down and said no more but she did not sleep as Amy was after a few minutes of saying good night. Cream tried to think about something else, but she couldn't forget the dark globe. At last she couldn't stand it. Cream got up and began to look around. Wherever the guards were they could not be seen as Cream walked toward where Maria lay next to Shadow with their arms around each other. Cream spotted a dark cloth wrapped around the orb in the bend of Maria's arm. Cream crept over next to Maria and knelt down. At last she grabbed the orb and slowly walked away. Cream found a large stone and wrapped it in the black cloth. Then she put it back with Maria. Cream wrapped it in her own cloak and quietly went back. Then Maria moved in her sleep and said something in a strange tongue. She then clasped the wrapped stone and sighed.

_You're going to get into big trouble, _Cream thought to herself, _put it back!_

But she didn't. It seemed as if some other will was forcing her to look at the stone.

Cream ran off and sat down not far from her bed. Cream drew the cloak aside and gazed at the orb. The air seemed to grow tense and cold about her. At first, the orb was solid black then a green light seemed to glow in it's center so that Cream did not take her eyes off of it. Soon all inside it seemed on fire and the light began to spin violently. All of a sudden the lights went out. For a while Cream sat still staring at the orb. Then a sudden piecing shriek came from the orb and Cream fell backwards.

The cry rang throughout the camp. The guards jumped from their position and soon the whole camp was astir. Maria quickly ran to Cream and threw the cloth over the orb.

"Cream! Can you hear me?" She asked.

Cream's eyes remained closed and she did not speak. Maria knelt down next to her and held her up. Suddenly Cream opened her eyes.

"No! It's not for you, Maria!" She said in a shrill voice.

Cream shrank away from her and struggled to get up and run away, but Maria held her gently.

"Cream!" She yelled, "Come back!"

Cream relaxed and grabbed Maria's hand.

"Maria! Please forgive me!" She cried.

"Forgive you? I will forgive you when you tell me what you have done." Maria said calmly.

"I, I took the ball and I looked at it," She stammered, "Then, I saw things that frightened me and I couldn't look away. He started asking questions, and that is all I remember." Cream said.

Maria laughed.

"Well that won't do. What did you say to him? What did you see?" She asked. Cream shivered.

"I was hoping that you wouldn't ask that." She said.

Everyone stared at her except Amy who turned away in silence.

"I saw a dark sky and a tall tower," At this the Chao began to grimace and shudder. "The sky was filled with stars, but then the stars went out. Big flying monsters clouded the sky. Then one flew toward me. On top of it was a horrible- no I can't say! All of a sudden it went away and he came. Then he asked me '"So you have returned. Why have you not reported for so long."' I didn't answer and he said: '"who are you?"' I still refused to answer but I began feeling pain all over me and I told him who I was. Then, he laughed at me. It was cruel like being stabbed with knives. He told me he would send for the orb at once and that we would meet again."

"Look at me!" Maria said sternly.

Cream looked into her eyes. For a while Maria was silent but then she became more gentle and began to smile.

"All right you have done no harm, and I forgive you, Cream," She said, "But remember that you have been saved. For if we had not been here to hear the shrieks you would have told him everything to the ruin of us all. Fortunately he was eager and did not just want information but to deal with you in the Black Tower in Northank. But I will speak no more of such a subject. Though, be prepared to hear of such a subject if you mess with the affairs of the Lost. I forgive you! Be comforted! Things are not as bad as they could have been." Maria said and then walked Cream back to her bed.

"Now rest if you can, Cream. I will leave you and Amy together. And Cream never put a rock under my elbow again! Good night!" Maria said and then walked back to her own bed with Shadow still holding the Northank Stone.

The rest of the Chao went to their beds talking softly of what happened.

"Trouble comes in the night when we least expect it. I believe that there was another will in the play of this besides Cream's." Shadow said.

"Yes, I thought the same, but I will guard it no matter how dangerous it may be."

"Dangerous indeed, Maria, but not to all." He said smiling.

"Yes, but forget the stone. There are other matters at hand. I must speak with the king."

Maria walked over to Caradhras who was pacing the ground next to his bed.

"There you are Maria! I was hoping to speak with you." He said happily.

"I have decided to ride with Cream at once. It will be better for her than laying in the dark while the others sleep." Caradhras suggested

"I will ride to Ost Cyrn with Nandian and ten other chao. The rest may ride with Shadow in the morning." He explained

"Do as you wish, king. Make for the fortress as soon as you can." Maria said with approval.

Suddenly a great shadow passed over the camp. A flying beast cut off the moonlight. Most of the Chao cried out and coward in fear of the creature. A deathly chill swept across the land and all hope seemed to flee from the riders. The vast winged beast turned and went north with amazing speed.

"A disciple of Northank!" Maria cried. "Make for the fortress, king! Do not wait for dawn! The storm has come at last!"

Though weary, the Chao did not hesitate to ride with the king to Ost Cyrn. Maria ran to Cream and carried her to her bed where a horse was already waiting. Maria gave Shadow a quick kiss and hug.

"Good bye, Shadow! Don't worry, we will see each other again." Maria said smiling.

"I hope you are right, Maria. Be careful and stay safe." Shadow said happily.

"You too, Shadow, don't do anything reckless or the usual." Maria laughed.

Shadow laughed as well and ran off to his horse. Then Maria lifted Cream onto the steed before getting on herself.

"Where are we going?" Cream asked.

"We are going from danger to greater danger." Maria said as she began riding.

"I thought we were going to Ost Cyrn?" Cream said puzzled.

"No, We are going to Xeros, to the city of Thrandyl before the seas of war surround it!"

"How far is that?" Cream asked confused.

"Nearly three times the ride the others will be taking. Agumar will strike next against the Chaos Chao. Every step is taking you closer to Nathelien, the Land of the Lost."

ALL CHARACTERS ARE COPYRIGHT BY SEGA EXCEPT MARIA THE HEDGEHOG, CARADHRAS, AND NANDIAN

Hurray! I finally finished this chapter! I Just put four chapters of Lord of the Rings into one! That's why it's so long. Unfortunately we will now have to follow the boring travels of Tails and Sonic…


	26. The Kalcazra

Chapter 6 the Kalcazra

It had been two days since Tails and Sonic met with Big. Now they found themselves looking over a great marsh that expanded at least three leagues until it ended at the river Hanfel that flowed through Xeros. Beyond the river was the field of Gorthan where the gate to Nathelien was built.

"Are you sure this is the only way?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, if we went around the Marshes it would take weeks to reach the gate."

"But this place smells so rotten!" Sonic complained.

"The foxes will have to bear it. There will be worse stenches in the Land of Shadow. Yes, far worse."

They continued travelling until night fell where they hid themselves and slept. They did not dare to travel at night. For during the night the Disciples of Northank were sent out to find victims that were foolish enough to travel near Nathelien. Sometimes during the night they heard screeches that sounded as if they were coming from some beast high in the air.

When dawn came they packed their things and began travelling again after having a small bite to eat. Suddenly Tails stopped abruptly when he saw what looked like a dead body in the water.

"What is that?" He asked.

"Long ago there was a great battle here in the Marshes of Gorthalion. Yes, that is their name. A battle against the Lost and the mobians that dwelled on the coast of the Amroth Sea to the south." Big said frowning.

"You mean that there were mobians here before us?

"Yes, many centuries ago they traveled here by some unknown passage that links our world with this one, a passage through… Northank wraiths!" Big yelled.

They looked to see a great fell beast flying in the sky above them. The beast seemed to be some craft of Northank that dwelled in that wretched place.

The three quickly hid themselves in the nearby brush.

"I thought you said they didn't hunt during the day!" Sonic said when it flew away.

"That one was not hunting. That was a messenger traveling to Rathadur or Metalthron, but we must go. For we are nearing the end of the Marshes." Big explained.

They followed Big for some time until they reached the end of the marsh where they found themselves on a deserted field where not even grass grew.

"We have reached the barren fields of Gorthan. The gate is very close now." Big said smiling.

Sonic and Tails followed him for a few more hours until they finally beheld it: the Kalcazra, the gate that guarded Nathelien. It stood silent and forlorn with no visible watchmen.

"Something is wrong, Big said, there are no watchmen! They are gone! He no longer rules this land!" Big yelled in shock.

"Quiet, there is someone on the gate." Tails said.

It was a wight clad in heavy mail. He seemed to be watching the north path as if expecting someone to come down it. Indeed in a few short minutes a great company of what looked to be Lost followers came down the road.

"Look, who are they?" Sonic asked.

"Those are horrible creatures. As disgusting as it might sound some Lost Followers bred with Mobians. Their children were both half mobian and half Lost. But since they were neither one nor the other neither side accepted them, and they were forced to make their own tribes in the East. They called themselves the Agmarians. But why they are here I do not know. Perhaps they wish to take revenge on the Lost for expelling them. They should know now that assailing the Kalcazra is useless." Big said confused.

When the wight saw them he blew a horn and the gate began to open. Then, after a few minutes the Agmarians marched into Nathelien.

"It is as I feared," Big said shaking his head. "The Necromancer has taken control of Nathelien and has allied even with the wild ones. His shadow will soon spread to Xeros where he will destroy the Chao. Then there will be nothing to stop the Shadow from enveloping the world in darkness. He will siege the Capitol City, Thrandyl."

"Sonic, we have to go through the gate. I know it is hopeless but we have no other choice." Tails said urgently.

He then got up and began to walk toward the gate, but he was stopped when Big grabbed him.

"No you cannot go through there! Don't take it to him. Agumar wants the Emerald as well, for his own purposes. There is another way into Nathelien much more... secret." Big said smiling.

"You couldn't have mentioned that earlier?" Sonic asked.

"Foxes did not ask Big and so Big did not speak."

"Take us that way, Big. It must be safer than this." Tails said frowning.

"Oh, yes, it is safe… very safe." Big said smiling.

The three left the fields of Gorthan and went south into the forest of NostIthiel. They traveled a few more hours through the forest until dusk came and they slept until the morning.

When dawn came they set off again. As they were traveling they heard marching in the forest.

"What is that?" Sonic asked.

"They are not Chao for they are too loud and they are not mounted." Big said.

The three peered through the bushes to see another tribe of Agmarians.

"That is the wild southern tribe near the Amroth Sea." Big said quietly.

Tails looked behind him to see that Big had gone off somewhere. He decided that Big would be back soon and not to worry. Suddenly they Agmarians went into a panic as many bow shots rang from the nearby trees.

"Look Sonic, they are chao!" Tails said excitedly.

They were indeed Chaos Chao of Xeros. They had ambushed the Agmarians and were driving them off into the woods.

"We need to leave Tails before we-"

Suddenly Sonic and Tails were bound with ropes. They turned around to see several Chaos Chao. One of them stepped forward. He seemed to be their leader.

"I am Lighthrawn son of Lord Halbathrawn of Thrandyl. What business do you two... Mobians have in Xeros." He asked angrily

"Our business is not for you to know! Now release us!" Sonic said annoyed

"My men have followed you for quite some time. They believe that you are spies."

"Spies! We aren't spies!" Sonic and Tails yelled in unison.

"The only mobians around today are the Agmarians and the Necromancer's disciples, but if you aren't them then where do you hail from?"

"We're from Mobius!" They said in unison.

There was along pause before Lighthrawn spoke again.

"You two are the ones The Chao of Rathadur spoke of a week ago. They said that Dyrnwyn has returned and that there is still hope for us. You are the ones that carry the Emerald and you went to the Kalcazra. You wish to destroy the Emerald. We will take you to our hideout where you will be safe for a time." He said happily.

Sonic and Tails were unbound and followed the Chao through their forest.

ALL CHARACTERS EXCEPT LIGHTHRAWN ARE COPYRIGHT BY SEGA

Hooray! Finally a short chapter! And I couldn't have asked for a better time for one since Sonic and Tails's journey is so boring.


	27. The Chaos Chao of Xeros

Chapter 7 The Chaos Chao of Xeros

Lighthrawn and his host of Chaos Chao took Sonic and Tails to their secret cave, south of the mountains that surrounded Nathelien.

"This is our hideout, Pelgreth. It has stood here ever since my father became steward of Thrandyl, but that was many centuries ago when he was… wiser." Lighthrawn said frowning.

"We thank you for allowing us to stay here to protect us."

"Protect you? No, you will not stay safe for long, friend, even with my garrison here. For Agumar has taken control of Nathelien and plans to unleash all the forces in his crypt that stands north of here on the border of the Fell Mountains. That city is another passage into Nathelien, but you could not get through that way unless you found a way to make yourself invisible."

"Then what are you doing here," Sonic asked, "Why don't the Chaos Chao storm the gate of Nathelien and destroy Agumar?"

"I am afraid that that is not possible in our condition. Most of the Chaos Chao lack the will to fight for they have grown tired of war. We have been fighting since Arawn came to this planet. Some of my men even recall fighting with Thadur in our glorious era. And after we heard that Arawn had been vanquished horns sang throughout the land and we were all filled with much joy that we would not have to continue fighting. But then a new enemy arose and now that this emerald you have still contains the soul of Arawn, it is as if nothing was actually accomplished. There was much sadness and disappointment on that day."

"Sadness and disappointment indeed," Sonic said angrily, "all you have to eat here is fruit!"

"Yes, we chao don't eat anything larger than ourselves, that being almost everything except fruits and vegetables. We will allow you to take as much as you need with you on your quest. But night is coming quickly and I have much to discuss with my soldiers."

Lighthrawn took Sonic and Tails to their room, which had an abnormally low ceiling, and left them there while he went to speak with his commander.

"Something is not right," he said, "There was a third with Sonic and Tails, but he ran off. We will have to find him. We cannot allow him to give away our position to the enemy."

"I shall post guards around Pelgreth, my liege." His commander said nodding.

"If you find him bring him to me alive." Lighthrawn said as he walked away.

"Also sir, our scouts have discovered a host traveling out of the Crypt and to the city, Cyrshold. If it falls Thrandyl will be open for an attack."

"The chao of Rathadur will not come to aid us, they have troubles of their own right now. But there is another thing, Sonic and Tails have journeyed through Harlinion and have spoken with the outcast Falathlorn. Make sure that they don't leave without answering my questions, and prepare the Chao to move into Cyrshold. We will fight the forces of Northank there. For if Cyrshold falls and the river is taken we will be doomed."

"Sir, there is something else our scouts found."

"What is it commander?"

"We are not just fighting wights, Agumar has allied with the three tribes of the Agmarians."

"Those filthy half-breeds! The Hesbeorn had to leave us to deal with them after they fell and Agumar vanquished their king! Curse them! Gothmog was never worthy of wielding Dyrnwyn. Only the chao have such a right, and Agumar will have my bones dancing before I see Arawn's Bane in the hands of a Lost Follower!" Lighthrawn yelled angrily.

"I will have the troops ready by dawn, sir."

"Good I am going to have a word with the two Mobians."

Lighthrawn walked to Sonic and Tails's room where he found them asleep.

"Wake up mobians, I have questions to ask you." He said sternly.

"What is it?" Tails asked sleepily

"My first question is how did you enter this world?"

"Why would you want to know that?" Sonic asked annoyed that he had been awakened.

"Because my men and I are very puzzled. For you do not feel like Lost Followers and all the Hesbeorn were wiped out or became disciples of Northank. So I will ask again, how did you enter this world?"

"We entered this world on accident using Chaos Control." Tails said.

"But that makes no sense! For we also came from your planet, and if Thadur had used the chaos emeralds to transport us to Earth then you would not have been able to do the same. It is a pity that our history records were destroyed at Ost Cyrn." Lighthrawn said shaking his head.

"Perhaps Thadur found another way into this world that no one else knew of." Tails suggested.

"Yes, perhaps, but the Hesbeorn would also have had to have found their own way. For they did not come with us to this planet. They came years later. And I am afraid that Agumar's forces destroyed the Hesbeorn's capital city of Belearian so we can find no answers. The only one that might know how we came into this world would be Gothmog, but he is in Nathelien grieving for his fallen kingdom."

"My second question is what did Falathlorn say to you when you passed through Harlinion?"

"Falathlorn? Who is Falathlorn," Sonic asked, "we met a Chao after we escaped Northank if that's who you're referring to. If that is who you are referring to."

"Yes, _him_. The Chaos Chao are not fond of Falathlorn as you can imagine. No, All of the foolish Chaos Chao who sided with him went to live in his city of Harlinion. He is the brother of our former king, Thadur, and was also responsible for our demise." Lighthrawn said disgusted.

"Falathlorn was Thadur's brother?" Tails asked confused.

"He is and we will never forget his treachery."

"Well, we didn't actually speak to him, Lighthrawn, Shadow did."

"Shadow is the husband of the Lost Follower that slew her own master, correct?" Lighthrawn asked with gritted teeth.

"Yes, but I regret to inform you that Maria, the Lost Follower you speak of is… dead." Tails said solemnly.

"Good riddance to her then! She did her part in the war by slaying Arawn. Hopefully Dyrnwyn will choose another, more righteous wielder." Lighthrawn said happily.

"Do not talk like that! You should be grateful that she killed Arawn and without her we would have died in Northank!" Tails said angrily.

"You Mobians do not understand the sorrow of the Chaos chao. For you did not fight Arawn when victory seemed so near. That is until Falathlorn stole Dyrnwyn from Thadur and gave it to Arawn. But on to my last question: who is this?"

With these words two guards walked in struggling to drag Big.

"We found him outside Pelgreth. We could not let him escape because he knew of our location." Lighthrawn said frowning.

"He has been guiding us into Nathelien. Please let him come with us, Lighthrawn, without him we will not be able to enter that place."

"Anyone willingly entering Nathelien is mad, but I will allow him to go with you."

With his words the guards dropped Big onto the floor and left with Lighthrawn.

"Get some rest Big. We'll be heading out tomorrow." Sonic said wearily.

The three laid down on their beds and slept for what remained of the night.

When dawn came, Lighthrawn awakened Sonic, Tails, and Big. He was clad in a large suit of armor holding a shield and a sword.

"Sorry to wake you so early, but my men are moving to Cyrshold. You must pack your things and continue your quest."

The three sleepily got up and prepared to depart on the long road to Nathelien. Lighthrawn took Big and spoke with him where the others couldn't hear.

"I wish to know the road that you plan to take into Nathelien." He said.

"Oh, into the vale of the Crypt and through the upper pass of Rathvardain." Big said innocently.

"Well, be careful there are many fell creatures on that road."

"Oh, yes, Big knows of nasty spirits." Big said mischievously.

Lighthrawn gave him a stern look and then said good bye to Sonic and Tails as his company left for Cyrshold. After Lighthrawn left, Sonic, Tails, and Big also left on their own quest that would be much more dangerous.

ALL CHARACTERS ARE COPYRIGHT BY SEGA EXCEPT LIGHTHRAWN


	28. The Passage through the Crypt

Chapter 8 The Passage through the Crypt

Big hurried through the wilderness in search of the mouth of the valley, Rathvardain. He looked behind to find Sonic and Tails but they were too far away to be heard.

"Yes, froggy, We will take them to the paths over the nasty Crypt and into the old secret passage that we came through before. The passage with... _it_ in it." Big said to himself.

"Big, where are you?" Tails called out.

"Over here foxy! This way into Nathelien!"

Tails and Sonic followed on but as they walked a sense of dread grew ever stronger within their hearts.

"I don't know about this Sonic," Tails finally spoke, "Lighthrawn spoke of this path as if it were very dangerous. I'm not sure if we should trust Big or not."

"Alright! I hope it's dangerous so we can get some action! All this traveling is boring me to death."

"I wouldn't underestimate whatever dangers lie ahead. Lighthrawn obviously has a lot more knowledge of this land than we do."

"Don't worry, Tails, everything will be okay, I promise."

"Thanks Sonic, I can always count on you for encouragement."

The three traveled into the valley of Rathvardain. The land quickly turned dark and desolate as they passed from Xeros into Lost territory.

"We must be very quite," Big said not so quietly. "Up the path is what the Chao refer to as the Crypt. It is where the Necromancer keeps his army of the Dead. It has been very active lately as he prepares his army to march upon Xeros and then... the world. We must sneak around up the cliff-side and into Nathelien."

The three journeyed up the path where they found a large vale with a river that ran down it. Across the river, against the mountainside, was a great fortress that stood tall and malevolent. It resembled that of the dark tower of Northank except not as tall and dreadful. Though, an eerie presence was about, that of sorrow and misery.

It suddenly occurred to Tails that many Chao must have died here in an attempt to claim the vale so that Arawn, in the past, could not transport his armies except through the Kalcazra. The sorrow he experienced as he gazed upon the crypt was overwhelming, and he brooded upon it for quite some time. He looked down at the river, a dark red was its water. He knew not what caused it but it was enough to tell him that they should get as far away from this place as they possibly could.

The Emerald in his satchel suddenly grew very hot until he had to remove it from his side. Something terrible was about to happen, he could feel it and the Emerald could feel it as well. Though their feelings were not mutual.

Tails gazed at the fortress as a luminescent glow pierced through the heavy darkness. Tails wondered what it could be until he finally realized that the gate was opening!

"Hurry foxy! The army is being unleashed! We must hide!" Big shouted nervously.

Sonic and Tails quickly hid behind some rocks that had fallen off the cliff. It took a while for Big to hide as he had trouble finding a rock large enough to conceal himself.

Slowly the army poured out of the Crypt. Leading it was what looked like a Mobian hedgehog astride a horse. Both the horse and the rider were clothed in black plate and chain armor. All except for the hedgehog's head which Tails immediately wished was covered as well. It was Agumar leading his army into Xeros where the hammer stroke would fall upon the Chao and resound throughout the whole world.

The rest of the army consisted of wights coated in black armor so that they all looked alike, and the all had the same expression: fear. It was strange to see such a formidable army with fear on their faces, but they all knew that the Black Tower of Northank had fallen and that Maria was still alive and wielded Dyrnwyn with her ferocity. They also knew that they were going against Arawn's will. For even though Arawn was dead he still dwelled in Northank and that was enough to plant the seed of doubt in their hearts that Arawn could rise again some day and reclaim his throne. They knew he would be swift deal judgment on all who betrayed him and especially on Agumar, his formally most trusted friend. But they had no choice but to serve him for Agumar was the Warden of Northank. Though most served him willingly out of jealousy for the living. A jealousy to take their lives so that they could experience their anguish, there were few that did not want to serve, but did so out of pressure from their peers or because it was their inherit duty. Agumar was the only one who actually looked confident. For his plan had succeeded thus far. The only thing that had gone wrong was Northank falling to Arawn as Agumar did not expect him to draw his entire army into it, but that did not matter to him so long as he controlled Nathelien he had no need for his sanctuary. To him, Northank was more symbolic than functional. For it only served as a resting place for the dead when he wanted them awake and doing his bidding. He had no doubt in his plan and he persevered against all odds to gain the power that he know had that day and would not stop until his influence reigned over the entire world.

The three hid themselves until the last wight had left the vale. Big finally got himself up and began leading Sonic and Tails up a steep path that lead over the mountain and into Nathelien. Not one of them spoke during their journey. For they all were to traumatized by what they had experienced in the vale. Eventually they rounded the mountain until they found themselves at the entrance to a cave.

"What is this place?" Tails asked.

"It is... a tomb." Big said quietly.

"It sure doesn't look like one to me." Sonic said confused as he looked inside.

"It was hastily built but there is no other way into Nathelien unless you want to go back through the gate." Big said annoyed.

"Well, whatever's in there can't be as bad as what we've seen out here." Tails said as he walked into the tomb.

Sonic followed hesitantly and then Big followed him.

When Tails entered he immediately wanted to go through the gate instead. The tomb was very dark and cold. A hollow wind resounded throughout it. The only light in the tomb came from pale blue stones that were scattered throughout it.

"Let's hurry and get out of here, guys." Tails said as he started to run off.

"There's nothing to be afraid of." Big said as he grabbed his shoulder.

Tails stopped and began walking normally though he quickened his pace with every step he took.

After a while of walking they found themselves in a large chamber. In the center of the room was a large casket. A single ray of light shone through the ceiling and onto the casket. The light reflected off a sword that was laid atop the casket. The sword had strangely not rusted from being exposed to the elements for so long. The sword was very ornate and had a blue gem in the hilt. The blade was long and sharp. On the blade was a series of markings that looked like some sort of language, but it was not one Tails had heard of or seen. The light made it to where Tails could read a hastily chiseled: Here lies our king, Beormund, and through his bravery we may live on another day. It puzzled Tails that the writing on the stone casket was English and the writing on the sword was not, but he decided not to dwell on it. Sonic was, however, very intrigued by the sword and started to pick it up when a voice sounded throughout the cavern.

"Why is it that you came to this place? Can you not leave me to my attempted rest. I have nothing for and no knowledge to give you... unless that is you are one of Arawn's Lost and in that case I will bring you a sword between your head and shoulders." The voice said angrily.

"We mean you no disturbance sir. We are actually trying to destroy Arawn." Tails said shaking.

"Your quest is folly. For Arawn cannot be destroyed. His influence will last and the scars that he has left on this world will not fade with his passing. He will live on in our hearts for the enmity we share can never be removed inevitably. He slaughtered my people. Not one child survived. He wanted my land, Nathelien, and so he received it. If only Dyrnwyn had come to us and fulfilled its prophecy. Then we would have stopped him before he could begin his empire."

"If you don't mind me asking, sir, what was the name of your kingdom?" Tails asked timidly.

"Does it matter? It is gone and that is all you know and that is all I know. It has been so long that time has removed all pleasant memories from my mind, and replaced them with Arawn's merciless conquest. I cannot remember. All I can remember is Arawn and his destruction of my people. I can only remember my own name because it's written on my final resting place! I doubt even Arawn would remember. A thousand curses upon Arawn and the Lost!"

"Well, do you remember what is says on your sword?" Sonic asked inquisitively.

"Ah, that too I remember for it is all that will be with me until the end of time or until I can find peace but I believe the first will be what will happen for Arawn cursed me so that I could never truly die. My soul will live on forever in this tomb to seethe upon my hatred for the Lost. But if you really must know, it says: the Righteous shall prevail. Ironic isn't it? But that is all I have to say. Now leave before I unleash my wrath!"

"We will leave sir. I hope that one day you can find peace."

"Hope? My hope was lost when my will was broken so many years ago."

That was the last they heard from him and the last thing anyone would ever hear from the fallen king, Beormund.

"Hey Tails! Where's Big?" Sonic asked just realizing that he was gone.

Big had wandered far away and had found the exit of the tomb.

"It didn't work! Why did it not work? He should have tried to kill them when Sonic tried to take the sword! That's what he did to me when I tried to take it! No, we must find another way to get Froggy back from the foxy!" Big shouted in anger.

"Hey! What was that?" Said a gurgled voice.

Big quickly concealed himself in the tomb so that the wights wouldn't discover him.

"Did you hear that shouting," Said one of them, "I think someone wandered in the old man's tomb and got themselves killed?"

The wight then laughed heartily.

"Show more respect for the dead, fool! After all you're one of them." The wight said sadly.

"I'm not laughing at the old man! I'm laughing at the man he killed. I would have liked to see his face as he drew his last breath!"

"If he is dead I am jealous of him. Oh, what I would give to be able to rest for eternity, but alas, we have to serve The Necromancer and his selfish ambitions." Said the other wight.

"It is our duty to serve his selfish ambitions! You might as well take pride in doing it."

"I wish it could go back to how it normally was. When Mavok and Zambrog ruled Northank and let us rest. Before Mavok became power crazy and killed his brother of course, who now serves as a wight on Arawn's council. And then he let Agumar take his brother's place! And as if that wasn't enough, he resigned from his rule in Northank so that he couldn't be held responsible for Agumar's actions."

"Look, I wouldn't question Agumar's leadership. Walking is much more fun than sleeping and for that alone I am grateful for Agumar. He has given us a purpose to fulfill."

"I suppose that it's in the eye of the beholder. But I believe that Agumar's actions will doom us all. He is reckless and has already lost Northank. Now we will never be able to return to our home that Mavok and Zambrog created for us. And we may some day pay for his actions."

"You don't honestly think Arawn's returning do you?"

"I do not know, but I have heard rumors that Agumar made an emerald a long time ago and put a part of Arawn's soul in it so that if he ever died he could be reincarnated. I also heard that Agumar put part of his own soul in the Emerald so that he could be reincarnated as well if the need ever arose. But he lost the emerald a long time ago so it's probably somewhere in Northank, and since Arawn and his entire army of Lost followers occupy Northank they could uncover it and then it's goodbye to Agumar and all of us as well!"

"You worry too much." The wight said and walked off.

"Most interesting..." Big said inquisitively.

ALL CHARACTERS ARE COPYRIGHT BY SEGA

I finally wrote another chapter. I'm glad to be writing again as I've forgotten how much I enjoyed it. :)


	29. Northank Unleashed

_Shadows of the Necromancer_

Being the Fourth and Final Part to _Redemption of the Lost_

chapter 1 Northank Unleashed

It came to pass that in the days of Tails's and Sonic's journey into Nathelien that King Caradhras was deciding the next step in the war: should the rally and ride to the aid of the Chaos Chao of Xeros who did not aid them during their own recent plight, or should they focus on rebuilding and recovering their own lands.

King Caradhras decided to hold a meeting in his capital city of Dimrile with his generals as well as Shadow, Knuckles, and Silver. The meeting would decide their decision and perhaps the fate of the world.

"I call the meeting to begin. Each will get an opportunity to express their opinion on the matter. At the end we will take a vote and that will be my decision."

Nandian, the king's nephew spoke first.

"I believe it would be in our best interest to aid Xeros. Agumar draws his army within the walls of Nathelien and will no doubt begin his march upon Thrandyl, the capital city of Xeros. If we do not stop him there then Agumar will simply destroy us soon after. Better to die fighting with our Chaos Chao brethren than to die unknown and alone knowing that we were selfish cowards in our last days."

"Your thoughts have been put into consideration my nephew." King Caradhras said nodding for him to sit down.

One of the generals stood slowly arose from his chair.

"Sir, I believe I speak for all of your leading officials other than your heir."

He looked at the other generals and nodded to them all.

"We believe that we must withdraw our forces behind our borders so that we may grow and return everything to the normal state of things. Only then would we be prepared to fight Agumar and his army of the Dead. If we rush in now to fight then we could put all of Rathadur in severe danger. For Arawn and all the Lost are still dwelling in Northank, and he could see our weakness once we leave and strike then. If Arawn takes Rathadur then our people will die and we would surely die because we would not have sufficient resources to supply our army."

Shadow stood up in anger.

"Arawn will not attack you! Did you not learn from Maria that the Lost now are enemies of Agumar as well! If anything Arawn would join us in our plight, or are the Chao too content to hold their grudges that they would not welcome new allies?"

"I trust the Lost as much as I would you, Shadow. I know Maria was telling the truth about Arawn. I believe he has changed as well as the Lost itself, but I cannot change the feelings of my people. We have been at war with the Lost for over a thousand years. It is difficult to heal our enmity for we have suffered much at the hands of the Lost. Was it not Arawn that cursed us so that we would live such short lives and not be immortal like the Chaos Chao? We were very grateful for Maria's help, but she killed Arawn, her own leader. We all expected her to fight for our righteous cause against Agumar." Caradhras said sternly.

"Maria met Arawn in Northank. He has changed for the better. She told me that he has repented from his ways and realizes how wrong he was."

"Yes, I am aware of this Shadow, and I trust Maria's word but I cannot put all my people at risk. Most of us do not trust Arawn and think he said this to trick us."

At this Shadow sat down.

Caradhras was just about to call for a vote but the meeting was interrupted by a chao who came running through the door.

"My king," He shouted, "Our scouts have reported that a group of Lost soldiers have been spotted and are riding to Dimrile!"

Everyone in the room looked at Shadow suspiciously.

"We must ride out and meet them, and find out what they want." Caradhras said as he stood up.

Caradhras assembled a small host of chao and rode out. They traveled on the road until they met the Lost followers. There were around fifty of them all clad in heavy plate armor and mounted on tall steeds that had matching armor. Caradhras rode up to them first and spoke with them.

"Why is it you have entered into my lands without warning, friends of the Lost?"

"It is good to see someone hospitable here. We were afraid you would not heed Maria's council and attack us without question, but I see we were wrong to fear." One of the Lost followers said.

"Ah, it is good to know that we are no longer enemies. Please, tell us your errand so that we may assist you in it."

"Arawn sent us to aid you against Agumar's forces and to deliver a personal message to Maria."

"Your help is most welcome, but I am afraid that Maria is already three days out to Thrandyl."

"Then I must speak with her husband, Shadow."

Shadow rode forward to meet the Lost followers.

"Well met, Shadow the hedgehog! I must say that it is a pleasure to meet you, the hero who showed our king the path of righteousness through forgiveness and love!"

"Thanks, but what is this message you wanted me to deliver to Maria?"

The Lost follower handed Shadow a small scroll bound with a leather strap.

"It is most crucial that you give this to her, and even more so that you do not read it yourself. It is for her eyes only."

"I understand." Shadow said as he took the scroll.

"My riders and I will now aid you as best we may."

"We welcome any help that can be spared. Thank you!" Caradhras said.

On the road back to Dimrile, many of Rathadur's generals whispered quietly amongst themselves before they spoke to Caradhras making sure that the host of Lost riders was far away.

"My king, you cannot expect us to fight alongside these animals!" One said.

"We still don't even know if we will march to Xeros!" Said another.

"I'm going to Thrandyl no matter what! Agumar will most certainly strike there next and I'm not leaving Maria to die alone!" Shadow said angrily.

"We understand Shadow, but it would not be in the best interest of our people." The general said.

"I'm going with Shadow! We cannot abandon our brethren!" Nandian shouted.

"I choose to follow Shadow and my nephew. We must fight together. We will have a better chance of winning the war if we work together with the Chaos Chao. We will assemble our forces and ride to Thrandyl at dawn." Caradhras concluded.

ALL CHARACTERS ARE COPYRIGHT BY SEGA

Finally started book three. I believe that it will be really awesome!


	30. Stories of the Past

Chapter 2 Stories of the past

*Warning reader discretion is advised due to some foul language*

In the days of the beginning of the war, Gothmog became anxious and troubled. And so he stood on the balcony of his chamber, brooding on the coming storm. He knew that the Chaos Chao would not have the strength to repel Agumar's forces, but he also knew that the Chao of Rathadur had had a great victory and would come to their aid. But even if Rathadur came to their aid, would it be enough to stop Agumar? Gothmog realized that the coming battle would decide the fate of the world. If Agumar destroyed Thrandyl there would be nothing to stop him. Even the Lost in Northank would not stand in his way.

_What of the Agmarians are they not allied with Agumar as well. Those filthy half-breeds! We should have destroyed them for their infidelity when we had the chance!_ Gothmog thought to himself.

The Agmarians were formed those of the Hesbeorn, Gothmog's people, who bred with Arawn's Lost followers. Their descendents were not accepted by either the Hesbeorn or the Lost, and so they were exiled and formed tribes of their own. They grew wild and mad as they brooded over their hatred for Hesbeor and the Lost.

_Agumar must have promised them revenge over the Lost if they joined him. _Gothmog thought increasingly growing anger for his past actions.

Suddenly the door of his room opened and Zambrog the Barrow Lord walked in.

"I would have knocked, but I knew you wouldn't answer." He said smiling.

"You know me too well," Gothmog said laughing, "Why have you approached me?"

"In recent days I have been traveling back and forth from Northank. I met with Arawn and he told me to deliver a message to you." Zambrog said holding out a small piece of parchment.

Gothmog took it and inspected it. The letter did indeed have his seal, a crown with a single eye in it. He broke the seal and unfolded the letter. It read as follows:

Dear Gothmog King of Hesbeor,

I regret to inform you that we will not be meeting ever again. However, I do not know if you will regret my absence, but I must say that I have deeply appreciated your services to me during the past centuries as I know you most certainly could have chosen not to serve me, but you saw it fit to serve me in order to pay your debt to me for sparing your life. I'm not entirely sure if that was the _whole_ reason you stayed, but you have my gratitude for it. I do, however, have one last request to you before I pass on. As you know Agumar's armies are preparing for war and may even already marching to war at the time you receive this letter. In this dangerous time I have a task for you and you alone for I could trust no one other than you. I need you to protect my sister, Avari, with all your skill and determination of which both qualities I know you have an exceeding amount thereof. I am aware that she will say to you that she does not need a guard, but you must convince her otherwise. Once you have completed this task either being when Agumar is defeated and the war ends or in the event of some catastrophe that Agumar's shadow envelops the world, you will be released from your duties and free to do with your life as you wish. I have faith in you, my friend. Protect my sister and be easy when you explain to her why I will not be returning. If you have no idea what I am talking about you should ask Zambrog, but take extreme caution for I recently overheard Zambrog's brother, Mavok say that he was going to Journey to Nathelien to be steward there until Agumar returns from his campaign. Mavok is of course not on our side, but judging by his speech neither is he on Agumar's side. It seems he is content in being on his own side as he always has. Zambrog can relate to that of course. Do not try to convince Mavok to join us, for he is a foe beyond even your skill and he is not exactly a diplomat and is swift to wrath. Zambrog will answer any questions you might have, and make sure to guard my sister. Be it she is voluntary or involuntary you must protect her for she is my only family and I love her very deeply. I am sure she will morn for my passing. Please be compassionate when you explain to her. I know she will not take it well since we've been together for over a thousand years. It will be hard for her to get used to living without me. Perhaps you could fill the hole my absence will leave in her heart if you know what I am referring to.

Your king,

Arawn

P.S Tell Zambrog I said hello.

Gothmog stared at the letter for a long time, trying to comprehend what he just read. He kept looking from the parchment and up at Zambrog as his eyes rolled down the paper. After the fourth time reading it he finally put it down.

"What is this? Is this some sort of charade? If it be then I assure you that Arawn and I _will_ meet again, be it at the edge of swords!" Gothmog said infuriated.

"Do you doubt Arawn's rule? You never have before, Gothmog. I am certain that he was sincere, sincere enough to let you near his sister, an act that no other has been privileged to have." Zambrog scolded.

"Do not guilt me, Zambrog. Why would Arawn do this? He has never shown me favor before."

"Arawn has obviously changed. You did not see his face when he gave me the letter, but his expression was very grave. Why is it that the only Arawn you know is the one you fought so many centuries ago?"

"I do not detest Arawn for my fate, only Agumar, and I am grateful for the esteemed position he gave me. I will follow his orders, but I would have liked more information as to why he has chosen me or why he has chosen to not use the Emerald to return himself to the living world!"

"Arawn does not wish to return to this world. He says that he deserves death and would be perfectly happy to receive it. He has grown weary of immortality and has begun to think of nothing but regrets that will haunt him for all eternity if he chose to remain here. He says that he will not even remain in Northank. I do not know how he will leave it, but he said that he wishes to pass beyond the confines of the Earth where he can be at peace. Another large reason is because he found Agumar's diary and read that he had deceived Arawn when he created the Emerald for him. Agumar placed a part of his own soul as well as Arawn's in the Emerald. Arawn wants it destroyed so that Agumar cannot return to power even if it means sacrificing himself."

Gothmog paused for a long time.

"I apologize for my rash behavior, Zambrog. I see now Arawn's reasoning. I understand why he wishes to leave this world and of course we can't risk Agumar returning to life when he dies."

"Well don't just stand here, Gothmog! You have a task to do and so do I: preparing for my brothers arrival... would you like to trade?"

Gothmog grabbed his bow and some arrows as well as a long sword. He quickly ran out of chamber to find Avari. He ran down the main corridor and into the throne room. It was entirely empty. He looked upon the throne and tried to picture Avari sitting on it, and then he remembered that Arawn had already decreed Maria to be his heir. He ran down the right corridor branching off from the throne room. Eventually he found Avari's room. He took a deep breath and tried to make himself look as least frightening as possible. Though, that was a difficult task to achieve for Gothmog since he bore the curse Agumar placed upon him. Gothmog then timidly knocked on the door. He heard a few light footsteps and then the door swung back. Avari was wearing her usual green dress, but it was stained and her eyes seemed red as if she had been crying. Avari looked up at him and she quickly brightened.

"Gothmog! What a pleasure it is to see you!" She said not sounding the least bit afraid of him.

Gothmog never understood it, but Avari was the only person who never showed any signs of fearing him.

"Hello Avari! I am here by order of Arawn, the Lost King." He said trying not to sound to formal.

"What do you mean, Gothmog? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, of course not, but I have received explicit orders to guard you no matter the cost directly from Arawn. He seems very concerned for your well being."

"Uh, thanks, but you really don't have to, Gothmog. I can handle myself."

"My apologies, Avari, but I cannot go against my king's orders."

"You don't have to guard me, but you could stay with me and talk with me or simply spend time with me."

"Your brother did not ask me to court you, Avari. His orders were clear that I was to protect you with the best of my skill and determination."

"My brother just wants to treat me like I'm a little girl, but if you insist I suppose I can't stand against his rule."

Avari held the door and Gothmog walked into her room. He had never been in it of course and was awed by its ornate decretive style. The room was much larger then his. It had three large windows with white drapes hanging down from them. This made the room very bright and pained Gothmog's eyes as he was used to the rest of Arawn's fortress being dark and musty. The floor was that of polished marble and made the room even brighter. There was also a large green rug stretched across the floor that looked as if it had never been walked on. at one end of the room was a large shelf of books along with a table and chair which looked like it was only used for reading or studying. There was also a long white sofa that looked like it had never been used. On the other end of the room was a large bed with pristine white sheets and a green cover. Each leg of the bed had intricate carvings that were extremely detailed. Next to the bed was a pantry that Gothmog could smell wonderful aromas coming from. It was obviously where food and drinks were stored. But above all else was the glorious chandelier that hung from the ceiling. It was made of crystal and had several arms that each sprawled out into three smaller arms where unlit candles rested. A shiny pattern of silver leaves ran down the chain of the chandelier. The room had an overall pleasant feeling. It was very warm from the large windows shining sunlight and the aroma from the food made him feel somewhat light headed. If he could sleep or eat Gothmog was sure he would have done both at this time and in great amounts.

"Your room is very... nice." Gothmog said stunned.

"I know. It makes me sad that there are more luxuries in here than all of Nathelien. Arawn really wanted me to live well when he designed it for me. He treats me like I'm still a sensitive, timid, little girl. I'm over a thousand years old and he still says I haven't grown up." Avari said sadly.

"I am sorry, but I'm sure Arawn is only trying to make sure that you are happy." Gothmog said trying to console her.

"Thank you, Gothmog. Please enjoy yourself to... oh, um." Avari stopped speaking as she realized Gothmog didn't eat food or drink because of his curse. Her face grew red as she stumbled over her words to think of something else to say.

"Do not be ashamed, Avari. I do not care if you speak of my curse nor do I take offense, but thank you for the offer. You were simply trying to be polite."

"I'm sorry, Gothmog. I had forgotten. It's hard for me to believe you are cursed. You look very... nice to me." Avari said still quite embarrassed.

"Thank you for your compliments I do not receive many of course... actually you're the only one to ever compliment my appearance." Gothmog said while his face also turned somewhat red.

There was a long awkward moment where Gothmog and Avari stared at each other. Finally Avari spoke.

"Well... make yourself comfortable, Gothmog. It's not very hard to in here."

Gothmog looked around.

"I'm quite comfortable already, Avari, but thank you."

"Would you like anything at all? I have many books you could read if you desire to. I've already read them... quite a few times."

"Oh, no thank you, Avari. Perhaps later, but thank you for your concern."

Gothmog didn't want to admit it but he was perfectly content with simply being in Avari's presence. Looking at her smile was all he really wanted. She seemed to have an aura about her that gave Gothmog much joy.

"So, how was your day?" Avari asked him smiling.

"It wasn't going well until now. I've been worried about the war all day, but then Zambrog gave me a letter from your brother telling me to guard you. He said that once the war is over I can leave, but I don't think I will."

"Good! I am very pleased to her that!" Avari said overjoyed.

"How was your day?" Gothmog asked not really knowing what else to say.

"It was quite terrible until now actually. I've been so worried about my brother, and the poor Chao. If there was something I could do about it I would, but my brother prevents me from leaving. Now that you're here I feel relieved. I really needed someone to talk to so I could forget my worries."

"I am sorry to hear that, Avari, but I am glad that I could mend you pain."

"You're not as glad as I am. You really did help me a lot. I was beginning to think I was all alone in this world and that no one would comfort me." Avari said smiling.

Gothmog couldn't help but blush. He did not know that he possessed such abilities of healing. Until now he thought no one could ever love him because of his curse.

Avari walked over and sat on the large sofa.

"Please, have a seat." Avari said motioning for him to sit with her.

Gothmog walked over and sat down in the chair across from the couch. Avari gave him a strange look wondering why he didn't sit on the couch with her but Gothmog didn't seem to notice.

"I've been thinking Gothmog and I was wondering if you could tell me some stories about your old kingdom! I thought it would be most interesting."

"Alright I will tell you my story. I must warn you however that it is dark and terrible and should best be forgotten in my opinion. As you know I was king of the Hesbeorn. My father died when I was eighteen and my mother left me so I was forced to take the crown without any guidance from my parents. I ruled in the great fortress of Belearian. It was a marvelous city. It was built on a cliff overlooking the great Amroth Sea. I spent many hours of my youth staring at the sea for it was beautiful beyond... or mostly beyond compare. Three years after I became king the Lost discovered us. We did not want anything to do with them, but they wanted our land and would take it at any cost. And so we went to war. A few weeks after the Lost came to us I was aroused from my sleep by a glowing light coming from my sword. I unsheathed it and the sword was as white as the moon. It was very beautiful but at the same time I was very puzzled about how this happened. The next day a Chao arrived. I allowed him to enter my city and speak with me. He said that his name was Falathlorn and that he had heard of a sword named Dyrnwyn appearing in my city. I had no idea what he was talking about or how he found out that the sword had appeared to me. Falathlorn praised me and said that I was deemed worthy by Dyrnwyn and that it chose me. He explained to me that Dyrnwyn was the only sword that could kill Arawn and that with it I could win the war. He quickly began training me in combat. I learned much from Falathlorn and we became great friends. Of course we went to war and I... killed some... many Lost followers. Know that I did not want to harm them but I had no choice. I had to defend my people and your brother had threatened them. Soon we gained the upper hand in the war until we cornered Arawn in Nathelien. I had not the numbers to siege the fortress so I waited. After many months no sign of Arawn or any of the Lost were discovered. Many believed that the Lost had made peace with us and they had forgotten about us. A few years passed and during this peaceful time many of my people intermarried with Lost followers and created what we know today as Agmarians. I would not allow them to enter my lands for I thought that they would corrupt my people. I did not trust the Lost even if they became very passive for those few years. Eventually I grew anxious and though Falathlorn spoke against it I decided to search for Arawn on my own. I never saw Falathlorn again after I left. I searched everywhere but could not find him. Eventually I found an entrance to Northank. I had heard rumors of the land and its terrors but I was very brave and reckless in my youth. I entered without fear in my heart. I wandered around Northank for many months. I read many books and chronicles of the land's history. I also read a book Zambrog wrote about the chao passing through Northank as well as my great grandfather who had passed through sometime afterwards. But what was so strange is that Zambrog had written that he had never seen Chao before. I believe that the Chao must have arrived at this world by finding some passage into Northank on their original world. Which leads to my theory that Northank is a bridge that connects our worlds because my father told me that we came from the same planet as the Chao! I also read about Northank being a much happier place before Agumar came. In the time when Zambrog and Mavok first created it. I read that it was not much different from the real world. Now I searched through many barrows and tombs in Northank and found no sign of Arawn. I did however find a strange emerald that had been buried in a tomb. The emerald had an eerie presence about it and made me uncomfortable so I cast it into a deep chasm. I later found out that that emerald was the Emerald that has your brother's soul in it. I am sorry I did not keep it but I was very ignorant at the time. I also found a beautiful ring in on of the barrows. The ring appeared to be made of the same material as Dyrnwyn for it had the same warm glow. I read in one of the books I found that the ring was Mavok's ring that he used to see into the future and make prophecies. I kept the ring because I thought it might have a good use some day. Unfortunately when I stole the ring Agumar was able to discover my location because Mavok was able to sense that it was missing some how and warned Agumar. When I first met Agumar he seemed to be some fool who had tested the art of necromancy. I read of Agumar and discovered his crime. He had awakened the dead and taken control of Northank from Zambrog and Mavok. I knew his strategies and so I did not hesitate to challenge him to battle. We fought for hours neither of us actually getting the better of the other. He began to run from me and so I ran after him. Unfortunately he lured me into a trap. I chased him all the way up the black tower until we reached its pinnacle. There we fought. After a while I heard large footsteps coming up behind me. It was Mavok. He was tall and stout. He wore black plated armor and had a wicked halberd strapped to his back. His face was that of deceit and mischief. He had long black hair and a full black beard. I remember him so well because he was the last thing I saw with my original eyes. Mavok punched me in my middle with his huge gauntleted hand. I flew across the pinnacle until I almost fell off. Dyrnwyn had flung from by grasp and fell from atop the tower and into the chasm that still surrounds it today. I never saw Dyrnwyn again. Of course you know what happened next. Agumar used some vile power to curse me so that I would be feared by all and be immortal to live with it for eternity. I would not be able to escape it for as long as I lived only death would free me. The pain was terrible it was beyond any I had felt in my life. It felt as if a venom were running through me eating me alive. After a few days the pain subsided but what was left in its place was even worse. The first thing I noticed was that my fur had changed from a bright yellow to a dark and filthy green. I tried to sleep but I could not and all who looked upon me feared me, even Agumar. He of course had me imprisoned. I could have escaped if I wanted to. for the curse had given me great strength, but my will was broken I sat in my cell for many weeks grieving. Though, much worse than the curse is that I failed my people. My city, Belearian was destroyed and all my people were either killed or joined Agumar and became his disciples. There is no worse grief than knowing that you failed those you love... But back to my story. Eventually Agumar did not want me in Northank because he feared me and so he simply shipped me off to be imprisoned in Nathelien. That is of course how I met you."

"Yes, I remember! In those days Arawn had made me the prison warden." Avari said.

"I talked with many of the Chao that were imprisoned there and they were all grateful that you were the warden since you treated them so well. You of course treated me extremely well. I remember when I first met you. You asked me why I wasn't eating or drinking and I explained to you about what had happened to me. I was first afraid that you would fear me, but you did not. Then you pitied me and freed me. We spent the day walking around as you explained the order of things in the Lost. When you told me that Arawn was your brother I was saddened again because I thought we wouldn't get to spend time together since I tired to kill him. But then you spoke to Arawn and you persuaded him to let me live, and not only that but give me a position on his council. I was so grateful for what you did for me and I still am. I really should be in debt to you, Avari. But that is my story. I apologize if my story troubled you, but I hope you enjoyed it."

Avari looked at Gothmog and began to cry. Gothmog sat next to her and tried to comfort her.

"I'm so sorry for what happened to you, Gothmog! It's all my fault!"

"What are you talking about, Avari? Without you I would not be here! You are not to blame for anything, my dear Avari."

"No, you don't understand. I should have stopped my brother before it happened, but I was afraid."

"Avari say what you must. Whatever you say it won't change my feelings toward you. I will respect you even if it were you who cursed me. I could never bring myself to harm you." Gothmog said as he put his hand on her shoulder."

"Alright Gothmog, but you won't like what you hear. On our home planet, Mobius my brother and I were the average siblings. We enjoyed going out and adventuring. We also enjoyed getting ourselves into trouble. We never dreamed of growing up or becoming what we have today. And then, one day we found this cave. It was very dark and creepy so we went in it to see where it would lead us. Oh, how I wish we hadn't gone into it. I told Arawn that we shouldn't journey into it, but he just mocked me for being afraid and went on. Of course I went in with him. Eventually we found ourselves into what looked like the surface underground. We had journeyed into Northank! I warned him that mother and father would be worried about us but he wouldn't listen! I should have just turned back and then he would have been forced to leave, but I grew inquisitive the farther we journeyed into Northank and I knew if we returned he would simply run off without me and go back there. Eventually we met... Agumar. He did not look so harmful at that time because he had not yet risen the dead, and Arawn trusted him. Agumar told my brother that he would give him immense power, power to start his own kingdom and rule the world if he would make Agumar his second in line for his throne. My brother changed then. I told him not to trust Agumar but he acted as if he couldn't hear me. Agumar gave him his power and Arawn became capable of doing everything Agumar could. Arawn soon raised his own army of the dead in the form Mobians from our planet. It was horrible! I should have done something but I went along with him. I was only ten years old! I didn't know what to do! Later, when I turned eighteen Arawn made me immortal against my will. I wanted to live a normal life but Arawn wouldn't let me. I should have done something to stop him and then it would have saved you all your pain and anguish! I'm so sorry Gothmog! Please forgive me!"

Avari hugged Gothmog and sobbed into his shoulder.

"Avari, of course I forgive you. It was not your fault. There was nothing you could have done to stop what happened. I do not blame you for anything that happened. Everything that happened to me was my own fault."

"Thank you Gothmog. Ever since I met you I've felt guilty for what happened to you. I'm so happy to finally get rid of it. I really can't thank you enough for what you've done, Gothmog. I love you!"

Gothmog was stunned. He never thought that Avari could have blamed herself for what happened to him. Without her he would still be imprisoned. He had never experienced love in his life not even before he was cursed. But now he felt love and it relieved him and brought him great joy to know that Avari loved him. Gothmog thought that no one would ever love him after he was cursed. He was so thankful that Avari was with him.

Gothmog and Avari sat with each other for the rest of the day. Finally the Sun set. Gothmog loved watching the sunset, but now that he was watching it set with Avari made it much more special.

"I'm sorry Gothmog, but I am becoming tired. I wish I didn't have to sleep like you do, but I must."

"I understand. I will wait outside until the morning."

"No, Gothmog, you can stay in here. I don't mind at all."

"Thank you Avari, but I shouldn't. It would be better that I wait outside until morning."

"Alright, Gothmog. It's whatever you want I suppose."

Gothmog stood up and walked to the door.

"Good night Avari. I love you!"

Avari hugged him again.

"I love you too, Gothmog." She said.

Gothmog left and walked down the corridor to the throne room. He had never felt so wonderful. He couldn't wait for tomorrow so that he could spend more time with Avari. His dreaming was interrupted by loud shouts coming from the throne room. Puzzled, Gothmog walked in to see what was going on. Zambrog and Mavok were in the throne room yelling at each other. Mavok was everything Gothmog remembered him as. He was dark, tall, and had that deceitful look upon his face.

"This war is all your fault!" Zambrog yelled.

"Do not blame me, brother! I advocated the crown before Agumar awakened the dead! I hold no responsibility for his actions!"

"Agumar was a kind soul before you corrupted him! You the reason there is evil in this world. We would be at peace if it wasn't for your schemes of mischief!" Zambrog yelled in fury.

Mavok stared at him and spoke slowly.

"This world was damned before I did anything to it or its inhabitants."

"Be it as it may, brother. You will face judgment in the end be at my hand or another's." Zambrog said sternly and then walked out.

"Look at yourself, brother. You are so inferior to me, and yet you threaten me? You're not even living! Agumar made sure of that long ago."

Zambrog turned around and spoke menacingly.

"Agumar has nothing to do with this brother. If it weren't for you Agumar would have never even became a necromancer, but that is besides the point. You will pay for your crimes against humanity, and as much as I love you I won't be able to stop it."

"You keep telling yourself that brother! You'll see soon enough who is righteous!" Mavok yelled as Zambrog walked away.

Gothmog couldn't believe what he heard. _Is it possible that Agumar was not responsible for the curse he placed upon me? If Zambrog's words were true, then Mavok must have done something to Agumar to make him what he is today! _Gothmog thought as his anger aroused within him.

Gothmog knocked an arrow into his bow and prepared to fire it at Mavok once he turned around the corner. He wouldn't shoot him immediately of course. Gothmog simply wanted to know the truth of what happened to him over seven hundred years ago. He jumped around the corner and aimed for Mavok who had his back turned to him. Mavok turned around expecting to see his brother returning to fight him. But he was quite surprised to see Gothmog.

"Well, aren't you... special." Mavok said as he slowly backed away. He was obviously afraid of Gothmog but he quickly recollected himself.

"Ah, you're... who are you exactly?" Mavok asked confused.

"I am Gothmog, king of the Hesbeorn!" Gothmog declared.

"Oh, of course! You're the fool who wouldn't keep his mouth shut. Your screams of agony made it very difficult for me to rest. But I suppose you wouldn't understand, would you?" Mavok said smugly as he began to walk around the center table in front of the throne.

"I want answers, Mavok! How did Agumar become the Warden of Northank and how did Zambrog become a barrow wight?" Gothmog said angrily, not taking his eyes of Mavok.

"Ah, yes, it was a brilliant plan of mine! A plan to take over the world without having to do any work myself! Pity my brother would not join me, and he suffered the consequences. You see, Gothmog, Many centuries ago, long before Arawn came to this world, My brother and I created Northank. We originally created it to be a resting place where the dead could rest and not be bothered for all of eternity, but I saw a greater potential in it that my brother was too foolish to see. I knew that over the next millennia, we would have a very large number of the dead in Northank that I could use to form an army and use them to take over the world. But as you already know, my brother apposed this and said I went against the confines of humanity. So I had to find a way to get rid of my brother without his blood being on my hands. A few years passed and eventually Zambrog forgot about what I had suggested to him. So, one day I saw a Mobian wandering through Northank. I had no idea where he came from or how he had gotten into Northank but it did not matter to me. All I needed was someone to take the fall for myself and then I could rise up and take control. In those days Northank was much more pleasant. It was bright and cheery just like the rest of the world. We accomplished this by storing all the malice and evil that over time accumulated from all the sin Northank held as more and more people began to die in a stone you know today as the Cornerstone of Northank. Well, Agumar was very inquisitive and wanted to learn all he could about Northank and how it worked. I showed him many of our barrows and he read many of my chronicles. Lastly, I showed him the Cornerstone of Northank and it just so happened that a rather large portion of the evil within the stone was transferred into him... on accident of course! I told him that he could become a warden of Northank, but he would first have to take the crown from my brother. He then proceeded to assassinate my brother and become the Warden of Northank. He then used his power to raise the dead, and it just so happened that my brother was risen as well. However, I advocated my throne before Agumar became evil so that he couldn't simply kill me and take my crown and so that I would not be held responsible for Agumar's actions. And now look at me today. I will soon be ruler of the world and I haven't even been accused of any wrong doing! I am a genius! And it's all thanks to my ring that allowed me to see into the future!"

"You're a mad man!" Gothmog corrected.

"Your opinions are of no concern to me. However, You did steal the ring from me, and I would appreciate it if you returned it to me."

"I do not have your ring! I lost it long ago in Northank!"

"What a terrible liar you are. I will have to instruct you in the art of deception once you become my servant. I know you still have my ring. I would have already found it otherwise and I could have already been ruler of the world if you hadn't stolen it! If I had my ring I could have foreseen Dyrnwyn choosing Maria and I could have disposed of her before she became too powerful. That is how I knew you were in Northank so many years ago. I even prophesied Thadur creating Dyrnwyn Long before Arawn came to this world. So, would you be so kind as to return it to its rightful owner."

"I admit that I still posses your ring. I concealed it in Northank and then once I was freed from my captivity I returned to Northank and uncovered it, but I will not let you have it! For if it were in your possession you would use it to commit great acts of evil, and this world has enough of those already; no small amount from you!"

"You try to be the hero, but I see you want it for your own selfish reasons. You would give my ring to that whore-" Mavok could not finish his sentence due to Gothmog loosing three arrows and charging at him with his sword.

Gothmog unleashed all his anger and fervor Mavok's words had built within him in one mighty blow. It all happened so quickly, but Mavok didn't even flinch. He caught two of Gothmog's arrows in his hands and shifted slightly to dodge the third. He then intercepted Gothmog's ravenous blow between his thumb and forefinger.

Gothmog was stunned! That blow should have been enough to sever Mavok in half, armor and all, but he had caught his sword with merely two fingers!

"You are fast, Gothmog! I'm certain that Avari appreciates that." Mavok said manically.

Mavok then kicked Gothmog, sending him flying across the room and smash head-first into a stone wall. Fortunately The curse made Gothmog very resistant to physical attacks. Mavok's words had actually hurt him more than his kick had, but that didn't mean he was completely invincible.

"It's a pity you have that curse; I could kill you now and spare you from the grievous truth that Avari never loved you!"

Gothmog quickly returned to his feet and charged at Mavok again. Gothmog dove between his legs in an attempt to lacerate his hamstring, but once again Mavok calmly reacted, stepping on Gothmog's sword and kicking him across the room.

Gothmog recollected himself but his sword was now with Mavok and he could feel his strength fading.

"You put up a good effort, my friend, but you cannot best me in combat, not even when I am unarmed! I see why you didn't want to be king. You were never capable of the responsibilities! Why don't you give me my ring and I'll forget about you assaulting me." Mavok gloated.

Gothmog tried to ignore Mavok, but his words pierced his heart and threatened to break his will. Gothmog reached for his bow, but he had accidentally broken it in his anger.

_That's it! Mavok must be drawing energy from my anger just as I draw energy from the fear of others! If I am to defeat him I must control my anger! No wonder he has been speaking so harshly to me!_

Gothmog took a deep breath and tried to forget about his anger. He had much difficulty in this, but he thought about Avari and all the wonderful things she had done for him and it helped to console his mind.

Mavok suddenly realized what Gothmog was doing and began to back away. Gothmog took advantage of his falter and quickly grabbed his sword that Mavok no longer held with his foot. Gothmog quickly severed his ankles causing him to fall backwards. Gothmog turned and thrust his sword through Mavok's back to where it pierced his chest. Gothmog was shocked at how well his attack had gone. He expected it to not change anything and Mavok simply possessed extreme strength, but Gothmog was correct when he assumed that Mavok derived his power from his opponents anger.

Surprisingly Mavok was still alive but was obviously in great pain.

"You... fool! You shall pay... one hundred fold of what you... did... to me!" Mavok said as he attempted to get up.

Apparently his body could heal at an extremely fast rate. Because he had already stopped bleeding and the back of his ankles had already mended themselves. Once Mavok got to his feet he charged at Gothmog. He attempted to punch Gothmog, but Gothmog quickly evaded his attack, grabbed him by the wrist and threw him out the nearby window. Mavok shattered the window, but managed to grab on to the ledge before plummeting to his death. Gothmog quickly ran over to the window to see what had happened to him. Mavok was desperately struggling to hang on to the window seal. Gothmog stared at him for a while, but finally decided to help him up. Mavok simply looked at him with great enmity once Gothmog had lifted him back into the throne room. He finally got up and walked away.

"You may keep my ring." He said quietly as he walked.

Gothmog did not expect any thanks from him, but he would have been happy if Mavok had learned a lesson.

Gothmog waited in the throne for a while until he heard someone running down the left corridor. He looked to see Zambrog and Avari who were immediately relieved to see that Gothmog was not hurt, for the most part.

"Gothmog, are you insane? Why did you challenge Mavok? You should have just stayed with me and none of this would have happened!" Avari said in distress as she ran up to him and hugged him.

"Do you not heed the council of your king? My brother could have easily killed you if he didn't want to play with you. Did Arawn not tell you to stay away from Mavok? He knew this would happen if you confronted him!"

"I apologize, my friends, but I could not control myself. I wanted to know the truth, and he was very good at making me angry."

"Of course he is! My brother derives all his power from his opponents' emotions and uses it against them! You are fortunate that you regained control of yourself before it was too late!"

"I will be more careful next time, but you two shouldn't worry about me when there are thousands of innocent people out there that are in severe danger. I should be the least of your worries at this point in time."

"Gothmog, you are like a brother to me! and I am certain that Avari possess a great amount of care for you as well, but challenging my brother was very reckless. Though, I am happy that you bested him. For my brother needs a lesson in humility."

"I could not control myself, Zambrog! He was disrespecting Avari and I could not let him leave without making him pay for it." Gothmog said proudly.

"Gothmog, I thank you for your chivalry, but you really shouldn't have risked your life to defend me." Avari scolded.

"Of course I would risk my life for you, Avari! Was that not what Arawn tasked me with?"

"Arawn also told you to stay away from Mavok, but you didn't. My brother is not someone you want as an enemy."

"I will be more careful from now on, Zambrog, but you should not worry."

"Be sure that you are." Zambrog said and then walked away.

"Please don't scare me like that again, Gothmog. I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to you!" Avari she began to cry.

"Do not dwell on it, Avari. Now go rest, and I'll see you in the morning."

"Are you crazy? Gothmog, you're staying in my room for the night!" Avari said as she dragged Gothmog away.

NO CHARACTERS MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER ARE COPYRIGHT BY SEGA, BUT THE MAJORITY OF THE OTHERS ARE

Wow! This has to be the longest chapter I've written. It took me hours, but it's been my favorite one so far.


	31. The Calm before the Storm

Chapter 3 The Calm before the Storm

After three days of travel, Maria, along with Cream and Cheese arrived at the capital city of the Chaos Chao, Thrandyl. They could see the city on the horizon; It was a brilliant spectacle of hope and goodness. It was constructed with the finest polished marble that shone brilliantly in the sunrise. Thrandyl had been built into the side of a mountain in order to prevent from being besieged on all sides. The city was built with three different levels that slowly protruded upward as the city went closer into the mountain. This way, if the gates or the outer part of the city were taken, archers could be placed on the higher levels to shoot down at the enemies. Atop the third level of the city was a large tower with a beacon atop it. The beacon would be lit to attempt to receive aid from the Chao of Rathadur. The city was built to be as effective in defending as possible; however, Maria doubted that even it could stand long against the armies of Northank.

As they approached the city walls Maria began to think about how she would introduce herself to the steward, Halbathrawn. She knew well that she would not be welcome within his halls since she was a Lost follower, but there was nothing she could do about it. Maria and Cream dismounted her horse and cautiously approached the gate wardens. The two Chaos Chao looked inquisitively at Maria's black sheath at her side, and the sword within it.

"Greetings friends! I am-" Maria began, but was cut off.

"We know well who _you_ are," One of the Chao said with distaste, "I do not know why you have come to our city; unless you mean to clash swords with us, but I assure you that you may leave now and you will not be harmed nor your friend."

"I did not come to open old wounds, but to provide aid for the Chaos Chao in their desperate hour!" Maria said frustrated.

"The wounds were never closed; now I believe that you should leave now before you stir more enmity between us." The other Chao said as he braced his spear.

"I will leave once you tell me what I did to offend you!" Maria said as she moved in front of Cream.

"You offend us by coming to our city and requesting to meet our king." One of the Chao said angrily.

"I am no enemy of yours, I assure you. I am simply trying to help you in your desperate plight!" Maria said as she took a knee to be on eye-level with the Chao.

"Your deception is uncanny; however, I can see why that is so since you have had so much practice." The Chao said shoving Maria's hand off of his shoulder.

"Why are you Chao so stubborn? Will you not reach out to the hand that offers you a free gift?" Maria said angrily.

"Not if that gift is tainted and corrupt. Now I suggest you return to the poor Chao you already deceived in Rathadur before we summon the citadel guards." The Chao warned.

"Please, I do not wish to harm you! I am only trying to help you in your most desperate hour! I am not like the other Lost followers that you are accustomed to! You must listen to me!" Maria pleaded.

The Chao said nothing but drew his horn and prepared to blow it to summon the guard. Cream and Cheese angrily approached the Chao.

"How could you do this to her? She is only trying to help you, but you won't accept it! You should be privileged to get help from Maria!" Cream scolded.

Cheese also shared his opinion in a series of sharp Chao noises. The two chao gasped and stared at Cheese.

"Your Chao holds knowledge of the ancient language! We have long forgotten that tongue and have over time learned the speech of the Hesbeorn and the Lost. It is amazing that your Chao still remembers our language of the days of old! Tell me, how is it that he has not forgotten it after all these years?" The two asked in awe.

"Mister, I don't know what you are talking about. Cheese has always talked like that, so did all the other Chao on our planet."

"It cannot be! You and your friends hail from the same planet as Thadur did! Only, you all found a different way to this planet than he did! This is beyond our knowledge; you must speak to our king and tell him your story!" The Chao said as he took Cream's arm and escorted her into Thrandyl.

The other Chao began to follow but then looked back at Maria.

"I almost forgot about _you_. Though our king will not be pleased with my decision, I suppose that you will have to enter our city due to the fact that you are the Girl's guardian. However, you will be confined and will have no contact outside of the walls while you stay within our city." The Chao said motioning for her to enter the city.

Once Maria entered the Chao took her horse and escorted it to a stable. Maria was not surprised with the treatment she received. She did not expect any more from the Chao than what they had given her.

When Maria entered the city she was very impressed with the craftsmanship of everything. The streets were lined with statues and pillars that showed past stewards. However, it was difficult for Maria to enjoy all the sights because she received so many strange looks from all the Chao walking on the streets which made her want to run away and hide for a few centuries. Eventually they were taken to a large courtyard that stood outside the citadel where the Steward Halbathrawn sat upon his throne. The courtyard had a large fountain surrounded by a circle of multi-colored flowers. The fountain had a statue of what must have been Thadur. He was holding Dyrnwyn in front of him as if bracing for an attack as if it were saying, "Come and let me slice you to pieces!"

Maria began to approach the citadel with the guards and Cream.

"Only she may enter," One of the Chao said to Maria, "You must stay out here and try not to defile our city with your presence."

"What? No, you must let Maria come with me!" Cream pleaded.

The Chao looked at Maria warily.

"So be it. If Dyrnwyn had not have chosen you, I would take it from you right now, but I know better than to go against its will." The Chao said as he hesitantly opened the door to the citadel.

The throne room was extraordinary! It was lined with statues on both sides of the hall. The statues were those of Thadur's family; however, there was no statue of Falathlorn, Thadur's brother. The walls of the room were painted to depict what looked like a great battle of the Chao fighting the Lost. The ceiling was made of some sort of glassy substance that allowed one to see the sky through it. This filled the throne room with a low light that made torches unnecessary. The throne was very elaborate. It was very large for such a small chao and had wings on it that resembled the wings of an Angel Chao. In front of the throne were six guards who were all shocked to see Maria enter the throne room. Halbathrawn looked up and rage filled his eyes. He looked old for an immortal Chaos chao, as if he was very worn and tired of living forever. He looked as if he had been through much calamity in his lifetime.

"What is this? Why have you allowed this... this filth into my presence? Remove her from my sight and my city!" Halbathrawn yelled in anger.

The six guards around his throne slowly began to surround Maria and force her to back up toward the door.

"My king, you must allow her to stay for her friend holds a Chao that speaks the Ancient Language and she has many a story to share with you." One of the guards said to Halbathrawn.

Halbathrawn looked at Cream in wonder. He then lifted his hand and signaled for his guards to cease their advance.

"I suppose I could allow the Lost follower to stay in my presence while I listen to the story that this girl has to tell." Halbathrawn said staring at Maria.

"Mister, I'm not telling you anything until you treat Maria with the respect she deserves! Even if I had no story to tell you, you should still treat her kindly because she's done a lot to help you!" Cream said angrily.

"I cannot do that, miss. Your _friend_ will simply have to get used to our treatment. I will allow her to stay within my walls and that is all the hospitality I will grant her." Halbathrawn said with little care.

"Then I won't tell you anything!" Cream said taking Maria's hand.

Halbathrawn looked at Cream and then Maria for a long time before he finally spoke.

"I suppose I could forget Thadur's law for a few days and ignore that she is a Lost Follower. I will instruct my people to treat her with kindness as well, but it is much more than she deserves." Halbathrawn said sternly.

"Thank you, Halbathrawn, it is most kind-"

"I did not give you permission to speak! Uh... I mean, you're most welcome!" Halbathrawn said pretending to smile.

Cream then told Halbathrawn about their home planet of Mobius and about how they had arrived on Earth by Sonic using chaos control. She also told him that they were instructed by the government to come here and stop Agumar from destroying the Chao.

"That is an unbelievable story, and I know nothing of these humans; though judging by your description they sound very similar to Zambrog and Mavok." Halbathrawn said amazed.

Maria then stepped forward.

"Now, Halbathrawn, I must speak with you about the coming war." Maria said trying to sound as polite as possible.

"Ah, of course. Please escort Cream to her room." Halbathrawn said motioning to one of his guards.

One of them took Cream and escorted her out of the throne room along with Cheese. Cream looked back at Maria with much concern before the door slammed shut.

"If you are here to give me advice I will not heed it, scum!" Halbathrawn yelled.

"Sir, I realize that you have every right to detest the Lost, but I am not here to bring you harm. I only wish to help you against Agumar and you will need it." Maria said sternly.

"I will not take orders from a Lost follower! Especially not in my own house!"

"Sir, I killed Arawn myself. Is that not enough proof that I am on your side?"

"It is not a matter of loyalty or deeds, it is simply your race that gives us permission to treat you as we do."

"I understand your grudge with the Lost, but please do not treat me as if I were one of those who killed your people over a thousand years ago!" Maria pleaded.

"Sir, she is right. You cannot judge her for deeds she did not commit." One of his guards scolded.

"Silence! I know how to rule my own people, and I do not need your aid. You are welcome to stay with your friend Cream, but that is all I am permitting you. Now leave my sight!" Halbathrawn said outraged.

"Sir, please, I am only trying to help you!" Maria begged.

"Do not test my patience, little girl! Now leave!" Halbathrawn yelled.

Maria wanted to inflict great pain upon him, but she knew it would not help her relations with the Chao. Finally, crestfallen, Maria left the throne room. When she left she sat down on one of the stones in the courtyard and stared at the fountain of Thadur. _Why is it that these people hate me for things I have not done? _Maria thought.

Suddenly a chao came up to Maria. It was the gate warden who escorted Cream to her room.

"I must apologize for my behavior toward you, today, Maria. You are a kind soul and we are privileged to have such a beacon of hope within our city like you. Hope is something we have not had for many centuries." The Chao said ashamed.

"Thank you very much for your kind words! It is nice to hear someone judge me for who I am and not what I am." Maria said happily.

"You should not thank me, Maria, it should be common courtesy that we treat you with respect; for you wield Dyrnwyn, and not only that but you killed Arawn! I must say that it does not take much studying to see why Dyrnwyn chose you." The Chao said stumbling over his words.

Maria knelt down and hugged the Chao, which he did not seem very comfortable with.

"You are too kind, friend! And it feels so nice to have someone actually refer to me with my name!" Maria said beginning to cry.

"Well... uh... your room's this way." The Chao said embarrassed looking around at all the other Chao staring at him.

"Oh, sorry, that was a bit sudden, but it feels so nice to have someone treat me fairly today. What is your name?" Maria asked.

"I am Gallorn, son of Gallrim. Follow me and I will bring you to your room." Gallorn said motioning for her to follow him.

Gallorn led Maria into the second level of the city to a street with several identical houses. Gallorn stopped in front of a house upon the right side of the street. It was nothing special; just a one room marble house.

"These will be your accommodations while you are here in Thrandyl." Gallorn said. smiling.

"Thank you Gallorn, for your kindness. I just hope I don't accidentally walk into the wrong house." Maria laughed.

Gallorn laughed and began to walk away.

"Goodbye Maria!" Gallorn said cheerfully.

"Bye Gallorn!" Maria said.

Maria walked into the house and saw Cream and Cheese on one of the beds.

"Cream, save me from the stubbornness of royalty!" Maria said as she sprawled out on the other bed.

"Did in not go well?" Cream asked sadly.

"It was terrible to say the least. Halbathrawn won't listen to me. It wouldn't bother me if he didn't listen to me because he thought my advice would not help, but he simply won't listen because I am of the Lost." Maria said frustrated.

"I'm sure you'll find a way to get him to listen to you."

"Thank you, cream. I'm just glad that Shadow isn't here; he would have really hurt him after all the things he said to me." Maria laughed.

Cream laughed and then laid down.

"I suppose we'll just have to decide what to do tomorrow." Maria sighed.

"I guess so. Good night Maria!"

"Good night, Cream!"

Maria did not sleep that night. She really did miss Shadow and wished that he were there to comfort her. She felt all alone in Thrandyl since everyone was treating her like an outcast save for Gallorn. Maria stared at the moon through the nearby window and wondered if Shadow was safe.


	32. Corruption in the Ranks

Chapter 4 Corruption in the Ranks

Shadow hurried through the Rathadur camp. He was aiding king Caradhras with the preparations for departing to Thrandyl. It was his task to take role of how many riders they had assembled. He had counted five thousand Chao, but there were more still coming in from North Rathadur and he needed to find out how many before they set out. Shadow found the newcomers and asked their captain how many there were.

"We have roughly five hundred, sir." The captain said proudly.

"Good, we will need all the Chao we can get if we are to rescue Maria- uh... I mean stop Agumar." Shadow said as he quickly walked away.

The chao looked puzzled at him but decided to say nothing.

Shadow returned to Caradhras's tent where he was discussing tactics with his generals and nephew.

"Ah! Shadow, you have returned! Tell me, how many riders have we amassed?" Caradhras said ignoring his generals which this seemed to displease them greatly.

"We have approximately five hundred and five thousand at your command, king." Shadow said pleased that he had agitated the other generals who still were not fond of him or Maria.

"Good, Shadow! That is a large number; however, I believe that it won't be enough to stop Agumar. We still must have hope. For without hope, in the end, what else do we own?" Caradhras said delighted.

"Thank you, king. I must leave now." Shadow said turning to leave the tent.

"No, no! Stay here Shadow! I respect your council and would have you advise me along with my fellow commanders. Arathdan, find Shadow a chair!" Caradhras said motioning for one of his generals to bring a chair.

The Chao general named Arathdan slowly arose. With much complaining he found a rather short, chao-sized chair for Shadow to sit in. Shadow, not wanting to offend the Chao, sat in the chair quite awkwardly. They all sat around a table that had a large map of all the land south of Northank.

Caradhras drew his hand to the area where the Chao were encamped.

"From here we will move into the West and cross the Great River into the Plains of Xeros. From there we will make our way north to Thrandyl where we will ally with Halbathrawn's forces, who he will hopefully have ready to meet us if Maria has sent word to him. From there we will march to Cyrshold where we will retake it and then hopefully have the strength to siege the Crypt. Once we take the Crypt, Agumar's armies will scatter in disarray and it will become much easier to defeat him. What do you all think?"

All of the generals muttered an agreement and complimented Caradhras on his ingenuity and flawless plan.

"I do not know," Shadow began and received many sighs from the generals, "I believe Agumar has a much larger force than we can imagine. He has drawn all of Northank into Nathelien and will soon unleash them upon Xeros if he has not already. We must take a more defensive stance. Is there any faster way to Thrandyl that we could use?"

"No, Shadow, I'm afraid there isn't, or at least there isn't one that we could move our entire army through."

"Are you saying that there is another way that we could have a small company take to Thrandyl?"

"No!" All the generals said in perfect unison.

Shadow quietly sat back down.

"Forgive my officers' behavior, Shadow. Their is another way, but it is sacred to us and they would not want you to pass through it on account that you might... taint it with your Lost influence." Caradhras said rather embarrassed.

"I see," Shadow said looking menacingly at all the generals who returned the same expression, "I must leave now, king." Shadow said as he briskly left the tent.

Caradhras quickly ran after him.

"Shadow, stop! Why would you want to pass through Thadur's tomb with such a small company just to get to Thrandyl faster? I mean no offense, but you and a small company would not turn the tide of the war if Agumar's army is as large as you believe."

Shadow turned to him with tears in his eyes.

"I simply wanted to see Maria again before I might... never see her again." He said sadly.

"I apologize, Shadow. I had forgotten that you had spent a week without seeing Maria and no doubt she misses you as well. I understand that Agumar will attack Xeros soon, but I have faith in her skills. Why, You've experienced her prowess with a blade first hand, have you not? I'm certain she will be fine." Caradhras said clasping Shadow's hand for he could not reach his shoulder.

"Thank you for your encouragement, king, but I would like to see her again. I would also like to fight by her side in the last days of this war."

"By all means, Shadow, I will give you permission to travel through Thadur's tomb! You killed Arawn, the most evil and powerful being he knew. I doubt Thadur would mind your presence. He might even wish to see you for that matter!"

"Thank you, king! I will leave at once!" Shadow said overjoyed.

"However, Shadow, there is a problem. Simply because I allow you to pass through Thadur's tomb does not mean my people will. They will not hesitate to defy me if it means fulfilling their duty to their _true _king."

"I will negotiate with them. Perhaps I will have them guide me through his tomb blindfolded." Shadow said as he ran away.

"I hope that will satisfy them... for your sake." Caradhras murmured under his breath.

Shadow quickly found the tent that Knuckles and Silver were in.

"Friends, I am leaving on a different route so that I can go to Thrandyl and see Maria again as soon as possible!" Shadow said without taking a breath.

Knuckles and Silver looked at each other in surprise.

"Well, Shadow, we'd go with you, but I think we should stay with the main force." Knuckles said confused with Shadow's decision.

"Yeah, and if you're going there just to see Maria I think we should let you go alone." Silver said smiling.

Shadow didn't understand Silver's reason but he ignored it.

"I will leave then, alone. I will regret not being able to fight alongside you two. But I must say a hasty farewell. For I do miss Maria deeply." Shadow said sadly.

"It's fine, Shadow. We understand." Knuckles said putting his hand on Shadow's shoulder.

Shadow shook hands with both of them and left. He was heading up to the path that would lead him through Thadur's tomb when he was stopped by one of the Lost followers that were part of the company Arawn had sent to Aid Rathadur.

"Hello Shadow the Hedgehog. I was inquisitive and wanted to know where you were heading exactly." The Lost follower asked mysteriously.

"Oh, I was just... who are you?" Shadow demanded.

"I am simply one who obeys his master, but if you must know, my name is Saranin of Arawn's first guard." Saranin stated proudly so that all the surrounding Chao could hear him.

"Well, you do not strike me as anyone untrustworthy; so, I will tell you my intentions. I am going to leave for Thrandyl so that I can see Maria again." Shadow said uncomfortably.

"Perfect! I would like to accompany you!" Saranin said excited.

"Why is that? The Chaos Chao will not allow you into their capital city, you know that." Shadow asked inquisitively.

"I am aware of that inconvenient fact, but I wish to get away from these chao. I do not enjoy their company and would like you to lead me out of their land so that I may return to Northank." Saranin said.

"I do not believe you are telling me the whole story, but I will ask Caradhras if you can accompany me." Shadow said as he walked back to Caradhras.

"No! Caradhras cannot know that I am going with you!" Saranin yelled grabbing Shadow's arm.

"The Chao do not even want me going through Thadur's tomb simply because I am _married_ to a Lost follower. I doubt they would let you since you _are _a Lost follower." Shadow said with disgust.

"I understand their reasoning, but I really must leave." Saranin pleaded.

"I will not allow you to come with me without Caradhras's permission." Shadow said shrugging him off.

Saranin became enraged and drew his sword.

"You have no choice in the matter!" He shouted as he charged at Shadow.

Shadow quickly drew Falathlorn's sword and parried his blow. He then made a counter attack and thrust at Saranin's shoulder. Saranin also parried his strike but was tackled by four Chao. They wrestled him to the ground and began beating him.

"My king will be avenged!" Saranin shouted before he was promptly disposed of.

All the other Chao came to see what was causing such a commotion. The rest of Saranin's group of Lost followers came as well who all received suspicious looks from the Chao. Caradhras emerged from his tent and broke through the crowd.

"What happened Shadow? Are you alright?"

"I'm not sure what happened, king." Shadow said as he sheathed Falathlorn's sword.

"He was assaulted by a Lost follower of the company Arawn sent to _aid _us! The Lost are not to be trusted!" One of Caradhras's generals yelled over all the whispers and talking.

All the Chao looked at the other Lost followers. The one who was apparently their leader stepped forward.

"I do not understand why our brother attacked Shadow! For he has found favor with our king! I assure you that we only care for the interests of the Chao and are willing to let go of the past! He must have had some other reason for attacking Shadow!" He said over all the commotion.

Caradhras looked to Shadow expecting him to say something. When he didn't he looked back at his generals who seemed to be in a hurry to leave the spectacle.

"Shadow, why don't you talk with the their commander while I have a word with my generals?" Caradhras suggested as he walked away.

Shadow walked over to the captain of the Lost and shoved his way through the crowd with him.

"I am deeply sorry about Saranin's actions. I do not understand why he would attack you. Saranin is more loyal to Arawn than anyone I know, and he would certainly not harm the future king of the Lost." he said.

"Wait? Arawn wants me to take his throne?"

"Actually he wants Maria to, but since you are married to her you will of course become king." he said as if Shadow were crazy.

"Oh... yes, I was aware of that." Shadow lied making it very apparent.

"I just don't understand why Saranin would attack you! He never showed any sign of change when we entered Rathadur. I do not believe he did this awful deed willingly!" The Lost follower said shaking his head in defiance.

"Are you saying he was threatened or perhaps his family was threatened?"

"Exactly Shadow! If there's anyone Saranin loved more than Arawn, it was his daughter."

"Who do you believe would have threatened him in such a way?" Shadow asked.

"It would have had to have been recent. As I said he never showed any signs of change. Therefore, it must have been someone in this camp!" The Lost follower declared.

"I think I have an idea of someone or some ones who would want to get rid of me." Shadow said as he walked away.

"Please, speak to the king and clean our names!" He pleaded.

"I will. Don't worry." Shadow said as he disappeared into the crowd.

SHADOW, KNUCKLES, AND SILVER ARE COPYRIGHT BY SEGA

If you can tell what message I'm sending with this chapter, you get a gluten free cookie.


	33. Thadur's Tomb

Chapter 5 Thadur's Tomb

Caradhras burst into his tent in a flurry of anger. He saw his generals all whispering amongst each other.

"How could you do this?" Caradhras asked outraged as he knocked a rack of blades over.

The generals all stood and saluted him with nervous expressions. One of them finally stepped forward and spoke.

"Sir, we do not understand your meaning. What have we done wrong to upset you? He said.

"You know exactly what crimes you have committed! Is it to much to ask for you to forget the past for one day and allow a friend of ours to pass through our sacred ground, a friend that has saved our lives many times?"

"He is no friend of ours," the general shouted, "He has defiled himself with our enemy and would insult our king's memory to pass through his resting place! He is as much a Lost follower as Arawn himself is!"

Just then, Shadow emerged into the tent looking quite unhappy.

"Shadow, save me from the stubbornness of my own people!" Caradhras shouted.

Shadow ignored him.

"Where is she?" Shadow demanded.

The generals all looked at each other waiting for one of them to speak.

After many long minutes one of them spoke shakily.

"I suppose it's no use hiding our plots. The Lost follower's daughter has been released from our custody and is being escorted back to Northank. It is a shame that she will never see her father again." The Chao said obviously not caring.

Caradhras looked at his generals appalled.

"What is this? You call Shadow evil when you have kidnapped someone's daughter as a way to blackmail him into committing your own foul deeds! You are no different than the Lost that you constantly ridicule!" Caradhras yelled in disbelief.

"Sir we can explain! We were only doing what was best for our kingdom!" The general shouted.

"You did what was best for yourselves! Leave my sight and make sure I do not see any of you again! I hereby release you from your duties!"

"My king, you can't-"

"Leave, now, before I decide on a more severe punishment!" Caradhras said pointing to the door.

The eight generals glumly walked out of the tent, handing Caradhras their general seals.

Caradhras turned back to Shadow.

"I thank you for your aid in discovering my generals' treachery, Shadow. I also must deeply apologize for the actions of my officials. As a token of my gratitude I would like you to have this." Caradhras said as he handed one of the seals to Shadow.

Shadow looked at seal in surprise. It was a small oval shaped pendent of gold with an image of Dyrnwyn in its center. Shadow humbly accepted it and bowed.

"There are, of course, other ceremonies with being inducted as one of my generals, but I suppose we can forget those for now. I would not like to delay your journey to see Maria." Caradhras said smiling brightly.

Shadow had forgotten about seeing Maria again. He jumped at the thought and ran outside the tent and began climbing the stone stairs that led to the path of Thadur's tomb. Shadow looked back and saw Caradhras laughing heartily.

"Farewell, Caradhras. we will meet again." Shadow said as he saluted Caradhras.

He then left and walked hastily onto the path. Not one chao looked at Caradhras as if to question his judgment.

Shadow hurried onto the path. It was quite narrow and was very long and straight. On the sides of the path were the mountains that separated Rathadur from Xeros. As Shadow walked along the path he began to feel a sense of uneasiness and cold. He felt as if he were the only being in the world and that everything he had known was lost to the decay of time. The feeling filled him with dread and threatened his sanity. The feeling grew worse as he walked the path, but he was determined to see Maria again; though, now he felt that she too was gone. He would not allow this to stop him. He continued on until he found himself at a door that led into the mountain. He knew that this must be Thadur's tomb. Solemnly Shadow opened the door and entered.

He was surprised to see that the tomb was very well lit by white crystals that lined the walls. The masonry was very elaborate with carvings of images of Thadur and Dyrnwyn. There were also many statues of Thadur that stretched across the chamber. At the end of the hall was a bed. Shadow's thought why would someone put a bed inside a tomb, but he soon realized why. Shadow gasped as he beheld Thadur's body, completely exposed and intact lying upon the bed. For some reason his body had not decayed over the past centuries. It looked as if he had only died yesterday. In fact, Shadow questioned if he really was dead or simply asleep. Another thing that shocked Shadow was that there was another Chao in the tomb; however, he was not dead but very much alive. He was kneeling over Thadur's body, speaking to him as if to awaken him from his slumber. This Chao resembled Thadur except that he was a devil chao unlike Thadur who was an angel Chao.

"Um... excuse me." Shadow said uncomfortably.

The Chao looked up in surprise.

"Oh, hail, friend, what business do you have in my father's tomb."

"Wait, you're Thaurlach?" Shadow said in disbelief.

"Yes, I suppose you have heard of me; however I doubt what you heard was anything pleasing."

"Well, Maria told me of you and how Agumar took your mother's arms and raised you to be cold and heartless."

"Yes, that is unfortunately so. Curse Agumar for what he did to my family and my people."

"Um... if you don't mind me asking, I would like to know why Thadur's body is still normal and untouched."

"Oh, yes, that is the result of some vile Sorcery by Agumar. He somehow defied nature and made it to where my father would be preserved throughout the test of time. His sorcery also deprived my father of eternal rest. His very spirit still lingers within this tomb. That is why I have been talking to him. I have been seeking his council on what my part should be in this war. But now I have a question for you, Shadow the Hedgehog. Why have you entered my father's sacred tomb?"

"Oh, I received permission from king Caradhras to pass through Thadur's tomb so that I might travel ahead of his army to Thrandyl."

"That is a wise decision. Thrandyl needs much aid; its very people threaten to destroy it with their stubbornness and grudges. Thadur was my father, and yet I forgive the Lost for their crimes."

Shadow thought for a moment and discovered an idea.

"Thaurlach, if Thrandyl is in such a plight, perhaps if you returned to your people to rule as their king it would mend their troubles."

Thaurlach sighed.

"I'm afraid my presence will not heal the pain my people have endured. Even if I returned and received the crown from my father, it would do little to stop Agumar and his unyielding army of the dead. The Chaos Chao think that I have been dead for the last thousand years. True, it would renew their morale and perhaps bring them courage and a desire for valor and honor. No, Shadow, I am afraid that now is not the right time to return to my people, not when we face such a potent threat. Halbathrawn will have to lead his people in this war. Halbathrawn was a great friend to my father, and saved his life many a time on the battlefield. I cannot question Halbathrawn's rule for he deserves his position and has worked very hard for it. I trust him in this difficult time."

"I understand your decision, Thaurlach. I will be on my way, and I hope to see your coronation soon."

Shadow began to leave the tomb, but he stopped for he suddenly heard a loud voice that echoed throughout the tomb.

"Stop, Shadow the Hedgehog, for thou wish to speak with thee!" The voice said.

Shadow looked around to see where the voice came from but found that it actually came from a single entity. It was Thadur's spirit that had taken the form of his body. He looked exactly like Thadur except that he wasn't living of course and you could see through him since he was ethereal.

Shadow bowed in his presence and found himself trembling somewhat.

"Thadur, it is an honor to meet you in person." Shadow said humbly.

"And it is an honor to meet thee who slew my most hated enemy, Arawn." Thadur said smiling.

"Well, I cannot take credit for that, sir. Maria was the one who killed Arawn."

"Yes, but thou aided a great deal and for that I am thankful. Speaking of Maria, I have a most urgent matter that needs immediate attention: Halbathrawn. My old friend has become... unpleasant over the centuries. Thy heart is of stone from the mountains and thy words gnash like teeth from a fell beast. Thy mocks my legacy by thy actions toward Maria. Thou is so blind as to not realize that Dyrnwyn chose thy, and through thy treatment thou hath insulted Dyrnwyn and all of thy people."

"What are you going to do about this, father?" Thaurlach asked.

"I am going with Shadow to Thrandyl where I shall teach my old friend a lesson and thy will then be crowned king." Thadur said proudly.

"But father, I am not ready to take the responsibilities of the throne!" Thaurlach said distressed.

"So be it then. I shall not force the crown upon thy head, but eventually thy shall have to restore the line of kings, lest all of the Chao falls to ruin. Only with thy reclamation of the throne can thou restore Rathadur and Xeros into the kingdom thy were before my demise. There is also another matter that thy must deal with; Agumar must be removed from thy position over Northank. Thou hath defiled the land with thy foul necromancy and divination. Once thou is defeated, and either Zambrog or Mavok claim the rule of Northank, shall the curse be broken that Agumar placed upon the Chao of Rathadur to where thy would perish over time. Once the curse is broken thou shall be reunited as one people again."

"That is wishful thinking, father. Agumar now has more power than any being in this world. Not to mention an army that far surpasses that of the Chao." Thaurlach said frustrated.

"Are thy blind, son? Dyrnwyn chooses wielders for reasons. It sees thou to be brave and heroic beyond any other. Maria is more than capable of defeating thy wretch Agumar. Does thou also not know that I came very near to victory in the war against the Lost. Thou would have won too if not for thy jealous brother... speaking of thy, Shadow, why doest thou wear his necklace?"

Shadow looked down at the necklace Falathlorn had given him at Ost Cyrn.

"Your brother gave this to me on his deathbed."

"So thy brother is dead... I feared as much. Thou doest not grieve for thy passing. Thy deserved what thy received. However, when thou enters Thrandyl I would advise that thou remove it from thy neck . It would displease the Chao to see thy wear it. Thou would either think thy were a good friend of Falathlorn or that thy killed thy brother. Thinking the first option would make thy people highly detest thou. Thou will not want any more resentment than thou will already receiveth from being thy husband of a Lost follower."

"I will keep that in mind, sir."

"Good, now I suggest that the two of us leave, and make for Thrandyl. Thaurlach, thy can go on ahead to Nathelien if thy doest not wish to return to thy homeland."

"I will, father. I wish to see my friends in Nathelien again. I am certain that they have been quite worried about me."

"I see. Well, I suppose that thou shall be on thy way; as shall we."

The three left the tomb through the door behind Thadur's bed and proceeded down the tunnel that led out of the tomb and to the surface. Thaurlach then spread his wings and flew off into the direction of Nathelien.

"Farwell, Shadow and father!" He yelled.

"Farewell, thy son! The next time thou gaze upon thee thou hopes to be upon thy throne!" Thadur yelled waving goodbye.

Thadur looked up at Shadow and then to the necklace he wore.

"Thy must proceed with hast if thy wishes to look upon Thrandyl before Agumar doest." Thadur said as he spread his wings and flew up to Shadow so that he was eye level with him.

Shadow nodded his head and ran off in the direction of Thrandyl. Thadur flew beside him with all his speed; however, at times he found it difficult to keep up with Shadow.

"Thou certainly is excited to see thy sacred halls." Thadur said gasping for air.

"No, Thadur, I simply want to see Maria again, but if you say that your steward has not been treating her well; then I am also in a hurry to see him."

"Thou should net let thy emotions take over thy actions; lest thou wishes to follow the path of destruction."

Shadow suddenly realized just how wise Thadur was. He thought that Thadur must be full of history and knowledge.

"What memories of Arawn and the Lost do you have, sir?" Shadow asked inquisitively.

"Arawn was a cruel soul if thy even possessed one. Why doest thou think that thy gave Arawn the name of Will Breaker. Thou stole our lands and slaughtered thy families without mercy. Thy followers committed much evil and thus received the name of the Lost. However, thou words of love and forgiveness changed Arawn's heart to be kind and loving; thus I forgive thee for thy past crimes and accept thy repentance if I ever meet Arawn again."

"I must admit, sir, that I am shocked by your forgiveness. I was just nearly murdered by some Chao who did not want me entering your tomb simply because I was married to Maria."

"What a foolish reason to take thy life! Thy Chao no longer respect Dyrnwyn or thy king!"

"Well, they did receive their punishment, sir."

"Thou doest not need to refer to thee in such a manner. Thou is not thy king and shall simply be known as Thadur."

Shadow nodded his head in comprehension. The two continued their travel for a few hours without speaking until they came to the Great River that flowed south from Rathadur into Xeros until it emptied into the Amroth Sea.

"If thou needeth sustenance thou may receive it." Thadur said indicating the river

"I do not need water, Thadur. I simply want to see Maria again."

"Thy love and passion cannot be denied. Thou shall continue thy journey." Thadur said as he began his flight again.

"Would thy enjoy knowing a degree of history from thy surrounding lands?"

"I would like to know everything about this area, Thadur."

"Thy land formerly belonged to the Hesbeorn, a race of Mobians such as thyself. Thy Hesbeorn had three main cities throughout thy land of Hesbeor. One was Thelgelion. Thy city served as a military base for training and craft. Thy was quite prosperous, but could not stand against thy wrath of Agumar. Thy second city was that of Avernain. Thy city was known for thy production of sustenance and supplied the rest of thy kingdom with its fruits. Once thy city was razed and salted thy remainder of the Hesbeor did not last long. Thy third city was Belearian. Thy was the capitol of Hesbeor and was constructed on a cliff overlooking the Amroth sea. Thou did not see thy city in thy day, but thou has read of it. Thou would enjoy seeing thy city. For thou was where Dyrnwyn returned after Arawn destroyed it."

"Very interesting, Thadur." Shadow said delighted.

"Thou must know that it was not by thy own skill that Dyrnwyn was crafted. Thou was crafting an ordinary sward when all of a sudden thy shone with radiance and hope. Thou came to pass because, Mavok, former warden of Northank prophesized thy coming of Dyrnwyn after Agumar claimed his rule over Northank. A higher power far beyond thy knowledge was behind the creation of Dyrnwyn. How else can it be explained that thy blade thinks and acts as one of us and cannot be destroyed? When next you see Dyrnwyn and your wife, know this and understand how privileged thou is to be married to one who was chosen to wield a weapon from Heaven crafted by thy holy Father."

Shadow did not understand exactly what Thadur meant by this, but there were many things about the world that Shadow could not understand.

"I am sorry Thadur, but I do not understand your meaning. How could Dyrnwyn have been forged if not by your own hand?"

"Thou shall see in time and understand thy way of thy universe."

Shadow now began to think that Thadur was from some different planet or came from a different world where he had met this higher power that forged Dyrnwyn.

"Have you seen this being who you believe forged Dyrnwyn?" Shadow asked amazed.

"Thou has not seen thy Father for thou cannot truly die and is bound to this Earth until the end of days. Only then my thou die and soar to thy throne where thy fire of life was impassioned and created." Thadur said sadly.

Shadow couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew that Dyrnwyn was a very unique blade, but he had never imagined this. It made him feel as if he were such a small person in a world that expanded far beyond the confines of the universe.

"I thank you for sharing your knowledge, Thadur. I have learned much from you that intrigues me."

"Thou is most welcome and thanks thee for visiting thy tomb."

Shadow and Thadur did not speak until Thrandyl came into view.

"Thy city has not changed since last thy looked upon it. Thou relieves thy and brings thy hope."

"Your city is amazing!" Shadow exclaimed.

He was most awed by the intricacy of it and how it was arranged in levels. It looked very complex in its design.

"Thy compliments flatter thee. Thou is pleased that thy city is appreciated for thy spent many decades constructing it."

As they approached the city the gate wardens looked in disbelief at Thadur. They were so occupied in looking upon their former king that they did not notice Shadow run in between them followed by Thadur. Thankfully it was night and so their were no Chao out to stir up a commotion or too large of a spectacle.

"Thou will have to ask one of thy guards for thy location of thy Maria." Thadur said.

The two eventually came to the courtyard where the giant statue of Thadur was erected.

"Thy efforts to symbolize thyself is most appreciated." Thadur said looking at the statue of himself.

Eventually an angel Chao walked by clad in bright steel armor. He looked at Thadur in amazement and then to Shadow. He also gazed upon Falathlorn's necklace that Shadow had forgotten to remove. The Chao then knelt before Thadur.

Shadow walked over to the Chao with Thadur.

"Thou may raise in the presence of thy king and grant thee thy name." Thadur said touching his hand to the Chao's head which simply passed through him.

"My name is... uh... Gallorn! That is my name... I think." The Chao stumbled.

"Gallorn! Thou knew thy father, Gallrim, during the days of thy rule and fought with thy on many occasions."

"My king, I do not understand! How have you returned to us in our desperate plight?"

"Thou will explain within time, but first thou must see thy predecessor and then must speak with Halbathrawn." Thadur commanded.

"Yes... this- this way, my king." Gallorn said as he walked away.

Gallorn took them to street on the second level of the city. Shadow saw Maria who was walking on the street.

"Maria!" Shadow yelled with delight as he ran to her and kissed her passionately.

"Shadow! I can't believe you're here!" Maria said as she embraced him.

"I couldn't stand going so long without seeing you, Maria! And Thadur told me that you were being mistreated which made me want to see you even more."

"Wait, Thadur? How did you-" Maria could not speak when she looked at Thadur in amazement.

Maria simply unsheathed Dyrnwyn and held it before him. Thadur did not look at Dyrnwyn but looked up at Maria smiling before him.

"It is a pleasure to meet thee, Arawn's Bane!" Thadur said happily as he attempted to push Dyrnwyn away but to no avail since his hand simply passed through the blade.

"Dyrnwyn chose thy, not me, Maria. Even if Dyrnwyn was destroyed after thy slew Arawn, thy still belongs to thee."

"Thadur, I am honored to be in your presence!" Maria said stumbling over her words.

"I thank thee for thy gratitude, but thou doest not deserve it. It was not by my own skill that Dyrnwyn was forged. Thou owes thy thanks to thy holy Father."

Maria looked puzzled at Shadow and then back to Thadur.

"I don't understand, Thadur. How are you here and why?

"Thou must know that thy spirit can never find rest until Agumar's curse is broken and thy dead can be at peace. I am here to teach thy friend, Halbathrawn, to respect thee, and to respect Dyrnwyn for it is of divine creation."

"I must thank you Thadur, but you really didn't have to travel all the way over here to fight my battles. I am perfectly fine and understand why they treat me so."

"No, thou doest not! Thou fails to understand Dyrnwyn and its holiness! Thy own people disgrace it and mock thee who Dyrnwyn chose for thy wielder! Thou is an evil sin that must be punished!" Thadur said outraged.

"It's nothing really, I'm used to being persecuted. I'm actually surprised that you aren't persecuting me, Thadur."

"Thou would not persecute thy who was chosen by Dyrnwyn and slew Arawn, thy own king! Even if thou was not chosen and was thou who killed thy wife at the battle of Ost Cyrn, I would not persecute thee for life means little to thy now that I have died. Thou has seen the glories of thy holy Father and no longer is bound to thy Earth."

Maria still didn't understand exactly what Thadur's point was, but she appreciated him coming back to the world and standing up for her.

"Thou was hoping to confront Halbathrawn today, but thou wishes thy presence when thy old friend apologizes for thy mistreatment. However, if there is one thing thou remembers of the living world it is love and thou would understand if thee would like to be reacquainted with Shadow before thy returns to Halbathrawn's court."

Maria felt quite embarrassed at having an over one thousand year old legend return to the world and then telling her to go have sex with Shadow when the world was on the edge of being taken over by an evil mad man who was about to destroy his people and shroud the world in darkness. Maria looked to Shadow who was hiding his face. Maria was just happy that Cream wasn't there.

"I suppose that we will see you in the morning, Thadur." Maria said happily.

"Farewell heroes." Thadur said as his spirit dissipated.

"That was... interesting. I think I'm going to end my shift early and wake up from this dream." Gallorn said confused as he walked away.

Maria sheathed Dyrnwyn and then hugged Shadow again.

"Cream will be very happy to see you again Shadow. We've both missed you a great deal."

"Wonderful! I will go see her." Shadow said cheerfully.

As they walked down the street toward the house that Halbathrawn had given them Shadow suddenly remembered the letter from Arawn that he was instructed to give Maria.

"Oh, Maria, Arawn sent you a letter. I believe it is very important." Shadow said as handed Maria the letter.

"Arawn himself sent me a letter? That can't be good." Maria said sadly as she took it from Shadow.

"I don't want this night to be ruined so I think I won't read it until tomorrow." Maria said as she stuck the letter in her belt.

Shadow and Maria entered the small house and found Cream and Cheese staring out the window at the night sky. They looked at Shadow with large smiles on their faces.

"Shadow you came back!" Cream said as she ran to Shadow.

Shadow knelt down and hugged cream. Cheese also flew to Shadow and hugged him.

"I can't believe that you came all this way just to see us, Shadow!" Cream said happily.

"Well, it actually wasn't as far as you'd think, Cream."

While Shadow and Cream were having their conversation, Maria gasped in horror at what she saw.

"Shadow, the cornerstone of Northank is gone!" Maria screamed in shock.

SHADOW WAS THE ONLY CHARACTER IN THIS CHAPTER COPYRIGHT BY SEGA

Well, I liked this chapter a lot actually even if it was very painful to write Thadur's dialogue, but I wanted him to seem more ancient and have more authority than the other characters even if there are a couple of characters older than him such as Zambrog and Mavok. I did enjoy writing the Christianity references also. And making it like Shadow and Maria didn't understand anything he was saying since their really animals and I doubt they would have souls.


	34. The Unnecessary Romance Chapter

Chapter 6 the Unnecessary Romance Chapter (bleh)

*Warning reader discretion is advised due to suggestive scenes and some foul language*

"Calm down, Maria," Shadow said placing his hands on her shoulders, "I'm sure that everything will be fine."

"Calm down? Shadow, the cornerstone of Northank is the evilest artifact in this world! If it has been stolen it could be used to cause catastrophe to erupt throughout the land!" Maria cried in distress.

"Perhaps it wasn't stolen. You could have simply misplaced it, or maybe it has a will of its own as Dyrnwyn has and it wanted to return to Northank. Besides, Maria, there are more important things to worry about. Agumar's army marches closer and closer to Thrandyl every minute. We must first prepare the city's defenses before we can worry about the stone. Even if it is in the hands of a mad man, Agumar is the number one threat that we must deal with." Shadow said smiling trying to hide his weariness.

"I suppose you're right, Shadow, and I may be worrying about nothing. I would just feel more comfortable if I knew where it was. What am I saying, Shadow? You've returned to me, and that's all that matters. I felt so alone in this city. Except for Cream, there really isn't anyone here that will even acknowledge my presence. Hopefully that will change tomorrow when Thadur speaks with Halbathrawn."

"Yes, I'm certain that Thadur will-"

Shadow stumbled and fell forward. Maria caught him and helped him stand up.

"I'm sorry, Shadow. I was so excited about your return that I had forgotten how long you traveled to get here. You must be exhausted, Shadow. Go to sleep and I'll see you in the morning." Maria said softly.

"Thank you." Shadow whispered.

He then got in Maria's bed and immediately fell asleep.

"Good night, Shadow." Cream said, but received no response.

Maria laughed.

"He is very tired, Cream. He needs his rest for tomorrow as do we. I suggest that you and Cheese go to bed soon."

"But I'm not even sleepy." Cream said yawning obviously very sleepy.

Maria laughed again and so did Cream.

Cream got in her bed and began to sleep soundly.

"Good night, Cream." Maria whispered.

Maria then got in her bed with Shadow. She placed her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. Maria was overjoyed that Shadow was with her again, and she knew that he would make the following days much easier for her. Shadow was awakened by Maria's movements. He looked into Maria's bright blue eyes and smiled. Shadow began to put his hands around Maria's waist. His hand slowly grazed the hilt of Dyrnwyn and he withdrew it instantly. The sword did not burn, but Shadow did not feel worthy to touch it. Falathlorn had told him that whoever was unworthy of wielding Dyrnwyn attempted to wield it would be consumed in fire. This of course didn't happed, but it did not change Shadow's attitude toward the sword. Shadow carefully maneuvered his hands around Maria's waist trying not to touch Dyrnwyn again. Shadow silently began running his fingers through Maria's hair. Maria was surprised by Shadow's sudden display of affection even when he was so weary and tired. Shadow could not explain it, but after he touched Dyrnwyn he somehow felt rejuvenated as if the sword had empowered him and given him strength. Maria had felt it as well. She had been very tired from not sleeping the night before, but now she felt her strength return to her after Shadow had touched Dyrnwyn.

"I don't suppose Thadur had anything to do with this." Maria said sarcastically.

Shadow laughed and began to kiss Maria, but she stopped him.

"I'm sorry, Shadow, but Cream is here. As much as I love you, Shadow, now is not the appropriate time."

"Don't worry, Maria, I won't go very far. I simply want to help you forget all your worries and troubles."

"Oh, Shadow, thank you!" Maria said beginning to cry.

Shadow wiped away her tears and kissed her. And so, they kissed all through the night and Maria could not stop crying from joy.

A few miles away in the city of Nathelien, Gothmog was about to make the most important decision in his life. He had known Avari for over seven hundred years, but never in his life had he felt such an attachment to her. Gothmog still could not fathom how Avari loved him despite his curse, and he was very grateful for it. The only reason he had stayed with the Lost was really because he loved Avari. He did not know why, but she radiated joy and happiness. This infatuated Gothmog and helped to ease his pain of his curse that he bore. Gothmog was sure of his love. He had known no other in his lifetime that he loved as he did her. Gothmog was only worried that she would not take his hand because of his curse and what effect it might have on their children if they were to have any.

Gothmog had been guarding Avari for the past three days. These days had been the best in his life. He and Avari shared many interesting stories of their past. These stories intrigued Gothmog and only made him love her even more. Avari had also read Gothmog many books from her room. Most of which she had memorized. Some wear heroic and filled with great deeds and strong characters who overcame evil. Others were sad and reminded Gothmog of his former life and all the pain he had suffered. Avari always made sure to comfort him when she read such stories. Gothmog was very grateful for it and he loved her even more for it. Gothmog had forgotten how much he had enjoyed reading. It gave him and Avari something to bond over. He was very happy that he had found something they had in common. So far, it seemed as if they were complete polar opposites of each other.

Now, Gothmog sat on the sofa in Avari's room watching her sleep. He had enjoyed watching her sleep for it gave him a since of peace and security. Gothmog thought long throughout the night of how grateful he was. He was grateful for everyone. He thought of how grateful he was for Avari for loving him when he knew he did not deserve it, he was grateful for Arawn for sparing him and granting him his freedom, and he was even thankful for Agumar for cursing him which made him immortal so that he could live forever with Avari. Gothmog had also been thinking long and hard of proposing to Avari. Of course, he was going to give Avari Mavok's ring for it was very beautiful and because it was really the only ornamental object Gothmog owned other than his own crown of Hesbeor; however, Gothmog would have gladly given Avari his crown if he did not posses Mavok's ring, though he wasn't sure if she would except it.

Eventually dawn came and Avari awoke.

"Good morning, Avari!" Gothmog said happily.

"Good morning, sweetheart!" Avari said smiling.

Gothmog was taken aback by Avari referring to him as sweetheart. He had never heard the term before, and had never imagined anyone thinking that he was sweet or possessed a heart. Most referred to him as beast or monster. Only on certain occasions would he receive the name of fallen king from a handful of others that respected him such as Arawn, but sweetheart was new to his vocabulary.

"Did you sleep well, Avari?" Gothmog asked interested.

"Yes, I did, Gothmog. Ever since you've been with me it has been much easy to rest knowing that you are protecting me." Avari said as she walked over to him.

"It is my pleasure to protect you Avari; however sometimes I wish I could sleep with you instead- uh... I mean sleep _like_ you instead!" Gothmog said very embarrassed.

Avari laughed for a very long time at Gothmog saying that he wanted to sleep with her, which made Gothmog even more embarrassed. He could feel his face growing increasingly hot as he began to blush. Despite his humiliation, Gothmog did enjoy hearing Avari laugh. It filled him with joy more than anything.

"I'm deeply sorry, Avari. I did not mean to offend you. Please forgive me." Gothmog pleaded.

"Offend me? Gothmog, you're hilarious!" Avari said trying to control her laughter.

Gothmog sighed in relief that he had not ruined his relationship with Avari, but he still felt very guilty for what he said. Eventually, Avari stopped laughing and hugged Gothmog.

"Please, Avari, I do not deserve your affection. I have sinned greatly against you." Gothmog said ashamed.

"What are you talking about, Gothmog? You did nothing wrong." Avari assured him placing her hand on his cheek.

"You do not understand the seriousness of my crime, Avari. In my kingdom lust was a great sin and punishable by many years in prison and those who had sexual relations before marriage were exiled from my kingdom. Marriage was very sacred to the Hesbeorn and anyone who disgraced it were punished severely. If your parents knew of what I said to you they could have me put to death. Please forgive me, Avari, or I will always feel guilty of my actions!"

Avari stared at Gothmog for a long time.

"Of course I will forgive you, but we are not in your kingdom and you have done nothing wrong."

"Oh, thank you, Avari! Your forgiveness means so much to me! And it does not matter if we are in my kingdom or not. It simply matters that it was very rude and disrespectful of me to say such a thing."

"Gothmog, you are the kindest and most respectful person I know! The more I think about it the more I think that your name doesn't exactly fit you."

"What do you mean, Avari? I always thought that Gothmog fit my appearance and my affliction quite well."

"I'm not talking about your curse, sweetheart! I'm talking about your personality! When I hear Gothmog I think of a dark and malicious person. You are the exact opposite of that. Did you have a different name before you were cursed?"

Gothmog thought for a long time.

"I don't want to disappoint you Avari, but I am quite certain that I never received a different name. I've been known as Gothmog all my life; even before I was cursed."

"That's fine, Gothmog. I was just wondering. You're very compassionate and kind, Gothmog, and I love you very much for that. There aren't many who would respect me as you do."

"Thank you, Avari. Your compliments mean quite a lot to me. You are the only one who has ever loved me after I was cursed. It makes me feel as if I do not deserve your love."

"Don't say that, Gothmog! I love you more than anything. You are brave, kind, and respectful. When you stood up to Mavok for me it really made me think that there is no one in the world I would rather be with. In fact, sometimes I feel as though I am not worthy of you, Gothmog."

Gothmog was so shocked at Avari's words he almost fell over.

"Avari, dear, you are the very definition of love to me! You are patient, you are kind, you do not envy, you are humble, you always put others before yourself, you are gentle, you are forgiving and do not hold grudges, you are always willing to protect me, you always trust me, you always have hope, and you always persevere no matter the toils you face."

It is hard to write Avari's feelings from hearing Gothmog's description of her, but least to say she was overtaken by joy and emotion. Avari began to cry from both sorrow and joy. Avari could say nothing but fall into Gothmog's arms as she unleashed all her pain and anguish to Gothmog. Gothmog humbly accepted her pain and did his best to comfort her in any way he could.

"Avari, I understand all the hardship you have faced in your life and I would like to take it away from you. I do not want you to suffer; I want you to be happy. I hope that somehow I can mend your heart."

Gothmog paused and revealed a small ornate box. He opened it to reveal Mavok's ring in all its beauty. It was white and shone with brilliance. It had a single diamond on the end of it along with small sapphires that were encrusted around the ring.

"Avari, I only have one thing to ask: will you marry me?"

Avari knocked the ring out of Gothmog's hand and pulled him down to her so that they were at eye-level.

"Yes, Gothmog, all I can say is yes." Avari said trying to hold back her tears that continued to rush out like a mighty gale.

She then kissed Gothmog, but it was no normal kiss. No, for Gothmog it was much more than that. It was the completion of a promise. It was a new beginning. A new beginning to a new life, a life of joy and peace and one without sorrows or pain. One without fear or struggles. It was an act that gave Gothmog a new purpose. No longer would he think of himself as a beast that could never find love. No, his new purpose was to take all of Avari's sufferings and to heal her broken heart that had been marred by the actions of her brother.

Gothmog did not know how long they had been kissing, but he did not care. He forgot the laws of his kingdom. They meant nothing to him now. The only thing that mattered to him was Avari and mending her broken heart even if it required him to forsake the law of his fathers.

Avari stopped kissing Gothmog so that she could speak to him.

"Gothmog, I am afraid that we will not be able to have our wedding until the war ends. I fear that the war could claim your life, Gothmog, and then I would be left alone. Please, Gothmog, I respect the laws of your kingdom, but I would want nothing more than to fully express my love to you!"

Gothmog soon found himself beginning to cry.

"Avari, please don't make me do this. I-I cannot give myself to you, but I promise that I will fight with all my fervor and strength to end this war. I will slay every undead soldier in Northank if it means taking your hand. I know I might fall, but what would it matter. If Agumar prevails in this war then what life would we have together. We would either be enslaved or worse. So please, do not fear for my death. I would rather die than live in a world ruled by Agumar."

"But Gothmog, I could not bear to live without you. Please don't throw your life away. Can we not express our love now? What if the Chao still one the war even without you? They do have Maria don't you remember?"

"Listen to me, Avari. Love does not place itself in front of others. It helps those in need before thinking of itself. I have to play my part in this war, Avari. I have to do whatever I can to help them. Of course I love you, Avari, more than you could ever fathom, but sometimes you must put the needs of others in front of your own and that time is now."

Avari paused for a long time and then kissed Gothmog again.

"Gothmog, if you are going to fight to save the world then I'm going with you and there's nothing you can do to stop me! But I must say that the Chao will never appreciate you or give you enough praise for they do not know you like I do. I cannot argue with you, though. You are right, we must help those in need and put them before ourselves."

"Avari, if you think it is just for you to fight alongside me, so be it. I would hate for any harm to come to you, but you fight with more passion than anyone I know including myself. And perhaps you could bring something the Chao desperately need: hope."

Gothmog picked up Mavok's ring and slid it onto Avari's finger. After that Avari went to her closet and opened it to reveal a very beautiful set of armor. It was plated with light green colored steel. The armor was actually crafted as a dress instead of a breastplate. It had large pauldrons that were constructed of solid emerald that were finely cut. The armor also had matching gauntlets that were constructed of the same green steel as well as fine leather. The boots were made of green steel encrusted with emeralds.

"Where did you get this Avari? I've never seen anything like it in all my days!" Gothmog asked in awe of the craftsmanship.

"Arawn would never make me war armor because he never wanted me to do any fighting. I actually made this myself by smelting all my useless jewelry he had given me. I learned how to craft armor from Zambrog and I must give him most of the credit." Avari said satisfied that Gothmog liked her craftsmanship.

"How much jewelry did Arawn give you?" Gothmog asked.

Avari laughed and took her halberd from her closet. Or at least that's what Gothmog thought it was. It was actually a spear with two ax blades on the end of it. The very same weapon she had used when Arawn destroyed the Black Tower in Northank.

"Zambrog made this for me. It is quite an odd weapon, but I would prefer it over a sword. It is called the Flame of Balar. Balar was an island off the coast of your city, Belearian. That is where Zambrog forged it."

Gothmog could not think of a better name for the weapon. The ax blades along with the spear head did resemble a flame of bright steel.

"Zambrog taught you well, Avari. I also forged weapons during my youth, but nothing I crafted could compare to this."

Avari smiled at Gothmog. She then removed the dress she was wearing. Gothmog immediately turned around out of guilt and fear of embarrassing Avari.

"Gothmog, I appreciate your respect for me, but I really don't mind if you look at me nude. After all, you never wear clothes but I look at you all the time." Avari said politely.

"Yes, but it is different for me." Gothmog said uncomfortably without turning to face Avari.

"Really? How is it different for you?" Avari asked crossing her arms.

"It's different Because... well, it just is!" Gothmog said annoyed.

"Alright, it's your choice, sweetheart." Avari said as she slipped the armor on. She made sure to put Mavok's ring on over her gauntlet so that she could see it and think of Gothmog when they were in battle. Avari then grabbed the Flame of Balar and began to leave. She then realized that Gothmog was still turned around.

"I'm clothed, Gothmog." Avari said laughing.

Gothmog turned around and looked at Avari. He was stunned at how beautiful she looked. The armor looked nice on display in Avari's closet, but it looked even more amazing on her. She was more beautiful than Gothmog could ever remember. The armor shone brilliantly upon her and it clashed with her white hair and brought out the overall radiance of her figure. But beyond any of this, in Gothmog's opinion, the armor made her beautiful because it showed the ferocity within her and made her look quite intimidating in a way Gothmog never imagined. Gothmog always thought that Avari was a quite, shy, and frail girl, but now it was as if a fire blazed within her heart.

Avari began to laugh at Gothmog staring at her. Gothmog in turn began laughing as well. Avari was very shocked to hear Gothmog laugh; a sound that she had never heard. She immediately stopped laughing and listened to it. His laughter was very rich and soothed her greatly. She suddenly forgot all of her troubles and infatuated herself with the joyous sound. Eventually Gothmog stopped laughing and looked at Avari again.

"Gothmog, you laughed! I've never heard you laugh before; it was beautiful. I'll have to get you to laugh more often!" Avari said, still caught up in the sound of Gothmog's laughter.

"Well, I just thought it was amusing that I stared at you for such a long time. I must say that you look very beautiful in the armor that you made. Not that you weren't beautiful prior to wearing it!" Gothmog said blushing.

"It's okay Gothmog. I know you don't mean to offend me, and if it makes you feel any better, I think that you are very handsome as well. And I mean _very _handsome." Avari said as she placed her hands on Gothmog's chest and leaned in to kiss him.

Gothmog blushed even more and could feel himself beginning to sweat.

"Well, I-I guess we should leave." Gothmog said nervously trying hard to not fall into Avari's seduction.

Gothmog ran out of Avari's room as fast as he could.

"So close..." Avari sighed as she ran after him.

Gothmog and Avari ran down the corridor until they came to the stairs that led down to the bottom of the tower. They were guarded by two wights which Gothmog quickly disposed of with his new bow. The two proceeded down the stairs until the found themselves at the bottom of the tower. The gate of the tower was guarded by ten barrow wights and several undead spirits. Avari lifted the Flame of Balar into the air. A great fire erupted from it, incinerating the dead warriors.

"How exactly did Zambrog make that weapon?" Gothmog asked laughing.

Avari laughed as well and ran outside the tower jubilantly. Gothmog followed her to the stable where they found Arawn's old armored war horse, Calista. The horse was black and coated with green steel armor that gleamed in the sunlight. It of course hadn't been ridden in many centuries and was eager for battle.

"I suppose my brother won't mind if we bother his horse." Avari said as she motioned for Gothmog to mount it.

Gothmog climbed into the saddle and grabbed the reins.

"The last time I rode a horse I was wielding Dyrnwyn. I only hope that I still possess my skill." Gothmog said uneasily.

Avari mounted the steed behind Gothmog. Immediately the horse began to horse began to kick and gallop around in circles out of fear from Gothmog. He handed Avari the reins and jumped off the horse.

"You ride and I'll keep up on foot." Gothmog said as he sprinted off.

Avari was obviously displeased with Gothmog's decision, but saw no other choice. She rode off and quickly passed Gothmog. He thought about racing Avari on foot while she was on horseback, but then realized that five disciples of Northank were chasing them. Gothmog realized that the disciples of Northank were once his people, but he knew that they would have to be disposed of for Avari's protection. The disciples were all on horseback and so they quickly gained ground on Gothmog; however as their horses approached Gothmog they reared backward out of fear. This forced the disciples to dismount and chase Gothmog on foot. Gothmog shot arrows at all five of them with lightning speed, but they all used their vile sorcery to cast a shield of dark energy that caught the arrows inches from their faces. The five drew their swords and began to advance on Gothmog who in turn drew his own sword. Avari, who had realized that Gothmog was getting behind, turned and charged the disciples. Gothmog made sure to jump out of the way as to not frighten Arawn's steed. Avari trampled to of them and lanced a third with the Flame of Balar. The remaining two summoned several undead spirits who charged at Avari while they went after Gothmog. Avari used the Flame of Balar to incinerate the spirits. Gothmog ducked as one of the disciples attempted to decapitate him. He then countered by slicing him across the waist and kicking him which sent the disciple flying backward. The remaining disciple lunged at Gothmog with his sword. Gothmog parried the attack and lacerated the disciples shoulder causing him to drop his sword. Gothmog then vaulted over him and severed his spine.

"Thank you, Avari. Your aid is most appreciated." Gothmog said smiling.

Avari winked at him and rode off down the main street in Nathelien. Gothmog followed close behind on the lookout for anymore of Agumar's undead army. As far as Gothmog knew, their escape had gone unnoticed. As they traveled down the path, Gothmog could see the Kalcazra nearing his sight.

"Hmm... I never thought of how we would get over the Kalcazra." Gothmog admitted.

"Don't worry Gothmog, I have an idea." Avari said smiling.

Gothmog found it very difficult to keep up with Avari. Ever time he got close to her Arawn's horse would increase its speed in an attempt to get away from Gothmog. This annoyed Gothmog, but he did not mind for enjoyed watching Avari's snow-white hair blow in the wind like a violent blizzard. After a few minutes of travel, Gothmog and Avari arrived at the foot of the Kalcazra. As they approached the gate Gothmog noticed a lone, tall, and dark figure standing before them.

"Not you again..." Gothmog said depressed.

"Well, if it isn't the monster, Gothmog and his little whore. Tell me, little girl, how much does prostitution pay these days? I see that your recent employer gave you my ring as compensation. I'm sure you deserved much less."

"What did you call Gothmog?" Avari yelled as she blasted white-hot fire at Mavok.

Mavok caught the fire as if it were a solid object, bounced it around in his hands, and launched it back at Avari. The fire hit the ground in front of Arawn's horse. The horse kicked back and knocked Avari off. Gothmog quickly dove and caught her.

"Well aren't you two just so entertaining!" Mavok said laughing.

"Listen to me, Avari. You have to control your anger when you attack him or else he'll use your anger to increase his own power and make a vastly powerful counter-attack." Gothmog whispered.

"Say, my brother crafted that weapon didn't he? It's too bad you aren't strong enough to use it to its maximum potential. He actually crafted this weapon too if you would like to see what I mean." Mavok said as he drew a massive broadsword that was twice the height of Gothmog.

The sword was very old and rusted on the end where it curved back to look more like a saber. He lifted the sword in the air and an entire legion of the undead arose from the ground. There must have been over one hundred of them not counting the ones that ran away from Gothmog. Avari incinerated ten of them but was unable to destroy all of them. Gothmog shot several arrows at the wights, but could not stop them from charging upon Avari. Gothmog jumped to Avari's side and stood back-to-back with her. Gothmog began slashing his way through the undead wights trying to fight his way to Mavok so that he could stop him from summoning anymore wights. Eventually he was overcome by their share numbers and was pressed back to Avari. Avari created a circle of fire around the two of them to prevent the wights from getting any closer.

"I suppose now is the time for the two of you to start slobbering all over each other before I strike you dead." Mavok said laughing.

While Mavok was distracted with taunting them, Gothmog took careful aim with his bow and launched a single arrow. It flew through the air and hit Mavok's sword with such force that it was cleaved in two. Mavok looked down at the shattered remains of his sword in shock.

"You will regret that, you heartless scum!" Mavok yelled in rage as he charged Gothmog, sending the wights flying through the air.

Mavok ran through the fire. Gothmog prepared to doge Mavok's assault, but then he did a very unexpected thing: he dove around Gothmog and punched Avari, sending her flying backwards. Gothmog swung his sword at Mavok's neck only to be caught by Mavok. He threw Gothmog through the air. He hit the ground next to Avari. Gothmog immediately got up and checked on Avari.

"Avari, are you hurt?" Gothmog asked inspecting body for any damage.

"I'm fine, Gothmog. He just knocked the breath out of me." Avari coughed.

Gothmog slowly helped Avari to her feet. Mavok, who was now wielding Gothmog's sword, slowly approached them with around sixty wights following him, most of which he had destroyed himself. Avari charged at Mavok with lightning speed. Mavok swung the sword down at Avari who calmly dodged it by rolling between his legs and hewing his right hamstring. Gothmog, finding an opening, jumped, spun around in mid-air, and kicked Mavok in the throat. Not being able to support himself on his right leg, Mavok toppled over and dropped Gothmog's sword which he swiftly retrieved. The army of wights charged at them baring their twisted swords. Avari drove the spear head of the Flame of Balar into the ground. A great fissure of fire suddenly broke open and swallowed the entire army of wights. Mavok quickly regained his footing and limped away before he too was devoured.

"Wow, Avari, that was very impressive!" Gothmog said astounded.

"Thanks, Gothmog." Avari said blushing.

Mavok slowly limped over to Gothmog and Avari. He stroked his beard and looked back and forth between the two of them as if examining them for an experiment.

"Tell me, are the two of you planning on killing Agumar?" Mavok asked.

Gothmog and Avari looked at each other confused.

"Perhaps. Why would you want to know?" Gothmog asked suspiciously.

"Why didn't you say so in the first place?" Mavok said smacking his forehead.

He signaled for the gate to be opened.

"Go on, then! Kill Agumar and save me the trouble of doing it myself!" Mavok said excited as he shoved Gothmog and Avari through the breach.

The Kalcazra then slowly closed. Gothmog helped Avari up and then knocked on the Kalcazra. Mavok pushed the enormous gate open with one hand and stuck his head through.

"Yes?" Mavok asked with mock cheer.

"You know we can't let you just get away, Mavok." Avari said.

"How about you two come back tomorrow after Agumar is dead and I have control over the entire undead army?" Mavok suggested cheerfully.

"How about we don't." Gothmog said as he kicked Mavok in this face, sending him sprawling on the ground.

Gothmog and Avari walked back into Nathelien and faced Mavok who was brushing the dust off his armor.

"Alright, time to get you two out of my hair." Mavok said leisurely.

He then conjured a black pestilent that paralyzed Gothmog and Avari.

"Hmm... which one of you should I kill first? I can't decide!" Mavok said distressed.

Suddenly a small shadow crossed between Mavok's legs and he fell face first onto the ground. Gothmog noticed a small, orange sword sticking out of Mavok's back which had severed his spine. Once Mavok lost consciousness Gothmog and Avari were freed from their paralyses.

Thaurlach then appeared and withdrew his sword from Mavok.

"Don't tell me I missed the wedding!" Thaurlach said in anguish.

"What? Thaurlach, where have you been and how did you defeat Mavok so easily?"

"Well, I was-" Thaurlach was cut off by Avari grabbing him and hugging him against the armor on her chest.

"Thaurlach, I missed you so much! I'm so happy that you've returned!" Avari said as she swung him around like a rag doll.

When she finally released him Thaurlach was gasping for air.

"I... missed you too... Avari." Thaurlach panted.

After Thaurlach caught his breath he began to speak again.

"Well, I was in Rathadur serving under Agumar, but I decided that Agumar is an evil wretch and took a small detour through my father's tomb on my return back here. As for how I defeated Mavok. My sword is coated in a lethal poison that knocked him into unconsciousness. Unfortunately it did not kill him. For the only way Mavok can be killed is by... well, I'm not entirely sure, but I know it's possible! Now, enough about me. I noticed this ring on your hand Avari. What all happened while I was gone?" Thaurlach asked interested.

"Isn't it wonderful Thaurlach! Gothmog and I are getting married! It is hard to explain, but we fell deeply in love with each other over the past few days. Well, We've actually loved each other ever since we met when I freed Gothmog from his prison cell, but only now did we discover how much we truly admire one another." Avari said as she hugged Gothmog.

"Yes, Avari is correct. And now we are going to go to war and aid the Chao against Agumar." Gothmog said smiling at Avari.

"Really? Avari, I would never have expected you to be one to march to war instead of down the aisle."

"I know, but Gothmog talked me into it and I couldn't argue with him." Avari said happily.

"Well, if you don't mind, I would like to accompany you two."

"Actually Thaurlach I was hoping to-"

"We wouldn't mind at all!" Gothmog said cutting off Avari since he knew she was about to say something that contained the words alone and Gothmog which Gothmog didn't want to happen on their journey and risk being delayed.

"Hmm... actually, I think I'll say hello to Zambrog. You two can go on without me." Thaurlach said as he winked at Gothmog.

"Yes!" Avari said with joy as she wrapped her arms around Gothmog.

"Erg..." Gothmog mumbled as he stared angrily at Thaurlach who showed no fear, but smiled back.

Thaurlach then flew off deeper into Nathelien.

Avari kissed Gothmog passionately.

"That was some astounding fighting you did today, Avari! You saved my life several times!" Gothmog said smiling.

"It was nothing, Gothmog. My love for you renewed my vigor and allowed me to reach greater feats with my physical body. Perhaps you would like to see some other feats my physical body can reach when empowered by your love?"

"Of course I would!" Gothmog said thinking that Avari was still referring to combat.

Avari then tackled Gothmog to the ground and began kissing him repeatedly. Gothmog suddenly realized what Avari meant, but he decided to just give in.

SHADOW, CREAM, AND CHEESE ARE COPYRIGHT BY SEGA

I must say that this is probably the chapter I've been anticipating more than any. I always enjoyed writing about Gothmog and Avari more than I did Shadow and Maria (not that I don't like them as a couple) because I actually created Gothmog and Avari. I did not create Shadow and whether I created Maria the Hedgehog or not is questionable.


	35. The Siege of Thrandyl (part 1)

Chapter 7 The Siege of Thrandyl (part one)

*Warning reader discretion is advised due to suggestive scenes*

Dawn came to the city of Thrandyl, a dawn that for many would be their last. Thadur ran into Maria's room with much excitement.

"Both of you, arise! Thou must make haste if thou wishes to face thy persecutor!" Thadur yelled at Shadow and Maria who were still in bed kissing each other.

They were both quite embarrassed, Shadow being considerably more than Maria. The two slowly rose followed by Cream and Cheese who were both reluctant to get out of bed.

"Good morning, Thadur!" Maria said happily, her face still red.

"I am not certain that thy morning shall be very pleasant." Thadur said as he observed Shadow and her.

He noticed that Maria's hair was quite messy and their fur was very untidy.

"Thou may wish to cleanse thyself before entering thy sacred throne room?"

"Oh, yes! We should bathe before meeting Halbathrawn." Maria said growing even more embarrassed.

Maria left and ran into the bathroom that was connected to her house.

Shadow; however, did not go with her. After a few silent moments, Thadur motioned for Shadow to go with Maria, which he did so reluctantly. Shadow entered the bathroom to find Maria already naked.

"I'm beginning to believe that Thadur cares more about our love life than this war." Shadow mumbled.

"Perhaps, but what's the problem with that?" Maria said as she turned on the faucet to allow the tub to fill with water.

"I simply do not want to be known as the one who was too busy making love with his wife to save the world." Shadow said embarrassed.

"Please, Shadow, Agumar's army hasn't arrived yet and to me, you _are_ more important than the rest of the world." Maria said placing her head on Shadow's shoulder and hugging him.

"Yes, you are right, Maria. You do mean the world to me, and what is it worth living in a world without you?" Shadow said smiling.

"Apparently, you lived in a world without me for quite some time." Maria said laughing.

"Yes, but that was before you were a Mobian like me, and before I recognized my true love for you." Shadow said laughing as well.

Maria kissed Shadow and quietly slipped into the bathtub. Shadow removed his shoes and gloves, and then calmly got into the bathtub with Maria. The water was cold; nonetheless, it soothed them both to bathe since they hadn't in so long. Maria threw her arms around Shadow to keep warm and simply because she wanted to. The cold didn't bother Shadow very much, but he too put his arms around Maria to show affection. Shadow then rinsed Maria's hair by running more water from the faucet. Maria did the same for Shadow. Of course, Shadow had no hair but she washed the fur on his head and ran her fingers through his quills. Shadow and Maria then washed each other, something they had made a habit of whenever they bathed together. After Maria washed Shadow's legs she put her head on his shoulder. The two laid together for a few minutes when Shadow finally decided to get out even though he really didn't want to and he was certain that Maria didn't want to either. When he tried to get up, Maria tightened her grip around him and pulled him back down. Shadow sighed and tried to get up again, this time more forcefully, but to no avail. Shadow did not care to admit that Maria was stronger than him. This was of course not by her own efforts, but simply because she was a Lost follower and they all possessed unnatural strength and skill that Shadow could not match. Shadow did expect this. He knew that they would stop bathing when Maria wanted to stop. This rule also took effect with almost any activity Shadow and Maria participated in, but Shadow did not mind. He wanted to make Maria happy in any way he could. Shadow eventually lost track of time and wondered off into thoughts about Maria.

_She really is beautiful in every way I can imagine. She is so kind and heroic. The Chao are very fortunate to have her with them. After all, Dyrnwyn chose her. Why would they treat her like this? There must be some other influence behind Halbathrawn's actions._

Shadow glanced over at Dyrnwyn leaning against the wall, and remembered that Thadur was waiting for them.

"Maria, don't you think that we should-"

"Don't speak, Shadow." Maria whispered in his ear.

Shadow frowned and began to speak again, but Maria put her hand to his mouth.

Shadow decided that it was useless to persuade Maria to leave. Of course Maria didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay with Shadow all day which she intended to do. Shadow knew that the only thing he could persuade Maria to do right now was kiss him, which would only make her even more reluctant to leave. So Shadow decided to stop resisting and allow Maria to do whatever she wanted.

"Excellent! Now that Shadow and Maria have left, thou may accompany me to speak with Halbathrawn!" Thadur said to Cream and Cheese.

"Wait! You mean you aren't going to wait for them?" Cream asked confused.

"Of course not! I do wish for Shadow to meet Halbathrawn. Thou may slay him before speaking. I would however like Maria to come with thy to see Halbathrawn so that he could apologize to thee, but there was no other way to have Shadow stay out of Halbathrawn's presence. Nevertheless, the two of them need to take thy minds off of thy troubles and relax. Thou cannot expect to be thy hero throughout all of thy ages. Even the strongest and noblest of warriors must take time to calm thy minds. I know this from experience." Thadur said happily.

Thadur, Cream, and Cheese traveled up the streets of Thrandyl until they reached the third level where the sanctuary stood. There were several Chao wandering the streets, most of them soldiers on their patrols; however, Thadur did not allow them to sense the presence of his spirit, but that did not stop many of them wondering why Cream and Cheese were traveling alone.

"Thadur, did you ever marry another Chao?" Cream asked inquisitively.

"Yes... I did. Thou speaks of a... sensitive subject that even those who lived during thy glorious days when I lived do not know the true story. Thy last being who knew the truth was thy brother, Falathlorn, who perished not long ago in Rathadur. I am certain that Shadow knows thy true story, considering that thou owns thy brother's necklace... the very necklace Falathlorn meant to give his love as an engagement gift before I stole thy future wife from him and married her myself." Thadur said shamefully.

"What? How could you marry the one your brother loved?" Cream asked angrily.

"I suppose that brothers shall be brothers. It was very evil of me and I have committed no greater sin throughout my days. It was very selfish of me; especially since that single act caused the demise of thy own people. If it were not for my sin, Arawn would have been slain long ago and thy burden of this war would not have passed down to thy and thy friends. Nevertheless, their is some good that came out of it: if I had slain Arawn, Maria would have never returned to be with Shadow." Thadur said laughing loudly.

"But is making two people happy worth causing so much pain and suffering to countless others?" Cream asked outraged at Thadur's amusement.

Thadur immediately stopped laughing and did not speak throughout the rest of their travel. Eventually they came to the door to the throne room where the guards did not hesitate to allow Cream and Cheese to enter. Halbathrawn was immediately pleased to see them.

"Ah, it is wonderful to see the two of you!" He said smiling.

"I believe there are more than two of us!" Thadur said allowing himself to be seen.

His light shone with brilliance and flooded the dim throne room with luminescent colors. All of the guards in front of Halbathrawn's throne knelt before Thadur, but Halbathrawn made no formal acknowledgement for he knew exactly why Thadur stood before him.

"Thou shall pay for thy crimes against thy own people!" Thadur shouted angrily.

"Tell me, my king, what crimes have I committed against _my_ own people?" Halbathrawn asked smiling.

All of the guards shuttered at Halbathrawn's disrespect toward Thadur who they were all cowering before in fear of his wrath.

"Thou knoweth well thy crimes and thy repercussions they have caused! Thou has stirred up animosity between the Chao and the Lost and hath desecrated Dyrnwyn and all that thou stands for. Since thou mocked Dyrnwyn, thou hath also mocked thy king and more importantly, thy Father!" Thadur shouted in fury and yet Halbathrawn showed no sign of fear or even guilt.

"Are you saying that Dyrnwyn's decision is divine? I assure you that the sword you crafted is merely a relic from an age long forgotten. You know nothing of this modern age and should return to your resting place before I personally force you to leave." Halbathrawn threatened maliciously.

Everyone within the throne room gasped at Halbathrawn's words, but remained silent for fear that their king would destroy them. To their surprise, Thadur did not seem very offended. In fact Thadur was quite amused with Halbathrawn's words and even began to laugh which echoed throughout the sanctuary.

"Thou is a fool and will herald the destruction of thy people. Those who survive and are enslaved will curse thy name and thy house. I only pray that Agumar shall spare thy righteous who respect Dyrnwyn and the old way, which I believe is everyone except you. In other words I pray that thy shade is tortured within Northank and that thy people will either die heroically or will not suffer so severely. I do not know what happened to the Halbathrawn I knew during my campaign against the Lost, but I bid this _modern _Halbathrawn farewell and pray that thy old one will return to thy throne." With those words Thadur's spirit vanished.

Immediately the throne room erupted into chaos. All the Chao began cursing Halbathrawn and threatening him angrily. They shouted things such as: "Who is this imposter who sits upon the throne?" or "I believe that Halbathrawn is truly the _lost_ king!" One Angel Chao even charged at Halbathrawn and attempted to strike him, but Halbathrawn quickly drew his sword and parried the blow. Cream realized that the Chao that attacked him was Gallorn. Eventually the other Chao joined in and began fighting Halbathrawn. Cream wished that Thadur would do something about the uprising but she thought that this was most likely what he intended to happen.

"How dare you disgrace Thadur when he appears to you in his spirit! Any other Chao would have been honored beyond measure to meet their dead king again!" Gallorn yelled as he locked his sword with Halbathrawn.

"How do we know that that was actually Thadur's spirit? What if it was naught but an apparition conjured by Agumar to throw us into disorder while he assaults us?" Halbathrawn yelled so that his voice could be heard over the uproar.

"Would it have made any difference if it was really our king or not? Would you not have treated him any better if it really were Thadur?" A Devil Chao yelled as he shot an arrow at Halbathrawn which impaled the wall next to his head.

Halbathrawn then ran into his room and barricaded himself inside.

"You coward!" Gallorn shouted as he rapped his sword on the door.

For some reason it seemed that a magic covered the door so that it wouldn't budge even when all of the guards forced their strength upon it.

"How could we have been such fool?" A Light Chao shouted throwing his spear on the ground.

"We all could sense that something had changed within Halbathrawn once he took the throne!" A Devil Chao shouted in anguish.

"He has done nothing to aid us in our darkest hour! Halbathrawn is no worse than Arawn or Agumar! Arawn certainly treated Dyrnwyn with more respect than he does! After all, I fought on the same battlefield with the Will Breaker!" An Angel Chao shouted as he stabbed the door with his halberd.

"Enough of this!" Cream shouted in frustration.

All of the Chao turned and looked at Cream in silence.

"Look, I know you all are very shocked and angry with your king, but now is not the time to fight amongst each other! There is an army marching through your land that wishes to harm you all very badly! I suggest that you all get a new king or at least someone to follow into battle." Cream said urgently.

All of the Chao unanimously agreed to elect Maria as their steward until the war ended and they could choose a new king amongst their own people. There was no better choice for a steward; especially after what Thadur had said to Halbathrawn about respecting Dyrnwyn. All of the Chaos Chao immediately went from despising Maria to loving her. The Chao within the throne room then spread out through the city to warn all of their friends about what had happened and how they had seen Thadur's spirit. Soon the whole city was busy with Chao flying throughout the streets to prepare Thrandyl's defenses and shouting blessings of Maria and cursing their former king, Halbathrawn.

Thadur had realized that he had caused a rapid revolution throughout Xeros. He decided to have one final conversation with Shadow and Maria before Agumar's army from Northank arrived. Thadur summoned his brother, Falathlorn's spirit as well for Falathlorn wished to speak with Shadow on a most serious issue.

"I see you have caused quite the uprising, brother. I couldn't have done better myself. I am glad that Halbathrawn was removed from the throne. He was very unworthy of such a privilege." Falathlorn said as Thadur and he calmly walked the streets of Thrandyl as several Chao, oblivious to their presence hurried pass them on wings.

"I am thankful for thy compliment, brother. It is unfortunate that thou could not have been made king in thy stead, but thou could not return from thy exile." Thadur said sadly.

"It no longer matters. The past is the past and now, we must attend to the present." Falathlorn said putting a hand on his brother's shoulder.

Thadur and Falathlorn disappeared and then reappeared in Maria's bathroom where Shadow and she were still bathing together. Now, they were, without going into too much detail, having sex. Thadur looked at the two of them kissing each other and laughing. He was pleased that his plan had worked, Falathlorn; however, averted his eyes and began to gag himself. Of course, they weren't going to reveal themselves and embarrass Shadow and Maria.

"Ugh... brother, you summoned me back to the living world so that I could be scarred for all eternity and never be able to rest in peace? Something tells me that you had great influence in their... their behavior."

"Thou was always blind to thy beauty of love. I believe that thou is envious that thou never found love." Thadur said mockingly to his brother.

"I died a 1,268 year-old virgin, no small part due to you. And you're in a new millennium, brother! We've invented these pronouns called you and your; perhaps thou should start using them!" Falathlorn said angrily.

"Thou always was one to hold a grudge." Thadur scolded.

"Hold a grudge! You stole my wife!" Falathlorn fiercely.

"And thou stole my wife as well!"

"What are you talking about, Thadur? I didn't steal your wife, I stole Dyrnwyn." Falathlorn said indicating Dyrnwyn, which was leaning against the nearby wall.

"Exactly!" Thadur said not understanding his brother's confusion.

"Well, listen to me, brother. We must get Shadow and Maria to help prepare Thrandyl for siege. The Chao need someone to look upon as a leader in their time of distress! These two have no time to be... fondling each other!" Falathlorn said with disgust.

"Y-yi... y-yar. I cannot do it. _Thou_ does not understand love. I trust that thy Chao will have no need of them until Agumar's army arrives. Thou will simply have to wait for them to finish before thou has thy conversation with Shadow."

"And what do you intend to do if Maria becomes pregnant? You cannot expect her to fight in the war while she is with child!" Falathlorn said crossing his arms.

"I had forgotten that Mobians give live birth. So inconvenient. However, I believe that the war will end within the next day or two. I cannot say who will be victorious, though."

"Whatever you say, Mr. Love."

"It is _Dr_. Love. I did not spend six years in Chao Kindergarten to be called Mister." Thadur said smiling.

"Right, like you ever received an education." Falathlorn mumbled before vanishing.

Thadur also disappeared and reappeared next to his brother on the wall of Thrandyl. Thadur stared in horror as Agumar and his army assaulted Cyrshold, the river outpost that was constructed across the plain from Thrandyl.

"Do you now see the seriousness of this war? The army of Northank could be here by nightfall. Would now be a good time to warn Shadow and Maria?" Falathlorn asked annoyed.

Agumar's undead army charged at Lighthrawn's forces that were stationed at Cyrshold. Lighthrawn did not know of his father's treachery nor did any of the other Chao stationed with him. Lighthrawn looked out at Agumar's army as the viciously crossed the river. There were thousands upon thousands of them bent on serving their master mostly out of fear and some out of sheer hatred of the living. All of the five hundred Chaos Chao in Cyrshold, including Lighthrawn himself fired arrow after arrow at the wights as they drew closer to Cyrshold. All of the arrows struck their targets, but their numbers were too massive to subdue. Eventually the wights broke through the gate to Cyrshold and charged at Lighthrawn and the Chao. Lighthrawn drew his sword and took flight.

"For Thadur!" He shouted as he flew into the rabble of the undead followed by the rest of the Chao.

Lighthrawn decapitated a wight using the force of his wings. He then dove to avoid a sword blow and stabbed another wight in the chest. Lighthrawn then descended to the ground next to three other Chao and began to fight on foot with them. Three wights came at Lighthrawn and brought their swords up to strike him. Lighthrawn then jumped into the air and spun around, severing their legs. Lighthrawn saw one of the Chao stab a wight with his spear, but then received a blow from a mace that sent him flying through the air and slam into a wall. Lighthrawn then grabbed his spear in his left hand and began to dual wield with his sword and the spear. This allowed him to keep the wights away from the remaining two Chao that stood with him. For a moment the battle seemed to be going quite well. The rest of the Chao fighting with him were quite successful despite being immensely outnumbered. Unfortunately, this did not last long. Agumar himself soon entered the battle. He was clothed in black steel armor inset with dark red rubies that shone brightly. Agumar also wore a dark purple cloak around his shoulders that dragged the ground wherever he walked. He was even wearing armor along his quills which made him look more like an iron statue than a necromancer. However, his eyes were still exposed so that you could see the madness in them and the tattoos that marred his face. Within his hands were his staff that held a single ruby on its head and his black sword, Soulless, that he held in his right hand. He certainly looked intimidating, but that did not stop Lighthrawn from facing him. Agumar laughed, a cold and shrill sound that planted a seed of fear in the hearts of the Chao. Lighthrawn flew at Agumar and slash at him with his sword. Agumar parried his blow with his sword and jabbed his staff into Lighthrawn's side. The Chao fell to the ground, stunned. The stab did not hurt Lighthrawn, but Agumar had used some vile sorcery on Lighthrawn when his staff contacted him. Lighthrawn could slowly feel his strength leaving him. Thankfully a Devil Chao arrived and pulled Lighthrawn away from the battle.

"A few of the Chao are staying behind to cover our retreat to Thrandyl, my liege." The Chao told him.

"What? No! I must fight! Release me at once!" Lighthrawn said gasping for breath.

The Chao paid no heed to his resist and flew out of Cyrshold with Lighthrawn in his tow. Around a hundred Chao retreated with Lighthrawn to Thrandyl. As they flew back Lighthrawn looked behind him and saw Cyrshold burning as the wights pillaged it and slaughtered the remaining Chao. The sight made Lighthrawn want to throw up, but he restrained himself. Lighthrawn could feel a poison spread throughout his body as he began to lose consciousness.

"Curse the Necromancer... and his vile sorcery!" Lighthrawn said in short breaths before he fell into darkness.

Thadur and Falathlorn watched in horror as Cyrshold burned and Lighthrawn's army retreated across the plains of Xeros. By now, all of the Chao had seized their armaments and stood on the wall or before the gate which was heavily barricaded. Thadur suddenly caught a glimpse of light out of the corner of his eye. It was Dyrnwyn being carried by Maria who was running throughout the streets with Shadow rallying all of the Chaos Chao to the walls. Thadur and Falathlorn revealed themselves to Shadow and Maria which startled them greatly.

"Thadur, what has happened? And... is that Falathlorn with you?" Maria asked confused.

Thadur began to speak but was cut off by his brother.

"Of course it's me, you fools! Do you realize what your selfish acts could have caused for the Chao! Our city was thrown into chaos today when Halbathrawn was indicted for treason. The Chao looked to the two of you for leadership and what were you doing? You were making love while the Chao were murdered by Agumar just a ways across the river!" Falathlorn yelled outraged which got the attention of several Chao.

No one spoke for quite some time. The Chao were all amazed to see Thadur, some for the second time that day, and others were disgusted to see Falathlorn and noticed that Shadow was wearing his necklace. Finally Shadow spoke.

"For the record, Falathlorn, I tried to leave, but Maria wouldn't let me." Shadow said frustrated.

Maria then punched Shadow in the arm which hurt him a great deal.

"It is not as if thou would have been able to do anything to save the Chao at Cyrshold. Thou would have a better chance of defending the Chao here in Cyrshold and we should be fortunate that Lighthrawn and a portion of thy force has returned to us." Thadur said trying to calm his brother.

Just then the remainder of Lighthrawn's forces flew over the wall of Thrandyl. The distraction of Thadur and Falathlorn was quickly removed when the Chao saw that Lighthrawn lay unconscious.

"Is he... dead?" Maria asked sadly.

"No... but he might as well be." The Devil Chao said sadly.

Maria then held out Dyrnwyn and placed the flat end of the blade on his forehead. Lighthrawn immediately awoke and began gasping for air. He then attempted to stand up but fell over, being too weak to support himself. Maria caught him and helped him to stand up.

"I... I thank you for saving me... um." Lighthrawn faltered obviously not knowing who she was.

"I'm Maria. it is a pleasure to meet you!" Maria said shaking his hand.

Immediately, when Maria shook Lighthrawn's hand he knew she was a Lost Follower.

"Wait! You're Maria? _The_ Maria! Arawn's Bane! And that sword you are wielding is Dyrnwyn?" Lighthrawn said amazed.

"Yes, we killed Arawn and this really is Dyrnwyn." Maria said laughing.

Gallorn then walked up to Lighthrawn and hugged him.

"It is wonderful to see you alive, my captain! And thank you for healing him Maria." Gallorn said bowing to her.

Gallorn then turned to look at Falathlorn.

"As for you, Falathlorn, I would not be complaining about Shadow and Maria's lack of aid. Her mere presence inspires us and lifts our spirits. And now she has saved our former king's son and dear friend. Already she has done more to help us then you ever did." Gallorn scolded.

"Be silent, arrogant fool! You know nothing of what you speak!" Falathlorn yelled in Gallorn's face.

"Come with me, Shadow!" Falathlorn yelled as he walked down the nearby street.

Shadow quickly followed him.

"Falathlorn, I am deeply sorry for my selfish actions. It had just been a very long time since Maria and I-"

"Please, Don't apologize, Shadow, you will only make me feel even more guilty." Falathlorn said beginning to cry.

"I must say, Falathlorn that it is wonderful to see you again." Shadow said happily.

"Thank you, Shadow and it is a greater honor for me to see you. Shadow, those like you are those that I admire! You struggled and persevered through your difficult life and you have been awarded for it. You were a common person who was made famous by his own actions or deeds. You are not like my brother who received his fame through the works of another hand. Even Maria's fame comes from Dyrnwyn! But no, Shadow, you made a name for yourself by your own heroic deeds. Sure Maria killed Arawn, but what would she be without Dyrnwyn? I know she would still be the same to you, but to the Chao she would be an average Lost follower, an enemy. However, thanks to your love, you brought out the goodness within her. Have you ever thought about how the only memories Maria has of her old life as a human are those of you, Shadow? Did you ever stop and think that this Maria you know now is absolutely nothing like the old Maria you knew as a friend?"

"What are you saying, Falathlorn?" Shadow asked darkly.

"I'm simply saying that this Maria you know now really isn't the Maria you once knew. She is simply a Lost follower that Arawn created to look like her as a hedgehog and placed the real Maria's memories within her mind. Arawn only gave her the memories of you so that you would fall for his trap."

"Do you think I care if Maria's different or if Arawn reincarnated her in a special way? All that matters to me is that Maria loves me and I love her! Even if the only thing she remembers from her old life is me, that's all I need for her to be perfect! I couldn't care less about this necromancy used to _create_ her, as you would say! You cannot see her as I do, but to me she is no different from the old Maria I remember! She is, kind, compassionate, loving, selfless, strong, and gentle! The simple fact that she loves me is all I live for!" Shadow said angrily as tears began to run down his face.

"I am sorry, Shadow. I do not understand love as you do, and I most certainly don't understand Maria as well as you. It was wrong of me to question your relationship." Falathlorn said shamefully.

"I forgive you, Falathlorn. Is that all you wanted me for?"

"No, There is another matter I must discuss with you. It is my necklace. I gave it to you for a reason, Shadow. I have found that when I crafted it for my love, I somehow endowed it with great healing qualities. I wanted to tell you this incase someone like Maria was ever fatally wounded. My necklace could heal her, though, I believe she will be fine." Falathlorn said smiling.

"Thank you, Falathlorn, but didn't Maria just heal Lighthrawn with Dyrnwyn?"

"Dyrnwyn did not heal Lighthrawn, the creator of Dyrnwyn did!"

"Thadur healed him?" Shadow asked.

"No, my brother can do no more than lighten the spirits of the Chao! I mean Dyrnwyn's _true_ Creator healed him!"

"I still do not understand." Shadow said confused.

"Well, on second thought, forget about my necklace. It would be much wiser to trust in Him than to trust in my useless necklace that was somehow blessed. You might as well give it to Maria. It would look better on her anyway." Falathlorn said shaking his head.

"I thank you for giving me your necklace, Falathlorn. I am certain that it will have its uses." Shadow said gratefully.

"Well, if the need does arise, I must tell you that it can only be used to heal one person, so make sure to use it very carefully. That is all I have to say Shadow. farewell, friend!" Falathlorn said happily.

"Goodbye, Falathlorn! Will we ever see each other again?" Shadow asked sadly.

"Of course! I wouldn't miss Maria and your coronation when you two become the next Lost king and queen!"

Shadow did not feel comfortable with becoming the Lost king. He would much rather live a normal life with Maria and raise a few children with her that would also live normal, happy lives. And since they were both immortal, they could live forever with each other in happiness, but if they became king there be many more troubles in their lives. They would of course have to find a way to make peace between the Lost and the Chao. They would also have to fear assassination or an uprising began by a group of radicals who were still loyal to Arawn and wanted to avenge him. And Shadow knew of course, that not everyone would like him. It was foolish to think that no one would disagree with his judgment.

"Farewell, then, for now!" Shadow said happily.

He tried to shake hands with Falathlorn, but his hand merely passed through his. They both laughed quite loudly.

"Goodbye, Shadow and may God be with you!" Falathlorn said and then disappeared.

Shadow walked back to Maria and Thadur who were discussing battle strategies Shadow went to Maria and hugged her.

"Maria, I love you." Shadow said calmly.

"Thanks, Shadow. I love you too." Maria said somewhat awkwardly.

"No, Maria. I do not simply mean to say that I love you. I want you to know that I love you for what you are now and not what you once were. I must say that even if you were not the Maria I knew, and yet you were the same person that you are now, I would still love you. I would most certainly love you much more than I did the old Maria."

"Wow, Shadow! That means a lot to me... but I really am the old Maria you knew." Maria said and then kissed him.

Suddenly, as they kissed the sky darkened and the light was extinguished.

"That is very odd. It is not nearly to for sundown." Lighthrawn said observing the change in the sky.

"Thou is no natural darkness. Thou is a shadow that has arisen from within the depths of Northank to consume thy world." Thadur said darkly.

The four of them approached the wall and looked out to see Agumar's massive horde advancing on Thrandyl.

"There must be nearly twenty-five thousand of them!" Lighthrawn said in disbelief.

"Yes, but thou has Dyrnwyn on thy side, and has found favor with thy Father. Thou can defeat thy enemy, thou will defeat thy enemy!"

"Thadur, on behalf of all the Chao I believe we would like to thank you for all that you've done for us and ask nothing of you save your blessing." Maria said humbly.

"Thy blessing is naught but empty words from thy mouth; nonetheless, I shall give it to thee. I only wish that I could fight alongside thy people again, but I believe that I could do no more than make our enemies cower in thy presence." Thadur said laughing.

"I apologize Thadur, but I must see to the defense of the gate." Maria said as she unsheathed Dyrnwyn.

"Go now, heroes and make thy Father proud!" Thadur said looking up to the dark sky.

Maria and Shadow ran to the gate while Lighthrawn stayed with Thadur upon the wall. When the two of them arrived at the gate Maria stopped for a moment.

"Shadow, I just thought of something! Where are Cream and Cheese?" Maria said in distress.

"Don't worry, Maria! I will find her!" Shadow said as he ran off.

Shadow scaled the levels of the city but found it all abandoned. Eventually Shadow came to the sanctuary. He entered the throne room to find Cream and Cheese sitting upon the throne.

"Oh! Hello, Shadow!" Cream said happily.

"Cream, what are you doing? You have to get to safety!"

"Are we being attacked already? Cheese and I want to fight!"

"No, you will not! Follow me and I will find a safe place for you to remain in until the battle is over." Shadow said motioning for her to follow him.

"But Shadow, I already found a sword for me to use!" Cream said as she grabbed a small dagger leaning on the side of the throne.

"You are certainly brave, cream, but you must come with me!" Shadow said as he picked Cream up and began to carry her away.

Suddenly the door to Halbathrawn's chamber swung open with a resounding clatter. Immediately Shadow could feel a great evil presence enter the room. He turned around to see Halbathrawn holding the cornerstone of Northank and gazing at it with wild eyes.

SHADOW, CREAM, AND CHEESE ARE COPYRIGHT BY SEGA

This was a pretty cool chapter. I actually think I worked harder on the dialogue in this one than any other chapter I've written.


	36. The Siege of Thrandyl (part 2)

Chapter 8 The siege of Thrandyl (part two)

Gothmog and Avari quickly ran out of Nathelien. Fortunately, for Gothmog, Avari been forced to stop kissing him due to Mavok awakening from his unconsciousness. Avari decided not to take her brother's war steed with her because she wanted to travel with Gothmog.

"That was close!" Gothmog said in relief.

"I know, Gothmog. Can you imagine what would have happened if Mavok had caught us before we escaped?" Avari said somewhat scared.

"Oh, yes, that was close too, but I wasn't talking about that." Gothmog said rolling his eyes.

Avari frowned and ran on, getting far ahead of him. Gothmog did not understand what he had done to upset her, but he decided to ignore it. He ran after Avari and soon caught up with her. She smiled at Gothmog which filled him with joy. He did not understand how but he felt complete around Avari. As if she was a missing part of his life that had been restored. Now, she was all that mattered to Gothmog. He did not care for anything else except making her happy.

Suddenly Avari did something Gothmog did not expect: she took his crown! Gothmog stopped out of shock and watched Avari run away laughing. She eventually reached the top of a hill and waved the crown at Gothmog as if to mock him.

"What is this? Does she wish to participate in some sort of recreational activity?" Gothmog said to himself in confusion.

He smiled and decided to chase after her. Gothmog knew that there were probably much more important matters to attend to in the war, but he did not care for that at the moment. Gothmog eventually caught Avari and picked her up in his arms. Avari threw her arms around Gothmog's neck and began laughing joyously which was like a chorus of angels to him. Gothmog began running while holding Avari which she seemed to enjoy. Gothmog then took his crown and placed it on Avari's head.

"I believe it looks better on you, Avari, and you deserve it more than I do." Gothmog said smiling.

Avari looked at him with much confusion.

"What? Gothmog, I am no queen! Nor have I done anything to deserve such a position. I am nowhere near as brave or heroic as you are!" Avari said happily.

"Avari, you are the bravest person I know! After all, I failed my people. I'm sure you would have been a much better ruler than I was."

"Gothmog, you did not fail your people. There was nothing you could do! Besides, I'm glad that you were cursed because if you weren't then we wouldn't be together." Avari said as she put Gothmog's crown back on his head.

"Thank you, Avari. You do not understand how much that means to me. To know that you love me for who I am and not what I am is beyond any price!" Gothmog said beginning to cry.

Avari wiped away Gothmog's tears and kissed him which almost made him trip over a rock as he lost concentration of where he was running. The two of them traveled for quite a ways and for some reason Gothmog could not understand, Avari had stopped speaking. He soon realized that she had begun to fall asleep in his arms. He also noticed that the sun was setting behind the horizon.

_What have I done, _Gothmog thought to himself, _I completely forgot that Avari would have to rest and eat to keep her energy!_

Gothmog quickly found a safe area on the edge of a forest where he softly laid Avari on the ground. Avari immediately awoke to see Gothmog leaning over her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Gothmog. I must have fallen asleep." Avari said wearily as she rubbed her eyes.

"No, I should be the one apologizing, Avari. I can't believe that I forgot that about your needs!" Gothmog said ashamed as he began gathering branches for a fire.

He piled the branches together and began striking his sword with a small piece of flint he had found. Avari then struck the wood with the Flame of Balar which caused it to ignite immediately.

"Thank you, Avari. Now, you must be starving. Please, tell me what you want and I will get it for you."

Avari thought for a moment and then spoke.

"I want you, sweetheart." Avari said smiling.

Gothmog was taken aback by her statement.

"What? Well, I suppose you could consume me, Avari, but I doubt I would taste very pleasant." Gothmog uncomfortably.

"No, Gothmog, I don't want to eat you! I just want you to stay here with me!" Avari said laughing.

"Oh... I'm afraid I can't do that either, Avari. I will not let you go to bed hungry." Gothmog said gripping his bow.

"Thank you, Gothmog, but it really doesn't matter what you get me." Avari said happily.

"I will get you some fish. I always enjoyed fish before I was cursed." Gothmog said as he drifted off into memories of his kingdom.

"Thank you, Gothmog. That would be wonderful!" Avari said smiling.

Gothmog immediately ran north until he found the Great River. From there the river flowed into the West until it emptied into the Amroth Sea where Gothmog's city of Belearian once stood. Gothmog walked up to the bank of the river. He then drew his bow and shot three large trout. After that he retrieved the trout and his arrows. Gothmog then gutted and scaled the fish using the end of his sword. He tried to work as quickly as he could. Gothmog had forgotten the sensation of hunger, but he knew that it couldn't be pleasant. He then returned to Avari with the trout. Avari was pleased to see him, as always, and Gothmog could not understand why, as always. He found a long stick and sharpened it with his sword. Gothmog then skewered the fish and held them over the fire to roast. He would have used his sword to skewer the fish, but he feared that the blood from his recently slain enemies would contaminate the fish and make Avari ill. It took quite a long time for the fish to fully cook and so Avari took the time to converse with Gothmog.

"Thank you, Gothmog, but you really didn't have to do this for me. I could have found something to eat on my own." Avari said smiling.

"No, Avari, this is an apology for my ignorance. I will be certain to not forget your needs in the future." Gothmog assured her.

Avari sat quietly for a while and looked down at Mavok's ring on her hand. She had discovered that the ring was quite an odd piece of jewelry. Sure it was nice to look at, but the ring possessed a special power. Avari had found that the ring gave her the power to read the minds of others. It was a strange skill that the ring possessed; however, she was thankful for it. The ring had saved her life while they were fighting Mavok. Avari had used the ring to Mavok's mind so that she would know his next move before he made it. Sure it might be considered cheating, but Mavok should have taken better care of his ring. After all, it was his own fault that Gothmog had stolen it from him. For he did not know that it belonged to anyone. Finally, Avari decided that it could do no harm to read Gothmog's mind. The first thing she noticed was the extraordinary amount of pain he had suffered. Avari grimaced when his experiences began forming mental images before her as if she were re-living his past. She saw Gothmog writhing on the floor of what looked like a prison cell. Though he looked to be in excruciating pain, he did not scream, but cry, and not a cry of pain but of sorrow. Avari could not stand to watch him as he curled up in a corner and tugged on his quills. Suddenly Avari heard on all too familiar voice.

"You know, Gothmog, I could release you if you would only return my ring to me." Mavok said frowning.

"I don't have your insipid ring!" Gothmog said between clenched teeth.

"I am not so certain of that. If you didn't have my ring it would be on my hand right now. You must have stolen it, or had someone else keep it for you if you do not possess it at this moment."

Gothmog did not respond whether because he didn't want to or simply because he could not over the pain he was obviously experiencing. Mavok then knelt down and gripped the bars of Gothmog's cell.

"Listen to me! If you returned my ring we could become allies and slay Agumar! I would then become the Warden of Northank and I could remove your curse before it becomes a... problem." Mavok said desperately.

"Why should I trust you, Mavok? You care for no one but yourself!" Gothmog yelled in fury.

Mavok laughed.

"You know me all too well, Gothmog, King of the Hesbeorn! Though, I'm not sure that that title will be of much significance in the future." Mavok said menacingly.

Gothmog ran up to Mavok and grasped the bars of his cell ferociously. He was obviously afraid of Gothmog and began to back away, but maintained his composure. Gothmog attempted to morph the bars of his cell so that he could get through and attack Mavok, but Agumar had used his sorcery to prevent Gothmog from escaping. He finally gave up and fell to the ground where he began to weep again. Mavok laughed, a cold and malicious sound that echoed throughout Northank.

Avari could not stand to watch any longer. She pulled herself away from the vision and returned to reality where she found herself sweating and breathing deeply. Gothmog noticed her condition and ran to her.

"Avari, are you alright?" He asked concerned putting his hand on her head.

"I'm... I'm fine, Gothmog." Avari said shaken, forcing a smile.

"You must be suffering from malnourishment. Here, eat this and then sleep as long as you like." Gothmog said handing her the skewer of fish.

Avari snatched the fish and ate the first one ravenously. Gothmog's eyes widened and he began to laugh uncontrollably. Avari blushed and suddenly remembered her manners. She then began to take small dainty bites at the second fish. Avari could not help herself for she was very hungry and the fish tasted much better than she had expected.

"It's fine, Avari. You do not have to act ladylike around me. I would rather you be yourself than have to worry about unnecessary etiquette. Trust me, I was a king at one time and all the proper conduct I was forced to follow was very annoying; especially during times of war, but I held to our traditions." Gothmog said still laughing.

Avari smiled at his understanding. She had not realized it, but they actually had a lot in common. They both enjoyed activities such as adventuring and even reading. Avari had yet to find a Lost Follower who could actually read English other than her brother. Even though Gothmog was not actually a Lost follower she still included him in her brother's empire. She also enjoyed Gothmog's classical attitude. Even though Avari really wanted to express her love to Gothmog, she was happy that he resented the idea because it showed how much he respected her. But beyond all else, Avari loved his unrelenting perseverance. Avari knew no other who had suffered as much as Gothmog and was still able to live a normal life. Avari was certain that if she had been in Gothmog's position, she would have committed suicide long ago simply to escape the curse. Actually, there had been no one in history to receive Gothmog's curse and live beyond a month afterward. She had read of many accounts when others would receive the curse and kill themselves within the very week. But Gothmog had lived over seven hundred years with it. It was amazing how he could endure so much and still be the same person that he was prior to his suffering.

Avari quickly ate the remaining fish and hugged Gothmog.

"Thank you for the meal, Gothmog. It was delicious!" Avari said smiling.

"Really? My skill does not abide in the culinary arts, but I did learn survival skills from my father." Gothmog said confused.

"Well, it must have been your love that made it taste so delectable. Perhaps you would have some more for me?" Avari whispered to him.

Gothmog laughed.

"Avari, you never cease to amaze me! You must be exhausted, dear. Please sleep and I will keep watch during your rest." Gothmog said putting his arm around her back.

"Well, Gothmog, if you didn't notice we didn't bring any bedspreads. So, I would like to sleep on you, that is, unless you would rather me sleep on the ground?" Avari asked smiling mischievously.

Gothmog scowled at her in an attempt to make her run away from him so that he would not have to answer her question, but it was to no avail. Avari did not fear Gothmog even when he tried to make her fear him. Gothmog noticed that his plan wasn't working and began looking around as if to ask someone else for advise, but of course no one else was there except Avari. Finally, Gothmog sighed and answered her.

"Alright, Avari, I will let you sleep on me, but do not make any vulgar gestures, lest you wish to experience my wrath." Gothmog said trying to sound threatening but obviously could not.

"Don't worry, Gothmog. You can trust me." Avari said smiling.

Gothmog removed his bow and quiver. He then laid down in the grass. Avari stuck the Flame of Balar in the ground and slowly laid down on Gothmog, placing her head on his chest. Avari surprisingly felt very soft to Gothmog, despite all the heavy armor she wore. He enjoyed Avari's presence more than anything else. For she gave him a purpose in his life that had been, until recently, naught but pain and sorrow. Gothmog placed his hands on Avari's back and ran his fingers through her snow-white hair. Avari then tilted her head up and put her hands under her chin so that she could face Gothmog. She then placed her elbows on his chest.

"Gothmog, I've been wondering. How is it that you managed to live all these years with your curse? There have been others in the past who could not go a single week with it." Avari asked inquisitively.

"Well, isn't it obvious, Avari? It's because of you, dear! Without you I would certainly not be here today. I have loved you ever since the day when you freed me from my imprisonment within Nathelien. You were the only reason I even joined the Lost! Without your love, I would have nothing to live for!" Gothmog said as sincerely as he could manage.

"Sweetheart, you really are one-of-a-kind! You don't understand how fortunate I am to have your love!" Avari said beginning to cry.

"Avari, you deserve far better than me! I still cannot fathom why you love me as you do." Gothmog said wiping a tear from her eye.

"No, Gothmog, _I_ am the one who his undeserving of _your_ love." Avari said and then kissed him.

Gothmog blushed and found himself speechless. He could not believe that Avari actually thought that she wasn't good enough for him when it was obviously the other way around.

"You should sleep Avari and rest for tomorrow." Gothmog finally said.

Avari made no attempt to sleep but simply looked into Gothmog's eyes and smiled.

"You know, Gothmog, this armor I'm wearing isn't exactly comfortable for sleeping. Perhaps if I took it off it would be much easier for me to sleep and no doubt you would feel much more comfortable as well." Avari said as she began to get up.

"No, Avari, I'm perfectly fine with you clothed." Gothmog said as he pulled her back down to him.

Avari frowned at Gothmog in disappointment. She then turned her head and closed her eyes. Though, she was not sleeping as Gothmog thought, but was actually reading his mind again. Avari listened to his thoughts as they began to blend together and form verses of a great song. It was almost like listening to a great symphony that was being played just for her. And all of his thoughts were for her. He was currently thinking about how much he loved her intertwined with thoughts of what a great person she was and the things she had done for him. He would have thoughts such as, _I can't believe Avari loves me as much as she does! _Or _She treats me with more kindness than even my own family would if they were still living!_

Avari was shocked at how much he really did love her. In her opinion anyone could just say words, but Gothmog did not know that Avari was reading his mind and therefore, was not just thinking them to please her. Though, she never did question his sincerity when he spoke to her either. Avari really enjoyed listening to Gothmog's thoughts. She felt as though she could lay here and listen to them forever. Avari was surprised when she heard a thought complimenting her appearance. It actually began to sound as if Gothmog had been writing poetry within his mind about her. Avari felt nice to hear all of his compliments. She had been worried that he didn't actually find her attractive with the way he had been acting around her and because the only time he had complimented her appearance was when she first put on her armor. Eventually, Avari found herself too tired to stay awake, and drifted off to the orchestra of Gothmog's mind.

Now, I shall return to Shadow where he was about to face Halbathrawn with Cream and Cheese.

"Halbathrawn, what has happened to you?" Shadow asked in distraught.

"What do you mean, Shadow the Hedgehog? I have not changed in any way. You simply did not know me prior to my enlightenment." Halbathrawn said calmly as he looked from the Northank stone and up to Shadow repeatedly.

"I'm afraid I must acquire that stone from you, Halbathrawn. Your people need you and that artifact has corrupted your mind!" Shadow said as he approached the Angel Chao.

"You do not know of what you speak! My mind has been opened to reality and I now realize that the world is falling apart and only those who will rise up and take control of it will prevail, those such as Mavok!" Halbathrawn said as he drew his sword and prepared to attack Shadow.

"Mavok, who is Mavok?" Shadow asked confused.

Halbathrawn spread his wings and flew at Shadow. He then attempted to decapitate Shadow, but his blow was parried when the hedgehog quickly unsheathed Falathlorn's sword of white flame. Shadow then attempted to sever one of Halbathrawn's wings, but the Chao flipped through the air and smacked Shadow with the hilt of his sword. Shadow stumbled and fell backwards.

"Forget it, Shadow! I have centuries of experience on you! A mere novice like you cannot hope to defeat me alone!" Halbathrawn said laughing as he levitated in the air above Shadow.

"He's not alone!" Cream yelled as she threw Cheese at Halbathrawn.

Cheese slammed into him and sent the Angel Chao flying across the floor. Halbathrawn then lost his grip on the Northank stone and it smashed through a glass window and plummeted to the ground.

"No!" Halbathrawn yelled as he attempted to jump out the window.

Shadow quickly ran to him and grabbed him by the legs. Shadow then slammed Halbathrawn against the wall and held him there.

"Your efforts are useless," Halbathrawn said gasping for air, "Soon the darkness of Northank will take you and you shall all perish without hope or love! They will be gone from this world never to remain!" Halbathrawn said and then closed his eyes never to be opened again.

"Is he... dead?" Cream asked sadly.

"Yes, it had to be done, Cream. We could not risk him starting a revolution. His words could have created a civil war amongst the Chao and that is the last thing we need in this desperate time." Shadow said as he laid Halbathrawn's body on the ground.

"I know, Shadow, but I only wish that it could have been avoided." Cream sighed.

"Cream, you must promise me that you will stay here until someone returns to get you! Maria and I don't want you fighting in this war and it will be over by tomorrow." Shadow assured her putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Alright, Shadow. I'll stay here, but I want to here all about want happened when you return!" Cream said happily.

"Agreed, Cream." Shadow said laughing.

He then hugged Cream and left the throne room. When he left the throne room he found that Agumar's army of the dead was already surrounding Thrandyl and was preparing to break open the gate with a rather large battering ram. Several wights and vile Agmarians charged at the gate with the ram, but they were all shot with arrows by the Chao posted in the city towers. In fact, so many had been slain that their bodies had formed a barricade around the gate that made it even more difficult for them to charge with the next ram. Shadow quickly ran down the city levels until he returned to the gate where Maria stood with a legion of around one hundred fifty Chao. Shadow also found that Maria was now wearing shining steel armor with a skirt of chain mail.

"Did you find Cream, Shadow?" Maria asked worried.

"I did, and I... killed Halbathrawn as well." Shadow said ashamed.

The Chao all resounding in unison with a loud cheer.

"It turns out that Halbathrawn was the one who stole the Cornerstone of Northank. I believe it corrupted his mind, though I'm fairly certain that he was allied with Northank all along. Why else would he steal the Northank stone?" Shadow explained.

"That fiend! I cannot believe he would betray his own people! Did he speak of anything else?" Maria asked.

"He said something about working for someone named Mavok. Do you know of this person, Maria?"

"Mavok? No, I can't say I have. He sounds like someone with a severe mental disability if he thinks he can take over the world all by himself." Maria said laughing.

Shadow paused and watched as arrows flew from the towers above.

"You seem to be having much success in your defense." Shadow said proudly.

"Yes, the wights seem to be very anxious to throw themselves on our blades." Maria said smiling.

All of sudden the gate exploded in a great blazing storm. The chao all braced their spears for the enemy to swarm through. Shadow drew Falathlorn's sword as well, but Maria made no attempt to unsheathe Dyrnwyn. From out of the smoke a lone figured appeared clothed in black armor. It was Agumar and he looked very agitated. His hands were still sizzling from conjuring the fire that destroyed the gate. He brandished his sword, Soulless and slowly walked up to Maria who stood as calmly as ever. Shadow began to charge Agumar, but Maria held her hand to stop him. All the Chao stood smirking at Agumar for they already knew what Maria was doing. Agumar did not speak a word but approached Maria and slowly pulled his sword over his head to strike her. Maria silently glared at him with no fear in her eyes. Suddenly as he began to swing his sword at her a great horn blasted throughout the city and the surrounding area. Agumar quickly ran back outside the gate to see a vast host of nearly eight thousand Chao from Rathadur appearing over the horizon upon horseback. Suddenly the darkness of Northank broke and the sun shone again upon Thrandyl. King Caradhras and his army then charged at Agumar and the battle that would decide the fate of the world began.

SHADOW CREAM, AND CHEESE ARE COPYRIGHT BY SEGA

I realize that this chapter was hardly epic in any way, but I promise the next one will be epic enough for both of them.


	37. The Siege of Thrandyl (part 3)

Chapter 9 The Siege of Thrandyl (part three)

Caradhras looked out upon the massive host of the dead that lay before Thrandyl.

"There must be nearly twenty thousand!" Caradhras exclaimed.

His nephew, Nandian approached astride his horse.

"My king, now is not the time to falter! We may only number six thousand, but we must fight now or else the world shall fall to the Necromancer!" He said rashly.

Caradhras nodded slowly.

"We shall show Agumar the wrath of the Chao! And with Dyrnwyn on our side what foe dare stand against us! Ride now to avenge our kin and our people!" Caradhras shouted as he charged on his horse.

The army of Chao riders followed him shouting as they rode closer to Agumar's host of the dead and Agmarians. His entire army abandoned the city of Thrandyl and prepared to combat the threat that fervently rushed toward them. Agumar could not believe his misfortune. He had expected Dr. Eggman to have destroyed Rathadur, but now they had arrived to bring justice upon Northank. Agumar turned around to see Maria charging at him with Dyrnwyn. He barely drew his sword in time to block the attack, but the force of the assault sent Agumar flying backwards across the ground. His staff fell from his hands, but he still managed to hold his sword. Maria then jumped into the air and brought Dyrnwyn down upon Agumar. He quickly rolled to the side to evade the blow but Maria did not hesitate to swing at him again. Agumar brought his sword up to block the attack, but Maria swung with such power that the blade shattered. Dyrnwyn then slashed deeply into Agumar's shoulder. He screamed in pain and kicked Maria off of him. At this time many of the wights had discovered their master's peril and ran to aid him. This however left a very large opening for the Chao of Rathadur and they soon collided into Agumar's army with devastating ferocity. Now, Shadow along with the Chaos Chao charged at the wights that approached Maria. Agumar quickly grabbed his staff and withdrew himself into the mass of wights, still gripping his shoulder. Shadow approached Maria baring Falathlorn's sword. Together they charged into the army of wights followed by the Chaos Chao. Many of the wights began running from Dyrnwyn, but it did not stop Maria from bringing a swift end to their second lives. She leaped into the air and spun around, decapitating five wights at once. Shadow burned through two other wights with Falathlorn's sword of fire. The Chao all took flight and charged at the dead with spears and swords. They soon engaged them in combat. Maria locked blades with an Agmarian who had a great rage in his eyes. At first she thought he was A Lost follower, but realized that he did not possess the strength of one. Maria shoved him back and thrust Dyrnwyn into his abdomen. However, he did not seem phased by this and continued to fight. Maria was amazed by his resilience. Though she did not want to, Maria decapitated him for she could see no other way to kill him.

_It is strange that these beings are half Lost and yet Dyrnwyn could not kill him with one fatal blow. I believe Agumar has used some vile necromancy upon these poor people. After all I couldn't see why they would fight with him; especially since the Chao did nothing to their kind. _Maria thought as she hewed a wight in half.

Eventually the Chaos Chao fought through Agumar's army until they met their brothers of Rathadur. Maria and Shadow soon found Caradhras still atop his horse.

"Ah, Maria! It is a pleasure to see you upon the battlefield! And Shadow it is encouraging to see you here as well, safe from your journey!" Caradhras said happily.

"It is good to see you as well, Caradhras! I cannot fully express my gratitude for your aid. This battle would not be going well without you and your Chao." Maria said smiling.

"We could not sit back and watch as the world fell apart around us!" Caradhras said raising his sword to his chest.

Suddenly a blast of dark energy soared through the air and struck Caradhras in the back. He fell off of his horse and Shadow caught him. Agumar then approached with his staff in his hand, glowing with dark energy. He had removed his helmet and was smiling wildly at Maria.

"Oops! Did I do that? I was aiming for you, but I suppose the life of this feeble Chao will have to suffice." He said with mock pity.

Shadow laid Caradhras on the ground. As far as he knew, the Chao was still alive, but he did not know for how long. Caradhras began blinking rapidly and painfully moaning. Shadow was unaware of what sorcery Agumar had used on Caradhras, but he knew that it could not be good. Shadow drew his sword and charged at Agumar with Maria. Agumar sent a wave of dark energy at the two of them. Maria jumped over it while Shadow rolled under it. The dark energy then hit Caradhras's horse which caused it to gallop away in fear. Agumar then jabbed his staff into the ground. A large crevice opened in the ground and a fiery serpent emerged from its depths. The serpent was around twenty-four meters long and one meter wide. It was completely composed of fire except for its scaly eyes which were bright-red rubies.

"This is my pet, Celphalius. I have fed it naught but wood the last millennium and as you can imagine it deeply hungers for flesh!" Agumar said laughing.

Celphalius lunged at Shadow, but he calmly jumped into the air and launched a Chaos spear at the snake. The spear of energy struck Celphalius and caused a large explosion, but this only enraged the monster. Maria tried to ignore the serpent and attack Agumar, but Celphalius swatted her away with it's massive tail. The fire of its tail burned Maria, but she managed to not scream. Shadow helped Maria to her feet.

"How can we going defeat this thing? It is impervious to any of our physical attacks." Shadow asked as he evaded Celphalius.

Maria looked out at the Great River.

"I have an idea, Shadow. We have to lure it to the river and trick it into falling into the water." Maria said as she began to run off with Celphalius in hot pursuit.

"I honestly believe it will be smart enough to stay away from the river, but I suppose it's worth trying." Shadow said when he caught up with her.

They charged through Agumar's army, slashing away at any foes who dared face them. However, many of the wights ran out of their way when they saw Celphalius chasing them. The serpent knocked away both Chao and wight alike. It cared not for Agumar or his plan it only wished to satisfy its own hunger. Eventually Shadow and Maria came to the Great River. They quickly jumped in and swam across to the other side. When they reached the far bank of the river. They looked back and saw Celphalius hissing at them with passionate hatred. The serpent then burrowed deep underground and emerged on their side of the river.

"So much for that..." Shadow said as he gripped his sword.

Maria charged at Celphalius with Dyrnwyn. The serpent quickly wrapped its body around Maria and began to squeeze. The serpent immediately recoiled in pain as the water Maria was drenched with began to cause the serpent to steam. Maria's arms and sides were burned very badly, but she did her best to ignore them. Celphalius, it its pain lunged at Shadow as he ran to Maria. Shadow quickly jumped out of the way and the serpent lunged directly into the river. The river immediately erupted into a mass of steam. When the steam had cleared the serpent was gone. However, the Chaos Chao would eventually find Celphalius's ruby eyes and put them on display in Thrandyl.

"Maria, are you hurt?" Shadow asked as he stared at burnt arms and sides were the metal of her armor had been heated to such high temperatures that it began to weld together and realized what a stupid question that was.

"Of course I'm hurt, Shadow! But I will still manage to fight... somehow." Maria said painfully as she grimaced at her arms. She was relieved when she found that the heat had not morphed Dyrnwyn.

"No you are not! Maria, you are in no condition to fight! Now, we have to get this armor off of you before it melds into your skin." Shadow said blushing somewhat.

Maria nodded and braced herself for the pain it would bring. Shadow swiftly jerked the armor off of Maria which made a terrible ripping sound. Maria let out a short yelp as the metal armor ripped out patches of her fur and skin in some places. Shadow gasped as he saw that her entire body was marred with blistering red scars. Maria looked down at herself in horror.

"Oh, Shadow, don't look at me!" Maria said as she attempted to cover herself with her arms.

"You look great, Maria. I'm just so sorry that this had to happen to you. It should have been me instead." Shadow said beginning to cry.

Shadow looked down at Falathlorn's necklace that he had received from him. Falathlorn had told him that it could heal any injury, but only once. Because of this, Shadow was planning to save it for a life-or-death situation if one ever arose.

"Shadow, I really don't care as long as you still think I'm attractive. That was really all I was worried about. The pain will eventually pass, but I'm afraid that these scars will never heal." Maria said managing to smile amidst her obvious suffering.

"I am glad to hear that, Maria. You must know that your physical appearance doesn't really matter to me. I love for who you are and not what you are." Shadow said smiling.

"Thank you, Shadow! You don't understand what a relief that is!" Maria said happily as she hugged him.

Shadow was surprised by how hot she was. Though, the heat made him very comfortable after swimming in the icy waters of the Great River. Shadow hugged her back, trying to avoid touching any areas that were burned or where her skin had been ripped off. He could not find any so he just put his arms around her head.

"Maria, you really should stay here while I return to the battle. I don't want you to suffer any more because of me, but I promise you that Agumar will pay for what he did to you!" Shadow said as he began to swim back across the river.

"Shadow, are you crazy," Maria said as she grabbed his shoulder, "The Chao need me now more than ever. They need Dyrnwyn as well. I have to continue fighting, despite my affliction."

"That won't be necessary. I believe I will simply take your life right now instead!" Agumar yelled as he approached the far bank of the river with a rather angry expression.

"I can't believe you killed Celphalius! I suppose it is worth some consolation that he left you with something to remember him by." Agumar said smiling at Maria.

Shadow realized that Maria was still nude and became increasingly angry with Agumar.

"You stay away from her, wretch!" Shadow growled as he drew his sword.

"That hurts me, Shadow. You really thought that I would want your wife? Who do you think I am, Mavok? Of course I would enjoy watching her die a slow and painful death along with you, but right now I just want you both dead so you will stop interfering with my plans! But before I kill you, I must thank you both for killing Arawn for me. I could not have conquered the world without you." Agumar said as he began to swim across the river.

Shadow jumped completely across the river and kicked Agumar in the face causing him to fall over.

"You're welcome." Shadow said smiling.

Agumar flipped backwards to evade a blow from Shadow's sword. He then regained his footing and drew the hilt of his sword, Soulless, which still possessed a small fragment of the blade. Agumar charged at Shadow, but was knocked away by Maria who had also dove through the air and dealt a blow with such force that it rent his armor. She was not surprised to see that Agumar's blood was black and not red.

"I suppose _I'll_ give you something to remember _me_ by." Maria said smiling.

Agumar managed to stand up. He gripped his wound for it burned fiercely from Dyrnwyn's power that had entered his body.

"I greatly despise those who try to be the hero when they are obviously not very good at it. I give credit to Thadur and Gothmog. They were worthy of wielding Dyrnwyn, but you! You are no more a hero than I am! After all, you were created for an evil purpose, but have just been resenting the reality of it. What would you be right now if Dyrnwyn hadn't chosen you? You would either already be dead or serving Arawn like all of his other worthless followers. Ha! Lost indeed, they are! Though, I must give _you_ credit, Shadow for not falling into Arawn's trap. Of course, the only reason he reincarnated Maria was to get you to join him, but you didn't and for that I am proud of you. The only mistake you made was not killing this witch when you had the chance and on top of that you married her! We could have been partners if you hadn't made such a foolish decision, but who am I to question love, a power beyond my comprehension. For I have never known such an emotion, nor do I ever wish to for I now see what weakness it carries with it." Agumar said coldly and yet with some sadness.

"Are you finished, Agumar? We aren't going to applaud your speech if that's what you were waiting for." Shadow said laughing.

"No, Shadow, he's right. I really am an evil person." Maria said shamefully.

Agumar grinned at himself for his plan was working.

"What? Maria, in the last few months I've known you as a Mobian or Lost follower if that's what you want to call it, evil was the last word I thought to describe you with. Sure you tried to kill me that one time, but I understand that you had no choice in the matter since Arawn had possessed you." Shadow said as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Thanks, Shadow, but I really was created for evil intentions; therefore, am I not destined to commit evil deeds?" Maria said shamefully.

"Don't say that, Maria," Shadow yelled becoming frustrated with her, "Arawn may have given you this new body so that you would serve him, but that was not why you were originally created! Even if you don't remember your old self, I do... or I mostly do, and trust in me, you were not created with an evil or unpleasant design! Sure Arawn may have given you some... distasteful traits and attributes, but you are still a hero to the world, though it may not recognize it. Ask any of the Chao, Maria. Are you not a hero to them? Ask Arawn himself! You corrected his life and put him on the right path. And most importantly, you are a hero to me, Maria!"

"Oh, thank you, Shadow! I don't know why I questioned my own nature. It was quite foolish of me." Maria said and then kissed Shadow.

"Please, can I just kill you two before I throw up?" Agumar said frustrated.

Maria lunged at him and attempted to deal a blow to his ribs, but Agumar conjured a shield of dark energy to block the attack. He did not even think of attempting to parry it with his staff for he knew that she would easily destroy it and then he would be practically unarmed. Maria swung at the shield with such force that she staggered backwards. Agumar then took the opportunity to punch Maria in one of her burned areas. Maria dropped Dyrnwyn and gripped her burn which seared with pain. Agumar attempted to grab Dyrnwyn, but the sword burned his hand intensely. Shadow then realized that he had to do something. He would have done something earlier, but he was very distracted by Maria's kiss. Shadow charged at Agumar at swung at him with all of his might. Agumar barely managed to conjure a shield of dark energy that blocked his attack. Shadow then realized that Maria was in no condition to fight, and that he would have to face Agumar alone. Shadow did not know what emotion gripped at his heart, but for some reason he grabbed Dyrnwyn by the hilt. He was surprised to see that the sword did not burn him as it did Agumar. After all it did not choose him to be its wielder. Shadow suddenly began to feel a pleasant sensation that swept through his whole body once he gripped Dyrnwyn. It was a feeling of great peace and comfort. It renewed his vigor and restored his confidence. It was a feeling that made him forget all of the pain and worries of the world and enter a world of benevolence and security. He then realized that he was in no such world when Agumar shot a ray of dark energy from his staff. Shadow was barely able to block the attack with Dyrnwyn.

_I wonder if this is how Maria feels all of the time? If so, I'm quite jealous of her. It is a very pleasant feeling. _Shadow thought.

Agumar was taken aback when Shadow was able to wield Dyrnwyn, but it did not stop his attack. Agumar tried to keep Shadow away from him since he knew that he would not be able to fight hand-to-hand with Shadow since he only had the hilt of his sword with a shard of the blade. He was aware that he would be no match for Shadow who now wielded Dyrnwyn in his left hand and Falathlorn's sword in his right. Shadow became increasingly annoyed with Agumar's tactic to keep using necromancy so that he could not approach him. Eventually Shadow found an opening and charged at Agumar who simply summoned another shield of dark energy. The force from his impact caused Shadow to fly backwards and drop both of his swords. Agumar lifted his staff at Shadow and prepared to cast another curse.

"It looks like I won, Shadow! Any last words before you die?" Agumar said smiling wildly.

"No, Maria, stop!" Shadow yelled as Maria ran toward him.

Agumar quickly unleashed the dark energy from his staff. Shadow saw Maria attempt to run between him and the curse out of the corner of his eye. He quickly ran forward and tackled Maria to the ground, but it was too late. Agumar's curse had already struck her. Maria immediately felt a great sense of weakness spread throughout her body. It was not a physical weakness, but a weakness of her spirit and her will.

"Why did you do that, Maria?" Shadow asked outraged by her heroic actions.

"I wasn't going to just stand by and let you die." Maria said weakly.

"You mean so much more to this world than I do! It was foolish of you to sacrifice yourself for me!" Shadow said beginning to cry.

"Please, Shadow, you know that would have done the same for me." Maria said as she wiped a tear from his eye.

"Of course I would have sacrificed myself for you, but I would not have you do the same for me!" Shadow said sadly.

Shadow looked up at Agumar in rage.

"What did you do to her?" Shadow yelled trying to hold back his tears.

"You will soon see." Agumar laughed and then disappeared in cloud of darkness.

"Coward! Show yourself if you dare and I will make certain that Maria will be the last to experience your vile sorcery!" Shadow yelled with fury.

He looked down at Falathlorn's necklace and then back to Maria who was now shivering in his arms. Shadow was not aware of the necromancy Agumar had used or if it was fatal. He did not even know if the necklace could heal such an ailment. Shadow took Dyrnwyn and its sheath and handed it to Maria. Shadow took his own sword and fastened it to his belt. Shadow was relieved to see that the presence of Dyrnwyn seemed to give Maria some reprieve from her curse, but it did not fade. Shadow was ignorant when it came to sorcery and dark magic, but he knew that he had to get Maria back to Thrandyl where Thadur could examine her and hopefully find a cure. For some reason a feeling in the back of Shadow's mind was telling him not to use the necklace. He did not know why or even if it was his own thought, but he decided to listen to it.

"Don't worry, Maria. Everything will be fine. I will carry you back to Thrandyl. I'm sure Thadur will know what to do about this." Shadow assured Maria as he picked her up in his arms and began to run back to Thrandyl.

"I trust that _you_ will know what to do, Shadow." Maria said as she laid her head against his chest.

Shadow grimaced at her words.

_I wish I could trust myself, Maria. _Shadow thought.

Earlier that day Avari awoke and found herself still laying on top of Gothmog. He looked at her and smiled.

"Good morning, Avari! Did you sleep well?" Gothmog said cheerfully.

"Good morning, sweetheart! Yes, I did sleep very well! It was the most enjoyable sleep I've had!" Avari said as she hugged Gothmog.

"Really? Enlighten me, please." Gothmog said becoming somewhat upset.

Avari did not understand why he was suddenly so displeased with her.

"Well, I just greatly enjoyed sleeping with you for the first time!" Avari said smiling.

"Is that all? You didn't happen to have such an enjoyable slumber because you were reading my mind did you?" Gothmog asked frowning.

Avari was stunned that Gothmog had found out that she had been reading his mind.

"Well... perhaps a little." Avari said ashamed unable to look at Gothmog.

Gothmog got up which caused Avari to fall off of him. He then would some ways away and began shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, Gothmog. I didn't mean to offend. I promise you that my intentions were good!" Avari said as she walked over to him.

"I did not even think to question your reasons for doing so, Avari. I simply want to keep my memories to myself. I could tell by the way you were acting last night that you had been reading my mind. Please listen, Avari, my past is filled with nothing but pain and sorrow! I do not wish for you to know my suffering for it will only dishearten you and cause you much grief." Gothmog said angrily.

"Sweetheart, that's what I'm here for. I want to help you forget your pain and anguish." Avari said calmly as she gripped his hand.

Gothmog looked down at Avari's hand and Mavok's ring on her finger.

"I wish to be left alone!" Gothmog yelled as he jerked his arm away from Avari and began to walk off.

"Gothmog, you won't be relived from your past suffering if you just keep it to yourself and brood upon it!" Avari yelled at him.

Gothmog looked back at her with tears in his eyes.

"You simply do not understand, Avari. I am sorry." Gothmog said and then continued to walk away.

Avari ran to him.

"No, sweetheart, I do understand. I saw some of your past and witnessed your suffering. I only want to help by relieving you from it. Please, that is all I wish to do. I understand that your memories are filled with pain and sorrow, but I want to remove that. I simply want to heal your spirit and mend your heart so that you will know no pain, but will sing with joy." Avari said as she leaned her head against his chest and hugged him.

Gothmog looked down at Avari and smiled. He could not help himself but to cry.

"Avari, you already have." Gothmog said and then kissed her.

He did not want to leave. Gothmog wanted to forget the rest of the world and stay there with Avari for all eternity, but he knew that he could not. Gothmog withdrew himself from Avari and began to walk northwestward to Thrandyl.

"Please, Gothmog, can't we wait a little while before we leave? I just want to stay here with you!" Avari begged him.

"I am sorry, Avari, but we must help our friends. But I promise you that after the war is over we will have all the time in the world together."

Avari sighed.

"Alright, Gothmog, we can leave." She said disappointed.

Gothmog then picked Avari up in his arms and began to run off with her. Avari was surprised by his sudden display of affection, but it filled her heart with joy. She wrapped her arms around Gothmog's neck and leaned her head against his chest. Gothmog looked down at Avari and kissed her on the forehead. As Gothmog ran to Thrandyl, Avari and he began conversing with each other.

"Gothmog, I've been wondering. Why is that you began using a bow when you were so proficient with wielding Dyrnwyn?"

Gothmog was surprised at her question.

"I started using the bow after I was cursed because most of my enemies would run away from me and so the bow and arrow made it much easier for me to fight." Gothmog said somewhat embarrassed.

"Oh, of course! You must understand, Gothmog, I forget that you are cursed quite often." Avari said laughing.

"You're probably the only one." Gothmog said smiling.

Avari stared up at the sky in deep thought about Gothmog. She wondered what his old kingdom must have been like. Avari deeply wished that she could have done something to prevent all that had happened to Gothmog, but Arawn wouldn't even tell her about the war or of anything outside the walls of Nathelien. She hoped that someday, after they were married, the two of them could restore Gothmog's old kingdom to its former glory.

"Gothmog, what was your old kingdom like?" Avari asked.

Gothmog was somewhat stunned at the question.

"Well, Avari, I can't quite remember everything, but I do remember my capital city of Belearian and the Amroth Sea above everything else. Belearian was constructed on a cliff that overlooked the Amroth Sea. I remember waking up, when I could sleep, and looking out over the sea. It was very beautiful, though, not as beautiful as you are of course, Avari. I do wish that I could of spent all of my days without my curse with you. Perhaps if you had been with me then, I would not have entered Northank in search of your brother. However, there is the fact that I would eventually die if I had not been cursed, and trust me, Avari, I would much rather spend an eternity like this with you than spend a few short years as my normal self. As for my people, we were all very humble, putting others above ourselves. However, we did have many strict laws where you could be exiled if you happened to brake any of them. I suppose that's why the Agmarians hate me so much. You see most of the people we exiled would go off and marry Lost followers since they weren't allowed back into my kingdom. I believe that they must have taught their children to hate me. That is actually the main reason I did not except the Agmarians into my kingdom, their parents were all Lost followers and Hesbeor exiles, and I did not want to risk a revolution or civil war."

"It sounds amazing, Gothmog, and I think you did the right thing with the Agmarians. If you allowed them into your kingdom they would just seek political power and want a Lost king of their own. I can clearly see your reasoning for keeping them out."

They did not speak for some time until they entered Xeros.

"Gothmog, this might sound like an odd question, but what is your favorite color?"

Gothmog was surprised by Avari's question. He thought about saying green simply because it was the color of Avari's fur, but he had grown sick of the color green ever since the first time he looked at himself in a puddle of his own tears after being cursed. Gothmog finally decided to go with the color blue since it was the color of the Amroth Sea and also Avari's eyes.

"I enjoy the color blue. What is your preference, Avari?"

She thought for a while. Avari was about to say green as well, but she tired of the color after living in Nathelien for a thousand years. She noticed that Gothmog's eyes were sickly yellow shade, but they obviously weren't always that color and had changed to that after he was cursed. Gothmog's eyes weren't exactly the most pleasant thing to look at, but she enjoyed them nonetheless.

"I believe I prefer yellow, Gothmog." She finally decided.

Gothmog sighed.

"My fur color was yellow before I was cursed. I only wish you could seen me during my glory days and not know me as I am now." Gothmog said sadly.

"I love you just the way you are, sweetheart. I don't love you for what you used to be," Avari said laughing, "And I actually have seen depictions of you prior to your curse in my books. Of course, they cannot compare to the real you."

"Thank you, Avari. Once again your love has renewed my self esteem and restored my confidence." Gothmog said smiling.

"You know, Gothmog, I could do a lot my love if you would allow it." Avari said stroking his face with her hand.

Gothmog stopped running and dropped Avari on the ground. He then continued running without her. Avari laughed and began to chase after him. Eventually she caught up with him.

"Was that another one of your sexual insinuations?" Gothmog asked still somewhat confused.

"Yes it was, Gothmog." Avari said smiling at him.

"Good, I was just making sure that I had made the right decision to drop you, and I did." Gothmog said frowning.

Avari acted like she was annoyed with Gothmog, but she really did appreciate his constant resentment to her seduction because it showed that Gothmog respected her.

"I believe we are nearing Thrandyl." Gothmog said looking out over the horizon.

Eventually a large mountain came into view where they could see the city of Thrandyl at its base. Gothmog and Avari stared in terror at the massive army of the dead; however, they were quite surprised at how well the Chao were doing in the battle, but they were still immensely outnumbered.

"Agumar is in that mindless rabble somewhere, laughing and mutilating these poor Chao. Prepare yourself for battle, Avari! We must spare this world of Agumar's influence and rid this land of his wicked sorcery!"

"Oh, I've been ready for quite some time, Gothmog!" Avari said excited.

Gothmog looked at Avari questionably.

"I know what you're thinking, Gothmog. I wasn't insinuating anything sexual." Avari said rolling her eyes.

"Oh, that actually didn't cross my mind Avari. I was simply questioning Agumar's awful fashion." Gothmog said pointing to Agumar who was standing on the peak of a hill overlooking the battlefield.

Agumar was oblivious to their presence as he stood twirling his staff in his hand, whistling a jolly tune. Avari laughed at Agumar's armor. It was very excessive looked much too large on him. The cape was what made the outfit so awkward looking. It was very long to where it dragged the ground behind him. Gothmog noticed a small stitching on the cape that read:

This looks much better on me.

-Mavok

Gothmog could not help but laugh with Avari. Agumar still did not notice them which made the situation even more hysterical. Gothmog coughed loudly in order to get his attention. Seeing that this was ineffective, Gothmog tossed a rock that hit Agumar in the side of the head.

"Ouch! How dare you strike me, worthless dog!" Agumar shouted rubbing his head.

He then turned and saw Gothmog and Avari and least to say, he was very surprised to see them.

"Gothmog! What are you doing here? And um... who are you again?" Agumar said obviously afraid of Gothmog, mostly from the curse, but also Agumar had a general fear of him.

"My name is Avari! Don't you remember me? I used to like you before you betrayed us and I discovered what a terrible person you are!" Avari said outraged.

"Oh yes! Of course, your Arawn's sister! Tell me what are you doing running around with... that?" Agumar said disgusted.

"_He _is my betrothed and you will soon be begging for mercy for what you did to him!" Avari yelled bracing the Flame of Balar.

Surprisingly Agumar fell to the ground laughing uncontrollably.

"You certainly have a terrible taste for men, Avari! First you like me and now you are going to willingly going to marry Gothmog? Who's next, Mavok? Why, I'd rather die than spend an eternity with that beast!" Agumar said as he attempted to control his laughter.

"That can be arranged." Gothmog threatened as he gripped his bow and set an arrow.

Agumar's mood quickly changed to one of fear and utter seriousness.

"As you can obviously tell, Gothmog, I do not wish to fight you, but if you insist I will arrange a quick death for you." Agumar said as he gripped his staff.

Gothmog noticed rends in Agumar's armor at his shoulder and waist. He also saw that his sword had been shattered.

"I see you have already seen battle. I must applaud you for your courage. I hadn't expected you to make a single stroke with that sword of yours." Gothmog said laughing.

"You'd be surprised at the feats I have achieved today, my old friend. I just recently killed Maria." Agumar said proudly.

"Sure, Agumar, the last time you killed Maria she destroyed the Black Tower in Northank." Gothmog said rolling his eyes.

"Well... I didn't exactly _kill_ her, but she might as well be dead." Agumar said embarrassed.

"Oh, I should have known you wouldn't have the courage to immediately kill her since you would have to face Shadow's wrath and besides. It's not like you could best her anyway. Dyrnwyn chose her for a reason you know." Gothmog said mockingly.

"Can you two stop talking so we can get this over with?" Avari said annoyed.

"Be silent, foolish girl! We're having a conversation!" Agumar yelled shrilly.

"No, Avari's right, Agumar. We need to finish this now. This chapter is getting too long already." Gothmog said as he prepared to launch an arrow.

"Wait, What did you say? I think you might have just broken the fourth wall, Gothmog!" Agumar yelled.

Gothmog launched three arrows in rapid succession. Agumar calmly conjured a shield of dark energy that caught the arrows. He however was not expecting Avari to launch an inferno of white-hot flame from the end of her weapon. The fire struck Agumar in the chest and sent him flying backwards. He looked down at his chest to see his black steel armor glowing with incandescence.

"No! Mavok warned me that my outfit was overzealous! I should have just stuck with my robes. Now I know how Maria felt. Oh well, at least I removed my helmet or else I'd be in serious trouble." Agumar said painfully.

Avari charged at Agumar. Agumar laughed and conjured another shield of dark energy. Avari was, however, prepared for this and used the Flame of Balar to pole-vault over Agumar's shield and kick him on the forehead. Agumar yelled in pain and was dazed by her sudden strike. Gothmog took the opportunity to launch another arrow. The arrow hit Agumar's side with such force that it passed straight through him.

"Well... that was quite a shot." Agumar said as he fell to his knees and began using his necromancy to seal the wound just like he had done to the wounds he had received from Dyrnwyn. Avari quickly twirled around and slammed Agumar in the head with the bottom of her weapon. Agumar fell over and could feel a great ringing throughout his head.

"Great, you just gave me a concussion!" Agumar said covering his ears.

Unfortunately, Avari was too late and Agumar's wound had already healed. Agumar launched a burst of dark energy at Gothmog, but he evaded it by standing still since Agumar was quite disoriented from Avari's brutality. Gothmog laughed and charged at Agumar with his sword. Now Gothmog was having to hold both Gothmog and Avari back with naught but his staff and shard of his sword. Eventually Avari found an opening. She knocked Agumar's staff out of his hand with the end of her weapon. She then spun around and ran Agumar through with the spear head of the Flame of Balar. Avari then slung the Flame of Balar around which caused Agumar to fly off of it's head and roll across the ground. Agumar quickly tried to heal his massive wound with his necromancy, but found that he could not heal it fast enough without his staff. Finally, Agumar gave up and decided that he would die. Gothmog repeatedly looked back and forth between Avari and Agumar's crumpled form in disbelief.

"Wow, Avari! I didn't know that you had it in you to kill such a foe! You never cease to impress me!" Gothmog said clasping Avari on the shoulder.

Avari looked down at the blade of the Flame of Balar and saw Agumar's black blood that coated it.

"I cannot believe what I have done, Gothmog! I am sorry, but I know that there has to be good within him somewhere!" Avari said as she dropped the Flame of Balar and ran toward Agumar who lay on the ground still breathing.

"Avari, don't!" Gothmog yelled as he chased after her.

Agumar smiled to himself and gripped the hilt of his sword, Soulless. As Avari approached him, the Necromancer swung the sword at Avari. The small shard on the hilt tore through Avari's armor and serrated her flesh.

Avari gasped and fell backwards. Gothmog caught her and slowly laid her on the ground. She looked up at Gothmog and began to cry. Gothmog was shocked to see Avari bleed. He never imagined something like that happening since she was so quiet and peaceful.

"I'm sorry, Gothmog." Avari whispered shakily.

Gothmog gripped Avari's hand and began to weep greatly. Agumar looked at Gothmog and smiled.

"Hmm... Let's place a wager on how long you can live without Avari, shall we? Two? Three days?" Agumar said laughing but coughing up blood at the same time.

Gothmog calmly took his sword and decapitated Agumar. However Agumar's body did not remain. It evaporated into a black vapor until it vanished from sight.

"Better than you deserved, wretch." Gothmog muttered to himself.

He looked at Agumar's armor which still remained on the ground. He took his cloak and wrapped it around Avari's waist to attempt to stop the bleeding. He then picked Avari up and began to carry her to Thrandyl. Chaos soared around Gothmog as he passed through the battlefield, but he paid it no heed. The wights were running in fear of the Chao now that their master had been slain and most of the Agmarians were fighting the wights as well in an attempt to escape. The Chao did not yell with joy or cry any shouts of victory. They stood and fought solemnly for they had all recently witnessed Shadow carrying Maria into Thrandyl. Caradhras had also recently died from Agumar's sorcery and many Chao of Rathadur now surrounded Nandian as he embraced the body of his uncle and lamented. Many Chaos Chao looked at Gothmog and backed away from him in fear. Only a few noticed the crown upon his head and realized just who he was. The Chao also noticed that Avari was draped in Agumar's cloak and understood that they had been the ones who slew Agumar. The Chao did not exalt him in any manner nor did they praise or laud him. They simply bowed their heads out of reverence as he passed by. As Gothmog walked through the streets of Thrandyl, the sun set, but to Gothmog the sun was setting upon his life and would never rise again. Gothmog began to weep as hope for Avari left him. She tried to console him, but nothing could comfort Gothmog now. He carried Avari to a garden within Thrandyl where several Chao stood surrounding Shadow who was speaking with what looked like two Chao spirits. Gothmog soon realized one of them to be Falathlorn as he remembered him from his past and the training he had received from the Chao. Falathlorn looked at Gothmog with much astonishment on his face.

"Gothmog, you're alive! That's more than I can say! I can't believe you're here! I..." Falathlorn stopped speaking when he saw that Gothmog was carrying Avari who did not look well. The other Chao looked at Gothmog and immediately parted so that he could proceed. Gothmog looked behind Shadow and saw Maria lying on a stone table covered with bandages. He also saw Dyrnwyn laid beside her. Shadow did not acknowledge Gothmog or Avari for he was listening intently to the words of the other Chao spirit who Gothmog immediately recognized as Thadur when he heard him talk.

"Thou can do nothing to help thy wife. I am sorry, Shadow, but Agumar has afflicted Maria with the most vile of all thy necromancy. Thou did not physically wound her, but used a curse that will slowly destroy thy soul." Thadur said shaking his head.

"I understand, Thadur, but you see, Falathlorn gave me this necklace that will..." Shadow stopped speaking when he noticed Gothmog entering the garden carrying Avari. Shadow then fell to his knees and began to cry.

"I now realize what happened, Thadur! When I wielded Dyrnwyn it told me not to immediately use the necklace to heal Maria because the sword is going to test me! It wants me to decide if I will use it to save Maria or her!" Shadow said barely able to get the words out.

Gothmog carried Avari to a second stone table next to Maria and laid her on top of it. Maria looked at Avari and began to weep for she knew Avari from Northank when they destroyed the Black Tower together. Avari looked at Maria and began to cry as well.

"Do not worry, Shadow! Avari has only suffered a blade wound. I am certain that the Chao could use some other method to heal her." Gothmog said placing a hand on Shadow's shoulder.

Shadow shuttered and backed away from Gothmog out of fear.

"Was Avari wounded by Agumar's blade, Soulless?" Falathlorn asked.

"Yes, she was." Gothmog said becoming scared.

"Then I am afraid that is not so, Gothmog. Even the smallest wound from that blade will slowly drain the life from its victim. I am sorry, Gothmog, but Shadow is correct. Either Dyrnwyn or Dyrnwyn's Creator is going to test Shadow and see if he will save his wife or someone he doesn't even know." Falathlorn said sadly.

Gothmog fell to his knees in front of Avari and gripped her hand.

"I am sorry, Avari! I have failed you and I have failed Arawn! I promised him that I would protect you, but I failed! I can do nothing to protect those that I love! I failed my people and now I have failed you! I cannot bear it, Avari, I cannot go on without you! You are all that I live for, Avari, you were the only reason I did not kill myself after I was cursed! Avari, if you die, I would much rather kill myself so that we can be united again! Avari, I love you so very much, but I could not save you, I am sorry!" Gothmog cried with such sorrow that it cannot be described with words.

Avari looked up at Gothmog and placed her hand on his face.

"No, Gothmog, you did not fail me. I understand that you will miss me when I am gone and I will miss you as well, but I don't want you to kill yourself simply because I have to pass on. Gothmog, you killed Agumar and will be known as a hero! You saved the world from utter destruction; what does my death matter compared to the lives of everyone on this Earth?"

"Do you want to know what you life means to me, Avari? I will tell you! You are the kindest person I know upon this world or that I will ever know! Your- your smile overwhelms me with joy! Your mere presence gives me the strength to face each passing day! Your laughter gives me the will to cope with what I have become! Because you love me, I am able to love myself! Your love... Avari, your love saves my soul from the fires of Hell!" Gothmog yelled at the top of his lungs.

Avari stared at Gothmog in disbelief.

"Gothmog, you know that's not true. My love does nothing for your soul." Avari said shaking her head.

Gothmog tugged on his quills in frustration.

"Did I not tell you that you would not understand when you read my mind? Agumar did not stop with just cursing me, Avari. He... he took my soul just like he will Maria's if Shadow doesn't save her soon! Except Maria's soul will be utterly destroyed unlike mine. I cannot explain how but he did and I've tried everything possible to get it back, but I cannot! There is no hope for me, Avari, but Zambrog told me that if I could find love, my soul would be saved!" Gothmog shouted as tears ran down his face.

"My dear, Gothmog, Zambrog did not mean any physical love that thou is able to find upon thy Earth today! He meant thy love of Christ!" Thadur said trying to hold back his laughter.

"What? I do not understand..." Gothmog said confused.

"Hmm... it surprises me that Zambrog did not further explain it to thou. Zambrog and Mavok were the two most devout Christians I knew. In fact, I believe that Zambrog owns the only Bible in thy entire region! However, I am afraid that it could have been destroyed when thy Black Tower fell. You will have to have Zambrog or Mavok explain it to thou, Gothmog for I am unfamiliar with the Scriptures." Thadur said sadly.

This did little to comfort Gothmog. He knelt by Avari and grasped her hand again.

"But you see, Avari, you _are_ the world to me! I would much rather have the world fall around me and still be with you than to live in a world without you!"

Avari couldn't help but to kiss Gothmog.

Shadow looked down at his necklace and up at Maria who was smiling at Shadow with admiration.

"I'm sorry, Maria, but I can't do it! I've fought so hard and struggled so much in my life hoping that one day we would be together again and just when my dreams come true I have to let you go again! It's not fair!" Shadow yelled.

Avari stopped kissing Gothmog and looked at Shadow as if he were crazy.

"What are you saying Shadow? She is you wife! You don't even know me! Not only that but Dyrnwyn chose her! Maria has divine favor, and what am I but some spoiled little girl who helped kill a necromancer? I'm Arawn's sister, for Northank's sake! These Chao probably despise me with ever fiber of their being!" Avari yelled.

Maria looked at Avari and shook her head.

"Actually, there is something you must know, Shadow and something you all must know." Maria began shamefully.

"Don't tell them, Maria!" Avari yelled beginning to cry even more than she already was.

"When I killed Arawn, Dyrnwyn was destroyed and it did not choose me a second time. Dyrnwyn chose Avari, but Avari gave the sword to me because she thought herself to not be worthy of wielding it." Maria said smiling.

All of the Chaos Chao gasped including Thadur. Avari covered her face with her hands and began to sob.

Shadow looked at Maria and shrugged. He didn't really care if Maria had been wielding Dyrnwyn against its will. The fact did not change his feelings for her.

"Maria, why did thou do this? Thou went against the will of Dyrnwyn and against all that thy people stand for!" Thadur said outraged.

"Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time." Maria said quietly as she looked down at her hands ashamed.

Thadur was about to say something rash, but his brother stopped him.

"I wouldn't be complaining if I were you, brother! If Maria had not been wielding Dyrnwyn we would not have won this war and our people would be suffering greatly at the hands of our enemies!" Falathlorn said angrily.

"Thou cannot question the will of Dyrnwyn! If Dyrnwyn had stayed with Avari, the war could have been won sooner... lives could have been saved!" Thadur yelled at his brother through gritted teeth.

Falathlorn shook his head.

"Why is it that you cannot open your mind, brother? Do you think that Dyrnwyn opposed Maria? Would not Dyrnwyn have resented her hand if it had? You're always saying that we should honor someone simply because they wield Dyrnwyn, but is it not their deeds that earn our respect? So what if Dyrnwyn chose Avari instead of Maria? Maria is a hero and has done amazing things for this world! Does she not deserve our honor for what she has accomplished? Unless, I suppose you no longer honor heroes and only honor those who display a shiny sword!" Falathlorn said smiling at Maria.

Thadur clenched his fists and seethed with anger.

"I now see why thou was exiled! If thou will not uphold thy traditions then thou may leave thy sight and never return!" Thadur yelled, his voice echoing throughout Thrandyl.

Falathlorn laughed and began to walk away.

"You have changed, brother, and not for the better. You are no different from Halbathrawn if you will not show reverence to heroes." Falathlorn looked back at the four Mobians who were all weeping greatly. "I am sorry, Shadow. I am sorry, Maria. I am sorry, Avari. And I am deeply sorry, Gothmog for what has happened to you all. Fate is cruel, I am one to have experienced it, but those who place others before themselves should be lauded... in my opinion." Falathlorn said and then disappeared.

Everyone looked at Thadur expecting a response. Thadur looked around at all the faces staring at him. The Chao king said nothing, but disappeared never to be seen again in his spirit state.

Know all of the Chao converted their attention to Shadow. Shadow looked down at his necklace and then back to Maria. She nodded and smiled at Shadow. Shadow nodded as well but could not manage even the slightest smile. He approached Avari and looked at her wound.

"Don't Shadow! She is your wife!" Avari shouted weakly over her tears.

Shadow looked up at Gothmog.

"Don't look at me, Shadow! As much as I love Avari and I know I would not be able to live without her, I will not have your fear over me influence your decision!"

Shadow looked back at Avari's wound. He placed his hand on Falathlorn's necklace. The light from the pendant was transferred into Shadow's hand. He then placed his hand on Avari's wound and it immediately healed. Avari then turned her face away from Shadow and cried uncontrollably. Gothmog too, could not bear to look at Shadow or Maria and turned away from them out of guilt. Shadow then knelt beside Maria just as Gothmog had to Avari. Maria smiled at Shadow and began to cry.

"I'm so proud of you, Shadow." She whispered.

"But, I didn't save you." Shadow tried to say over the lump in his throat.

"I don't care about that, Shadow. You've grown so much since I knew you on the Ark. You have become a man Shadow, and it has been my privilege to be with you this past year. I know you will miss me Shadow and I will miss you too, but we will never actually be apart and you know that." Maria said wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Maria... I don't know what to say other than I love you. Maria, you have made my life the most enjoyable I am sure anyone has ever lived. Thank you, Maria... thank you!" Shadow said and then kissed her.

"I love you." Maria whispered into his ear.

Maria then closed her eyes and was silent. She did not die physically for her heart still beat and she remained breathing, but she was simply gone. Her soul had been destroyed just as Thadur said it would.

"Maria..." Shadow murmured.

Maria made no response, but simply laid before Shadow as if she were asleep. Shadow placed his head on Maria's stomach and began to lament. Gothmog bowed before Shadow.

"Please, Shadow, I will serve you for the rest of my life in order to repay you for sacrificing Maria to save Avari!" Gothmog said unable to control his tears.

Shadow would have told Gothmog that that wasn't necessary, but Shadow had gripped Dyrnwyn by the hilt and it burned him with such ferocity that Shadow feared to open his mouth for he believed he would not be able to stop screaming. He threw Dyrnwyn across the garden. Shadow then carried Maria over to a fountain where he jabbed his hand into the cool water. When Shadow pulled his hand out of the water, it glowed with the same light that it had when he touched Falathlorn's necklace. Shadow touched his hand to Maria's forehead and white fire suddenly rained from the sky and engulfed the two of them. Gothmog ran to Shadow, but could not approach any closer for fear of being consumed by the fire. Avari followed him and gazed at the fiery gale in horror.

"What's happening, Gothmog?" Avari asked hugging him.

"I believe that we are about to witness a miracle." Gothmog said smiling.

Suddenly the fire dispersed to reveal Maria, alive and well with no burns or scars, hugging and kissing Shadow. Maria was nude of course, but Avari did not care. She was too overjoyed to see her again. Avari pushed Shadow into the fountain and hugged Maria herself.

"Oh, Maria! We thought you were gone! I cannot explain how relieved I am to see you again!" Avari yelled with joy.

Gothmog laughed and pulled Shadow out of the fountain who was now soaked. Shadow was obviously displeased at being separated from Maria, but he couldn't help but laugh as well. The Chao all shouted with joy, but quickly left for they wanted to leave Shadow and Maria alone; however, Avari did not. Shadow drew Falathlorn's sword and began using the flames to dry himself. Gothmog patted him on the back which frightened Shadow somewhat but he did not care. He was too happy that Maria was back to display any fear.

"I suppose Dyrnwyn rewarded you for making the selfless decision to save Avari instead of Maria. I Cannot fully express my gratitude for what you did, Shadow! I must admit that I doubt I would have been able to do the same for Maria if I were in your position. Though, I suppose Avari would have forced me to." Gothmog said laughing.

"Thank you, Gothmog, but it really seemed like I had no choice but to save Avari after what you said to her. I Believed that I had suffered greatly in my life, but I see that you have suffered much greater than I have and I am sorry for what happened to you. Agumar really was an evil fiend. I commend you for slaying him." Shadow said smiling.

"Thank you for your condolences Shadow, and as for Agumar, it was really Avari who killed him. Avari actually received her wound when she tried to help Agumar! Avari is a vary gentle soul. She always has faith in people and believes that there is good in them." Gothmog said smiling.

"Wow! She sounds like Maria before she became a Lost Follower." Shadow said laughing.

Gothmog laughed with him and clasped his shoulder.

"So, when are you and Avari getting married?" Shadow asked delighted.

"Oh, I suppose we will very soon. She is quite... eager." Gothmog said trying to find the right word to describe her.

"I understand, Gothmog. I never really enjoyed sex that much either. I feel that there are better ways to express love, but Maria does not share that opinion. I always tell her that I feel as though I am taking advantage of her, but she refuses to listen to me." Shadow said shaking his head.

Maria then grabbed Shadow's arm and pulled him away.

"Come here, Shadow!" Maria said happily.

"See what I mean?" Shadow said to Gothmog as he was dragged away by Maria's superior strength.

Avari ran up to Gothmog.

"This reminds me, sweetheart. Shouldn't we get married soon now that the war is over? Soon being right now!" Avari said as she hugged Gothmog.

"Wouldn't you rather have a more formal wedding, Avari?" Gothmog asked uncomfortably.

"Why don't we get married now and then have a real wedding later?" Avari suggested.

"Well I suppose we could if you really want to." Gothmog said frowning.

Avari ran to Shadow and Maria.

"Um... Shadow, Gothmog and I want to get married could you wed us?" Avari asked politely.

After much struggling Shadow managed to throw Maria off of him.

"I would be happy to!" Shadow said as he got up.

Maria obviously wasn't happy, but she knew that Gothmog and Avari deserved to be married after all they had been through. Shadow took Avari and Gothmog and gathered them in front of a cherry blossom tree. Gothmog and Avari grasped hands and stared into each other's eyes. Shadow stood behind them.

"Do you, Gothmog, king of the Hesbeorn, take Avari to be your loving wife?" Shadow asked looking at Gothmog.

"I do." Gothmog said with all the sincerity in his heart.

"And do you, Avari-"

"I do!" Avari said not allowing Shadow to finish his sentence.

"Oh, well... then you may kiss your bride." Shadow finished.

Gothmog kissed Avari and they were married. It was an amazing kiss for Gothmog because it signified that he and Avari would be together forever and that nothing could take them apart.

Gothmog then leaned up against the cherry blossom tree and allowed Avari to finally express her love to him. Though, he did not mind for he truly loved her and it was simply something people in love did. He also thought that Avari deserved to do so after all she had been through that day and he of course wanted to express his love to Avari as well. So he decided to relax and simply enjoy the rest of the night they had together.

SHADOW WAS THE ONLY CHARACTER IN THIS CHAPTER COPYRIGHT BY SEGA

Pretty cool chapter would write more but want to go to bed.


	38. The Matter of Mavok

Chapter 10 The Matter of Mavok

Mavok sat down on Arawn's throne in Nathelien. He had just been informed of Agumar's death and was quite jubilant. Not only was he delighted by Agumar's death, but he would also become the Warden of Northank soon and would then use his powers to conquer the world.

"Agumar, You pitiful fool! You survived all this time just to be killed by Arawn's little sister! How shameful!" Mavok laughed to himself.

Zambrog, the Barrow Lord then entered the throne room.

"She almost did you in, brother." Zambrog said using quite a disgusted tone on the word brother.

"Ah, Zammy! I suppose you have approached me to congratulate me on my accomplishments?" Mavok said smiling.

"Far from it! And what have you accomplished other than having your ego grow even larger than it already is?" Zambrog said angrily.

"Well, if you must know, I did knit a very nice potholder during the siege of Thrandyl." Mavok said as he displayed a black potholder.

"Enough of this, brother! I have come to challenge you for the throne of Northank!" Zambrog yelled pointing at Mavok.

"What? You want to have a knitting contest?" Mavok said confused.

Zambrog then became very angry which pleased Mavok. Zambrog drew his sword and calmly began walking toward his brother. Zambrog's sword was of very odd design. The blade was crafted of shimmering crystal which was very sharp and jagged at the edge, and the hilt was bright steel.

"Ah, wasn't that the first weapon you ever crafted, brother? It pleases me to know that my skills in the smithing of blades far exceeds yours. I crafted this weapon for the special occasion of when I would become the Warden of Northank once again." Mavok said proudly as he brandished his own sword.

The blade was long and black forged of steel that looked to be mixed with obsidian which made the sword extremely sharp. The hilt of the sword was encrusted with small amethysts surrounding a large ruby much like the stone in Agumar's staff. The entire sword was at least twice the size of Zambrog's.

"I like your sword, Mavok. It goes well with your personality. It is black like your heart and sharp like your tongue." Zambrog said frowning with disgust.

"Thank you, brother. I like yours too. It always me to look at my own reflection." Mavok said proudly as he smiled at Zambrog's crystal sword.

Zambrog began to attack his brother but he paused for he still loved Mavok despite his evil actions.

"Listen to me, brother! We don't have to fight! If you would simply repent of your dark ways we could both be wardens of Northank and start over just like we were in the past!" Zambrog pleaded.

Mavok's expression suddenly became very serious and solemn, an expression he hardly ever had.

"The past? You know nothing of this world, brother. I have seen the future and it is bleak and dark. The people of this world are corrupt and selfish. They deserve no less than death." Mavok said menacingly.

"You speak as if you are not one of them, Mavok. You have become more corrupt than most, but I promise you that your life will be spared if you repent from you wicked conduct. You were not always as you are now, brother. I remember when you were a kind and gentle soul. What happened to you? What made you into the beast that you have become?" Zambrog said outstretching his skeletal hand.

Mavok then did something Zambrog had not seen him do in thousands of years: he cried. Mavok shook away his emotions and glared at his brother with intense hatred.

"That is of no concern of yours and I don't give a damn for your mercy!" Mavok yelled as he charged at Zambrog.

Mavok jumped into the air and swung his sword down upon his brother. Zambrog calmly stepped aside and evaded the strike. Mavok swung again, this time aiming for his brother's exposed spine. The Barrow Lord forcefully parried the attack which caused Mavok to falter. Zambrog had a clear opportunity to attack his brother, but he did not take it and Mavok took note of this.

"You won't overcome me fighting like that, brother! The fate of the world rests within your hands and you are willing to place your foolish love for me over that?" Mavok said angrily.

"You told me yourself, brother, that this world was damned. Why should you care about the fate of the world and why should I?" Zambrog asked not showing any emotion.

"You are very amusing, brother." Mavok laughed.

Mavok then lunged at Zambrog, but the blade passed between two of his ribs and did no harm. Mavok then unleashed what looked like a black flame from his hand. Zambrog ducked just in time as the fire passed over his head and scorched his helmet. The flame then struck Arawn's throne and caused it to explode. Rubble flew in several directions. The right arm of the throne stuck Mavok in the side of his head, but it did naught but infuriate him.

"Arawn will be displeased." Zambrog scolded.

"Arawn's as dead as you are." Mavok mumbled to himself.

He then whirled through the air and slashed at Zambrog with fiery rage. While Mavok was in midair Zambrog threw his sword which plunged deep into his back. Mavok fell to the ground and dropped his sword. Zambrog offered to help his brother up, making sure to retrieve his sword first. Mavok grabbed his own sword and swung at his brother's outstretched arm. Zambrog quickly parried the blow and stepped backwards. Mavok eventually stood up. For some reason his wound was not healing as fast as he would have liked. Mavok stared at his brother with a savage glare. He really did look like a wild animal, with his long, greasy, black hair falling over his face and his unkempt beard stretching across it. It was sad for Zambrog to see his brother in such a state. After all, they had grown up together and he remembered him being a kind and cheerful young man who was always looking for opportunities to help others.

"I can see the sorrow in your eyes, brother. You regret the path you have chosen, but see yourself to be beyond healing. Trust in me, Mavok, everyone makes wrong decisions and you can easily be redeemed. Just ask Arawn." Zambrog said smiling.

"Save your pity for yourself!" Mavok yelled as he charged at Zambrog.

Zambrog locked swords with his brother. He stared into Mavok's savage eyes and could not help but feel sorry for him. Mavok then shoved his brother back.

"I suggest you get more aggressive, brother, It is not very fun to fight an enemy that won't fight back." Mavok said smiling.

"Fun? Is that all you care about, brother? And how can you call me your enemy? I am only trying to help you!" Zambrog yelled outraged.

"If you wish to help me why don't you leave me be and stop interfering with my plans?" Mavok asked angrily.

"No, brother, I won't do that because I love you." Zambrog said sadly.

"Then prepare to die... again!" Mavok yelled savagely.

Zambrog stood calmly as his brother ran toward him and felt that he would cry if he were not simply a skeleton.

Avari awoke and looked up at Gothmog, now her husband. Gothmog looked down at Avari with tears in his eyes.

"Avari, my wife, my love, my joy, my strength, my courage, my pride, my hope, my peace, my healer, my hero, my comforter, my passion, I love you. I can find no other words to say but I love you with all my fervor and will." Gothmog said with all the sincerity within his heart.

Avari kissed Gothmog and began to cry. He wiped away Avari's tears and embraced her. Avari laid her head on his shoulder and kissed his neck.

"I don't know what to say, sweetheart. I would tell you that I love you as well, but it wouldn't mean much." Avari said blushing.

"Avari, you can't be serious! Your love means everything to me! I thought I told you that last night." Gothmog said confused.

Avari laughed.

"Okay then. I love you, Gothmog with all my spirit and strength." Avari said smiling.

The two of them laid together for quite some time. Gothmog closed his eyes and smiled as if he were asleep, but he was simply enjoying the peace and serenity of being with Avari. Finally Avari spoke.

"See, sweetheart, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Avari asked blushing.

"Hmm?" Gothmog asked confused.

"You know... having sex with me?" Avari whispered.

Gothmog laughed for a very long time.

"Not so bad? Avari, it was... it was amazing! I've never had a more enjoyable time in my life, especially after I was cursed! I must say that I never thought of it this way, but it made me feel complete and I could really feel that you loved me, not as if I couldn't tell before it was just different I suppose. I only hope that you still understand that I respect you." Gothmog said happily.

"Really, sweetheart? That means so much to me! And Gothmog, you respect me more than my own brother! Oh, just so you know, Gothmog, I greatly enjoyed it as well." Avari said laughing.

"Thank you Avari! I am relieved to know that you still respect me." Gothmog sighed.

"Good, then I hope you won't mind knowing that I was reading yours while we were making love." Avari said happily.

"What? Why did you do that, Avari?" Gothmog asked trying to be angry but he couldn't.

"I just wanted to know what you were thinking and I really enjoy hearing your thoughts. They let me know how much you love me." Avari said smiling.

"Well... I would enjoy it if you didn't read my memories for they will only bring you grief, but if you insist and doing so brings you joy then I suppose I'm fine with it." Gothmog said smiling.

"Oh thank you, sweetheart! Now, I won't feel so guilty when I read your mind." Avari said happily.

"I wasn't thinking of anything derogatory last night, was I? I can't quite remember what I was thinking." Gothmog asked rolling his eyes.

"No, of course you weren't! Sure, you were only thinking about me, but I found none of them offensive." Avari assured him.

"That's a relief. Thank you Avari. I could not live with myself if I ever hurt your feelings." Gothmog said smiling.

Avari looked at Gothmog and then down at herself.

"Sweetheart, we could continue making love if you would like to. I certainly would." Avari whispered to him.

"Well, I didn't sleep, Avari, so to me, it never felt as though we had stopped. But I would greatly enjoy it." Gothmog said laughing.

Avari began to kiss him, but then stopped.

"Wait, Gothmog. Where did Shadow and Maria go?" Avari asked looking around.

"Oh, they went to a funeral for the Chao king of Rathadur. I believe he was slain by Agumar." Gothmog said sadly.

"What? Then shouldn't we go too?" Avari asked.

"We could have gone but I didn't want to wake you, and Shadow told me that we didn't have to go." Gothmog said somewhat embarrassed.

"Alright then, sweetheart. I suppose we can stay here." Avari said smiling.

The funeral for king Caradhras was not as sorrowful as you might think. Of course there was weeping especially from Nandian, but most of the Chao were more interested in Shadow and Maria. They were very intrigued by Shadow's decision to save Avari instead of Maria, his wife. They also asked Maria many questions concerning what it had been like to die. They did not appreciate being asked so many questions but they did their best to answer their queries.

"You want to know what it was like to die? Um... which time?" Maria said confused.

"I don't know what made me decide to save Avari. I just thought it was the right thing to do." Shadow said annoyed.

Shadow pushed his way through the crowd until he saw Silver, Knuckles, Amy, and Cream all standing in a corner of the throne room away from the rest of the Chao. He made his way to them and greeted them happily.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, friends." Shadow said smiling.

He noticed that Knuckles and Silver were both wearing general seals of the like that Caradhras had given him.

"Shadow, we can't believe what you did! We are all very proud of you!" Silver said with wonder in his eyes.

"Shadow, what you did was beyond amazement! I don't believe that I could have made the same decision if I faced the same choice." Knuckles said clasping Shadow's right shoulder.

"Yes, Shadow we are all astounded by what you did! You probably didn't see us, but we were there. It was so romantic and yet so sad." Amy said solemnly.

"Where is that necklace, Shadow? Did you lose it?" Cream asked.

"No, I gave it to Maria, Cream. I did not want to wear it and have it remind me of that position I was in." Shadow said sadly.

"Yes, it does look much better on her than it did you, Shadow." Silver said laughing.

Shadow laughed as well.

"Thank you, everyone, but it really wasn't anything special." Shadow said rubbing the back of his head.

Maria eventually found them and shoved Knuckles off of Shadow which he did not appreciate.

"Talk about aggressive." Knuckles mumbled as he stood up.

"Can we leave, Shadow? I grow tired of this constant harassment." Maria asked wearily.

"I suppose we could if that is what you wish." Shadow said frowning not really wanting to leave his friends.

As they began to leave, Nandian approached.

"Wait, you two, I have something I must say!" Nandian shouted as he ran toward them.

They turned and looked at the Chao who now wore Caradhras's crown.

"In my uncle's dying breath, he wanted the two of you to know how proud he was to fight by your side. He also wanted to express his regrets that he will not be able to see your coronation when you are both crowned king and queen of the Lost and that he thought there was no one else on this world who deserved the position more than you two." Nandian said smiling.

"Thank you, Nandian. We will miss your uncle deeply." Shadow said kneeling down to the Chao.

"I suppose you will now be king of Rathadur, Nandian." Maria said happily.

"Yes, for the time being. Soon the Chao will be reunited into one kingdom ruled by Lighthrawn as we were in the days before Thadur was killed." Nandian said with great relief for he did not want to be king.

"I see. Does that mean that Agumar's curse will soon be removed from Rathadur and you will all become Chaos Chao as you once were?" Shadow asked.

"Yes we soon will, but the curse can only be removed by the next warden of Northank." The Chao said solemnly.

"And who might that be?" Maria asked puzzled.

"I suppose Zambrog and Mavok will rule Northank for they were the ones who created it." Nandian said shrugging.

"If that is all you have to say, Nandian, I believe we are going to leave." Shadow said smiling.

"Yes, that is fine. Goodbye friends and heroes!" Nandian said happily.

Shadow and Maria said goodbye to their friends and left. Maria looked down at her dress and realized that she was missing Dyrnwyn.

"Oops! Shadow, I believe I left Dyrnwyn." Maria said embarrassed.

"That's fine, Maria, I don't think you will need it anymore." Shadow said smiling.

"I guess you're right, Shadow and it's not like I deserved it anyway." Maria said happily.

Maria then reached into her dress pocket and found the letter Arawn had sent her. She still hadn't read it and thought that it would be useless to read it now that the war was over. Though, she was inquisitive and wanted to know what he had written her. Maria opened the letter and began reading it.

"Oh no, Shadow! It looks like I will need Dyrnwyn again." Maria said regretfully.

She handed Shadow the letter and he read it as well. Arawn wrote as follows:

Dear Maria, my hero, (Shadow did not appreciate this).

Assuming you have received this letter, I must first express how sorry I am for causing you and your husband so much grief. I understand that it will be difficult to forgive me and I will also understand if you do not do so. But now I must move to a more serious topic. I believe we both realize that I will not be returning to the world of the living. I have decided to even leave Northank and pass beyond the confines of this world. Please, do not make any attempt to return me to life using that wretched emerald. I have recently discovered that Agumar fooled me when he made it for me. It turns out that not only did he place a part of my soul in it, but her also placed a part of his own soul in it. This way, if the Emerald was ever used to reincarnate me, Agumar could put his soul into my body and posses me much like I did you nearly a year ago and made you fight Shadow. There is another matter I must attend to and that is the matter of Mavok. I imagine that you have no idea as to who this Mavok is, but I will simply say that he was the one who made Agumar evil; thus, making him even more wicked than both Agumar and me combined. Assuming that you have defeated Agumar, which I know you can, now you must assault Mavok who, by my reckoning, should be in Nathelien. You must go to Nathelien and defeat Mavok before he can muster another army of the dead and conquer this world. Goodbye and farewell! I would tell you good luck but I believe you can make your own luck.

Your king,

Arawn

Shadow handed the letter back to Maria.

"Hmm... how disappointing." He said frowning.

"I suppose we should tell Lighthrawn about this. I do not know if this Mavok will have already summoned an army of the dead or not, but I do not want to risk the lives of the Chao either." Maria said sadly.

Shadow and Maria found Lighthrawn standing upon the wall of the city.

"Hmm... the Agmarians still occupy Cyrshold. If we could seize it from them we could then... ah! If it isn't the heroes of the day!" Lighthrawn said smiling at Maria and Shadow.

"Thank you Lighthrawn, but we were not the ones who killed Agumar." Shadow said confused.

"What? You weren't? Judging by how everyone was talking about the events last night I just assumed that you had. But if you didn't then who did?" Lighthrawn said confused.

"Gothmog and Avari were the ones who slew Agumar." Shadow said smiling.

Lighthrawn then began to laugh uncontrollably.

"The fallen king brought an end to the Necromancer? You can't be serious, Shadow! Gothmog was the largest failure this world has known with the exception of perhaps Falathlorn! And he has fallen indeed if he has fallen in love with the Will Breaker's sister!" Lighthrawn said barely able to control his laughter.

"Excuse me?" Gothmog said frowning as he and Avari approached Shadow and Maria.

Lighthrawn immediately stopped laughing.

"Oh, Gothmog! It is a... pleasure to see you. I commend you for your victory over the Necromancer!" Lighthrawn said as he backed away from Gothmog shaking.

"You Chao certainly know how to mistreat Dyrnwyn's chosen!" Avari said angrily.

Gothmog then held out Dyrnwyn to Maria.

"You forgot this, Maria." He said smiling.

Maria did not look at the sword but kept her eyes fixed upon Gothmog as she shuttered with fear. Gothmog sighed.

"Please take it, Maria. Dyrnwyn does naught for me save rekindle painful memories." Gothmog said trying to sound as nice as possible.

Seeing that Maria would not take Dyrnwyn, Gothmog handed it to Avari and walked away. Avari then approached Maria and returned Dyrnwyn to her. She hesitantly took it and placed it in her sheath. Maria shook her head.

"Avari can you tell Gothmog how sorry I am. I did not mean to offend him. He's just very... scary. I know it's not his fault but I cannot help myself but be frightened by his presence." Maria said shamefully.

"I'm sure he will understand, Maria. But you have no reason to fear him. He is actually a very kind and gentle soul." Avari said smiling.

"Oh please! Gothmog does not even possess a soul and we have every reason to fear him! Do not corrupt our minds with your lies, witch!" Lighthrawn yelled crossing his arms.

Unfortunately for him, Gothmog was not out of earshot and heard what the Chao king said. Gothmog stomped back over to them with quite an intimidating expression.

"I can take you insulting me for I have reasons to deserve them, but Avari! No, do not speak of her in such a way for you do not know her as I do! She is the kindest and nicest soul on this world for she judges people by who they are and not what they are as you Chao are all too accustomed to doing!" Gothmog said as he knelt down to where he and Lighthrawn were eye-to-eye.

Avari jerked Gothmog away from Lighthrawn. Gothmog looked at Avari and his anger disappeared.

"It's fine, sweetheart. I really don't care if he insults me. The Chao are just very stereotypical of the Lost." Avari whispered to him.

Gothmog looked at Lighthrawn.

"I will forgive you this one time, but see to it that you do not do so again." Gothmog said threateningly.

"I-I won't." Lighthrawn said shaking.

There was a long uncomfortable silence as Gothmog stared at Lighthrawn.

"Well, now that that's settled we should focus on what to do with Mavok!" Maria said trying to brake the awkward moment.

"Mavok! Do not speak of his name! He is a wretched fool beyond disgrace!" Gothmog shouted furiously.

"Ah, so you know of him! That will give us an advantage." Shadow said happily.

"Yes, we know of him, but oh, how we wish we didn't." Avari said depressed.

"Really? My father always spoke highly of Mavok saying that he was a kind and cheerful person?" Lighthrawn said confused.

"Your father also went insane and tried to kill me." Shadow said laughing.

"If you are going to kill Mavok I will gladly aid you. He is a cruel person who cares for no one but himself!" Gothmog said angrily.

"Hmm... I was hoping that we could stop fighting, but I will go with you simply because I want to teach Mavok a lesson and he greatly mistreated Gothmog." Avari said frowning.

"Your aid will be greatly appreciated, but we still have one problem. The Agmarians have retreated across the river and will not allow us passage into Nathelien. We will have to deal with them first before we can focus on Mavok." Lighthrawn said regrettably.

"Curse those vile Agmarians! I should have destroyed them when I had the chance! The breeding of Mobians with Lost followers disgusts me!" Gothmog yelled in frustration.

Shadow and Maria looked at him questionably and somewhat offended.

"Oh, it doesn't all the time! It depends on the couple of course!" Gothmog said shamefully.

Shadow and Maria laughed happily.

"I agree, Gothmog. I shall assemble what remains of our army and we will retake Cyrshold. From there we will march to Nathelien where the four of you can deal with Mavok." Lighthrawn explained.

"Four of you? Don't forget me!" A voice said from behind Lighthrawn.

Gothmog and Avari immediately smiled with joy to see Thaurlach approach.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Lighthrawn asked annoyed.

"Who am I? I am Thaurlach son of Thadur. As to why I am here, this is my city is it not?" Thaurlach said obviously.

Lighthrawn laughed deeply.

"Please, you can't be serious! Thadur's son was killed a thousand years ago! What proof do you have?" Lighthrawn said angrily.

Thaurlach motioned to Maria. She tossed Dyrnwyn to him. When Thaurlach caught the sword it blazed with fire and illuminated the entire city which drew the attention of hundreds of Chao. Lighthrawn stared at him in wonder.

"I should not have questioned it. I saw you during the battle outside Thrandyl. I took note of your fighting style and it resembled how my father described Thadur." Lighthrawn said shamefully.

Thaurlach tossed Dyrnwyn back to Maria. She caught the sword and sheathed it.

"Once we defeat Mavok I will gladly give the crown to you! I would not think of keeping Thadur's heir from the throne!" Lighthrawn said gratefully.

Thaurlach nodded and thanked him. Avari smiled and hugged Thaurlach. Gothmog actually hugged him as well; however, Thaurlach did not seem very fond of this.

"I will go now and assemble the army. I suggest you all prepare for battle." Lighthrawn said as he walked away.

Avari and Gothmog returned to the garden in Thrandyl and retrieved their weapons. Thaurlach went with them.

"You two have changed a great deal. Gothmog, I can actually sense that you are happy and Avari you are much stronger and more courageous than I remember." Thaurlach said inquisitively.

"Our love for each other has changed our personalities." Gothmog said smiling at Avari.

"I see..." Thaurlach said, obviously aware that they were not telling him the whole story.

The three of them left and met with Shadow and Maria at the gate of Thrandyl or what remained of it. Lighthrawn soon came to them.

"I have assembled the army," he said, "We are prepared to move out whenever you are."

Maria looked at him puzzled.

"You are not leading the Chao?" She asked.

"No, it seems that we all believe that Dyrnwyn's chosen should lead us to victory." Lighthrawn said looking down at the ground.

"But I am no leader! I cannot lead an army by myself!" Maria said nervously.

"I was not referring to you alone, Maria. I was referring to all three of you: Maria, Avari... and the fallen king." Lighthrawn said uncomfortably.

Gothmog smiled and drew his sword. He raised it into the air so that the sunlight gleamed off of it. Gothmog looked back at all the Chao gathered behind him. He shook his head with sorrow and began to speak.

"I am no man experienced in speech or embellished words, but I once lead a people like you all. And though my people are no more, we have been marked down in history. I am aware that you all... or almost all of you fear me as if I were an enemy, but I assure you that Arawn feared me even before I received my curse! I may seem like a monster to you, but I was once a humble warrior of the light and I still strive to be one today! I realize that the Chao and the Lost have fought for centuries upon centuries when I only battled them for merely three short years. But now I ask you to put aside your differences and forgive the Lost for what they have done. I was able to do so and they took everything from me! They destroyed my kingdom, slaughtered my people, and murdered everyone that I loved. Yet, I was able to forgive them despite the cruelty I had endured. I also do not understand why Dyrnwyn chose me. In my opinion, I was as unworthy of wielding Dyrnwyn as Agumar was, but for some reason it did indeed choose me. Though, I do not wish to lead you simply because I wielded a sword that possesses divine properties; I want to be chosen as your leader because I have your trust and if I do not have your trust then I do not want to be your leader."

The Chao all stared at Gothmog with admiration. Many of them had never even seen him before, but they all agreed that he was someone they could follow, someone worthy of being a king, someone worthy of wielding Dyrnwyn. Maria and Avari looked at each other embarrassed. They knew that they could not make a speech that would even amount to his and so they remained silent. Maria would have offered Dyrnwyn to Gothmog, but she knew that he would not accept it. Gothmog said nothing and solemnly walked out of Thrandyl. Avari followed next to him with Shadow and Maria behind them. Thaurlach flew after them followed by Lighthrawn and the rest of the Chao army. Avari looked at Gothmog and smiled.

"You really are the most wonderful person I know." Avari said beginning to cry.

"Thank you, Avari, but I do not deserve your praise. I do what I can to stop the forces of darkness. There is nothing greater that I can offer." Gothmog said staring at the ground.

"You just keep telling yourself that, sweetheart. Some day when your kingdom is restored and we are living happily together, you will realize that you are much more than what you believe yourself to be. You mean the world to me, Gothmog and I promise you that I will heal your heart from your grief and suffering until you are unknown to it." Avari said as she hugged him.

"Avari, you healed my heart the day I met you." Gothmog said with tears in his eyes.

Avari leaned her head on his shoulder and they walked on.

"I wish we could be more like that." Maria said frowning.

"Please, Maria, do you not think that you mean the world to me as well?" Shadow said putting his arm around her.

"Of course, Shadow, I am aware of the sincerity of your feelings and I couldn't imagine living in a world without you." Maria said and then kissed him.

Shadow smiled and realized just how fortunate he was to be with Maria again. Eventually the Chao army arrived at Cyrshold where they drove the Agmarians from their city. It was a rather brief battle and not worthy of in-depth description, but least to say, Maria did most of the fighting as seeing Dyrnwyn demoralized their foes. After the Chao had reclaimed Cyrshold they traveled around the mountains surrounding Nathelien. For some strange reason they met no challenge upon their journey. The Chao concluded that Gothmog must have frightened the Agmarians away. After many long hours of travel they approached the Kalcazra. Nandian ran up to Lighthrawn with a worried expression.

"I do not like this. I believe we are walking into a trap." Nandian whispered.

"Perhaps, but we are ready for anything that lies beyond that gate." Lighthrawn said smiling.

The host of Chao remained a ways away from the gate while Gothmog, Avari, Shadow, and Maria approached it.

"Mavok of Northank, we have come to see to your end and to relive this world from your wicked influence! Now show your cowardly face so that you may die at least with some honor!" Gothmog shouted.

Surprisingly there was no response.

"Hmm... it is not like Mavok to be inhospitable." Avari said confused.

All of a sudden a massive army of Agmarians appeared out of the darkness and surrounded the Chao army to where they were pushed back against the gate. Immediately the Chao clashed with the Agmarians in a furious battle, but the Chao had Dyrnwyn with them and this was more than enough to give them the will to defeat any enemy that opposed them.

Avari then used the Flame of Balar to burn a large hole in the Kalcazra. Gothmog looked back at Lighthrawn who was ordering the Chao to form their positions.

"Lighthrawn! You and Nandian must lead the Chao in battle while Shadow, Maria, Thaurlach, Avari, and I enter Nathelien and deal with Mavok!" Gothmog shouted over the battle raging around them.

"Do not worry, king! We will defeat these foul wretches! These beasts cannot stand against our wrath!" Nandian shouted as he ran an Agmarian through with his blade.

The five of them jumped through the hole Avari had made in the Kalcazra. They traveled down the streets of Nathelien, led by Avari. Eventually they came to the Morgul Tower which was strangely unguarded.

"Odd... there were guards everywhere when I left. I suppose that the dead had to return to Northank once Agumar was killed." Thaurlach said confused.

"I believe you are correct, Thaurlach. I am relieved to know that the dead will no longer walk for it is wicked beyond comprehension." Gothmog said shaking his head.

Maria again looked at Gothmog with a puzzled expression.

"Oh, I am sorry, Maria! I am being very untactful today and I often forget that you are a Lost follower since you act so normal... compared to the rest of them. In fact, your physical appearance would suggest that you are one of my people, the Hesbeorn, and would have relation to the Lost." Gothmog said quickly, stumbling over his words.

Maria laughed loudly.

"It's fine, Gothmog, and sometimes I wish I could have been reincarnated as a regular Mobian instead of a Lost follower. Though, I do enjoy being immortal like Shadow so that I can live with him forever." Maria said as she hugged Shadow.

"Really? That is how I feel about my curse. Of course I do not enjoy bearing it, but it grants me immortality so that I will never have to leave Avari; besides, I would have never even met her if I hadn't received my curse." Gothmog said as he put his arm around Avari.

Avari smiled and kissed him.

"I'm so jealous of you all! The first thing I'm doing when I become king is get a wife!" Thaurlach said annoyed.

They all laughed and continued into the Morgul Tower. The five of them walked up the long staircase and down the corridor that led to the throne room.

"There is something you must know about Mavok before we encounter him," Gothmog said urgently as they approached the throne room, "Aside from being the most wretched scum of the Earth, he also derives his power from the anger of his foes. He will try his best to enrage us with his insults and mockeries, but you must not allow him to do so for he will easily destroy us all."

"It will be difficult for me to fight without using my anger, but I will do my best to control my emotions." Maria said frowning.

"It is very difficult to do so. And Maria I must warn you that he will no doubt say something offensive involving your marriage with Shadow. He enjoys mocking the relationships of others probably because no one has ever loved him." Avari said crossing her arms in frustration.

Shadow walked up to Gothmog.

"You two seem to have experience with such a foe. What did he ever say to you and Avari? I wish to know what to expect." Shadow asked nervously.

"Oh, mostly cruel and rude things. He might question Maria's sexual morality or convince you that she never loved you. He will most likely also make some terrible joke about Maria wielding Dyrnwyn and being a Lost follower." Gothmog said sadly.

"I see..." Shadow said rolling his eyes.

Gothmog opened the large door of the throne room and the five of them slowly entered. To their surprise Mavok was already fighting Zambrog and it looked like he had been for quite some time. He was currently in a sword lock with his brother until he saw them. Zambrog looked at them and shook his head.

"None of you should have come. This is my battle." Zambrog said sadly.

Mavok knocked his brother away and walked toward them smiling. He suddenly stopped and looked at Maria with a puzzled expression.

"Aren't you a bit too young and beautiful to be wielding Dyrnwyn? You know, honey, I could use my powers to turn you back into a human and then you could leave Shadow and be with me. Trust me, you would have a lot more fun with me than you will with this mope little fellow." Mavok said as he ran up to Maria and tickled her chin.

Gothmog and Avari tried to attack Mavok before Shadow or Maria could but they were too late. Shadow had already begun glowing red with rage. He charged at Mavok and attempted to punch his face with more ferocity than Maria had ever seen. Mavok chuckled to himself and grabbed Shadow's fist. He then proceeded to swing Shadow around and launch him toward the ceiling. He impacted it with such force that large chunks of stone fell before he himself plummeted to the ground. Zambrog jumped through the air and caught him.

"Ultimate life form indeed!" Mavok said sarcastically, but quite amused.

"You're disgusting! And even if I were a human again, I wouldn't leave Shadow!" Maria yelled as she ran at Mavok with Dyrnwyn.

"Oh, you're one of _those_ people." Mavok said frowning.

Maria jumped through the air and swung at Mavok's neck. He caught Dyrnwyn by the blade and punched Maria in the stomach which caused her to fly backwards. Gothmog quickly ran and caught Maria before she could slam into the wall. He laid her on the ground.

"Are you injured?" Gothmog asked nervously.

"I-I'm fine." Maria stammered since she was obviously afraid of Gothmog.

Gothmog helped her up and glared at Mavok.

"You must forgive me Maria, but this thing, extremely lowered my expectations for Dyrnwyn. I also thought that you had to be an ugly, old wretch to wield it." Mavok said smiling at Gothmog.

Mavok grabbed Dyrnwyn by the hilt and wielded it in his left hand along with the sword he had made. Of course Dyrnwyn burned his hand ferociously, but he ignored it. Compared to Mavok, Dyrnwyn looked like a small dagger since it was sized to be wielded by a Mobian.

"You'll regret that, scum." Gothmog threatened as he drew his bow and set an arrow.

"Hmm... I since that you and Avari have recently made love. Tell me, what disease do you think you will catch first and what will your children think of you when they discover that you passed down your curse to them? Oh, or does the curse even allow you to have children?" Mavok asked interested.

"Please, spare me your vindictive humor, Mavok." Gothmog said laughing.

Suddenly Mavok squinted with pain as a small sword emerged from his throat. Thaurlach had snuck around while he was talking and stabbed him. Gothmog then shot three arrows in rapid succession. The arrows flew through the air and pierced his chest. Avari then launched a burst of white fire at Mavok which burned through his armor and seared his flesh. Mavok then dropped Dyrnwyn which Maria quickly retrieved. He ripped Thaurlach's sword from his throat and hurled it through the air at the Chao. The projectile smashed into the wall less than an inch from Thaurlach's face. Maria then lacerated Mavok's hamstring with Dyrnwyn. He grunted and kicked Maria back with little effort. Mavok pulled the arrows out of his chest and threw them at Avari as if he were throwing darts at a dartboard. Gothmog jumped in front of her and the arrows plunged into his back with sickening thumps. Avari grimaced with pain and attempted to help Gothmog but he simply shrugged and wrenched the arrows from his back without expression. Due to the curse, they did little but frustrate him. Though Gothmog deeply desired to turn Mavok into a pincushion he knew that his arrows would do little to harm him. He drew his sword and charged at Mavok with Avari. Zambrog also attacked him after tending to Shadow. Shadow would have joined in the attack, but he was having trouble staying conscious. Mavok knocked Gothmog and Avari back with a wave of his hand and turned to face his brother.

"You have all been most amusing guests, but I am afraid that you have overstayed your welcome." Mavok said sadly.

Mavok then held out his hand and the Northank Stone appeared within his palm.

"Don't, brother! You know well what will happen if you destroy the cornerstone of Northank! All Hell will break loose... literally!" Zambrog shouted as he backed away.

"Of course I know that! I created the Northank Stone did I not? I have grown tired of watching over Northank and have decided that it would be better if I destroyed it and unleashed all of the evil contained within it into the real world." Mavok said leisurely as if it was something that happened every day.

Maria jumped at Mavok and stabbed Dyrnwyn into his side. He roared in pain and dropped the Northank Stone. Zambrog dove and grabbed it. He then caused the stone to disappear. Mavok grabbed Dyrnwyn and yanked it out of his side.

"Let me show you why this sword was forged!" Mavok yelled.

He then attempted to slash at Maria with it, but the sword sent a shocking pain through his arm and caused it to go numb.

"That was impressive." Maria said smiling up at Mavok.

He dropped Dyrnwyn and charged at his brother.

"What did you do with the Northank Stone?" Mavok yelled with rage.

"It is gone now. I sent it somewhere you will never go to." Zambrog said as he drew his sword.

"A barber shop?" Mavok suggested tilting his head in confusion.

Zambrog laughed.

"No, but that would have been a good idea." He said smiling.

Mavok continued to charge at his brother. Zambrog then jumped out of the way just as Mavok crashed through one of the large windows in the throne room. Mavok quickly grabbed the ledge of the window with both hands causing him to drop his sword which plummeted to the ground. He tried to pull himself up, but could not muster the strength for the Dyrnwyn wounds were refusing to heal and he still had no feeling in his left arm.

"Quick, brother, grab my hand!" Zambrog yelled leaning over the side.

Mavok grabbed his brother's hand, but pulled him over the side as well. Zambrog expected this and quickly grabbed Mavok's leg. Mavok attempted to shake him off but to no avail.

No one else was willing to help Mavok except Avari for she still believed that there was good in him.

"Take my hand, Mavok!" She shouted reaching for him.

"I would, sugar, but someone or something, rather, already has!" Mavok said laughing.

Avari gasped, offended. She looked down at Zambrog with pity.

"I'm sorry, Zambrog. You always were one of my best friends! I wish there was something I could do to help you!" Avari said desperately.

"It is fine, Avari. I appreciate your forgiveness. I too know that there is still good within my brother's heart." Zambrog said smiling.

"You never learn, brother!" Mavok laughed.

"_I_ never learn? Are you mad, brother?" Zambrog asked outraged.

"Yes, yes I am." Mavok said smiling.

Zambrog shook his head.

"Can you not see the evil you have caused, brother? We were tasked with protecting this world by creating Northank and now look at what you have become! You have caused pain and misery to all upon this world and have cost thousands their lives! It was your duty to destroy the darkness, not join with it and allow it to corrupt your mind! How could you allow your immorality to grow so fierce? What would our mother and father say? What would your wife say? What would what would your daughter say? What would your _Father_ say?" Zambrog yelled with sorrow.

Mavok suddenly remembered his family. He saw his parents reading the Bible to him and remembered all of the versus they made him memorize. He saw his brother's smiling face (the living version of course) and remembered all the great times they had together growing up. He then realized how much he loved his brother for he had always been there for him. Mavok then remembered his wedding and marrying his wife. He loved her deeply and it pained him to remember how she had left him. But above all he remembered the day his daughter was born. It was the happiest day of his life, the day he become a father. He had promised his daughter that he would always be there for her and he became ashamed at the thought of what she would say to him now.

Mavok looked down at his brother in silence for a long time. Suddenly his face became horror-stricken.

"Zambrog, I-I Can't hold on any longer! I'm slipping!"

"What? Brother, no! You have more physical strength than anyone I know! Please, Father, spare the life of my brother so that he may right his wrongs and I promise I will do all that I can to honor you!" Zambrog prayed.

Mavok paused.

"Hey Zammy... just kidding!" Mavok said smiling.

Zambrog looked up at his brother and they both began laughing uncontrollably. When Mavok stopped laughing he looked down at his brother and smiled, though this was a different smile than what he usually had upon his face. It was not a smile of madness or wickedness or even that of cruel humor as he was accustomed to. It was a smile of sincere peace and happiness. Mavok put face into the bend of his elbow and began to cry.

"You are right, brother! I cannot believe what I have done, but when my daughter was killed I began to hate the world and I began to hate my Father! Now, I see what a monster I have become and that she would hate to see me like this! Please forgive me, brother! I now repent from my sin! I cannot bear the guilt any longer!" Mavok yelled in grief.

Zambrog looked up at his brother and smiled.

"Of course I forgive you, Mavok! I always had faith in you!" Zambrog said happily.

Mavok shook his head in anguish. He suddenly felt the feeling return in his arm. He grabbed his brother by the wrist and suddenly a great light shone down from the sky on both of them. The light became so intense that he had to look away from his brother. When it had dispersed Mavok looked down at his brother and saw him whole and alive just as he was before Agumar had killed him. Zambrog looked much like Mavok of course. He was tall and stout with refined features. His skin was pale like Mavok's, but he looked a bit younger than him since Mavok was the older brother. Zambrog had blue eyes and long black hair, but not as long as Mavok's. He also did not have a beard like him either, but possessed a moustache and a trimmed goatee. Now, Zambrog wore white steel armor over laced with gold and a golden cape which was the complete opposite of Mavok's black steel armor.

Zambrog gasped as air filled his lungs. It had been over a thousand years since he had last drawn breath. Zambrog laughed and began to cry.

"Brother, I'm alive! I can't believe it, I'm actually alive!" Zambrog shouted.

"Yes, and you're much heavier!" Mavok grunted.

"Um... guys, they need help!" Avari shouted.

She looked at Gothmog who did not move but simply fiddled with his bow. She then turned to Maria who was kneeling next to Shadow with her hand on his forehead. Neither of them even acknowledged her. She then turned to Thaurlach who was staring at the ground as if trying to avert her eyes. Avari stared in disbelief at them all; especially Gothmog.

"You mean that none of you are going to help them? I can't lift them on my own!" Avari shouted angrily.

"I will not forgive Mavok! Just look at what he did to Shadow! And he hit on me! He is beyond wicked!" Maria yelled angrily.

Avari shook her head.

"Thaurlach, Mavok has done nothing wrong to you! You can forgive him can't you?" Avari pleaded.

Thaurlach looked up at her and frowned.

"Mavok turned Agumar evil and therefore, is responsible for all the misery in my life: the death of my parents, my uncle, and the death of thousands of Chao. You do not understand Avari. Agumar stole me from my home and raised me, that is something beyond torture." Thaurlach said beginning to cry.

Avari turned to Gothmog.

"Sweetheart, surely you will forgive him! You were able to forgive the Lost for destroying your people! You even joined us! Surely you can forgive Mavok for what he did to you!" Avari said clasping his arm.

Gothmog put his hand to his forehead and sighed.

"Avari, if it weren't for Mavok, the Lost would have never been created and we would have all lived normal, happy lives. I would have never been cursed, Thaurlach would have been raised by his true parents, and I suppose Shadow and Maria could have... well I guess they wouldn't be very happy since Maria would have never returned as a Mobian. Besides, this could all just be a charade. Mavok could just be trying to fool us into saving his life and then he just fight us again." Gothmog said stumbling over his words.

"If it weren't for Mavok you would have never met me!" Avari said through gritted teeth as she squeezed his arm.

"Yes, of course! Alright I will save him for you, Avari." Gothmog said surprised that he had forgotten that very important fact.

He and Avari then grabbed Mavok's other arm that he wasn't using to hold Zambrog and pulled them up. Mavok kneeled down and hugged Avari which Gothmog did not appreciate at all. He started to shove Mavok away, but Zambrog stopped him.

"Oh, bless you, Avari! I am so sorry for all that I said to offend you and Gothmog! I wish you both endless happiness for the rest of eternity!" Mavok said as cried into Avari's shoulder.

Avari was obviously very surprised by this, but hugged him back.

"It's fine, Mavok. I forgive you." She consoled him.

Mavok then hesitantly hugged Gothmog as well though Gothmog would not hug him back.

"And Gothmog, I am deeply sorry for all that I did to you! I realize that it is might fault that you were cursed and that your kingdom fell! Please, I will do anything I can to help restore it and I will even take away your curse and return your soul!" Mavok yelled in grief.

Gothmog laughed and decided to hug him back.

"If you had told me that a week ago, Mavok, I would have immediately said yes, but now that Avari and I have recognized our true love for each other I would rather keep my curse in order to stay immortal. I should actually be thanking you for without it I would have never met Avari." Gothmog admitted.

"What? No, you don't understand! I could take away your curse and then make you immortal as your normal self! Oh, and the incident with your soul, I could fix that too of course!" Mavok said smiling.

Gothmog looked at Avari.

"Would you be okay with this?" Gothmog asked her.

Avari laughed.

"Are you kidding, sweetheart? Of course I would be okay with that! I would love that actually! Of course, I never did fear you like everyone else, but I want you to be happy more than anything!" Avari said as if Gothmog were crazy.

Gothmog paused.

"I... I don't know, Mavok. This curse has made me who I am, but I do not want my own children to fear and hate me. So, yes, I would greatly appreciate it if you would take away my curse." Gothmog said smiling.

Mavok jumped into the air and executed a perfect back flip.

"Thank you, Gothmog! I am overjoyed to know that I can do even such a small thing to help account for my actions toward you!" Mavok said delighted.

Mavok touched his hand to Gothmog's chest and suddenly, in a flash of light Gothmog was his normal self again. His fur changed to its original yellow color and his eyes returned to their deep blue shade. Gothmog looked down at himself in amazement and began to cry. He could feel his soul return to him as well, but he really didn't feel all that different. Avari had restored him to his original self when she told Gothmog that she loved him. Gothmog hugged and kissed Avari out of joy. She too began to cry as well as Zambrog and Thaurlach. They had been with Gothmog through all of his years. They too had witnessed his suffering and could not help but be overjoyed to see him return to his original self. Gothmog ran to Mavok and hugged him as well.

"See! I told you I would remove your curse if you helped me kill Agumar!" Mavok said laughing as he grabbed Gothmog and spun him around in circles like a small child.

Gothmog then hugged Zambrog, Thaurlach, Maria, and Shadow. Well, he just wanted to hug everyone, really. Gothmog was so happy to see that they did not fear him when he hugged them all. He then picked up Avari and ran around the throne room with her. Avari laughed and threw her arms around his neck.

"Sweetheart, I cannot express how happy I am that you have been restored to your old self! I must say that you were the last person on the world who deserved that curse!" Avari said with great excitement.

She then kissed him for quite a long time. Mavok walked over to Thaurlach who was standing in a corner by himself.

"There isn't much I can do to heal your sorrows, Thaurlach, but I can give you my blessing." Mavok said sadly.

"Keep your blessing, I do not want it nor do I have any need of it!" Thaurlach said angrily.

"Ha! You sound just like your father!" Mavok said laughing.

"You don't have to do anything for me, Mavok. I will forgive you nonetheless for it truly wasn't your fault that my family all died. Besides, I would not be here if it weren't for you, Mavok. Because if you had never made Agumar evil the Lost would have never been created and there would have been no war; thus, my uncle, Falathlorn would have married my mother instead of Thadur." Thaurlach said smiling.

"Well, that's a petty excuse to thank me, but I will give you my blessing nonetheless." Mavok said happily.

Mavok then uncomfortably walked over to Shadow and Maria.

"I realize that I have offended you both greatly but I will do my best to fix my actions. I will heal you, Shadow, and Maria, just know that I didn't mean any of those things I said to you." Mavok said smiling.

"Thanks..." Maria said obviously not very thankful.

Mavok waved his hand and Shadow's body was mended. Shadow jumped up and hugged Mavok.

"I cannot truly tell you how thankful I am for you, Mavok! Without you I would have never seen Maria again and we would not be married now! Thank you so much!" Shadow said beginning to cry.

Mavok hugged him back and looked at Maria who had her arms crossed and would not look at him. Shadow put his arm around her.

"It's fine, Maria. I don't care about what he did. Why should you?" Shadow whispered to her.

Maria sighed and rolled her eyes. She stomped toward Mavok angrily. She then jumped up and pulled him down by his beard so that he would be at eyelevel with her.

"I'll forgive you this once, Mavok, but if you ever harm Shadow again, trust me, you'll regret it." Maria said darkly as she clenched her fists.

Mavok smiled.

"You sound like _my_ wife!" He laughed.

Mavok then hugged his brother, Zambrog, and began to cry.

"I will do my best to fix this world, brother! This I swear... and you look much better alive than you did dead!" Mavok laughed.

SHADOW, KNUCKLES, SILVER, AMY, CREAM, AND CHEESE ARE ALL COPYRIGHT BY SEGA

Well, this is the last exciting chapter. The last two are going to be all sad and mushy. It pains me to know that my story is almost over, but I have had a lot of fun writing it and Mavok might be my new favorite character or perhaps it is a tie between him and Gothmog.


	39. The Necromancer's Deception

Chapter 11 The Necromancer's Deception

During the time of the Siege of Thrandyl, Sonic and Tails also partook on their own adventure within Nathelien. Tails quickly dashed out of the cave that was around the Crypt. The two-tailed fox looked around in confusion.

"Where's Big, and what happened to Sonic?" Tails asked himself.

He looked back in the cave, but there was no sign of Sonic.

"Odd, he was right next to me and now he's gone! Sonic must be a lot faster than I thought!" Tails said nervously.

He reached down into his satchel and felt the Emerald. It was very cold against his gloved hand.

_It must be sensing that it is near its destruction. _Tails thought.

All he had to do now was find Sonic and make his way to the River of the Fallen where he could destroy the Emerald. Then they could finally be over with this silly quest and get back to doing important things such as repeatedly foiling Doctor Eggman's plans.

Tails began to walk up a steep cliff and saw what looked like Sonic being carried away by a group of wights led by a rather large man who was the first living human Tails had seen ever since they passed through Northank.

"It looks like I caught myself a hedgehog, boys!" The man said laughing.

"But, Mavok, we found him. You just beat him into unconsciousness. Don't you think we deserve at least some of the credit?" One of the wights complained.

The man who was apparently named Mavok quickly spun around and punched the wight with extreme force. The wight flew through the air and landed right next to Tails.

"Oops! Did I do that? Oh well, why don't you three take our little furry friend and throw him into the River of the Fallen? I'm sure Northank will enjoy his soul. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a date with destiny... and quite a relaxing bath awaiting me in Nathelien." Mavok said happily as he walked toward the Morgul Tower.

"Who's Destiny?" One of the wights asked.

"Hmm... I think she's a virtue." Another said scratching his head.

"Since when does Mavok have any virtues?" The third said.

They all laughed and walked away. Tails slowly began to follow the three wights as they traveled west which must have been the direction that led to the River of the Fallen. As he silently pursed the wights they began to partake in a conversation.

"How do you reckon he got into Nathelien?" One of them asked.

"I bet he's one of Arawn's spies. We've been getting way too many of those now-a-days." The other said who was the one carrying him.

"Nah, he's no where near intelligent enough to be a Lost Follower. And if he was one he would have put up a much more entertaining fight in that cave against Mavok. It wouldn't have been a one hit knock out like it usually is. I'd say if he was one of Arawn's ghouls he would have at least taken two... maybe three if Mavok wanted to toy with him." The third said laughing.

"Hmm... perhaps he's an Agmarian?" The first one asked.

"Are you kidding? He's not green enough to be an Agmarian!" The other yelled smacking his fellow wight on the back of the head.

"Well... then I guess he has to be a Hesbeorn. Perhaps he's one of Agumar's rogue disciples. I know I wouldn't be able to last long under his teaching! I doubt he has any sort of educational degree!" The third wight shrugged.

"I doubt it. He's not tall or strong enough to be a Hesbeorn. He's as weak and scrawny as a Chao!" The second wight laughed.

Suddenly Tails swept the wight that was carrying Sonic off his feet using his two tails. The wight fell backward and dropped Sonic. Sonic then regained consciousness. He immediately stood up and began running around the wights until he formed a small cyclone that threw them into the air. Tails ran up to Sonic joyously.

"Sonic, are you alright? How did you miraculously regain consciousness?" Tails asked confused.

"Simple, Tails, I'm the main character and I can do stuff like that!" Sonic said smiling.

"But you aren't the main character right now, Sonic!" Tails said laughing.

"Oh, I guess the author was just too lazy to come up with a real reason then." Sonic shrugged.

Tails suddenly heard an invisible wall collapse which of course means that he didn't hear anything at all.

"Come on Sonic, we're so close to destroying this emerald! We just have to throw it into the river that is up this path!" Tails said excited.

"All right, Tails! I'll race you!" Sonic said happily.

He then blew past Tails and left him in a cloud of dust. Tails laughed and began using his tails to propel him forward. This was the only way he could even come close to keeping up with Sonic. He eventually found Sonic sitting on a large boulder overlooking a wide chasm. Tails looked down the chasm an saw a large river of green liquid running at its bottom. Sonic jumped down and patted Tails on the back.

"I forgot to thank you for saving me, buddy! I'm sure I could have found a way out of it on my own since I'm the main character and all, but thanks anyway." Sonic said giving Tails a thumbs-up.

"Oh, it wasn't a problem, Sonic." Tails said embarrassed.

Tails then pulled the Emerald out of his satchel and began to throw it into the chasm. All of a sudden a fishing reel snatched it out of Tails hand and pulled it behind him. Sonic and Tails turned around to see Big holding his fishing rod with the Emerald hanging on its end.

"Big what are you doing? You have to give the Emerald back to us!" Sonic said infuriated.

"This'll be great bait to catch Froggy! He always loved to eat Chaos Emeralds!" Big said happily.

He then walked up to the edge of the chasm and cast the Emerald into it. His fishing rod had just enough line so that the Emerald could reach the River of the Fallen at the bottom of the chasm. Big then reeled in his fishing rod and found Froggy attached to it, but no emerald.

"I don't believe it! I found Froggy!" Big said happily.

Sonic and Tails looked at each other in great confusion.

"What was Froggy doing in the River of the Fallen? How did he even enter this world and pass through Northank?" Sonic said shaking his head.

"Hmm... either Froggy followed Big here and accidentally got carried off in the river or Froggy is some satanic demon from Northank." Tails said stroking his moustache.

"I'd pick number one." Sonic said laughing.

"Wait! Was the Emerald destroyed or did Froggy actually eat it?" Tails asked confused.

"I'm pretty sure it was destroyed." Sonic said patting Tails on the back.

Tails suddenly felt an unnatural shift of power in the air and decided that Sonic was right. Sonic, Big, and he then walked off back toward the Crypt. They were very happy to have finally destroyed the Emerald and so am I.

ALL CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER EXCEPT MAVOK ARE COPYRIGHT BY SEGA.

This was probably one of my most hastily and poorly written chapters ever, but I don't really care. To me, the whole emerald plot was really loose and was just hanging there on the end and refused to tie itself so I had to tie it up. I realize that this chapter was very anticlimactic, but like I said, this part of the story seemed really uninteresting mostly because it was so related to Lord of the Rings and had little creativity from myself, and I just wanted to get it over with. But on a sad note I only have one more chapter to write before I am finished with Redemption of the Lost. It is quite sad really, but I do have a few ideas for some stories to write after this.


	40. The End of an Adventure (Final Chapter)

Chapter 12 The End of an Adventure, but the Beginning of a New Life

Shadow, Maria, Thaurlach, Mavok, and Zambrog ran out of Nathelien in quite a hurry. Shadow had warned Mavok and Zambrog of the Agmarians assault on the Chao and so they were anxious to help them in whatever way they could. When they arrived at the Kalcazra, Mavok and Zambrog pulled it open with ease and they soon found that the Chao did not need their help at all. The battle had gone quite well for them. Now, they were chasing away the remnants of the Agmarians into the South where their tribes were settled. Eventually they found Lighthrawn and Nandian who were discussing war tactics with a few other Chao.

"Well, we rushed out of Nathelien to help you all, but it seems you didn't need it." Maria said laughing.

"Maria, it is wonderful to see you again! I trust that your battle with Mavok went well? Umm... who are these two humans and where is Gothmog and Avari?" Nandian asked confused.

Mavok and Zambrog stepped forward in unison.

"I am Zambrog and this is-"

"My name is Mavok, and it is a pleasure to meet you both!" Mavok said cutting off his brother.

"What? But I thought Arawn instructed you to kill Mavok?" Lighthrawn said angrily.

"Well, it turns out that he isn't as evil as Arawn believed." Shadow said smiling.

"No, he is." Maria said quietly.

Mavok looked at Nandian and noticed that he wasn't a Chaos Chao as Lighthrawn was.

"Ah! I believe I need to lift a curse from the Chao so that you may be reunited into one kingdom!" Mavok said happily.

He then lifted his hand into the air and with a great flash of light, all of the Chao of Rathadur were transformed into Chaos Chao depending on what types they were. Nandian looked down at himself and found that he was an Angel Chao. All of the Chao let out a joyous cheer and praised Mavok highly.

"Hey! I could have done that too!" Zambrog said angrily.

"Yes, but you could not have done it as excellently as I did!" Mavok said smiling at his brother.

"Shadow, what did happen to Gothmog and Avari? Did we leave them?" Maria asked nervously.

"Yes, I saw them run off somewhere in the tower. I did not bother asking them where they were going since it was quite obvious. They were both very happy and so I did not believe that they would want to help us fight the Agmarians." Shadow said smiling.

"I see..." Maria said embarrassed.

Shadow laughed and kissed Maria.

"I suppose we will be crowned Lost king and queen soon?" Shadow said frowning.

"Yes, I guess we will." Maria said as she stared at the ground.

Shadow put his arm around her.

"Do not worry, Maria. Once we settle peace agreements with the Chao, rebuild Hesbeor, and get the Agmarians under control our lives will be quite calm and peaceful. We can live happily together and maybe start a family." Shadow said happily, trying to cheer her up.

Maria looked up at Shadow and smiled.

"Yes, I would enjoy that." Maria said and then kissed him.

Gothmog suddenly awoke in Avari's bed. He turned over and saw that Avari was laying next to him with her arms around him. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Good morning, sweetheart!" Avari said happily.

Gothmog shook his head in confusion.

"I don't understand, Avari. The night seemed much shorter than I remember." Gothmog said rubbing his forehead.

"That's because you were asleep, dear!" Avari said laughing.

Gothmog looked down at himself and all of sudden remembered that Mavok had freed him from his curse. He then laughed at himself and hugged Avari.

"I had forgotten about my curse being removed. I had not slept in over seven hundred years, Avari. Though, I am very happy that I was privileged to spend my first slumber with you, Avari. As I would not wish to do so with anyone else." Gothmog said happily.

"Thank you, sweetheart! I must say that I am overjoyed that your curse is gone. I am deeply grieved that you had to suffer so much. Avari said sadly.

"Do not mourn for my past, Avari! I myself have now forgotten the pain and sorrow I experienced, not because my curse was removed but simply because I am with you." Gothmog said as he placed his hand on her face.

Avari smiled and kissed him.

"Gothmog, you really are one-of-a-kind! I don't know anyone else in this world who is a kinder, humbler, and more caring person than you!" Avari said beginning to cry.

"I know someone else who is. You, Avari." Gothmog said as he wiped away her tears.

This; however, just caused Avari to cry even more. She embraced Gothmog and placed her head against his shoulder.

"Gothmog, I don't believe that you realize just what all you mean to me! I couldn't live without you, Gothmog! My life would be meaningless without you beside me, sweetheart! I may not look it, but I am actually over a thousand years old and within all that time, I have never met anyone as perfect as you!" Avari yelled trying to control her tears.

"Calm down, Avari. Everything will be fine. I would never leave you." Gothmog whispered to her in an attempt to console her.

Avari continued to cry into his shoulder for quite some time. Finally, she realized that she had no reason to cry and stopped. She looked at Gothmog and smiled happily.

"Your bed is very comfortable, Avari. How do you rise in the morning?" Gothmog said anxious to change the subject.

Avari laughed pleasantly.

"I would always think of seeing you at our morning council meetings. That was more than enough to get me out of bed." Avari said happily.

"Oh, thank you, Avari. Seeing you is what gave me the will to live, but I have told you that several times, of course. You loving me even though I was cursed is what gave me the strength to face each passing day." Gothmog said smiling.

"Thank you, sweetheart. That means so much to me." Avari said and then kissed him.

Gothmog sighed.

"I could lay here with you all day, Avari." Gothmog said as he snuggled closer to her.

Avari wrapped her arms around Gothmog's neck and held her head against his chest. She enjoyed listening to his heart beat. As far as she could remember, she could not hear the beat of his heart while he was cursed, but that did not surprise her. Gothmog held his face to Avari's hair and enraptured himself in its soft texture and pleasant aroma.

"Avari, you once told me that you would take away all of my suffering and make my heart sing with joy. I just want you to know that you have."

Avari looked up at Gothmog and smiled.

"I told you I would, sweetheart! And it took less than a week!"

"Yes, Avari, I suppose you are just very good at making people happy." Gothmog said as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Thank you, sweetheart! I do enjoy making you happy because when you are happy I am as well!" Avari said laughing.

Gothmog did not speak for a while and began to think about no longer being cursed.

_I wonder if Avari finds me more attractive this way than she did while I was cursed? If she does not perhaps I should re-think this. Though, it would be quite painful to receive that curse again._

Avari began to laugh uncontrollably.

_Odd. She finds me humorous even when I do not speak. Oh, I suppose she could be reading my thoughts._

"I-I am!" Avari said trying to control her laughter.

"I thought you were... well of course you know that. What did you find to be so hilarious? It wasn't anything offensive was it?" Gothmog asked uncomfortably.

"I just found it very amusing that you would actually question if I found you more attractive back when you were cursed! Honestly, Gothmog, do you actually believe that I care about something like that? Especially when I know of all you suffered with that dreaded curse! But if it makes you feel any better, I do think that you look better now than you did cursed. Like I told you, yellow is my favorite color, and I have grown quite tired of the color green after being trapped in Nathelien all my life."

Gothmog sighed in relief.

"I just wanted to make sure. After all, it would be unfair if you did not find me physically pleasing when I find you to be so." Gothmog said blushing.

"Thank you, sweetheart, but really? You have the body of what, a twenty-one year-old? And not only that, but you're a king! How could a girl like me not find you attractive?" Avari asked as if he were crazy.

"Well, it's just that when I looked in a mirror while I was cursed, I would scream at my own reflection. So, as you can imagine, I never thought of myself as handsome or royal for that matter. Did I ever tell you that I never deserved the throne? You may have been wondering why I was so young when I became king. It was because I had an older brother who was destined for the crown, but he was exiled after having sexual relations with a women outside of marriage and so I became king instead of him. It's a pity, too. He would have been a much better king than I was. My brother was a natural leader and never faltered under pressure. He was just like our father... unlike me."

"I don't want to hear anymore about your 'Oh I'm so unworthy of this and that' or your 'Please, I don't deserve your love'! Sweetheart, you really need to work on your self-esteem and your confidence!" Avari yelled angrily, mimicking Gothmog's voice which she did quite well.

Gothmog was quite shocked at Avari's sudden outburst and blinked repeatedly in confusion.

"I'll-I'll try... but it is true." Gothmog said somewhat afraid of her.

"For the love of Dyrnwyn, Gothmog! Don't tell me that you still think of yourself to be undeserving of my love! We had sex _twice_ yesterday! Once while you were cursed and once as you are now, and yet you still question why I love you? Sometimes, I begin to wonder if that curse messed with your head!" Avari yelled as she flailed her arms everywhere.

"Well, it did actually. You start to go somewhat insane after living without your soul for a few centuries." Gothmog said as he began to hide under the covers.

"Please, sweetheart, you are a noble king of great honor and bravery who fought against immensely powerful beings and yet triumphed even when the odds were greatly against you! You were also chosen by God to wield a holy sword, the only hope of restoring peace to the world, a weapon that has only been wielded by two others! I am the sister of a power-crazed mad man, a man who, by the way, attempted to take your life in case you don't remember, a man who slew tens of thousands of innocents in his lifetime until he was finally killed by one of his own people! Who do you think should be grateful for the other's love?" Avari yelled outraged.

"I... don't think that it would be wise for me to answer that question." Gothmog said timidly.

Avari groaned in frustration and threw the covers off of her. She then put on her green dress along with her gloves and boots. She frowned at Gothmog and proceeded to stomp out of her room in such fury that every stomp caused Gothmog to tremble in fear.

Gothmog got out of Avari's bed and reluctantly followed her. He caught up with her in the corridor just outside the throne room.

"Please, Avari, I did not mean to upset or frustrate you! I would never intentionally do such a thing! You must understand that the curse made my life miserable, but your love allowed me to endure it! Without you I would not be here today! That is why I am so grateful for your love, Avari, and feel unworthy of it!" Gothmog pleaded.

Avari turned and hugged Gothmog.

"I am sorry, sweetheart! I could never stay mad at you when you are always so kind even when I am not." Avari said happily.

Gothmog sighed in relief.

"No, Avari, there is no need for an apology. You did not sin, dear. You had ever right to be angry with me. I promise that I will work on building my self-esteem." He said smiling.

"Thank you, sweetheart! It is just quite annoying that you respect me so much and yet refuse to respect yourself. Being humble is one thing, but refusing to respect yourself is insane!" Avari said confused.

"Don't worry, Avari! I will start thinking better of myself. It should be a lot easier now that I am relieved of my curse, but I will always think of you to be greater than I am simply because I love you with all my heart."

Avari kissed Gothmog.

"I love you so much, sweetheart. We can return to my room if you would like." Avari whispered to him.

"Yes, I would like to do so." Gothmog said smiling.

They began to walk back down the corridor holding each other's hands. Suddenly Gothmog bent over and gasped.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Avari asked nervously.

"I... I don't know, Avari! It feels as though my own body is attacking itself for some reason!" Gothmog said gripping his stomach.

Avari laughed loudly.

"No, sweetheart. You're just very hungry." Avari said trying to control her laughter.

"What? Me? Hungry? That's impossible! Oh... actually that is very possible. I haven't had a single bite to eat in seven hundred years. How often are you recommended to eat? Once a month?"

Avari then laughed harder than Gothmog could ever remember. She laughed so hard that she fell into his arms and began to cry out of joy. Gothmog enjoyed hearing her laughter, but he was very embarrassed as he realized that his guess must have been far off. So, he decided to make more guesses with hope that she would stop laughing if he guessed correctly.

"Once a year, perhaps? Once a decade?" Gothmog said rolling his eyes.

To his misfortune this only caused Avari to laugh even harder.

"Please... sweetheart... you're going to... kill me!" Avari said with large gasps of air between her words.

"What? No! I'm not going to kill you! Why would I ever do such a thing?" Gothmog yelled nervously.

Once again, his words caused Avari to laugh even harder than she already was. Gothmog sighed out of frustration. He held Avari until she finally stopped laughing which literally took around ten minutes and even then she would occasionally giggle at the thought of his words. After she stopped laughing, Avari waited a couple of minutes to catch her breath before speaking.

"I really should have stopped reading your thoughts. They were really what amused me so much!" Avari said giggling in between her sentences.

"Well, how often are you recommended to consume nourishment?" Gothmog asked inquisitively.

"Sweetheart, you should eat _three_ times a _day_!" Avari said still laughing.

Gothmog smacked his forehead and slowly ran his hand down his face.

"I... I knew that." Gothmog said as he pulled his quills.

"Well, come on, sweetheart! I have plenty of food in my room!" Avari said happily as she dragged him down the corridor.

Avari took Gothmog back into her room and walked over to the large pantry across from her bed. Immediately when she opened it Gothmog was knocked back by a wave a pleasant aromas which made him even hungrier. He ran over to her and gazed at the treasury of food she possessed. There was everything he could imagine from freshly baked cakes to vegetables fresh from the garden. There were all sorts of pies as well as fruits and tender cuts of meat. There were several roasts as well as steaks and even whole chickens. Beside the pork tenderloin was a very large rack of fine wines and champagne which caught Gothmog's attention. But above all the delicacies that he saw, none other caught his eye more than the brilliant red lobsters hanging on the back wall. Gothmog ran to then and tripped over a wheel of cheese that was the size of his head. (Mobians have very large heads if you didn't notice). He grabbed one of the lobsters and found that it was still hot. He did not understand how that could be. Gothmog considered that Lost followers must posses some sort of power to preserve the temperature of objects which did not surprise him. If there was anything Gothmog excelled in it was that of Lost Followers and how to kill them. If you ever conversed with Gothmog and the topic of Lost followers arose you would most certainly be in for a long conversation. He knew more about Lost followers than they knew about themselves. He knew every strength and every weakness they possessed. Of course, the number one characteristic of a Lost follower is their uncontrollable emotions and so Gothmog would usually play like Mavok and enrage them so that they would lose control over their powers. This would make it very easy for them to make mistakes and thus allow him to slay them without much effort. At times there were even some who would kill themselves by unleashing so much energy at once. Yes, it was a cruel tactic, but Gothmog was willing to do anything to defend his people and his kingdom. Any way, back to Gothmog's excessive consumption of shellfish.

He took the lobster and laid it down on the table in Avari's room. He then went back into the pantry and grabbed a large mallet and a fine porcelain plate. He would have taken a regular glass plate because he felt unworthy of using Avari's fine china but there weren't any. He then sat down at the. Gothmog took the mallet and, being careful to stay away from the plate, broke the lobster's left claw open and greedily ate the meat within. The taste was like nothing he had ever experienced. (The fact that he hadn't tasted food in seven hundred years was a great explanation of this). The meat was very tender and sweet which only made him want to eat more of it. In a matter of minutes the unfortunate crustacean was completely devoured by Gothmog. It was a pleasing meal and reminded him of his home and made him miss his kingdom and gazing at the Amroth Sea. Avari then walked over to him carrying a large cinnamon pie and a bottle of sparkling champagne with two glasses. She sat across from the table with Gothmog. He was oblivious to her presence but did notice the pie that was still steaming. Avari cut the pie and began to eat it with him and of course by that I mean Avari ate one small piece while Gothmog ate the rest. She laughed and began to pour the champagne into the ornate glasses. Gothmog suddenly paused and shook his head.

"Please, Avari, I do not drink." Gothmog said holding out his hand.

"Really? Why not?" Avari asked confused.

"Well, because alcohol leads to... unpleasant things." Gothmog said trying to find the right word that would not offend Avari since he knew that she did drink.

"Only in excessive amounts." Avari said smiling.

"Exactly. I would have to drink it in quite an excessive amount to quench the great thirst I have right now. I would rather drink water right now and then perhaps I will have a drink with you." Gothmog said politely.

"Alright, sweetheart." Avari said a little disappointed.

She then got up and walked back over to the pantry. She returned with two large bottles of unfermented grape juice. Gothmog began pouring the grape juice into his glass and drinking it until he had drunk both bottles. He then leaned back in his chair full and satisfied. Avari walked back to the pantry and returned with something Gothmog did not even recognize. It looked as if someone had ripped out a persons intestines and poured blood all over them. To Gothmog's horror, Avari sat down and began to eat it while reading a book as if it were something she ate every day.

"My first meal in seven centuries and now it's about to return to me." Gothmog said placing his hand on his stomach.

Avari looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"It is very good, sweetheart! Would you like to try it?" Avari said holding a fork out with what Gothmog thought to be someone's intestines covered in blood. He watched in disgust as the blood dripped off of the fork and onto his arm. Gothmog jumped up from his seat and slowly backed away.

"Lost followers have a very strange diet and so I could see one of them eating such an awful thing, but Avari, you are not a Lost follower! Though, you did ask if you could eat me while we were on our way to Thrandyl, didn't you? But still, Why would you eat such a grotesque food? I would hate to think of the poor fellow who was disembogued to make such a disgusting dish! It could have even been one of my own people!" Gothmog yelled horrified becoming nauseous.

He then began to perceive very disturbing images of Avari viciously ripping out another Mobian's entrails with a rusty dagger and ravenously consuming them. Then he put Agumar's face on the Mobian and the image become more amusing than disturbing. Unfortunately for Gothmog, Avari still happened to be reading his mind and she too saw this. She realized that Gothmog had mistaken her pasta for someone's intestines, and it was very difficult for her to contain her laughter, but she did for she wanted to mess with Gothmog. Avari took another bite of the pasta, making sure to smear the sauce around her mouth.

"Mm... Gothmog, you look good enough to eat!" Avari yelled savagely as she grinned, baring her teeth.

Gothmog's expression was that of utmost terror as he slowly backed away from her. Avari then leapt across the table and tackled Gothmog to the ground. She pinned his arms down and stared at him ravenously.

"Let's see just how sweet your heart is, sweetheart!" Avari yelled, smiling madly.

"Please, Avari, I love you! I am willing to cope with your cannibalistic nature, but I beg you, please do not consume me!" Gothmog pleaded as sweat ran down his face.

Avari smiled amusedly and growled like a wild animal. Gothmog looked up into her wild eyes that no longer displayed any trace of intelligence, but that of savagery. Avari brought her head back and lunged at Gothmog's throat. He clenched his teeth and shut his eyes, preparing for the intense pain that would come when Avari tore his neck apart with her vicious fangs. When she brought her mouth down upon his throat, Gothmog began to scream; however, to his surprise she did not bite at his neck but kissed it several times. Though, this did little to stop Gothmog from screaming.

"Calm down, sweetheart! I was just playing with you!" Avari said laughing.

"What? Oh, yes, of course! I-I knew that..." Gothmog said shakily as he attempted to smile.

"I apologize if I frightened you, sweetheart, but I was just wanting to have some fun with you. Oh, and the food that you thought was someone's intestines is made from bread and the blood is actually tomato sauce. The dish is called pasta! It is actually very good!" Avari said smiling.

Avari then kissed Gothmog and allowed him to taste the sauce around her mouth.

"Hmm... you're right. it is very good. Avari, where did you find all of this food? You have some dishes that I have never even heard of!" Gothmog asked laughing.

"Oh, my brother brought back many things we he went to the modern world a few months ago. That was one of them." Avari said smiling.

"I see. You mean the world Shadow and Maria came from?" Gothmog asked inquisitively.

"Yes, that's the one!" Avari said happily as she wiped his face.

The two of them got back up and returned to the table. Avari finished her meal and began to pour the champagne for Gothmog. He took his glass and stared down at the golden elixir. Avari took her own glass but paused before drinking.

"You know, sweetheart, I often wonder why Arawn gave me all of this wonderful food when all of the other Lost followers could have used it. Of all the centuries I have spent here in Nathelien, I have not once seen a Lost follower eat even the smallest morsel!" Avari said confused.

"Ah! You see, Avari, the anatomy of a Lost follower is very interesting! They do not posses blood as you and I do. Instead they have a green, liquid energy that flows through their bodies. They use this liquid energy to draw upon their extreme powers, but every time they use one of their powers, a small amount of the energy within them is depleted. If they continue to use their powers, their liquid energy will run low and they will have to eat something in order to transform the nutrients into more liquid energy. So, in theory, if a Lost follower does not use their powers then they do not require sustenance. Thus concludes that you and Thaurlach, I suppose, were the only beings in all of Nathelien who actually had to eat every day. That is what made Nathelien so difficult for us to siege. We tried to starve the Lost followers out so that they would have to come out and attack us, but where they did not have to use their powers, they did not have to eat." Gothmog said intellectually.

"Oh, that is quite... interesting, sweetheart." Avari said somewhat disturbed.

"Yes, it is quite an intriguing design your brother made! The liquid energy gives them immense strength and allows them to use supernatural powers, but it also makes them vulnerable. You can impair their acuteness if you rend their flash with a sword and drain their energy until they fall into unconsciousness or even die. I would often enrage them to the point that they would unleash a massive force of power and instantly deplete their energy causing them to die. It is quite fun. Perhaps you would like to try it sometime?" Gothmog said smiling as he remembered many past memories of his battles.

"Sweetheart, how many drinks have you had?" Avari asked nervously.

"After I drink this one?" He asked.

"Yes, after you drink that one?"

"Hmm... one." Gothmog said laughing.

"That's what I was afraid of..." Avari said quietly.

Gothmog lifted his glass.

"To our love and a happy eternity together!" Gothmog said smiling.

Avari lifted her glass and drank. Gothmog drank his glass as well. It was the first time he had every drank anything alcoholic. It gave him a strange yet pleasant feeling. It felt as if a tingling sensation had traveled throughout his body. It made him want to drink more of it but he resisted the temptation.

"Is that all you want?" Avari asked confused as she stared at his empty glass.

"Yes, Avari, I believe that that is all for me. I am already starting to get a headache from just one glass." Gothmog said laughing.

"A headache? More champagne will fix that!" Avari said happily as she began to pour him another glass.

Gothmog quickly snatched his glass out of her head. Avari rolled her eyes at him and poured herself another glass. She then drank it followed by a third, fourth, fifth, and sixth.

"I think you've had enough, dear." Gothmog said as he jerked the bottle away from her.

He noticed that she was having trouble pouring her sixth glass considering that she spilled most of it.

"Avari, I think you are more fond of strong drink than is good for you." Gothmog scolded her.

"Please, sweetheart, you sound like my sister! Uh... I mean brother... right?" Avari said confused as she reached to take the bottle back from Gothmog.

He got up and returned the bottle to her pantry. When he walked back into her room, Gothmog found Avari lying across her bed, naked.

"Perhaps there was some truth in Mavok's words about her." Gothmog mumbled to himself.

"Come here, sweetheart! How does an afternoon of love sound? It sounds very nice to me." Avari said happily as she beckoned for him.

"No, I would rather read a book." Gothmog said calmly as he walked over to the bookshelves in Avari's room.

Avari smiled and shook her head at Gothmog.

"Hmm... what's this book? The Silmarillion by J.R.R Tolkien. Sounds fascinating!" Gothmog said as he took the book and sat down on the sofa in her room.

He opened the book to read it and immediately wished that he hadn't as the story started off naming all sorts of things as if the author expected him to know everything about them. Avari walked over and sat next to him. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and held him closer to her.

"Avari, I love you, but I do not wish to take advantage of you in your muddled state." Gothmog said frowning.

"Oh, that is a very good book, sweetheart! My brother brought it back from Shadow and Maria's world. I've read it three times!" Avari said not paying attention to Gothmog.

"What kind of twisted world did they live in?" Gothmog asked horrified as he continued reading it.

They read the first chapter of the Silmarillion together and Gothmog put it down.

"Now I feel drunk." Gothmog said as he rubbed his forehead.

"It gets better, trust me, sweetheart! The book becomes much easier to understand." Avari assured him.

"Really? How so?" Gothmog asked intrigued.

"Well, there's a character in it who always reminded me of you! He was very heroic and strong! His name was Turin Turambar. He slew a dragon all by himself to save his wife... or was it his sister? Or perhaps she was both his wife and his sister?" Avari said confused.

"Yes, that definitely sounds like me..." Gothmog said sarcastically.

Avari yawned and fell asleep on Gothmog's shoulder. She slept for a few hours and awoke with her senses returned to her.

"Ugh... what happened, sweetheart? And why am I naked?" Avari asked confused as she gripped her head.

"You were drunk, Avari. You really should stop drinking. It will be a bad influence on our children." Gothmog said frustrated.

"Please forgive me, sweetheart. I know I need to quit. It is a terrible habit that I have. I promise to stop, but I might need your help." Avari said sadly.

"Of course I will help you, dear! I will do anything for you, I promise!" Gothmog said as he held her hand.

Avari smiled and kissed him.

"Thank you, sweetheart! You know, we have to have a formal wedding soon, don't we?" Avari said excited.

"You're right, Avari! I had almost forgotten! I suppose we will have the wedding after Shadow and Maria's coronation." Gothmog said with much excitement as well.

"Yes, I imagine they will be crowned king and queen very soon!" Avari said happily.

This was true. In fact, within the next three days, Shadow and Maria had their coronation. All of the Lost returned to Nathelien from Northank to witness the crowning of their new king and queen, though, Arawn was not with them. There were so many attendants that the ceremony actually had to be held outside of Nathelien. Of course, Sonic and his friends all came as well as Mavok and Zambrog who both stood out in the massive crowd of Lost followers. Even some of the former Rathadur Chao came including Nandian. The ceremony was short and quick mostly because the Lost would have a lot of work to do with all of the compromises with the Chao and rebuilding Hesbeor. Avari was actually the one who crowned the two of them since she was the last relative of Arawn. Maria gave a quaint speech that received much applause from the Lost followers. Shadow and Maria immediately went to work making peace agreements with Thaurlach, who had also been recently crowned king of the Chao. Maria agreed to return much of their land that the Lost had taken to the Chao. Thaurlach was of course, very eager to make peace. For he had grown very tired of the war.

The very next day, after their coronation, Gothmog and Avari had their wedding within the throne room of the Morgul Tower. It was a very nice wedding. The colors were green and... well, green. Gothmog stood in front of the mirror of his dressing room with Mavok. Gothmog was wearing a black suit with a green tie and black leather shoes.

"Hmm... how do I look Mavok?" Gothmog asked.

He turned around and saw that Mavok was flirting with the bridesmaids.

"Oh, you look very handsome... for a hedgehog." Mavok said blushing while rubbing the back of his head.

Gothmog laughed.

"Thank you, Mavok. You don't look so bad yourself." Gothmog said as he patted him on the back which required him to jump.

"What are you talking about? Of course I look good! It's impossible for me to look bad! I actually think that my new haircut has been attracting the attention of the female Lost followers!" Mavok said proudly.

It was true that Mavok had cut his hair and trimmed his beard somewhat, but his hair was still quite long it just didn't run down his face and his beard was cleaner and not as thick on the sides of his face.

"You look exactly the same!" Gothmog said annoyed.

"Exactly, and yet the female Mobians still swoon in my presence!" Mavok said confused but rather pleased.

"I believe it's your mysterious personality that attracts their attention, Mavok." Gothmog said rolling his eyes.

"No, Gothmog, the ladies just can't resist a super powerful being!" Mavok said as he flexed to himself in the mirror which ripped his suit coat.

"Oops! I've already ripped my outfit and I haven't even started playing the pipe organ!" Mavok complained.

"No time for an outfit change, Mavok. We have to go to the throne room! I'd hate to have Avari walk down the aisle and me not be there!" Gothmog yelled as he rushed out the door.

"Of course! And I have to play the Funeral March... Uh, I mean, Bridal March!" Mavok said as he ran after him.

"Mavok, you do remember that you're my Best Man, right?" Gothmog said nervously.

"I'm your best man? Wow! Thanks Gothmog, but I am the best man to many!" Mavok said smiling.

"No, I mean that you're the ring bearer!" Gothmog said laughing.

"What? I'm do not bear any ring! Or at least, not anymore. Tell me, has Avari discovered the power to read the minds of others with my ring?" Mavok asked intrigued.

"Um... yes." Gothmog said blushing.

"Ah! I can already imagine the embarrassing moments you have had due to it! It is a pity that she is unable to read the future like I was, but I suppose some things are best kept secret." Mavok laughed.

They came to the door of the throne room where the bridesmaids and groomsmen were lined up. Mavok shoved his way through the crowd.

"Excuse me! Pardon me! Musical genius coming through! Oh, hello Rachel! I will see you this evening!" Mavok yelled as he maneuvered through the large group of Lost followers. Seeing that Maria was the first bridesmaid and Shadow the first groomsman, she made sure to trip Mavok as he walked past her. Mavok looked back at Maria and winked at her which made her very angry.

"If I weren't in these heels, Mavok, you would be in so much trouble!" Maria yelled at him.

"Calm down, Maria. Mavok just likes to make a joke out of everything." Shadow said placing his hand on her shoulder.

"It's not a joke to me, Shadow, but I can't be mad at you when you're in that cute little suit!" Maria said smiling as she adjusted his tie.

Shadow blushed as all of the other Lost followers laughed at their king.

Mavok paid her no attention and strutted down the aisle where he sat down at the pipe organ.

Avari stood in her room and stared out the window, thinking about how fortunate she was. After all, she was about to get to marry Gothmog again! To her there was nothing else in the world she would rather do. Avari was wearing her white dress and had her white hair straightened to where it fell down her back like a waterfall. Avari sighed with sorrow.

"If only my brother could be here..." Avari said beginning to cry.

"He is." A familiar voice said from behind her.

She turned around and saw Arawn standing in front of her door. He was wearing a white suit and green undershirt with a white tie. He looked very formal.

"Arawn! How are you alive?" Avari shouted as she ran to him and hugged him.

Arawn laughed and hugged her back.

"Do you actually think I would miss my good friend, Gothmog's wedding? Oh, and I suppose you're my sister too." Arawn said smiling.

Avari laughed and hugged him again.

"As to how I am alive... well, I'm not. Zambrog and Mavok just allowed me to live this last day so that I could be at your wedding and walk you down the aisle." Arawn said smiling but somewhat sad.

"You mean that today is the last day I will see you?" Avari said frowning.

"No! Of course it's not! You will see me again, but it will be in a different world!" Arawn said smiling.

"Oh, you've been talking to Zambrog haven't you?" Avari said smiling.

"That's right, Avari! Zambrog has shone me the path of redemption and I have followed it in order to redeem the Lost!"

"That's wonderful brother! Perhaps Gothmog and I should speak with Zambrog about it."

"Yes, I agree completely, and Avari, you should see Northank now! It is a beautiful place beyond comparison! I can't believe that it was filled with such sin!"

"Of course, brother! We will go there soon and pay our respects at your tomb."

Suddenly, the door opened.

"Avari, it's time to start the march." Maria said as she walked in.

Maria looked at Arawn and covered her mouth in shock. She screamed and ran to Arawn and hugged him. Arawn felt very uncomfortable considering that Maria was now much taller than him.

"Ugh... Maria, why are you hugging me?" Arawn asked confused.

"Arawn, you are like a father to me and I thought that you were dead! Maria said happily.

"I don't mean to disappoint you, Maria, but I am dead. You know, you killed me about a year ago." Arawn said rolling his eyes.

"Yes, I know. I actually still have Dyrnwyn with me! You should have seen it, Arawn! Dyrnwyn saved my life! I died a... third time and it gave me life again!"

"Yes, a heard of that. It was quite a miraculous occasion, but I believe that Avari has a king waiting for her hand." Arawn said smiling.

"Well, Actually Arawn, Gothmog and Avari are already-"

"We are already very happy together and are very excited to get married!" Avari said cutting Maria off, which greatly annoyed her.

Avari did not want her brother to know that she had already married Gothmog in secrecy. For that would lead to other questions Arawn would ask her, questions she did not want to answer.

"I am excited as well, Avari. We should go to my... Maria's throne room, now." Arawn said rather uncomfortably.

Maria and Avari laughed at his embarrassment. The three of them left and walked down the corridor to the throne room. They stopped outside the large double door where everyone was in line to march in. Avari recognized a few of the other bridesmaids and groomsmen, but she really didn't know them all that well. The only true friend she had in the Lost was Maria and of course, Gothmog, but she never included him as a member of the Lost. She actually did see Gothmog who was talking to the Lost follower that he was going to march out with. Avari hoped that her husband wasn't talking about methods to kill him as the Lost follower did look very uncomfortable while he was talking. Though, she was thankful that he didn't see her due to their conversation.

"See you at the alter, Avari! I have to go be with Shadow!" Maria said happily as she made her way through the crowd.

Unlike with Mavok they all got out of Maria's way so that she could pass through easily. She walked up to Shadow, who was adjusting his collar, and held his hand.

"Since when do we have an alter?" Arawn whispered to Avari, trying not to draw attention to himself. Though, this wouldn't have mattered due to the fact that none of the Lost followers would be able to recognize him in his suit.

"Oh, Shadow had one put into the throne room the day he became king. I don't actually think that it's a sacrificial alter; he was just very grateful for Dyrnwyn saving Maria's life, or well, Dyrnwyn's Creator." Avari explained.

"Oh, I see." Arawn said smiling.

Just then, the doors to the throne room opened and Mavok began playing the organ which he did so very dramatically. Maria and Shadow began to march in and all of the Lost followers in the crowd stood and cheered.

"I wish we could have had a wedding like this." Shadow said glumly.

"I do too, Shadow, but I'm just happy that we're together!" Maria said happily, trying to cheer him up.

Shadow smiled and kissed Maria on the cheek which caused the women in the throne room (and Mavok) to simultaneously "aw."

The two of them continued to walk down the aisle until they stood on opposite sides of the alter where Zambrog stood. Zambrog was of course, the rabbi. The rest of the bridesmaids and groomsmen walked down the aisle with the bridesmaids standing on the right side of the alter with Maria, (also the side where Mavok played the organ) and the groomsmen stood on the left side with Shadow. Maria was very thankful that she would be furthest from Mavok. For, as you can imagine, all of the bridesmaids save her of course, stared dreamily at Mavok during the entire procession. Eventually Gothmog walked down the aisle and he too received much applause and cheering, though he did not know why. After all, he had fought and killed many Lost followers who could have been friends or family of those who stood before him. He looked behind him and could swear that he saw Falathlorn standing at the back wall, crying out of joy. Gothmog looked at Mavok who was of course surrounded by women. Mavok laughed and winked at him. He continued to uncomfortably walk down the aisle until he stopped in front of Zambrog. Zambrog clasped his hand on Gothmog's shoulder and smiled at him. Gothmog looked up at him and smiled back, though, it was difficult for him to get used to seeing Zambrog alive.

"Friend, you have come a long way since that day when you became king of Hesbeor. You have changed all of our lives, Gothmog! You have even made your enemies your friends! That is something I could never do! You should have seen Nathelien before you came here! It was such a bleak and cheerless place, but when you arrived that all changed! Let's take Avari for example. She would never even speak to anyone until you came! All she would do was sit in her room and hate her brother! But you made her forget all of the troubles she had in her life, and she actually became very happy! And when Avari became happy we all were happy, including Arawn! That is why Arawn allowed you to join the Lost even though you were his enemy! You made his sister happy and he loved you for that!" Zambrog said beginning to cry.

"Well, thanks, Zambrog, but I really didn't..." Gothmog began, but stopped speaking when Avari walked in escorted by her brother, Arawn.

Sure Gothmog thought that Avari looked beautiful in her extravagant white dress and her long, flowing, white hair, but quite honestly Arawn was more of a spectacle than she was. Everyone in the throne room gasped when they saw Arawn except for Zambrog and Maria who both smiled brightly. Even Mavok messed up when he began to play the Bridal March. Arawn smiled at Shadow who was reaching for his sword but found that he did not have it. Shadow then remembered what Maria had told him about Arawn and how he had repented from his evil ways. This eased his mind, but did not help him to relax. Arawn looked at Mavok, shocked to see that he was still alive. He gave Maria a questionable look and she rolled her eyes and shook her head at him as if to say "I know, I don't understand it either".

"Um... Avari, I think that you are marrying the wrong person. That isn't Gothmog." Arawn said nervously.

"No, brother, Mavok removed his curse. Isn't it wonderful?" Avari said happily.

Arawn looked at Gothmog and suddenly remembered him as his normal self when he was at war with the Hesbeorn. Seeing him without his curse brought back many painful memories that stabbed at his already guilty heart.

"I actually think that I'm more afraid of him now than I was when he was cursed..." Arawn said quietly.

Avari laughed and looked at Gothmog who she noticed, was crying. Oddly enough she noticed that Mavok, too, was crying as well as Zambrog. Avari looked back to her brother to see that he was beginning to cry as well. She did not understand why everyone was crying. After all, this was a very happy occasion for her. Avari continued to walk up to the alter where she stood with Gothmog and Zambrog. Arawn then walked over and stood next to Shadow.

"Hey, how's it going?" Arawn asked him.

"Um... I don't know..." Shadow said awkwardly.

Gothmog looked at Avari and smiled.

"You-you look so..." Gothmog found that he could not speak over all of his emotions.

Avari laughed quietly.

"Thank you." She whispered to him.

Mavok stopped playing the organ and wiped his tears away with his sleeve. Zambrog then stepped forward and began to speak.

"Friends, family, old enemies, and heroes we are gathered here today to witness the union of two very special people who are both dear to my heart and I am sure to all of yours. I must first say how privileged I am to witness the marriage of two people who have been friends of mine for many centuries and I hope to remain their friends for centuries to come... I-I would say more but I fear that my emotions would overcome me. But it would not matter for I cannot truly express how grateful I am for these two in words. They have done so much for me and for all of us to where I cannot find the words to show how thankful I am for what they have done for this world."

"He's talking about you, sweetheart." Avari whispered to Gothmog.

"What? Are you serious? I would be nothing without you, Avari," Gothmog whispered in shock, "Without you I would not even be here today, without you I don't even know what would have become of me. Avari, you mean everything to me, and I couldn't think of someone more worthy of the title of hero than you. Without your love, dear, I would be nothing and you know that."

Mavok cleared his throat in an attempt to get Gothmog's attention. He looked at Mavok and saw that he was holding out their wedding bands.

"Oh, sorry everyone! I got carried away!" Gothmog said embarrassed.

Everyone in the throne room laughed including Gothmog. Mavok began to place their wedding bands on their left hands when one of the bridesmaids took the rings from Mavok and put one on her own hand and the other on Mavok's. Maria grabbed her hand and wrenched the ring from it.

"Oh, I see! You want to marry me, don't you, Maria?" Mavok said smiling.

Maria took the other ring from Mavok and shoved him away. She then took it upon herself to give the bands to Gothmog and Avari.

"Thank you, Maria!" Avari said laughing.

Gothmog looked at Mavok and shook his head.

"I knew I should have chosen Shadow for my best man..." Gothmog muttered.

Zambrog grabbed Mavok by the arm.

"Really, brother? Can't you be mature for at least one day?" Zambrog said angrily.

"What? Zammy, I cannot help it if the ladies enjoy my company so much!" Mavok said as he shook him off.

Zambrog sighed and returned to Gothmog and Avari.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered to them.

"It's fine. I really don't think that anything could upset us now." Gothmog said happily.

Zambrog smiled and continued.

"Does anyone have any reason as to why these two should not be wed?" Zambrog asked obviously expecting no answer.

"They already are." Mavok grumbled to himself as he crossed his arms.

"Do you, Gothmog, king of the Hesbeorn, take Avari to be your loftily wedded wife?" Zambrog asked happily.

Gothmog looked into Avari's deep-blue eyes and smiled brightly. He saw a women with divine qualities, someone who he believed was Heaven-sent to him. He wondered what he had done to deserve her.

"I do." He said beginning to cry again.

"And do you, Avari, sister of Arawn, our former Lost King, take Gothmog king of the Hesbeorn, to be your loftily wedded husband?"

Avari stared at the man who had been the only person she had ever truly loved her whole life. She knew that there was no one else in the world who could possibly amount to him. He was everything she had ever dreamed of. He was loving, humble, respectful, selfless, kind, gentle, and he was beautiful in every way imaginable.

"I do." Avari said softly as she began to cry.

Zambrog looked at Gothmog and smiled.

"You may kiss your bride." He said as he wiped the tears from his own eyes.

Gothmog leaned forward and kissed Avari. It had to have been the greatest kiss he had had in his life except for the first time Avari kissed him when he proposed to her of course. Everyone cheered and applauded especially Mavok. Shadow looked over at Arawn who was having an emotional breakdown. Shadow lightly patted him on the back. Arawn looked at Shadow and hugged him. Shadow would have found it very disturbing if it hadn't been for all the emotions surging around him. After they had kissed, Mavok ran up to them and hugged them both. Zambrog then hugged them followed by Maria and Shadow and then Arawn. When Arawn hugged Gothmog he felt as though he had gained a brother.

"I am so sorry, Gothmog, for all that I did to you! Please forgive me!" Arawn pleaded.

"Of course I will forgive you, Arawn! I actually should be thanking you for allowing me to marry your sister." Gothmog said smiling.

"No, I do not deserve your gratitude! I can think of no one better for my sister than you, Gothmog! Please, take care of her in my absence!" Arawn yelled unable to control his emotions which did not surprise Gothmog.

"Wait, you mean that you can't stay?" Gothmog asked confused.

"No, I must return to Northank where I will at last die, but who deserves death more than I do?"

"I could think of another who does. But the past does not matter to me, Arawn. We are family now and I would hate to lose you." Gothmog said smiling.

"Please, I am not deserving of your sympathies! But I must speak with my sister before I leave!" Arawn yelled as he walked away from him.

"The Lost are such a strange people." A familiar voice said from behind him.

Gothmog turned around to see Falathlorn.

"Falathlorn, I'm so happy that you have come!" Gothmog said as he tried to hug him, but his arms passed through his ghostly outline.

"I am so proud of you Gothmog! I am overjoyed to see that fate is actually treating heroes the way they should be treated!" Falathlorn said beginning to cry.

"Thank you, my old friend! And I thank you for all that you did for me in the past as well." Gothmog said trying to comfort him.

"Though I hate to leave, I must. For I have only been allotted a short time here. Farewell, Gothmog and may God be with you!" Falathlorn said happily.

"Goodbye, Falathlorn, my old friend! I hope to see you again some day!" Gothmog said smiling.

Falathlorn smiled back to him and disappeared.

Arawn approached his sister and beckoned for Maria to come to him. Maria disappointedly left Shadow and walked over to her former king.

"I cannot express how proud I am of both of you! I love you both very deeply! Maria, I thank you for all that you have done for me! You restored my hope that there is still good in this world that will always detest fools like myself! I know you will be a wonderful leader, Maria, a much greater one than I ever was! I wish Shadow and you all the happiness in the world together! And sister, I do not know what to say! You have taught me a valuable lesson, Avari! You have taught me to find the good within myself and that there is always good to be found within every person! Without you I would still be on my evil path and my soul would be doomed! Thank you, thank you so very much! I know that you and Gothmog will be very happy together! And Shadow, I am sorry for all of the pain and anguish I have caused you!"

Maria and Shadow looked at Arawn in disbelief.

"Arawn, we are not upset with anything that you did! I already forgave you for your wrong actions." Shadow said placing his hand on his shoulder.

"You simply do not understand the guilt I feel for all that I have done... I am sorry but I must leave now." Arawn said sadly.

"What? No, brother, do not leave us!" Avari said as she hugged him.

"No, I must go, Avari. But I do nor grieve at my own passing and you shouldn't either. We will see each other again one day. I know it." Arawn said smiling.

Maria ran to Arawn and hugged.

"Arawn, I consider you to be my father! Please stay here! I do not wish for you to leave!" She yelled beginning to cry.

"I am sorry Maria, dear, but I must. Farewell to you all and I give you my blessing." Arawn said as he wiped away her tears.

He hugged Avari one last time.

"Goodbye, my cherished sister. I will miss you." Arawn whispered as he wiped away her tears as well.

For a while Avari refused to let go of him, but Avari finally released him. Arawn smiled at them all and walked away with Zambrog. They suddenly vanished in a flash of light. Zambrog returned a few moments later without Arawn.

"It is done... I am sorry..." Zambrog said unable to look at them.

Avari and Maria fell to their knees and began to weep remorsefully. Gothmog knelt down and embraced Avari in an attempt to comfort her. She wrapped her arms around Gothmog's neck and cried into his shoulder.

"Everything will be fine, Avari. I'm here." Gothmog whispered into her ear.

Shadow knelt down to Maria and put his arms around her, but Maria did nothing but cover face with her hands as she wept.

"Maria, can you hear me? If you can, know that I love you more than anything and that I will always be there for you in difficult times like these. We will never be apart again, I promise." Shadow said as he placed her hands on his.

Shadow removed Maria's hair from her face so that he could see her clearly. Shadow smiled at her and wiped away her tears. He kissed Maria on the forehead and held her against his chest. Maria could not help but to cry her sorrows out to him.

Mavok walked over to Zambrog angrily.

"Look at what we have done, brother! Look at the pain and misery we have caused these good people! Why did we create Northank? It has brought this world nothing but death and destruction! Name me one good thing Northank has done for this world! One good thing, and I will forget all of this!" Mavok yelled furiously.

Zambrog remained silent and did not even meet eyes with his brother.

"That's what I thought! I say we destroy Northank, now before it causes anymore suffering!" Mavok said clenching his fists.

"You know well that we cannot do that, brother! If we destroyed Northank, its evil would be unleashed throughout the world and all would fall to ruin! I know that you regret creating Northank! I agree with you, brother! We should have never gotten involved in it, but we had to! Our Lord tasked us with creating Northank in order to contain the Earth's sin and we must obey Him!" Zambrog said angrily.

"So be it, but I will do everything in my power to keep Northank from causing anymore suffering. Even if that means giving my own life." Mavok said sternly.

Zambrog stared at his brother intensely.

"I will not deny your passion to help others, but there are some things that you should not get involved in, Mavok. There are simply some faults that cannot be undone and you know that to be true." Zambrog said and then walked away.

"Nothing is beyond repair, Zambrog. I am a firm believer in that." Mavok said to himself as he watched his brother walk away.

Mavok looked down at Gothmog, Avari, Shadow, and Maria all weeping on the ground.

"Zambrog was a fool to allow Arawn to return to the living world! They did not deserve such a sorrowful wedding..." Mavok said shaking his head.

He walked out of the throne room in haste, ignoring any women who tried to talk to him. In fact, now he was just plain annoyed with their constant pestering. When he walked down the main corridor he found Sonic and basically all of the copyrighted characters except Shadow.

"Hey! You were the one who knocked me out!" Sonic yelled at him.

"Who? Me? No, you must have me confused with someone else." Mavok said frowning.

"No, it was you! I remember too, Sonic!" Tails said angrily.

"Oh, you were the two who destroyed Arawn's emerald weren't you? Well, great job guys, you just caused the largest waterworks show since the flood in Genesis!" Mavok said with mock applause.

"Yeah, it was definitely him. He made all sorts of terrible jokes." Tails said smiling.

"What? My humor is very... humorous!" Mavok said offended.

"You hurt Sonic? Boy, are you gonna get it, tough guy!" Amy yelled waving her hammer viciously.

"Now, now, let's not get angry you won't like me when _you're_ angry." Mavok said backing away from them.

"We're not afraid of you, mister! Cheese get him!" Cream yelled.

"No! Please, I beg you! I'll do anything; just let me keep my spinal cord!" Mavok pleaded as he fell to his knees.

"Whoa, calm down, big guy. We aren't going to hurt you. I beat Sonic up all the time and they don't hurt me." Knuckles said smiling.

"Yeah, you sure do beat me up... with your loud mouth." Sonic laughed.

"Err! You think you're funny, Sonic? Well you're not! Let's see how funny you are after I'm through with you!" Knuckles yelled clenching his fists at Sonic.

"Wow, Knuckles, you have a shorter temper than my wife had... and that's saying a lot."

"Wait, how do you know my name?" Knuckles asked confused.

"Of course I know your name! I know all of your names because you all passed through Northank about a month ago. I also know that you are friends of Shadow and... Maria. Though I do not see how. She is quite scary." Mavok said frowning.

"Hey! You're Mavok aren't you? Yeah, you did an awesome job on that organ!" Silver randomly shouted.

Everyone looked at him as if he were crazy.

"What? It sounded really nice!" Silver said uncomfortably.

"Thank you, Silver. People usually do not appreciate my musical talents... or any of my talents for that matter." Mavok said sadly.

"Look this is nice and all, but shouldn't we be getting back to our world?" Knuckles said impatiently.

"Wait which world do you speak of? The modern world or Mobius?" Mavok asked confused.

"Wait, you could take us back to Mobius?" Tails asked.

"Can I? yes. Will I? Hmm... nah." Mavok said as if he didn't care.

"What? Why not?" Knuckles yelled in protest.

"Because I sense that you all still have duties to do on Earth just as I do." Mavok said excitedly.

"But how could you take us back, sir? It's not like there's any technology here that you could use." Tails asked confused.

"Why it's very simple, Tails! And of course, by that I mean it is very complicated... Let me first ask you a question. How did you all come to this world that you are in right now?" Mavok asked.

"Well, we passed through Northank, but didn't you already know that?" Tails said confused.

"No questions, please! Right, you came through Northank and so did everyone else in this world. For example, how do you think the Chao got here?"

"Did they pass through Northank too?" Amy asked.

"That, little lady, is a question, not a statement, but yes they did. Except, they came through Northank from Mobius! You see, unbeknownst to my brother, I created several dimensional gates throughout Northank that will lead you to different planets. One will of course, take you to Earth, another will take you to this region known as the Lost Region. I came up with the name myself! It's like my own private joke! And another gate will lead you to Mobius! How do you think that Arawn came into your world a few months ago? He passed through Northank just as you did! You see, when your government sent you on this journey to destroy the Emerald they knew nothing of Northank. All they knew was that Arawn's presence suddenly became detected where Earth's Northank gate was and so they sent you to its location. Then you passed through Northank and came to the Lost Region that we are standing in right now having this pointless conversation! So, I will take you back through Northank and return you to Earth, my home world, but you must promise me that you will not tell the mortals about Northank. I don't want them getting involved in something so dangerous. They'd probably turn it into a tourist attraction like they do everything else. And I most certainly don't want them to colonize our world. I'm sure that you would feel the same about yours." Mavok explained.

"Wait! Do you have a gate to every dimension?" Silver asked suddenly intrigued.

"Yes, I believe so. Well, we don't have a gate to Middle Earth, but I'm working on that!" Mavok said stroking his beard.

"That means that I could travel through Northank and find Blaze!" Silver said excitedly.

"Blaze? You Mobians have such strange names! Sonic because he can run super fast, Tails because he has two tails, Knuckles because he has giant spikes protruding from his knuckles, Silver because he's... silver, Big because he's very large, and Shadow because he is color coordinated like a shadow. I'm guessing this Blaze person is quite... hot?" Mavok said as he walked around in circles throwing his arms into the air out of frustration.

"Yeah, like Mavok isn't a weird name!" Amy said offended.

"It wasn't a weird name during my time. I'll have you know that the last time I walked on Earth, it was ruled by the Roman Empire!" Mavok said factually

"Well, just like you, we have our own world and so we have different names than what you're used to!" Cream said frowning.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry! I just wanted to know why you all have such strange names, but I guess I shouldn't question it. Any way, I'll take you all back to Earth tomorrow once this spectacle calms down." Mavok said gripping his forehead.

He then walked down the corridor complaining about himself.

"I'm such a fool! This is all my fault!" Mavok yelled as he smashed his fist through the stone wall.

The next day would not arrive quickly enough for Gothmog. He had expected their wedding to be filled with joy and laughter, but now it was almost as painful a memory as looking out at his burning city after being cursed. He knew Arawn would have to die, but he didn't understand why he couldn't have just waited until the next day to say goodbye. His brother-in-law had ruined his wedding that had been going so well. And least to say Avari was quite upset about it as well.

When Gothmog awoke the next day in Avari's room he was still very tired and worn out. He had barely gotten any sleep as he forced himself to stay awake through the night in order to comfort Avari. She too, had gotten very little sleep due to weeping all night. Gothmog turned over to see that Avari was still asleep which pleased him. He laid with her for about an hour and she awakened.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Avari sighed, managing a smile.

Gothmog sat up and tugged on his quills in frustration.

"It isn't fair, Avari! You did nothing to deserve this! I just don't understand why your brother had to die, and right during our wedding! It simply isn't fair!" He yelled angrily.

Avari sat up next to Gothmog and hugged him.

"Sweetheart, you should be the _last_ one wanting to show him mercy. I had just decided that Arawn deserved to die since he had taken so many thousands of innocent lives, many of which were your people who are now my people." Avari said smiling.

"I knew your brother well, Avari. Last night he had changed! I could see it within him. He had truly repented from his evil ways and yet he still he had to die! How would you feel if it were the other way around, Avari? What if I destroyed the Lost? Would you forgive me if I repented from it?" He asked.

"Of course I would have forgiven you! After all, you would have been merely defending your people!" Avari said happily.

"Well, that is how I felt with your brother. I forgave him and I didn't think that he deserved death. Why should you?" He asked inquisitively.

Avari sighed.

"Gothmog, you have to face judgment for your sins. It's not as if he could go unpunished after wiping out an entire race! Besides, you heard my brother, he did not feel bad for having to face death! He practically embraced it!" Avari said as if he were crazy.

"Yes, you are right as always, dear. I just wanted Arawn to see his nieces and nephews, I suppose." Gothmog said smiling.

The two of them got up and stretched. They ate quietly and prepared to leave.

"I suppose we can skip the honeymoon and start rebuilding your kingdom, sweetheart." Avari said smiling.

"Are you serious, Avari? True I enjoyed our first wedding more than our second, but I'm not forgetting our honeymoon! We can go to my kingdom, but we don't have to begin restoring it right away. I couldn't think of a better place to spend time with you than on the shores of the Amroth Sea! The sunset is very beautiful there!" Gothmog said excitedly.

"Oh, thank you, sweetheart! I can't wait!" Avari said happily and kissed him.

They left Avari's room and went to the throne room hoping to see Shadow and Maria. They found them sitting on the newly constructed throne. Many of the Lost followers wanted then to have two separate thrones, but Shadow and Maria agreed to share one mostly because they wanted to and they didn't want the rest of the Lost to think that they thought of themselves to be higher than the rest of them. They also thought that having two separate thrones made it look as though they were having marital problems.

"Good morning, you two," Shadow whispered happily, "Forgive Maria, but she is very tired and did not sleep at all last night."

"It's fine, Shadow. Gothmog and I just came to say goodbye before we left to travel to Belearian." Avari said smiling.

"What? You're leaving? After all that we've been through you're just going away?" Shadow said frowning.

"Well, we will return and visit every month or so, but we are both very anxious to restore my... our kingdom." Gothmog said smiling at Avari.

"I see. I better wake Maria or else she will be very upset with me if I let you two go without saying goodbye to her." Shadow laughed.

He rubbed Maria's shoulder in an attempt to wake her, but she remained asleep.

"Maria, I hate to wake you, but I must." Shadow whispered into her ear.

She still did not wake up and Shadow became frustrated. He kissed Maria and she immediately woke up. She laughed and kissed him again.

"Um... Maria, Avari and Gothmog came to say goodbye." Shadow said blushing.

"What? You're leaving so soon?" Maria said sadly.

"Yes, we do not wish to waste anymore time here, Maria. We are going to rebuild Belearian where we will live and raise our children." Gothmog said happily.

"Oh, yes, of course! I had forgotten about rebuilding Hesbeor, Gothmog! Shadow and I will make sure to send a convoy of Lost followers to aid in the restoration effort within the next week. Don't get too comfortable in your city, Gothmog. We'd like to see you two again quite soon!" Maria said smiling.

"Of course, Maria, we will return to Nathelien every month or so to see you and check up on how things are going with the Lost. Maybe soon we will have children that we can introduce to you, and perhaps you and Shadow will have children of your own that we can help you raise if you'd like us to." Avari said excited.

Maria got up and hugged Avari and Gothmog. Shadow, too, arose and hugged them both.

"You know, Maria, when you hugged me last night at our wedding, I could feel that your stomach had gotten somewhat tight." Avari whispered happily to Maria.

Maria laughed and blushed

"Yes, I know, Avari, but don't tell Shadow. He doesn't know yet." Maria said smiling.

"Don't tell me what?" Shadow asked intrigued.

"Nothing, Shadow!" Maria said happily.

He shrugged and walked over to Gothmog.

"Don't think that I haven't forgotten about what you did for me, Shadow! You saved Avari's life and for that I am forever in your debt! I have already decided to name our firstborn son after you! Just think, some day perhaps there will be two kings in this world named Shadow!" Gothmog said as he hugged him again.

"Oh, you don't have to do that, Gothmog. I just did what I thought was right." Shadow said smiling.

"No, I want to, Shadow! Trust me, you deserve it!" Gothmog said happily.

Gothmog and Avari then prepared to leave.

"Farewell Shadow and Maria! We will see you again soon, and perhaps another addition to your family!" Avari said winking at Maria.

Shadow looked at Maria with quite a confused expression. Maria turned and kissed him.

"Goodbye, you two! We'll see you soon!" Maria said laughing.

"Farewell and thank you again, Shadow, for saving Avari's life!" Gothmog said happily.

Gothmog and Avari left the throne room and walked down the main corridor. They left the Morgul Tower and went to the stable where Avari found her brother's war horse.

"Where do you two think you're going?" A deep voice shouted from behind them.

Gothmog turned around to see Mavok bounding toward them smiling brightly. He ran up to Gothmog and hugged him. He then kneeled down and hugged Avari.

"I am very sorry about your brother, Avari. If my brother had informed me of his little surprise I would have done something about it, but alas he did not." Mavok said sadly.

"It's fine Mavok. Where is Zambrog?" Avari asked.

"Oh, he is in Northank rounding up all of Agumar's disciples that are willing to return to Hesbeor. You would accept them back into your kingdom, wouldn't you, Gothmog?"

"Oh, yes, of course I would. Most of my people were threatened with their lives if they would not join Agumar and we need all the help we can get!" Gothmog said happily.

"Good, then that answers my next question which was if I could personally aid you in the restoration of Hesbeor! I will prepare to leave with you right away!" Mavok said excited.

"Well, actually Mavok we were hoping if we could maybe spend a week at Belearian alone with each other." Avari said blushing.

"Oh, I understand! I'd hate to be Mavok the Third Wheel! I suppose I will just travel to Belearian with the rest of the disciples." He said frowning.

"Don't take it personally Mavok. We would greatly appreciate your help, but we just-"

"Say no more! I do not wish to impede your happiness! You two are married now and have been through much hardship in your life. You both deserve a vacation more than any of us, I believe." Mavok said cutting off Gothmog.

"Thank you for understanding Mavok! We-"

"Go!" Mavok shouted, cutting off Avari.

He laughed and waved goodbye to them both. Avari and Gothmog mounted Arawn's warhorse and rode out of Nathelien.

"Those two are perfect for each other... and Gothmog certainly knows how to steal the role of main character from Shadow! I should take lessons from him sometime! If I'm lucky maybe I'll become a main character some day!" Mavok said happily.

Sonic and his friends walked out of Nathelien and approached Mavok.

"Where have you been, Mavok? We've been looking all over for you!" Amy yelled annoyed.

"I like you, Amy! You make me happy to not be married!" Mavok said smiling.

"What's that suppose to mean? Are you saying that I would make a bad wife?" Amy asked getting even more angry.

"No, I wasn't trying to offend you at all! Now, is everyone ready to go to Northank?" Mavok said trying to change the subject.

"Yes we are! The faster you get us back the better!" Knuckles said impatiently.

"Alright, everyone hop aboard the Undead Express! First stop-"

"Just go already!" They all shouted at once.

"Gee, talk about ungrateful..." Mavok grumbled to himself.

Mavok then opened up a portal that lead to Northank and he walked through it as if he were driving a train. They all followed him yelling at him to go faster with Sonic and Knuckles in front shoving him forward. Eventually they all went through the portal and found themselves in Northank except it was nothing like they had see it when they first traveled through it. Now it was filled with luscious trees and all sorts of blooming flowers. It had magnificent freshwater springs and huge mountains capped with snow. They all actually thought that Northank was more beautiful than the real world!

"Welcome to Northank, the most boring place in the universe! Population: us." Mavok said with mock enthusiasm.

They continued on through Northank with Mavok maintaining his tour guide personality.

"If you look to your right, you will see the remnants of the Black Tower of Northank! It was the first structure ever built in Northank and is still the only structure other than our countless number of tombs and barrows! The tower was recently destroyed by Maria, and over here is the cliffside that I watched it from and laughed as Agumar's world literally fell apart around him! It was a most entertaining sight!" Mavok said delightfully.

They walked on for a few miles without a single word. Finally they came to the gate that lead back to Earth. It was actually just an arch formed by two bending trees.

"Aren't you going to show us anything else, Mr. Scary Man?" Cream asked politely.

"Nope! That's all we have! Thank you for choosing the Undead Express! Have a nice day! Oh, and tell your president I said hi! I want to make a name for myself in the world of politics!" Mavok said as he waved goodbye.

"Thanks for bringing us back, Mavok! See ya around!" Sonic said as he zoomed through the gate and instantly returned to the modern world.

Everyone went through the gate and returned to Earth except for Silver.

"Mavok, wait! I need to ask you something!" Silver yelled as he ran after him.

"Ah, Silver, what is it you need? The souvenir shop is closed unfortunately." Mavok said frowning.

"It's about these dimensional gates. Do you think that you could help me find the dimension my friend is in and rescue her?" Silver asked.

"Her? Oh boy, you'll regret giving me that information Silver! She is a girl, just a friend, and yet you want to rescue her? That equation has no solution! You would have to substitute friend with girlfriend! Then it would say she is a girl who is my girlfriend that I want to rescue which equals love!" Mavok explained.

"Where did you learn how to do math? A cave?" Silver asked angrily.

"Um... Silver, I wasn't doing math I was just making a joke. I can already tell that we are going to have so much fun together!" Mavok said laughing.

"What? Oh, well, it wasn't funny!" Silver said annoyed.

"I would help you Silver, but I already promised Gothmog and Avari that I would help them rebuild their kingdom. Once we restore their kingdom, I will help you." Mavok assured him.

"But what if you can't find me?" Silver asked nervously.

"Oh you're right Silver! How am I ever going to find a talking, flying hedgehog from the future with psychokinetic powers... and a big mouth!" Mavok said with mock distress.

"Are you trying to be funny? If so, you're terrible at it!" Silver said annoyed.

"Well, I'm just trying to help you find your girlfriend. You might as well get used to my humor, Silver." Mavok said shrugging.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Silver said angrily.

"You just keep telling yourself that, Silver!" Mavok said cheerfully as he shoved Silver through the gate.

"Hmm... now that that's settled I believe it's time to end this story!" Mavok said sadly.

"Ah, you see, Shadow and Maria will go on to become the greatest king and queen the Lost will ever know and Gothmog and Avari will re-establish the Hesbeor and create a very rich and prosperous kingdom! Unfortunately, Gothmog will neglect to name any of his children after me, but I will have the honor of being the middle name of his firstborn which is good enough for me! Thaurlach will of course unite the Chao again and there will be a great time of peace throughout the Lost Region. The only threat that will remain in this world will be the Agmarians which Maria will keep at bay until they are finally assimilated into the Lost as well. Actually, I'm not even certain if we will have another Lost king and queen since they are both immortal and everyone likes them so much. That is something I have not foreseen. And if you're wondering how I know all this it's because I used my ring to see the future back when I first created it. That's right I saw all of this happening from the creation of Dyrnwyn up to the distant future when peace is restored! I even saw myself becoming evil and am very happy that I did nothing to change it!"

5 Years Later...

Gothmog stood on the balcony of their bedroom with Avari, looking out over the Amroth Sea.

"Dad, can we go play outside on the beach?" Their son, Shadow, asked him.

Gothmog ran to his son and picked him up. Their son was of course only four years old. He had green fur like Avari's, but he had Gothmog's light blue eyes. He actually looked a lot like her brother, Arawn.

"No, Shadow, we're having company over today! You see, we have finally finished rebuilding our city, and some of our friends are coming to see it!" Gothmog said happily as he swung his son around.

"You mean Uncle Mavok is coming over? Awesome! I'm going to tell Liseria!" Their son said happily as he ran off.

Gothmog and Avari laughed and ran after him. They ran into the throne room where they found their daughter, Liseria, sitting upon her mother's throne. They had named their daughter Liseria after Avari's mother. Liseria was younger than her brother at three years of age. She had yellow fur like Gothmog's and had Avari's long white hair. She also had blue eyes of course.

"What is it, father? Why are you all so excited?" Their daughter asked confused.

Shadow ran up to his sister and hugged her.

"Liseria, Uncle Mavok is coming over! Isn't it great?" Shadow said excited.

"Really? Today?" Liseria asked smiling brightly.

"Yes, he should be here soon!" Avari said happily as she kneeled down and fixed her daughter's hair.

Suddenly the door to the throne room swung open and Mavok ran in laughing.

"Ha, ha! Come give your Uncle Mavok a hug!" Mavok yelled smiling as he kneeled on the ground.

Shadow and Liseria ran to Mavok and leapt into his arms.

"Oh, I love you two!" Mavok said as he fell backwards acting as if they had knocked him down with their fierce hugs.

The sight made Gothmog and Avari want to cry. They had all been working very hard to rebuild Belearian and raise their children at the same time. Thankfully, Mavok was always their to help them take care of their children while they managed the restoration project. Now, their hard work was over and it was all paying off. Mavok got up and put their children down, but they grabbed on to his legs. Mavok walked over to Gothmog and Avari dragging them along. They all laughed at the hilarious sight.

"How is everything? Is your kingdom in good shape?" Mavok asked suddenly becoming serious.

"Oh, yes, everything is fine, Mavok! We must thank you for all the help you have given! We couldn't have done it without you!" Avari said happily.

"Oh, please, helping you rebuild your city was the least I could do! How are those three hundred disciples of Agumar's doing? Have they all become Hesbeorn again? They haven't been causing you any trouble have they?" Mavok whispered not wanting their children to hear the name Agumar.

"Yes, they all happily agreed to join the Hesbeorn again. All that I asked was that they forsake their necromancy and they did. They have been very helpful, Mavok! After all, we need the numbers since they were the only Hesbeorn left other than my new son and daughter, of course!" Gothmog said happily.

"Where is your brother, Mavok?" Avari asked concerned.

"Oh, he's on another one of his mission trips in the Chao kingdom. He has a new slogan: 'Devil Chao aren't bound to Hell'." Mavok said nonchalantly.

"Well, tell him that we missed him and hope to see him again soon." Gothmog said smiling.

Their daughter, Liseria, then jumped into Gothmog's arms and their son jumped into Avari's arms. Avari smiled and kissed Shadow on the cheek. Gothmog also kissed Liseria on her forehead. Just then, the door to the throne room swung open again. Shadow (the original Shadow) and Maria walked in. But they were not alone. They too held their children in their arms. One was a male who had black fur but instead of red streaks running down his quills like his father he had orange ones. He also had deep blue eyes like Maria. The other one that Shadow held was a female who looked older than their son. She had yellow fur like Maria, but had long black hair like the color of Shadow's fur and his red eyes.

Avari immediately ran to them with much excitement.

"It's so wonderful to see you two again!" Avari said happily.

"Yes, wonderful... that's just what I was going to say..." Mavok said rolling his eyes. He and Maria still didn't get along very well.

Gothmog ran to them, his smile widening with every step he took.

"And who might these be?" Gothmog asked looking at the two young Mobians in their arms.

"This is our son, Arawn, and our daughter, Sarah. Say hello to our friends, you two!" Maria said smiling.

"Sarah? That was the name of... _my_ daughter..." Mavok said trying not to sound choked.

Their daughter, Sarah looked at Gothmog and Avari timidly.

"Hi..." She said quietly.

Their son, Arawn said nothing, but pretended to be asleep in his mother's arms. They laughed at their shyness.

"This is our son, Shadow, and our daughter, Liseria." Avari said smiling.

"My dad told me that we have the same name! That's awesome! Dad said that you're a great guy who always puts others before himself, and so I am happy to be named after you!" Their son, Shadow said to the king Shadow.

"Thanks, but your father gives me too much credit. Your father is a hero and you should admire him." Shadow said happily.

"Oh, and like you two aren't heroes! Our parents told us all about how you saved the world many times! I want to grow up and be just like you, Maria!" Liseria said smiling.

"Well, I doubt you would want to be _just_ like me..." Maria said embarrassed.

"Come on kids! Uncle Mavok will take you to the beach to play!" Mavok said happily.

Shadow and Liseria cheered and jumped out of their parents arms. Mavok picked them up and sat them on his shoulders. He then proceeded to run out of the throne room and leave the city.

"Would you two like to go play with your new friends?" Shadow asked his children happily.

"Yes, the beach sounds like fun!" Arawn said smiling.

"Sure, why not?" Sarah said unexcited.

"I don't know, Shadow. It would not be wise to trust Mavok with our children." Maria said frowning.

"Don't worry, Maria! Mavok is a very responsible adult, and he's great with kids!" Gothmog said happily.

"Alright then, we'll go play on the beach, but don't play too rough... with their children. You can be rough with Mavok." Maria said smiling.

Gothmog had completely forgotten that Shadow and Maria's children would be half Lost and would have some amount of great strength and power and since Shadow was the ultimate life form he knew that that couldn't be good either. He decided to ignore it and trust that Mavok would take care of them. Shadow and Maria put their children down and ran outside with them. Gothmog and Avari followed them.

"You named him Arawn! That was so nice!" Avari said happily.

"Thank you, Avari! It was my idea. Shadow wanted to name him Gerald for some reason!" Maria said as if Shadow were crazy.

"Your son, Shadow, looks almost exactly like your brother, Avari!" Shadow said smiling.

"Yes, let's just hope that he doesn't start acting like him!" Avari said laughing.

"I suppose that your daughter is older than your son?" Gothmog asked.

"Yes, we had Sarah first. I won't ever forget the day she was born and I became a father... It was one of the greatest days of my life! I'm going to do all that I can to make sure that she is happy!" Shadow said beginning to cry.

"Well, Shadow, you are such a great husband so I'm sure you will be an even greater father!" Maria said and kissed him.

They ran outside where they played with their children on the shore of the Amroth Sea and all four of them (and Mavok) agreed that they had never been happier.

SONIC, SHADOW, TAILS, KNUCKLES, AMY, CREAM, CHEESE SILVER, BLAZE, AND BIG ARE ALL COPYRIGHT BY SEGA

Well, Redemption of the Lost is over. I wish it didn't have to end, but all things must. I truly hope that you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Now, on a more serious note, I have a few options for what to write next that I will list below. I will let you all choose which one you would like for me to write next.

1.) This is probably the most obvious one. As I'm sure you noticed, I set up a new sequel to the story with the conversation between Silver and Mavok while they were in Northank. So, my first option would be to write a story about Silver and Mavok traveling through Northank's dimensional gates in order to find Blaze. There is something I must first say and that is that Silver and Blaze's relationship would be much more cool and relaxed than Shadow and Maria's and especially not boiling like Gothmog and Avari's. I for one, would just enjoy writing this story simply because I would get to make Mavok a main character and if you hadn't noticed already, I do enjoy Mavok's character. I can already imagine the jokes he will make about Silver and Blaze.

2.) I could write a story going into further detail about Gothmog during his time as king of Hesbeor when he wielded Dyrnwyn. If you didn't know already (which I don't see how you couldn't) Gothmog is my favorite character in this story and I would greatly enjoy going back and writing about him during his prime. Though, part of me thinks that I like Gothmog so much because of Avari and considering that she wouldn't be in the story might discourage me. Though, if you like Gothmog and want to know more about him and his life then I believe you would enjoy this story. Also, you might enjoy this because it would have no characters from Sonic that are copyright by Sega! All of the characters in this would be made up by me.

3.) I could write a story about Mavok and Zambrog that goes into great detail about their past lives and how they created Northank. If you want to learn more about Mavok's mysterious past then you would enjoy this I believe, or if you just wanted to understand Northank better, which is probably the most complex thing in my story. You also might want to know about Mavok's family and how his daughter died which it would ultimately lead up to since he became evil after that.

4.) This is the one I have been most excited about. I would write another story about their children when they are grown up. I think this would be a very interesting story especially if you like the characters I made up more than the actual Sonic characters since the only Sonic character in this story would be Shadow of course. But I would really like to develop personalities for their children. The only problem I have with this story is that I'm not sure how I will make a villain. I can't really see how there could be anymore evil in the Lost Region unless I just made up another villain out of the blue, but that would be lazy and uncreative. Anyway, these are the options you can choose from for my next story. Hope you enjoyed Redemption of the Lost as much as I did!


End file.
